Koi Suru Maousama
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Gracias a una pocion de Anissina los sentimientos de Wolfram desbordan de una vez, llegando al punto de cometer un gravisimo error, pero tal vez esto le de una nueva oportunidad en su relacion.Basado en el manga llamado 'Koi suru Bou-kun'. Wolfyuu
1. El peor error de mi vida

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

**Cosas importantes que tiene que saber antes de leer:**

*La más importante es que este fic va a ser discontinuo, es decir que tiene baja prioridad a la hora de actualizarlo y tal vez los capis tarden en salir*

**1)** Lo primero que quiero aclarar es que este fic está basado en el manga yaoi llamado 'Koi Suru Bou-kun', traducible como 'El tirano se enamora'. Entonces el titulo de mi fic sería algo así como 'El rey demonio-sama se enamora', haciendo alusión a Yuuri obviamente (sama es el sufijo de más alto respeto en japonés). Hay un fansub que está realizando el manga en el cual me base, Diyaoi Fansub, ponen en google el nombre del fansub y del manga y rápidamente seguro lo encuentran para bajar si quieren leerlo. Claro que si no quieren para no spoilearse el fic es otra opción xD.

**2)** Al estar basado en este manga tal vez noten algo OC a los personajes, yo intento manejarlos lo mejor que puedo pero siempre queda un poco retorcidos. A mí no me molesta mucho porque me encanta esta historia, pero es mejor que lo sepan de antemano. Tal vez se note mucho mas en este primer capítulo, pero ya para el segundo los personajes dan un giro de tuerca que a mi parecer los deja un poco mejor adaptados.

**3)** En algunas partes utilice frases prácticamente literales de de Koi Suru Bou-kun, o escenas cortitas. Solo cabe decir que las frases tomadas son de las que más me gustan y bueno, yo no las invente sino la mangaka =P y luego el respectivo traductor de Diyaoi que las adapto al castellano.

**4)** Hay un detallecito que a mi particularmente me encanta de la novela. Y es que cuando Yuuri se pone nervioso comienza a hablar muy formalmente, asique cuando lean Wólfram-san es por eso. Al principio escribí todas las oraciones también cambiando la persona a 'usted' pero tanto respeto en castellano se me hacia raro, asique solo agregare un Wólfram-san de vez en cuando para acentuar la situación y no irme tan al extremo con eso. Pero en japonés cabe destacar que Yuuri habla todas sus oraciones de manera formal, o sea que es bastante exagerado.

**5)** Por ultimo le quiero dedicar este fic a **Bluwim** y **Petula Petunia** que también gustan del Wolfyuu tanto como yo ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - El peor error de mi vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wólfram Bielefeld es un joven mazoku, es decir demonio, de lo cual en realidad no tiene nada cuando uno lo ve. Si hubiera que comparar, no importa a que persona pongas frente a él, esta lo catalogaría como un ángel y jamás pensaría en un demonio. Aunque eso será solo a simple vista. Déjalo hablar, enojarse o simplemente provócalo y seguramente la idea que tenías cambiara totalmente.

Aunque como muchos dicen, es un lobo que mueve la cola para su dueño, o mejor dicho solo para pocas personas. Su familia y la persona que ama. Justamente de la cual lleva horas realizando una pintura, una de las tantas y tantas que suele hacer siempre. El estudio personal del mazoku está repleto de ellas, apiladas contras las paredes, sobre las mesas, tiradas en el piso. No importa que intente pintar cuando tiene el atril en blanco en frente siempre termina apareciendo en su mente él y solo él.

No se podría decir que no lo disfruta, su hermano mayor lo podría catalogar como 'purificación del alma', tal cual le llama a su hábito de tejer amigurumis [1]. Aunque en el caso de Wolf es mero entretenimiento y desahogo, tiempo para pensar y repasar detalles sobre la retorcida relación que mantiene con el Maou.

"_Ayer fue la fiesta oficial por su cumpleaños"._- recordó mientras continuaba dando pinceladas por aquí y por allá despreocupadamente. Las pinturas que al principio dedicaba minucioso detalle ahora salían solas, ni siquiera prestaba atención a que estilo estaba utilizando para hacerlas. En esa habitación había de todo, desde retorcidos dibujos que no se entendía nada, hasta retratos realistas, croquis en blanco y negro, y cualquier cosa que uno pueda imaginar.

"_Ya van tres cumpleaños….aunque han pasado poco más de dos años desde que llego. ¿Porque me sentí atraído por él?….Quien sabe, ni yo mismo lo comprendo. A pesar de que es un idiota, indeciso, debilucho, retorcido y terco…..me enamore de él". _Un pesado suspiro salió de su boca, cosa común y que se repite constantemente todas las veces que se sienta a hacer una pintura. Pintar, pensar y suspirarera ya una costumbre_. "Y en un año todo lo que obtengo es reconocimiento público y 2 minutos de baile juntos….Sostener sus manos por 2 minutos, tener su cuerpo cerca por….2 minutos….Estar comprometidos oficialmente…..por 2 minutos….". _Otro suspiro acompañado del meneo de su cabeza en signo de reprobación.

"_Extraño dormir en su habitación más que nada. Hace ya cuanto que me echo de ella no lo recuerdo, todo por un estúpido beso mientras dormía…y días sin hablarme hasta que se le paso el enojo. Al menos no fue el único que pude robarle en ese tiempo"._ Una pequeña risita se le escapo al recordar sus travesuras. La costumbre del rubio de dormirse primero que Yuuri cambio con el pasar del tiempo juntos. Las ansias por que sucediera algo lo mantenían despierto, aunque prefería hacerse el dormido y esperar a que su compañero de cama cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. Así podría robarle un par de inocentes besos, simples roces tiernos y una que otra caricia en el rostro, besos de las buenas noches para poder dormir feliz.

En una de sus tantas veces su cálculo del tiempo fallo, y Yuuri no estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no despertar, lo habían descubierto. Que más podía hacer ya, ¿retractarse y pedir perdón?, jamás. Porque debería si era su prometido, su pareja por mas accidental que haya sido el inicio de la misma. Llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, habían compartido tantas cosas. Pero no había excusa ni grito que valga. Desde esa noche por un tema que todo el mundo conocía como 'la privacidad del Rey' (claro, él no quiso que nadie se enterase del incidente) Wólfram fue expulsado a la habitación conjunta.

Luego de varios días de no hablarse mutuamente, ya que la terquedad del rubio hacia pelea contra la del pelinegro, comenzaron nuevamente su relación. Que al día de hoy se convirtió en una extraña amistad….Amistad por parte de Yuuri, conformismo por parte de Wólfram. Por supuesto el Maou había evitado por mucho tiempo estar en situaciones comprometidas con el rubio, evitando más que nada estar a solas. Es decir que había perdido la confianza que él le tenía y eso le había remordido por mucho tiempo, hasta que no pudo hacer más que lo que siempre hace, conformarse con la situación. Ya no sabía que intentar, había tratado todo; porque claro, el príncipe rubio es obstinado y la conformidad es la ultima de todas las alternativas.

"_Aunque últimamente pareciera que se burla de mi, las cosas cambiaron. Hace ya bastante que no evita estar solo conmigo en el despacho, las idas al pueblo….Hasta se queda en mi habitación hasta pasada la media noche de vez en cuando….Pareciera que me lo hace a propósito". _Su cara relajada había pasado a ser una bastante ceñuda, aunque sus finas facciones jamás cambiarían. Cuanto más recordaba mas enojado se sentía.

Las cosas que al principio parecían ser indicio de que algo comenzaba a nacer, un sentimiento de cercanía, una esperanza, pronto se vieron frustradas. Yuuri lo consideraba un amigo muy cercano, aunque después de el roce de aquel día la relación parecía haberse quebrado por completo esta volvió a renacer de las cenizas.

Era el mejor amigo del moreno, aunque para su desgracia esto comenzó a hacerlo sufrir más que disfrutar de sus momentos con él.

Compartir té en el despacho y ayudarle con sus papeles era su nuevo trabajo, digamos que tareas de consorte adelantadas. Políticamente se podría decir que estaban ya casados, porque el rubio realizaba todas las cosas que normalmente no le corresponderían. No le molestaba para nada, lo prefería de esa manera con tal de sentir algún vínculo más especial con aquel chico. Y de paso servir al país como era su obligación y deber.

Las salidas al pueblo, al rosedal, o a cualquier lugar ya sea con su pequeña hija o solos parecían una cita. Pese a que se veía tentado por un acercamiento, intentar algo de nuevo y romper la barrera, siempre terminaba optando por no hacerlo y esperar un poco más. Lo peor era la extraña costumbre que le había surgido a Yuuri desde hace un par de meses: hacerle visitas nocturnas en su habitación porque 'estaba aburrido y quería hacer algo'. Obviamente ese 'algo' no tenía nada que ver con el 'algo' que Wólfram quería.

¿Inocente o sádico? Esa era la cuestión. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del sufrimiento que le causaba? ¿O se lo hacía apropósito para regocijarse interiormente?

Ya era suficiente compartir el baño de vez en cuando, pero que anduviera rondando su habitación, su cama... El encierro en ese lugar los dos solos lo hacía retorcerse interiormente y realizar ejercicios de relajación mental para contenerse de atacarlo de una vez por todas. En más de una de esas ocasiones estuvo a punto de tirar todo por la borda e intentar algo radical, por más que lo odiase y que le sucediera lo mismo que antes siendo rechazado. Sus límites de tolerancia habían sido superados hace rato, el único control que todavía le quedaba provenía del deseo de no hacerle daño. No lastimar a la persona que más quería.

"_Me hace feliz que no me evite, que me acepte…..pero a la vez me siento enojado, muy pero muy frustrado…..y ya no se cuanto más voy a poder aguantar esta situación_". Hacia largo rato que no daba ninguna pincelada en la tela, sino que apretaba con fuerza aquel pincel y algunas venas sobresalían en su frente, además de la enarcada ceja que temblequeaba. Ya se había cansado de desahogarse con sus tropas de soldados en los entrenamientos, batirse a duelo con su hermano Conrart y la pintura no surtía más efecto para apaciguarlo. Sino que en cambio le hacía pensar más y más sobre su gran dolor de cabeza, Yuuri.

* * *

— ¿Gwendal? ¿Gwendal? ¡Necesito que me des detalles para realizar la ficha con los resultados del experimento! — la pelirroja inventora se encontraba golpeando e insistiendo frente a la gran puerta del baño privado dentro de la habitación del general mazoku. Como siempre el que tenía que sufrir probando sus experimentos era su amigo de la infancia, lo había 'capturado' hacia un par de horas.

— ¡Déjame solo mujer! ¡No quiero hablar de eso contigo! — respondió el mazoku enfurecido desde dentro por enésima vez, pidiéndole, ordenándole, que se fuera.

— Enserio, si necesitas ayuda yo puedo…—

— ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero nada! ¡Quiero privacidad! ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa y ya no soporto más! ¡Déjame solo de una vez y no vuelvas! — ya no quería escuchar mas, estaba totalmente sacado de las casillas. No podía creer que ella le estuviera ofreciendo algo así por más de 20 minutos y no entendiera que lo único que podía hacer para ayudar era irse de ahí. Las arrugas de su frente eran incontables, ya no le alcanzaba con frotarse el entrecejo con sus dedos, sino que lo hacía fuertemente con la palma de la mano mientras apretaba sus dientes, estaba en una situación insoportable.

Anissina suspiro y al fin decidió rendirse, al menos con Gwendal. Se había cansado de rogar e intentar convencerlo, solo necesitaba otra persona e intentar de nuevo. Suspiro y miro unos segundos más la enorme puerta de madera con las manos sobre sus caderas para luego dar media vuelta rápidamente e irse.

Gwendal escucho por fin el ruido de los tacos resonar en el piso y la puerta que se cerraba sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado, tal vez ahora podría terminar con su problema tranquilo.

Paso rápidamente por su laboratorio y le dio un vistazo rápido al archivo donde desglosaba el experimento."_Las cantidades y la mezcla son correctas…..no entiendo que pudo fallar, solo me falta la información de alguien que lo haya probado"_. pensó la inventora. Dejó los papeles y tomo una botella vacía que había en la mesa para luego llenarla con un liquido naranja que provenía de un destilador. Este a su vez estaba conectado por varios cables a muchos otros recipientes de formas extrañas y retorcidas haciendo ebullición. Con el brebaje en mano salió a recorrer el castillo buscando a su siguiente víctima.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por varios pasillos del castillo. Solo encontró soldados entrenando y guardias por todos lados, nadie que ella considerase apto para utilizar. Llegó al despacho de donde había raptado a Gwendal horas antes, entreabrió la puerta y miró. Yuuri y Günter palidecieron al ver a la inventora, habían presenciado el rapto y eran conscientes que si volvió es porque necesita otro cobayo nuevo para el experimento. Aunque el pelinegro en el fondo sabía que si elegían a alguien en esa habitación, la primera opción sería su secretario y no él.

"_Gwendal fallo porque es demasiado reservado, necesito a alguien que me de detalles…. Su Majestad no creo que sea la mejor opción, y Günter….podría tenerlo en cuenta como reserva".-_ sin decir una palabra volvió a cerrar la puerta y continuo su camino_."El mejor candidato es…..A esta hora debería estar en aquel lugar"_. Recorrió un par de largos pasillos y subió las escaleras. Adentrándose en ese piso fue en dirección a la anteúltima habitación de la izquierda, del lado que daban los ventanales al patio. — ¡Wólfram! Te necesito para ayudarme en un experimento de suma importancia. — anuncio al entrar, el rubio quedó duro como piedra en su posición, dejando caer el pincel al piso y mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Le había caído la visita de la inventora como un balde de agua fría. Hasta hace dos segundos si mal no recordaba estaba insultando mentalmente a Yuuri, como de costumbre. Y ahora, por más que mirara por donde escapar solo tenía dos opciones: o pasar por encima de la pelirroja, cosa imposible ya que ella precavida se paró de piernas y brazos abiertos en el arco de la puerta impidiéndole el paso; o tirarse por la ventana de manera suicida y escapar hacia los establos, por si la necesitaba escapar a caballo en una de esas de paso. "_Creo que la ventana es una buena opción_" pensó mirando la persiana abierta de la misma. Pero para su mala suerte la pelirroja adivino enseguida sus intenciones cuando vio como dubitaba mirando hacia la ventana y luego la puerta varias veces. Ya tenía practica adivinando por donde podrían querer escaparse sus cobayos.

— ¡Vamos a tu habitación! — dijo alegre mientras de una par de zancadas estaba encima del joven mazoku que apenas se había levantado para huir. Lo tomó de la solapa del pintorcito que llevaba y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Wólfram apenas pudo arañar un poco el respaldo de la silla intentando aferrarse a algo para evitar que se lo llevaran, pero no logro nada. Tuvo que resignarse…ya lo habían atrapado.

En un par de minutos habían recorrido el camino hacia su habitación, apenas entraron lo obligo a sentarse en una silla al lado del escritorio y luego cerró la puerta indicando que ya no había salida posible. Como siempre la pelirroja estaba más que eufórica y alegre de probar su invención, que hasta el momento el príncipe no se podía imaginar que sería esta vez. No veía ningún aparato extraño a gran escala.

— Esta es mi nueva bebida 'haz-que-esta-noche-de-fiesta-sea-la-mejor-kun', necesito que la pruebes y me ayudes con el detalle del informe. — el rubio en la silla palideció mientras la mujer se acercaba a su bodega personal que había a un lado de su habitación. De donde saco un vaso de medida pequeña para bebidas blancas.

"_Eso… ¡es veneno seguro….! Prefería cualquier maquina antes que pociones_…" pensó el rubio mientras dudaba si agarrar papel y escribir un testamento sudando frio del miedo. No por morir, sino por cómo podría llegar a los últimos momentos de agonía y cuanto dolería eso. Frente a él, la mujer de ojos carmesí le extendió el vasito que a simple vista parecía una medida de whisky cualquiera, aunque más anaranjado de lo normal. — Este… ¿dónde está mi hermano mayor? — se atrevió a preguntar. Seguramente algo le paso por tomar eso previo a él, y quería saber que era.

— Ah, él no quiere hablar para darme los detalles del experimento, y se encerró en el baño hace como dos horas. — comentó sin mucha importancia la mujer mientras le arrimaba mas el vasito en señal de que tomara. No funciono, asique lo arrimo todavía más, casi pegándoselo a su cara lo cual hizo que Wolf retrocediera su cabeza aun intentando escapar. Con desconfianza por fin tomo el vaso antes de que se lo hagan tragar a la fuerza. Lo miro un segundo y se lo tomo de un golpe tragando duro haciendo un fuerte ruido.

—HAAAagghhhh…. ¡es fuerte! — exclamo el príncipe. Era obvio que eso tenía alcohol por cómo le quemo la garganta cuando paso por esta y ahora estaba ardiendo. Ya está, lo había tomado. Se quedo duro en la misma posición que antes con el vaso vacio en su mano mirándola fijo durante unos minutos.

— ¿Y…? ¿Sientes algo? — pregunto ella mientras revisaba algo similar a un cronometro bastante extraño, invento de ella por supuesto.

— No…..todavía nada… ¿Puedo saber que se supone que hace lo que me tome?...Y de qué demonios esta hecho, porque me dejo un sabor muy extraño en la boca.

El nombre del invento casi siempre era lo que daba a entender que hacía, pero con este no parecía más que una bebida alcohólica fina como cualquier otra. Además el sabor. Ahora que había pasado el trago amargo y fuerte podía distinguir uno que otro gusto raro en su boca, aunque en realidad eran tantas cosas que no podría decir si sabia mal o bien.

— Es un afrodisiaco por supuesto. Tanto para humanos como para mazokus. Utilizando mi brillante mente pensé que si existen muchos afrodisiacos naturales ¡se podría lograr uno excelente combinándolos todos! —

La cara de Wólfram era un poema. Por un segundo retumbo en su cabeza la frase 'Gwendal está en el baño hace 2 horas' y ahora le cuadraba que no era porque eligió ese escondite al azar, sino por necesidad. Ya podía imaginar su futuro a corto plazo, pero lo peor era la indiferencia sobre el tema de la mujer que tenia frente a él.

— Tiene extractos de jalea real, azúcar negra, miel, chocolate, gambas, aleta de tiburón, apio, manzana, avellana, frutilla, cebolla, ajo, ginseng, ginkgo biloba, menta, muérdago, nuez, pistacho, perejil, banana, avena, lechuga, soja y 50% de graduación alcohólica [2]…¿Y? ¿Ahora sientes algo? Ya debería estar haciendo efecto según lo que probé con Gwendal.

Wólfram no sabía si vomitar pensando en la combinación del chocolate y el pescado; o la cebolla, el ajo y la miel. Estaba sintiendo algo, y era su cerebro diciéndole a su estomago que lanzara fuera todo lo que acababa de tomar.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a darle más vueltas al asunto, una ola de calor se apodero de su cuerpo. Desde los pies hasta la cabeza lo atravesó estremeciéndolo interiormente. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue quitarse ese pintorcito y la boina negra que aun llevaba puesta, lo único que había podido sacarse en su estudio fue la pinza de la nariz. Por eso cuando paso sus manos cerca de su rostro para retirar el gorro, sintió el asqueroso olor de la pintura que aun tenia impregnado levemente.

— Dos minutos con cuarentaisiete segundos, fue mucho antes que Gwen….Tal vez la edad, el estado físico y el hormonal afectan la rapidez de acción. Sueles tomar muchas cosas dulces ¿verdad? Te he visto comer demasiados pasteles durante el desayuno….Creo que la cantidad de glúcidos también acelera el proceso….Tal vez sería buena idea probar con mas hombres diferentes y comparar los resultados. — comenzó a analizar la mujer mientras que iba apuntando todos los datos. En su cintura llevaba una cartera con varios elementos más, y la ficha incompleta de Gwendal.

— Me estoy mareando…— anunció el rubio, cuando además del sofocante calor el alcohol parecía hacer efecto. Algo un poco extraño ya que el habitualmente tomaba y tenia buena resistencia. El mareo era leve, pero nunca le había sucedido por solo tomar una pequeña medida de bebida. — Y hace mucho calor….demasiado. — su cuerpo ya empezaba a transpirar.

Antes que dijera nada mas, la inventora le había metido un termómetro en la boca de golpe que había sacado de su cartuchera. — ¿Ya empiezas a reaccionar también?— preguntó sin tapujos ni dedicarle mucha atención, mientras seguía comparando sus notas.

— ¿Ah? … ¿Qué? — el mazoku no sabía si le estaba preguntando lo que él creía que le estaba preguntando. Comenzaba a pensar en hasta que punto podría querer indagar Anissina con sus 'reacciones'.

— Que si ya comenzaste a sentir una erección. — reitero la mujer sacando la vista de sus papeles y mirándolo a los ojos, el rubio abrió un poco la boca de la sorpresa y se ruborizo considerablemente. Anissina aprovecho para quitar el termómetro. — 38 grados, realmente funciona….es como una fiebre instantánea. — olvidándose del tema anterior continuo con sus apuntando.

— Quiero irme ya…

— ¿Eh?... ¡No! ¡Necesito el informe! Tengo que completar esto para arreglar los detalles de la composición, tienes que contarme todo, no puedes irte aún. — empujando por el hombro al chico volvió a sentarlo en la silla de golpe.

El movimiento hizo retumbar su entrepierna contra la dura madera y dolió, más que lo hubiera hecho de costumbre. Podía imaginar porque. — ¡N-no voy a hablar de eso contigo por Shin-Ou! ¡Tengo dignidad! — se quejo intentando escapar nuevamente, pero la pelirroja lo sostenía del brazo.

— Gwendal dijo lo mismo… ¡Pero esto es por la ciencia! No tiene porque avergonzarlos, soy una científica y además no es nada que no conozca….Ya se me escapo él, no te dejare escapar a ti también. — el forcejeo continuaba, entre tirones y sin ser demasiado brusco como para lastimarla Wólfram logro soltarse, y para el único lado que pudo correr fue hacia el baño privado. Cosa que no le vendría mal dentro de 5 minutos. — ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! — se quejo Anissina mientras se le cerraba la puerta frente a las narices. — ¡Wólfram! ¡Wólfram! ¡Abre la puerta!

"_Que suerte que decidimos pedir que pongan cerrojos a las puertas de los baños también…_" pensó el demonio y suspiró.

— ¡Wólfram!...Bueno, si no piensas abrir… ¡Al menos contéstame las preguntas desde ahí! — tal vez este tipo de táctica funcionaría con el menor, por algo lo había elegido. Intentaría sacar provecho de su temperamento, si se enojaba tal vez le contestaría de mala gana.

— ¡No quiero participar de este morboso y lascivo experimento! — se quejo desde el baño. El brebaje que tomo realmente cumplía su cometido, la erección ya era notable, ni siquiera había pensado en nada y su cuerpo se encargaba de todo solo_. "Como puedo calmarme si no lo controlo…no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que no estoy pensando desde un principio"_

—…..Si no me ayudas se lo daré también a Yuuri ¿Quieres que pase por lo mismo también? — amenazo la pelirroja. "_Tal vez esto funcione…..es débil cuando se trata de él"_ pensó para sí misma esperanzada.

— ¡Dáselo a quien quieras!".- grito desde el baño enojado. "_Argh, lo último que necesitaba era que me lo nombre!"._ Ahora tendría que lidiar con su mente además de su cuerpo que tenía vida propia, más que la que habitualmente suele tener.

"_Maldición…." _refunfuño Anissina, ya había estado luchando con Gwendal antes y ahora su hermano menor era igual o peor de terco en la misma situación. Necesitaba otra manera de negociar. — ¡Hagamos un trato!...te pasare el papel por debajo de la puerta y solo tienes que tildar unas casillas, como un test…..Por favor, solo eso y lo dejare anónimo. Hare lo mismo con algunos soldados y así nunca se sabrá de quien fue cada uno. Si aceptas me iré ahora mismo. — Era bueno tanto para ella como para el mazoku. No se le había ocurrido antes y no venia mal obligar a algunos soldados y tener más información para comparar.

La oferta era tentadora, lograr tan rápido que Anissina lo dejara solo habitualmente sería imposible. Ya sabía por boca de ella misma que estuvo acosando a su hermano por largas horas y claro que no quería pasar por lo mismo. Menos ahora que su erección no era una cosa cualquiera, sino que comenzaba a doler, pronto tendría que tomar _ciertas medidas manuales_. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. — E-está bien, acepto el trato. ¡Pero mejor que realmente sea anónimo o prenderé fuego ese maldito laboratorio!

Anissina apretó el puño e hizo un gesto de victoria. Deslizo por debajo de la puerta un par de hojas con las preguntas y la lapicera con la que escribía, regalo cortesía de Yuuri. Por suerte el espacio entre la puerta y el piso era grande, sino no hubiera podido entregarle con que escribir. Luego como prometió se retiro rápidamente y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas escucho los ruidos, el rubio abrió levemente para ver si ya estaba solo. Al no encontrar a nadie se esforzó en llegar a la puerta principal y pasar el cerrojo, quería privacidad total. Se recostó contra la puerta, se quito el cinturón y desabrocho el pantalón dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Se tomo unos minutos y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama_. "No puedo creer que esa cosa sea tan fuerte…. ¿realmente no habrá diferencia en si eres mazoku o no? Después de todo es experimental…". _Recordó algo al mirar hacia el baño donde estaban las cosas aun tiradas en el piso: _"Tengo que hacer el mugroso papel…"._

Siguió esperando sentado, pero su cuerpo no iba a cooperar_."Creo que necesito….al menos una vez…._". Era reacio con respecto a la autosatisfacción, y tampoco tenía la costumbre de sobreexcitarse conscientemente. Puede que pensara cosas de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces sus peores reacciones le sucedían por los sueños húmedos inconscientes. Dentro de su orgullosa personalidad no encajaba la idea de andar recurriendo a tales mañas si no lo necesitaba realmente, pero en este caso lo ameritaba con urgencia.

Apenas rozo su estomago para tomar la ropa interior sintió escalofríos. Además de estar con tremenda y extraña erección todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al más mínimo estimulo. También el calor y la inquietud que cada vez eran peores. Lo que sea que preparo Anissina seguramente salió mal, como suele pasar, y la cantidad de ingredientes eran demasiado fuertes y concentrados_. "Ugh…duele…" _su miembro se encontrabademasiado sensible y excitado.

Con algo de delicadeza comenzó a acariciarse, la posición sentado no era conveniente asique se tumbo en la cama sacándose las botas como pudo usando sus pies para empujarlas fuera. Agacharse para hacerlo normalmente no era una opción. Una vez descalzo se acomodo boca arriba y retomo con las caricias suaves sobre su erección. Sus pantalones y ropa interior ya estaban bajos y le impedían mover sus piernas con libertad, pero no deseaba quitárselos porque extrañamente el aprisionamiento era placentero.

Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el dorso de sus muslos subiendo hasta su estomago, y luego a desabrochar el saco que tenia puesto botón por botón rápidamente. Al llegar al cuello retiro por completo el Crabat, que se había desatado antes cuando comenzó con los calores para sentir un poco menos de sofocamiento. Sin la ropa pesada abrochada tenía más libertad de pasar sus manos por debajo de su camisa acariciando todo su torso. Cada caricia lo regocijaba más. Se retorció entre jadeos, y algunos pequeños gemidos, que se le escapaban cuando aumentaba el ritmo y fuerza de la masturbación o masajeaba la cabecita de este. Había perdido el control hace rato.

Además de excitar hasta puntos extremos, el brebaje también afectaba los frenos mentales, haciendo que sucumba ante el deseo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Normalmente no haría estas cosas de esta manera tan desesperada. Los deseos más oscuros lo dominaban. Si la bebida era lanzada al público, algún slogan con las palabras 'instinto animal' le vendrían perfectas.

El ritmo de su mano era cada vez más acelerado, acompañándolo sus caderas comenzaron a moverse cada vez con menos pudor. Su mano y su erección estaban húmedas manchando también parte de sus piernas y accionando como lubricante lo cual le brindaba mas placer en la fricción que antes. "Yuuri….haa…mmmgh..Y-Yuuri…" su imaginación le jugaba una treta sucia. Su posición boca arriba sintiendo el mullido colchón en toda su espalda, las caricias que el mismo se propiciaba en su pecho y pezones, mas las embestidas y la fantasía de tener al moreno sobre él, gimiendo y meneando sus caderas al mismo ritmo, lo llevaron al clímax.

— ¡Ahh—ahhhhh…! — con un fuerte gemido previo y el silencio luego, se estremeció disfrutando de los escalofríos y el placer extremo al liberarse con varios espasmos en su miembro. Retorció sus pies arrastrando y enredándose con las sabanas contrayendo sus dedos con fuerza, su espalda arqueada completamente y la cabeza presionando hacia atrás en la almohada mientras su mano libre se aferraba fuertemente a ella clavando los dedos. Había sido un orgasmo como hace mucho no tenia, lo había dejado rendido y jadeante después de relajar sus músculos.

Su respiración y latidos del corazón aun eran acelerados, también podía sentir el dejo de las sensaciones de hace unos minutos y disfrutarlas un poco más. Luego de un rato sin hacer nada por fin movió uno de sus brazos para acomodarse. Al hacerlo retomo la conciencia sobre su cuerpo y su mente se despejó de golpe. "_Que…. ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?" _pensó sorprendido de sí mismo y su comportamiento. Sorprendido de todo lo que hizo, y la manera en que lo hizo. Además aun recordaba las imágenes en su mente de la fantasía con su tan distante prometido.

Pero lo que más le remordió fue caer en cuenta de lo poco silencioso que había sido, especialmente durante el clímax. "_E-espero que nadie haya escuchado nada….."_ rogo mientras se levantaba un poco sobre sus codos y miraba la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Tenía cerrojo puesto, al menos eso le daba seguridad. Pero con tanto ruido y estando la cabecera de la cama apoyada contra la pared que lo separaba del pasillo, podría haberse escuchado algo. Si algún sirviente o soldado había pasado por ahí, sería una vergüenza total.

Bajo la mirada y pudo contemplar la situación en la que se encontraba su cuerpo, cosa que era otra linda sorpresa para el rubio. Su camisa desabotonada junto con su chaqueta, dejaban todo su pecho expuesto. Además de parte de los hombros y medio brazo izquierdo al desnudo, prácticamente se le habían salido por completo mientras se retorció sobre la cama. Las sabanas estaban todas desechas y arrugadas, parte de ellas enganchada a uno de sus pies. Los pantalones y su ropa interior habían sufrido la misma suerte que sus otras ropas, se deslizaron casi hasta sus rodillas y el lado de su pierna derecha estaba a medio salirse, en cuanto al de la izquierda todavía seguía arremangado y mejor puesto.

Su visión era gran parte de su níveo cuerpo desnudo, sudado y manchado. Toda su entrepierna y parte de sus muslos estaban completamente húmedos. Y al haberse liberado no tuvo demasiado cuidado, por lo que una gran línea de semen y varias manchas cubrían todo su estomago hasta el pecho_. "Ah rayos…que denigrante...Anissina, este fue el peor experimento que me has hecho probar". _Se dejo caer nuevamente sobre el colchón y estaba por llevarse la mano a su rostro, pero se detuvo al verla completamente manchada también. Entre sus dedos aun colgaba algo de la sustancia pegajosa. "_Encima tenía que pensar en él…gimiendo su nombre….Me siento como un desesperado, ya no sé cuantas veces he imaginado cosas como estas"._

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quito los pantalones con sus interiores juntos, seguidos de las desalineadas ropas que llevaba colgando de sus brazos. Completamente desnudo se dirigió hacia el baño. En ese momento realmente lo necesitaba y no solo para higienizar su cuerpo. Se mojo de un baldazo, incluyendo su pelo ya que decidió tomar el servicio completo, y luego enjuago su pecho eliminando las manchas más grandes. El agua que golpeo contra su pecho y cayó hasta el piso, pasando también por entre sus piernas, se sintió bien. Y no como el placer que da tomar un baño normalmente.

— ¡Ah demonios! No puede ser otra vez. — maldijo en voz alta. A pesar de haberse satisfecho hacia no más de quince minutos tenía indicios de una nueva erección. La vida propia de su cuerpo estaba incontrolable. Reacio de tomar acciones de nuevo decidió ignorarlo y continuar enjabonándose los brazos y luego el pecho. Aun estaba sensible en algunos lugares, especialmente sus tetillas, pero prefirió ignorarlo también aunque sintió las cosas revolverse por abajo.

Termino con sus piernas y al tocarse el estomago fue lo peor, si tenía algo sensible ya por naturaleza propia era esa parte. El comienzo de sus muslos y la cara interna de las piernas también. Ya no podía ignorar mas su estado, había vuelto a crecer, endureciéndose a la vez, y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer solo por ignorarlo y que pasara el tiempo. Enojado tomo el balde y lo lleno con agua fría para luego vertérselo encima de esa zona molesta, se retorció por la sensación fea y también por algunas gotas que salpicaron su estomago. Al menos eso le despejo la cabeza, y por un momento pensó que había solucionado el problema.

"_Esto no va a parar, ese afrodisiaco funciona demasiado bien_". Tuvo que rendirse cuando luego del baldazo de agua fría todo volvió a como estaba antes, la erección era testaruda. "_Si esto sigue así no voy a poder salir de la habitación, no parece que se me vaya a pasar…..Sería vergonzoso que me pasara esto estando delante de la gente. Lo hare la cantidad de veces que sean necesarias hasta agotarme"._ Evitarlo no era la solución. Era una situación especial, estaba drogado hasta la medula lo cual era buena excusa para apaciguar su terquedad y permitirse un desliz en su ideología de _no usar mucho sus manos_.

* * *

— Ahhhh….¿Donde está Wólfram? tengo hambre. — se quejo Yuuri apoyando la barbilla sobre la mesa, viendo el plato vacio frente a él. Todo estaba dispuesto para la cena, pero no servían nada porque faltaba que hiciera acto de presencia el futuro consorte del rey.

— Deberíamos esperar un poco más Majestad. — dijo Conrart dedicándole una sonrisita típica de las suyas, llena de melosidad.

— Que me digas Yuuri…— su tono de voz era apagado, estaba muy aburrido y hambriento. Ese día había sido tedioso y sin nada que hacer, ni siquiera Greta tuvo tiempo para él porqué Cheri se la había llevado a una de sus típicas 'aventuras' de mujeres. El detalle que nadie sabía era que Anissina siempre le pedía a su amiga que se llevara a su asistente cada vez que realizaba algún invento para _mayores de edad._

— Seguramente ya está por llegar, Yuuri. — volvió a decir el castaño dejando escapar una risita al ver como el chico hacia caras y suspiraba. De fondo se pudo escuchar a Günter mascullar algunas cosas sobre el rubio, seguramente insultos, y luego halagos para el pelinegro como de costumbre. Quien cautivaba a su consejero hasta cuando estaba desganado y reacio a todo.

El panorama en la mesa era bastante corriente. El Maou en la cabecera, aunque esta vez mas desanimado que de costumbre; el asiento vacío a su derecha en espera de su prometido; y a su izquierda el mediano de los tres hermanos quien siempre cuidaba de él. Al lado del asiento vacío se encontraba Gwendal, claramente irritado por algo, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados ignorando todo su entorno. Especialmente a la pelirroja que estaba junto al secretario frente a él. Al lado de ella se encontraban Cheri y en frente Greta, que había elegido un lugar más alejado que de costumbre de sus padres porque seguía conversando con su abuela sobre su aventura.

Cuando Yuuri estaba por sugerir que sirvieran la comida de una vez y no esperar más, la puerta del comedor se abrió, dando paso al príncipe. Su mal humor se notaba a kilómetros, seguro hasta por el reino vecino y cruzando el mar. Prácticamente traía consigo un ambiente turbio que le rodeaba, aunque a la vez su cara reflejaba algo de cansancio. Al único que no le importo mucho fue al Maou que estaba más feliz por poder comenzar la cena que por cualquier otra cosa, lo miro sonriente hasta que tomo lugar a su lado.

Todos los demás notaron el estado de delicadeza del príncipe. Se preguntaban qué era lo que le molestaba ahora, pero mejor no hablarle porque era como un volcán en erupción que seguramente solo necesitaba un detonante y nadie quería serlo. La cena se sirvió al fin y todos comenzaron a comer entre diferentes charlas por aquí y por allá. Los únicos en silencio eran Wólfram y Gwendal, con un humor de perros, y Yuuri que tenia la boca ocupada con la comida.

La primera en terminar fue la inventora. — Bueno, con su permiso, tengo un experimento que terminar con urgencia….Gwendal, Wólfram mañana quiero los resultados de los test. — ambos aludidos se revolvieron en los asientos incómodos, rogando que ni se le ocurriese tocar mas ese tema. Enseguida Gwendal busco con la mirada a la hija del Maou, al encontrarla se quedo más tranquilo pensando que al estar la menor presente seguramente Anissina no diría nada comprometedor. Así fue, y ella solo salió volando del comedor directo a su laboratorio.

— ¿Qué test? — preguntó Yuuri, con toda la inocencia del mundo al mazoku rubio mientras comía un pan, haciéndolo palidecer y comenzar a sudar un poco. Su hermano mayor también se vio afectado al salir nuevamente el tema. — Es raro que te arrastre a ti también con esas cosas, siempre le toca a Gwendal o en su defecto a Günter.

— P-prefiero no hablar del tema. — intento zafar el mazoku.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo fue esta vez? — insistió el pelinegro. El ojiverde hubiera preferido que se quedara callado comiendo en vez de indagar tanto.

—Ah…heem….E-estoy cansado. Me retiro por hoy. Con permiso…— ya había comido lo suficiente, perderse el postre no lo iba a matar. Además después del trauma que paso con esa bebida y que le dijeran que el efecto fue peor por comer tantos dulces hacia que le entren ganas de volverse diabético. La actitud extraña del chico no paso desapercibida nuevamente, había entrado enojado pero cuando Yuuri le pregunto se puso como un manojo de nervios.

Al salir no pudo evitar caminar de manera algo extraña robóticamente. Y estando de espaldas nadie noto que sus orejas y parte de su rostro estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza, la que se había aguantado lo más que pudo. Enseguida todas las miradas recayeron en el otro cobayo de experimentos buscando respuestas. Gwendal sudó frio, su hermanito lo había abandonado en el campo de batalla.

— ¿Que le pasara hoy…? — murmuró bajito el Maou ante la actitud del demonio de fuego. Por suerte para el general, el moreno no tenía ganas de seguir interrogando a nadie. Ya que toda la atención se la llevo la bandeja de los postres.

* * *

Wólfram entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo colocando la traba. "¿_Por qué tenían que sacar el tema?…..Lo siento hermano por dejarte atrás. Pero seguro encontrará una excusa para escapar también., ya es un experto en eso por culpa de Anissina….Y yo espero que nunca más se le ocurra probar una cosa así. La próxima me tiro por la ventana sin dudarlo". _Soltó un suspiro y miro para un costado desganado, se sentía realmente cansado.

Un bostezo se le escapo. — Lo mejor es ir hoy a dormir temprano.

Se acercó al escritorio donde uso la silla para apoyar los pies y quitarse las botas cómodamente. Cuando termino pudo observar algo sobre su mesa que no le pertenecía_. "Esta maldita cosa... ¡Anissina la dejo aquí!"._ La botella de la bebida aun estaba ahí. "_Ya me quite las botas… y realmente estoy cansado para devolverle esto ahora…."._ Ignorándola se quito toda la ropa excepto sus calzoncillos, aun sentía calor como para usar pijamas y ya que tenía la habitación para el solo podía dormir como le apeteciera. No importaba si solo usaba su ropa interior de noble, aquella tanga sostenida por tiras, asique de lo más cómodo se acostó apagando todas las luces de la habitación.

Dentro de su sueño profundo escucho algo como golpes en la puerta, varias veces, hasta que termino por despertar. Efectivamente alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación_. "Ah, ¿quién demonios?... ¿qué hora es…?_" pensó el mazoku desconcertado mientras se levantaba como podía. Con su magia encendió la luz de noche en su mesita junto a la cama. — ¡¿Quién es? — pregunto irritado.

— Soy yo…— se escucho en voz baja desde el pasillo sin querer hacer mucho ruido llamando la atención.

"_Yuuri…?" _pensó el rubio intrigado al reconocer la voz de inmediato.

— ¿Me abres? — pregunto el pelinegro, al no escuchar mas respuestas del otro lado de la puerta, algo nervioso.

— ¿Ah…? ¿ah?…¡Si, espera! — Aun medio dormido camino en la penumbra y se coloco sus pantalones, sin el cinturón, que aun colgaba en la silla con el resto de su ropa. Entreabrió un poco la puerta. No se había tomado la molestia de ponerse la camisa porque no esperaba que apenas abriera, Yuuri le empujaria y pasaría descaradamente como si fuera su propia habitación.

— Ahhhh…..fiuuu…A salvo...Los guardias están molestos conmigo, andan preguntando qué pasa. — suspiro el moreno cerrando el mismo la puerta tranquilo, pero sin colocar pasador.

— Yo también querría saber qué es lo que pasa…— pregunto desganado el mazoku seguido por gran bostezo. — ¿Qué hora es…? — pregunto bajito, mas para sí mismo.

— No puedo dormir. — respondió el moreno mientras prendía un par mas de luces con magia iluminando todo el lugar. Había aprendido a controlar gran parte de su marioku desde que llego a ese mundo, ahora podía usarla magia cotidianamente como cualquier mazoku.

— ¡AH! ¿Son las dos y media de la mañana?...Dios, Yuuri, tómate un vaso de leche caliente o algo. ¿Pero porque tienes que venir así a mi habitación…?...Encima a esta hora….tsk. — se quejo el rubio chasqueando la lengua, mientras miraba el relojito que tomo de su mesita de noche. El encender las luces lo había despabilado un poco. Lo suficiente para caer en cuenta de cómo había irrumpido el chico en su habitación a altas horas de la noche sin una excusa coherente. Comenzaba a irritarse.

— Ya intente…muchas veces… ¿Por qué te piensas que los guardias me vigilan? Fui tantas veces a la cocina que ahora me siguen a ver qué es lo que hago a estas horas. — se defendió el moreno. Al dar vuelta pudo observar las pintas del rubio, en pantalones y sin camisa parado frente a la cama toda desarreglada y con cara de pocos amigos.

Wólfram que estaba frunciendo el ceño por demás e iba a continuar reprochando noto como le estaba clavando la mirada el pelinegro. Buscando que era lo que le llamaba la atención se encontró medio desnudo, y recordó que no tenía planeado dejarlo pasar asique no se había molestado en vestirse bien. Ni siquiera tenía abrochados los pantalones. — ¡Encima descarado! Ni siquiera me pediste permiso de entrar y yo con estas pintas.

Cuando miró la silla detrás del Maou donde colgaban sus ropas, pudo ver detrás sobre la mesa la botellita de forma extraña con el malévolo liquido naranja. Enseguida abrió los ojos de par en par y se abalanzo hacia el lugar. "_Mierda si la ve…necesito esconderla ya_".

Tomo la camisa y cubrió la botella. Enseguida pensó rápido que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio y meterla acostada ahí. Se dio la vuelta y se coloco su camisa abrochándola rápidamente. Se apoyó sobre el escritorio tapando el dichoso cajón, dándole el último empujoncito con la mano disimulando para cerrarlo del todo.

Yuuri no había sostenido mucho la mirada sobre el rubio desde que este le hizo el reclamo. No quería mirar mucho y esto le convenía al mazoku porque pudo esconder aquel objeto que sería fruto de grandes vergüenzas si su prometido lo veía.

— Estoy muy aburrido….No puedo dormir, enserio…hagamos algo. — rogo haciendo caritas.

"_¿Hacer algo?…Si, yo quiero hacer algo en estos momentos… ¿No se da cuenta de que vino a media noche a meterse a mi habitación para encerrarse conmigo a solas?"_ pensó el rubio mirando al muchacho en pijamas que ahora se sentaba en su cama despreocupadamente. Cosa que lo irrito aun más.

Estas eran las 'visitas' que últimamente le hacia el Maou y le sacaban de quicio. Le alegraba que no le huyera al estar solos, pero eso ya era pasarse en confianzas e inocencia. O la duda que siempre le atacaba: si lo estaba haciendo apropósito o no. Además de que esta visita, por donde la viera, parecía más clandestina que nunca.

— Vamos Wolf….últimamente siento que no tengo nada para hacer. No tengo emoción….Quiero hacer algo divertido, algo que haga un adolescente…Siento que no estoy disfrutando mi vida. — sus orbes negras estaban directamente clavadas en las verde esmeralda. Lo único que quería era un compañero y hacer alguna tontera de adolescentes, y con quien se sentía más cercano era con el menor de los tres hermanos, su mejor amigo.

— Humfp… ¿Necesitabas tener el pico de tu crisis a las dos y media de la mañana? — dijo fingiendo aun estar muy enojado por haber sido despertado, apartando la vista. Pero en realidad lo que ya no quería ver era esa cara de ruego que le ponía Yuuri, sentado ahí donde el antes plácidamente estuvo acostado. En su propia cama tan tentadora.

— ¡Ahhh, vamos!…¡Quédate despierto conmigo! ¡Una pijamada! Tengo una mochila llena de snacks de la tierra que me regalo Murata ayer…Iré a traerla.

Sin lugar a replicas salió por la puerta rápidamente dejando al rubio solo sin poder decir nada. La táctica del chico de cabellos negros siempre era la misma, si esperaba que Wolf acepte seguramente no lograría nada. Así que simplemente lo arrastraba u obligaba a hacer lo que él quería.

"_¿A donde se fue..?"_ se pregunto el príncipe mientras seguía esperando. Se había sentado en la silla y guardado mejor sus ropas en el armario. Aunque no termino de vestirse sino que solo se acomodo como corresponde la camisa y el pantalón. Habían pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde que Yuuri había ido a buscar las cosas a la habitación de al lado. "_Si no vuelve iré a matarlo….". _Que lo despertara, lo provocara, y encima lo dejara tirado no se lo iba a perdonar.

La puerta por fin se abrió tras unos minutos más. Yuuri entró con una gran mochila enganchada de un brazo, en el otro un pequeño cajón y como podía con una mano sostenía dos vasos de vidrio juntos. — Perdón la demora….fui a la cocina. También necesitábamos algo de beber.

— Podrías haber avisado ¿no? Te encanta que me preocupe…— dijo agudo Wólfram, que esperaba cruzado de piernas sobre la silla con cara de pocos amigos.

El moreno rio nervioso. Para distraer la atención y cambiar el tema comenzó a colocar las cosas en el piso y se sentó en él. Costumbre japonesa a la cual Wolf ya se había acostumbrado, asique tomo lugar en el piso también. Mientras Yuuri revolvía en la mochila muchas bolsas y cajitas de colores que el rubio no tenía idea de que contendrían, él prefirió revisar el otro cajón.

— ¿Qué es esto? — en realidad sabia la respuesta literal, la pregunta en realidad tenía otro sentido.

— Ponche de ayer que sobro de la fiesta….

Dentro de la caja habían cuatro botellas con contenido de color rosado. Lo que sobro del cumpleaños del Maou se había guardado para consumo de los sirvientes. Por supuesto que no le volverían a servir comida o bebida vieja al rey o a los nobles. Pero eso poco le importaba a Yuuri asique lo agarro igual de la cocina.

— Ya se idiota, ¿pero porque trajiste esto? — le dio un pequeño golpecito a la caja haciendo rechinar los cristales.

— Pensé que te había gustado…..también había cerveza si quieres. — comento despreocupado el moreno mientras abría un gran paquete de papas fritas y probaba una.

— El problema no soy yo… ¿Desde cuándo a ti te gusta beber? ¿No era que preferías las bebidas raras esas que haces….energéticas deportivas o algo así? — _"Yuuri está extraño, meterse así al cuarto, ahora la bebida. Tal vez realmente tenga una crisis enserio….henachoko_" pensó comenzando a preocuparse un poco.

— Cumplí 18 años ayer, ya soy bastante mayor y puedo beber si quiero….No tienes que reprocharme. — comento enfurruñado el chico de cabellos negros. — ¿No puedo tomar por una vez?...Te dije que quería hacer algo diferente y no creo que me mate, además el ponche estaba bueno. Es más dulce que la cerveza…que no me gusta tanto ¡pero ya te dije que si quieres cerveza voy a buscar! — le extendió el paquete de papas a Wólfram y lo agito revolviendo el contenido para ofrecerle.

* * *

Muchas bolsas de snacks vacías adornaban el piso de la habitación, algunas migajas y restos por aquí y por allá que se habían caído también. Tres botellas de ponche vacías estaban tiradas y la cuarta la etnia Yuuri en sus manos intentando tomar de donde ya no había más nada.

— Ahhhh…se acabo…. — dijo mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su brazo con la botella de vidrio agarrada. Estaba tirado medio de costado apoyado agarrándose del borde de la cama, y sentado sobre parte de la sabana que se encontraba colgando y desparramada por el piso. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados. Estaba borracho.

De las cuatro botellas Wólfram habrá tomado menos de una entre vaso y vaso, todo lo demás desapareció en un plis plas. El moreno había tomado vaso tras vaso sin mucho cuidado, ya para el final directamente había quedado pegado de la botella_. "Está totalmente ebrio…_._el ponche era fuerte y el no sabe tomar…nunca toma nada"_ pensó Wólfram observándolo ahí tirado hablando valla a saber que incoherencia solo.

No hubo manera de detenerlo, el pelinegro era terco a más no poder cuando tenía ganas y se le había metido en la cabeza que si podría tomar. Y ni siquiera hizo caso cuando le recomendó que al menos lo hiciera más despacio o terminaría cayéndole mal. El poche engañaba, era dulce y frutal pero a la vez tenía mucha cantidad de alcohol que uno no podía notar del todo. Yuuri cayó de lleno en esa trampa y sin darse cuenta cada vez estaba más borracho y adicto a continuar bebiendo.

Hablo hasta por los codos, se quejo, se rio de cualquier cosa, y no paro de tomar y tomar. Wólfram se negó a beber, pero tuvo que aceptar cuando el moreno empezó a insistir demasiado. Así que él se encontraba un poco alcoholizado también, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Pero no llegaba para nada al estado de inconsciencia que tenía el otro chico, además de que si tenía buena resistencia a la bebida y unos cuantos vasos de ponche no le hacían más que ponerlo de buen humor.

El problema era que ahora frente a si tenía a un moreno mostrando su lado más indefenso. Con su pijama mal puesto y abierto varios botones dejando ver parte de su pecho, ya que entre todas las cosas que hizo también se quejo del calor, que no era más que producto de su borrachera. Su cara, su cuerpo, sus acciones, todo le provocaba. Y ya no sabía qué hacer para no pensar más en todas las cosas que le gustaría estar haciéndole a ese chico.

— Wooolff…..tengo seeed….trae cerveza de la cocina. — dijo con su tono de voz extraño, el Yuuri borracho si gustaba de tomar al parecer. ¿Dónde habrán quedado las ideas sobre la salud del deportista?

— No, basta. Mírate, estas totalmente ebrio, Yuuri. —

— ¡Ya lo sé! No me importa, quiero cerveza y si no vas tú voy yo. — intento levantarse pero obviamente ya ni eso podía hacer bien. El príncipe lo miro unos segundos más hasta que el chico cayo sentado nuevamente sosteniéndose de la cama como antes, para luego intentar de nuevo.

— Ahhhhh…. ¡Bien! Ya voy, ya voy. — suspiro y acepto. Yuuri le sonrió ampliamente y esto no hizo más que hacerle revolver por dentro, se veía tan lindo así._ "Traeré agua….y algo de leche para su resaca….pero nada más"_ engañar al moreno era lo mejor, era ilógico tratar de razonar con él en ese estado. "_Me pregunto si estará bien dejarlo solo….."_ le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación, el pelinegro solo estaba comiendo algunas papas fritas, seguramente estaría bien.

"_Tengo sed….tiene que haber algo_" pensó el Maou mirando alrededor de la habitación desde su lugar en el piso, no quería agua del baño asique fue lo primero que descarto. Pero vio el armario que tenía el rubio con muchas botellas de bebida blanca. Era más un adorno y solo de vez en cuando Wolfram tomaba algo de ahí, por lo que seguro las botellas estaban llenas. Después de un par de torpes intentos se paro y mareado camino hasta el lugar.

Varias botellas eran similares, contenían distintos licores finos. Eligio una cualquiera y sin cuidado le dio un trago largo del pico.

— ¡Ahhhhgggg…que asco….! — era fuertísima, tanto que le quemo la garganta y mas con la cantidad que tomo. Por algo habían pequeños vasos que se usaban como medida, y encima si uno lo sirve como se debe no lo llena ni hasta la mitad. Resignado y con enojo la dejo en su lugar mal tapada, ya que no coordinaba mucho. Miró las otras y para el se veían todas iguales, por lo que debían tener el mismo gusto asqueroso y fuerte.

Camino hasta la silla y se sentó ahí frente al escritorio. ¿A hacer qué?, ni él sabía, pero le apetecía sentarse en esa silla. Recorrió con la mirada las pertenencias del rubio y toco todo lo que había entre papeles, adornos, plumas para escribir, inspeccionando cada cosa intrigado porque eran del mazoku de fuego. Si no estuviera borracho eso no lo haría ni loco, porque sabía que a él no le gustaba que toqueteen su escritorio y menos que lo desacomodaran. Así que como pudo lo 'ordeno', aunque en su estado ese orden era un caos.

A Yuuri le gustan los leones blancos, su escudo de noble que le otorgaron a los dieciséis tenía la silueta de uno dibujado. Digamos que era comparable a un gato grande, un gato curioso.

Inconforme con lo que había descubierto encima del escritorio comenzó a abrir los cajones, hasta que por fin dio con el que contenía la botella. Enseguida rio y la tomo victorioso.

— ¡JA! Y me dice borracho… ¡Esconde bebida en un cajón!...eso está mal Honey-chan…muy mal, muy mal. — decía con tono divertido reprendiendo con su dedo al aire como si tuviera al rubio en frente, imitaba a su madre cuando lo reprendía a él.

La botellita le pareció simpática, era pequeña y redondita en su base. No tenía pinta de nada como lo de la bodega donde había probado recién. Enseguida la abrió y le dio un par de tragos al contenido sin reparar mucho en saborearla. Se vio obligado a dejar de beber cuando el sabor extraño y el alcohol le quemaron nuevamente la garganta.

— ¡Ahhhhhggg…..esta es peor!… ¿Y él toma esta mierda?... ¿Cómo hace? — se quejó mirando nuevamente el recipiente. Aun quedaba un poquito dentro, del alto de un dedo, desde un principio no estaba llena y con lo que tomo casi la termina.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso al rubio. — Ya volví, ¿cómo estás? — se había pasado todo el camino pensando si realmente estaría bien solo en la habitación, enseguida miro alrededor del chico y además de que ahora estaba sentado en la silla todo parecía estar igual. Hasta que se acerco y vio el escritorio desordenado. — ¡¿Pero qué…?... ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste con mis cosas?

— Ah…yo…no las toqué. — mintió obviamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado escondiendo el rostro, haciéndose el tonto y rondando los ojos.

"_Cuando este sobrio lo voy a matar" _pensó mirando su comportamiento infantil, aunque era algo lindo no se la iba a dejar pasar. Mirándolo bien reparo en la botella que sostenía en una de sus manos y palideció, rápidamente le hizo levantar la mano para ver bien el recipiente. — Esto…Yuuri ¡¿tomaste de esto? — pregunto alterado pero el pelinegro solo lo miraba algo perdido. — Responde…. ¿sí o no?

— Es muy feo…. ¿Por qué escondes esta cosa en el cajón? Al menos esconde algo que sepa bien. — se quejo el moreno mirando con saña el poquito que quedaba dentro, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te…sientes bien? ¿Algo extraño? — enseguida intento calcular cuánto podría haber tomado. "_Creo que equivale al vaso que tome yo….tal vez"_ seguro había tomado de la botella como con el ponche.

— Tengo sed…— respondió el Maou, no demostraba ningún signo extraño.

"_Es verdad….a cada persona le afecta de manera diferente. Tal vez solo tarde un poco si lo acaba de tomar antes de que yo entrara…. ¿o por ser el Maou no le afecta? ¿El maryoku tendrá que ver..?". _Decidió esperar un poco y ver qué pasaba.

— Toma leche….te viene bien. — al menos por ahora se preocuparía de su alcoholemia. Luego de tomar una de las pequeñas botellas de vidrio de leche Yuuri intento pararse con ayuda de la silla. — ¿A dónde vas?

— Baño…— caminaba tambaleando, pero al parecer podía, así que Wólfram decidió dejarlo. En realidad que le dijera eso le recordó que el también tenía ganas. Al salir el moreno se topo con el rubio muy cerca de la puerta. — ¿Porque me esperas aquí…..? — pregunto divertido y muy sonriente, picarón, en sus desvaríos. Por un microsegundo Wolfram pensó que había extrañas intenciones en esa mirada, o al menos doble sentido.

— Por nada, yo también quiero ir. — Yuuri no dijo nada, simplemente bostezo torpemente y se tambaleo un poco sobre el lugar. — Cuando salga te llevare a tu habitación para que duermas. — le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Dormir...si, dormir, dormir…— de todo lo que le dijo solo hizo caso a lo que le interesaba. Se acerco a la cama que estaba desarmada y regada a medias por el piso, y simplemente se tiro quedando frito como cayó en el colchón.

El rubio salió del baño y se alarmo al no ver a simple vista por ahí a su prometido, tuvo miedo de que se le ocurriese haber salido a vagar por los pasillos en ese estado. Pero todo cambio cuando al dar un par de pasos ya con intenciones de buscarlo afuera lo vio cómodamente tirado usando toda su cama. Estaba boca abajo, prácticamente desmayado y con todas las sabanas tiradas por cualquier lado. Pero a pesar de todo Yuuri era un borracho adorable.

"_Hoy va a ser un día de dolores de cabeza hasta el final…" _pensó el rubio observándolo dormir desde la silla donde se había sentado. "_Estoy muy cansado, y aunque lo intente él no va a despertar, y no creo poder cargarlo hasta su habitación siendo un peso muerto…..Hacer 'eso' tantas veces hoy me dejo arruinado…No puedo creer que el tomara y no le haga efecto, será que ser el Maou lo hace mas especial de lo que imaginaba…."._

Con lo poco de ganas que le quedaban y mucho esfuerzo, limpio y acomodo todos los restos de comida del piso y las botellas, dejando todo a un costado de la habitación. El solo hecho de hacer eso le desgasto el poco de vida que residía aún en él, y se termino acostando rendido al lado del moreno, al cual tuvo que empujar un poco para hacerse espacio.

* * *

— Uuuhhg...— Yuuri despertó sin poder recordar bien que había pasado. "_Creo que…tome demasiado…. ¿Me habré emborrachado…?"._ Unas cuantas horas habían pasado asique ya estaba más lucido, aunque un poco mareado. — Agua…— su garganta estaba seca.

Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como debería, aunque era de esperarse estar cansado la sensación era diferente. Parecía que sus músculos estuvieran tan relajados que no tenían la fuerza suficiente ni siquiera para cargar con su propio peso.

"_Me siento…. ¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?…. ¿Por qué estoy así…? ¿No se supone que debería estar cansado y con resaca?"._ Gran sorpresa fue descubrir la erección escondida en sus pantalones, además de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y los calores, estaba excitado y mucho. Miro a un lado y vio al rubio durmiendo_. "Solo tengo que ir al baño….si él lo ve…sería demasiado embarazoso". _Intento levantarse como si nada, pero apenas posó los pies en el piso y tuvo que soportar su peso por completo, sus rodillas flanquearon dejándolo caer estrepitosamente al piso como un saco de papas. — ¡A-AGH!

El ruido del golpe y el leve grito hicieron que Wólfram despertara de su sueño. — ¡¿Yu-Yuuri? — Grito preocupado al ver al chico tirado en el piso junto a la cama. — ¡¿Qué paso?... ¡¿Estás bien?

"_¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo….?"_ Ya estaba algo alarmado. — Ah…no es nada, quería ir al baño…pero creo que me enrede con las sabanas al bajar…— contestó riendo tontamente.

— Por dios Yuuri….serás enclenque, tomaste demasiado para no tener costumbre. Déjame ayudarte. — le extendió una mano tras reprocharle. Hasta último momento le traería problemas esa noche.

— N-No gracias…es solo ir al baño…puedo solo. — respondió nervioso y con miedo de que su 'situación' sea descubierta por el príncipe.

— Hump… ¿Te despertaste mas terco que de costumbre?...No pareces poder levantarte solo, es mi deber ayudarte. — intentó tomar el brazo del moreno para levantarlo y apoyarlo sobre su hombro.

— ¡Dije que puedo solo..! — lo evito corriéndolo con fuerza, por los nervios se había alterado un poco, realmente no quería que se diera cuenta. Pero se sintió inmediatamente apenado por haberle gritado. — Pe-perdón….no me siento bien, podrías ira la cocina por agua…— necesitaba sacarlo de ahí por un rato, y la cocina estaba lejos.

— Creo que todavía queda algo por aquí, y también leche que traje antes de que te durmieras…— Wolf se levanto y comenzó a revisar en el rincón donde había dejado las cosas.

— ¿…Y a la enfermería por algo para el estomago….? — tenía que hacerlo salir, a cualquier lado, y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió. "_Eso esta mas lejos que la cocina y me dará más tiempo, además seguro que aquí no tiene medicina…."_ pensó justificando su elección.

— ¿Tienes nauseas?…Por favor no vayas a vomitarme la cama o la habitación, ¡ya tuve suficiente con el desastre de comida y la bebida que derramaste! — se quejo imaginando lo que sería ponerse a limpiar eso….o mandar a alguien a que lo limpie, peor sea cual sea la opción no podría volver a descansar tranquilo en un largo rato.

— ¡Da igual! ¿Solo podrías irte por ahí unos 20 minutos?...A caminar por el patio…o no sé, ¡a algún lado! — si las indirectas no funcionan hay que intentar las directas, pero olvido que hablaba con Wólfram.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber porque me tengo que ir a caminar en medio de la noche?...Ya da igual, no tengo porque andar escuchando los delirios de un borracho. — frustrado se acerco y tomó al Maou por debajo de sus brazos levantándolo y arrimándolo nuevamente a la cama para sentarlo. — No me vallas a vomitar encima…— era una posibilidad, terrible y asquerosa posibilidad. Confiado de que el moreno tendría algo de fuerza para sostenerse aflojo el agarre, pero claro que este volvió a desplomarse como la vez anterior, solo que ahora cayéndole encima y tumbándolo en la cama. — ¡Henachoko! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡¿Podrías pararte y dejar de jugar? — se quejo enfurecido, pero el chico era un peso muerto sobre él.

— Es muy fácil decirlo….pero no me puedo mover….el cuerpo no me responde…— dijo muy nervioso, intentaba pero ahora ni siquiera podía voltearse para al menos salirse de encima del mazoku.

— ¡Cielos…apúrate y párate! — reclamo el rubio luchando con fuerza debajo de él para levantarlo, no le gustaba esa situación comprometedora. Entre sus bruscos movimientos elevo un poco una de sus piernas, que justo se encontraba entre las del moreno, presionando con fuerza su entrepierna.

— ¡Haahh..! — un gemido extraño por reflejo se le escapo al rey, enseguida cubrió su boca con la mano horrorizado. "_Mierda porque tenía que hacer eso….esto es tan….tan vergonzoso". _El gemido fue involuntario, pero ahora se estaba dando patadas metales en la cabeza, y encima lo había hecho junto a la oreja del príncipe asique obviamente lo había escuchado. Además de sentirlo al haberlo empujado.

" _Siento algo contra mi pierna …..Eso…es….?"_ pensó asombrado. — Yu-Yuuri..? — le llamo en voz alta dudando.

— A-a-apúrate y ayúdame a levantarme que no puedo… ¡no te quedes quieto! — lo que menos quería es que haga más evidente lo evidente. Se encontraba ruborizado de pies a cabeza y sentía todo el cuerpo arder de la vergüenza. Wólfram lo empujo sobre la cama y se cercioro con una mirada de sus sospechas, efectivamente podía ver el bulto en los pantalones del moreno.

— Yuuri…. ¿estas…excitado?

— ¡No tenias porque recalcarlo!...E-e-esto no es consciente…yo…ya-ya me desperté así….Tu sabes…a veces esto no se controla…y-y bueno…— los nervios se lo comían y para colmo el mazoku no dejaba de indagarlo con la mirada por todos lados. — Me encargare de esto… ¡so-solo llévame al baño y déjame ahí! — ya que fue descubierto no le quedaba otra opción, para que esconder mas algo que Wólfram comprendía como hombre. Para bajar eso necesitaría satisfacerlo.

"_Esto… ¿no será que la bebida recién está haciendo efecto…?...Pero… ¿por qué tardaría tanto…?". _Al parecer todo indicaba que era eso. Su prometido transpirado, ruborizado, la erección, y el calor de su cuerpo. Los mismos síntomas que tuvo él ese mismo día al tomar el afrodisiaco.

— Ah…dijiste que te encargarías…..Pero, si no puedes ni moverte, ¿seguro podrás solo? — Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par asombrado, el rubio poco a poco acerco su rostro, casi rozando sus labios_. "Esta situación….esta tan indefenso…..es demasiado" _se dijo a sí mismo rendido. Tenía demasiadas ganas de besarlo, tocarlo, abrasarlo, sentirlo. De todo lo que siempre quiso hacer pero no se le permitía.

— ¡Wo-Wólfram!... ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — se quejo Yuuri apartándolo como pudo de él e intentando escapar. Muy lejos no llegó, solo pudo girarse de costado y alejarse un poco sobre la cama, intentando escapar reptando sobre las sabanas. Pero solo se movió unos patéticos centímetros con gran esfuerzo_. — _Esto es muy extraño… ¿se supone que las resacas tienen que ser así?_ —_ murmuro extrañado.

Se veía bastante tierno intentando moverse sin fuerzas y retorciéndose sobre si mismo con cara de acongojado, el príncipe no pudo evitar observarlo unos momentos más y sonreír. — Ah bueno, no creo que sea por el ponche…..Fue tu culpa el habértelo tomado, no deberías andar revisando en las pertenencias ajenas. Es una conducta bastante indecente para un rey.

— ¿Qu-que?... ¡¿de qué estás hablando?... ¿tú sabes porque estoy así? — pregunto con los ojos como platos.

— ¿No recuerdas?...Te tomaste una botella que había en el cajón de mi escritorio…Eso es un afrodisiaco muy potente. — le explico señalando el escritorio todo revuelto.

— ¡¿Y porque demonios escondes algo como eso ahí?...En realidad… ¡¿Por qué TENIAS algo como eso?

— ¡No era mío! ¡Es uno de los experimentos de Anissina y se lo dejo tirado cuando se fue!

— ¿A-Anissina?… ¿cuando se fue?... ¡¿acaso tu y ella?… ¿el afrodisiaco…? — la cara de Yuuri mostraba horror, no podía creer ni imaginar algo así. Podría haber jurado que si la inventora tenía algo, seria con el mayor de los tres hermanos. Además… ¿acaso Wólfram lo estaba engañando?

— ¡¿De qué demonios me estas tratando henachoko? ¡Yo no soy ningún infiel sin moral! Yo respeto nuestro compromiso! — eso lo había sacado de las casillas. Como podía pensar siquiera en un ápice de posibilidad de él engañándolo, encima con la inventora. Si eligiera una mujer, seguramente sería una menos peligrosa. — ¡Me obligo a tomar esa porquería y me pase todo el día en el baño, por poco logre que se fuera y me dejara solo!

La cara de Yuuri paso a una más relajada, pese a que su prometido le estaba gritando como loco y muy enfurecido él se sentía aliviado. Aunque ese era su inconsciente, el consciente se pregunta '¿Por qué me siento aliviado?' como siempre sin comprender.

— Te-tengo…que ir al baño…— dijo intentando cambiar el tema pero al moverse un poco, el pantalón hizo presión sobre su dolorosa elección. — A-aauuh…auch. — estaba mucho más grande que hacía unos minutos y mucho más sensible. Pero lo peor de estos casos es el dolor de testículos, la zona más sensible por excelencia de un hombre.

— Deberías descargarte…— le dijo el príncipe en tono burlesco, pero algo ruborizado al ver en ese estado al moreno.

— ¡Eso YA LO SE!...no tienes porque decirme esas cosas… ¡ya es suficientemente vergonzoso! — otra vez intento pararse pero continuaba igual que antes, sin fuerzas y con mucho dolor.

—...No vas a poder…..lo hare yo por ti. — Se acerco rápidamente al muchacho y lo empujo por los hombros acomodándolo un poco contra las almohadas de la cama boca arriba.

— ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?... ¡¿Wólfram?...— apenas y podía forcejear un poco, aunque en realidad era revolverse sobre si mismo porque no ejercía fuerza alguna. Era como un muñeco de trapo frente al demonio de fuego. "¿_Está hablando enserio_?" se pregunto sin creerlo, pero él se veía decidido.

— Si no acabas aunque sea una vez no podrás ir hasta el baño….Y con la fuerza que tienes dudo que logres hacer nada…Además es muy doloroso, es mi deber ayudarte.

Poco a poco se acercaba mas a Yuuri acortando el espacio. Poso una de sus manos sobre su entrepierna acariciando levemente por sobre los pantalones. Recordaba que la primera vez tras tomar el liquido había tenido tocarse suavemente al principio, tenía que ser delicado.

El cuerpo de Yuuri reacciono enseguida al contacto, se sentía demasiado y el pijama no era una ropa tan gruesa. No era lo mismo que si lo tocaran con el traje de Maou por ejemplo. — ¡No…No me toques!... ¡¿Wólfram-san…que estás haciendo? ¡Déjame! — pero el rubio no se detuvo, bajando las telas que lo cubrían libero la erección. — ¡Haaa…aahh! — no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuando sintió el contacto directo con las manos del mazoku.

— Estamos comprometidos Yuuri…esto no está mal…Si te da vergüenza solo cierra los ojos…— se posiciono mejor contra el cuerpo de Yuuri abrazándolo con su mano izquierda libre y apoyando su cabeza contra su clavícula.

Masajeaba suavemente toda la longitud del miembro del pelinegro arrancándole incontables gemidos, cada uno lo disfrutaba más que el otro. Cuantas veces había deseado algo así, ya no recordaba. Pero más que nada disfrutaba poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, saber que era él quien le daba esas sensaciones de placer.

El moreno no podía pensar en nada mas, las sensaciones eran demasiado. Le hacían perder la cabeza. Solo se aferro con fuerza de la camisa de Wólfram por los hombros y hundió el rostro contra su cuello.

Esa posición hacia que el rubio pudiera sentir todo de él: sus gemidos ahogados tan cerca de sus oídos, su cuerpo tembloroso casi pegado al suyo, la dureza y las palpitaciones de su erección. Acallando por completo el último gemido, Yuuri no pudo evitar liberarse en la mano de su prometido. Por más que hubiera querido evitarlo le era imposible, al menos quería mantener algo de 'dignidad' y no gemir con fuerza a pesar de que realmente moría por desahogarse y darse rienda suelta al placer del momento.

— Eso fue bastante rápido…— se burlo el demonio de fuego.

— ¡Es la droga….es la droga!... ¡usualmente no es así! — se quejo el Maou con el orgullo herido por el comentario. Al menos el pequeño chiste lo relajo un segundo como para replicar. Pero ahora había caído nuevamente en cuenta de lo que paso recién, ruborizándose terriblemente al no tener más su escondite sobre el pecho del príncipe y verlo cara a cara.

— Todavía parece que no…— comento el rubio refiriéndose a la entrepierna del chico. Él ya sabía que una vez no bastaría para que se le pasara la terrible excitación provocada por el brebaje de la inventora.

Cuando alzo su mirada se topo con el rostro del moreno, aun con una mueca de placer en él. Sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos, la transpiración cubriéndolo ligeramente por todos lado y su pijama revuelto abotonado en tan solo dos lugares dejando su pecho a medio tapar. Un perfil tan sexy y a la vez vulnerable de la persona que tanto deseaba lo hizo perder la consciencia. "_No es suficiente una vez….quiero escuchar más de su voz…..su cuerpo….solo…solo una vez mas" _pensó y se abalanzo nuevamente sobre él. No era consciente de que el alcohol del ponche aun residía en el. Y lo peor, la droga de Anissina funcionaba aun en él también.

— ¿Q-que piensas hacer?...Ya-ya es…suficiente…cuando me vaya a dormir se me pasara…— el rubio descendió su cabeza hasta la entrepierna, y sosteniendo el miembro erguido el dio un lametón desde la base hasta la punta. — ¡¿Wo-Wólfram-san que haces?...no…eso…no…haaa….ahh…".

Yuuri se cubrió la boca con sus manos para intentar acallar los fuertes gemidos que le provocaba cada lametón del príncipe. "_No…lo creo"._ Realmente no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo, y la manera en como su cuerpo reaccionaba. Tan sensible, tanto placer.

Habían bastado un par de lamidas y jugueteos de su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del pene del moreno, para que volviera a ponerse totalmente rígido y crecer considerablemente. Aunque se tapara la boca podía escucharlo claramente. Pero quería oír más. De una vez engulló toda la erección delineándola a la vez con su lengua, empapándola en su saliva resbalosa que hacía mucho más fácil deslizarla dentro de su boca. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y podía sentir todo el cuerpo temblar abruptamente cada vez que su cara chocaba contra la entrepierna del pelinegro, y la punta de la erección golpeaba en el interior de su boca.

El cuerpo del moreno lo reclamaba con ansias, y el adoraba darle lo que quería. Con un par de embestidas frenéticas con su boca logro que se derramara dentro de ella. Esto era nuevo para él, pero sabía que lo único que podía hacer era tragar o ahogarse, asique opto por la primera.

— A-algo como eso… ¿cómo pudiste…tragar…? — estaba terriblemente avergonzado. No podía dejar de temblar por las sensaciones de placer que aun lo atacaban, y algunas contracciones de sus músculos.

"_No…alcanza…..quiero ver su cara…quiero ver todo su cuerpo…_". Embriagado por la situación Wólfram quería más. Tomo el pijama de Yuuri por el cuello, y desabotono los últimos dos botoncitos que lo mantenían cerrado, todos los demás se habían soltado solos entre el ajetreo de la situación. Con su pecho al descubierto, lo observo unos segundos deleitándose con los tonificados músculos y la pequeña capa de transpiración que lo cubría, dándole un brillo que lo hacía terriblemente erótico. Comenzó a darle una nueva serie de caricias con su mano a su pene mientras con la otra sostenía su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada. Un ángulo perfecto para poder verlo desde arriba.

Yuuri estaba anonadado, frente a él tenía a un Wólfram con ojos profundos llenos de deseo, perdidos mirándolo fijamente. Su boca estaba húmeda por completo a su alrededor, por la felación que acababa de brindarle, con un pequeño hilo de saliva que llegaba hasta su barbilla y el rostro ruborizado por completo. Dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos entre la excitación de su propio cuerpo, y el cansancio por todo el movimiento anterior que realizó. Además del pesado ritmo que mantenía ahora con las nuevas caricias. — ¡¿Wo-Wólfram-san…? — no podía creer que ese era Wólfram, un lado del rubio que no conocía. — No…no…pretendes llegar hasta el final… ¿verdad?

— ¿Final…?...Yo…te estoy ayudando a eliminar la droga de tu sistema…..pero si vamos a hacer algo como esto al menos hay que disfrutarlo… ¿no crees?—

La respuesta dejo estupefacto a Yuuri. Intentaba zafarse pero no podía logarlo, y su cuerpo seguía sin cooperar. En pocos minutos volvió a venirse. Aunque intentaba contenerse no podía evitarlo, y el mazoku no paraba de estimularlo de una manera demasiado hábil.

En otro intento fallido por alejarse, Wólfram lo tomó por la espalda abrazándolo y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. El brazo que paso entre el cuerpo de Yuuri y la cama, se acomodo sobre su pecho y lo delineo suavemente por todos lados para luego atrapar su tetilla izquierda y comenzar a juguetear con ella_. "Quiero verlo todo…quiero todo"_. Ahora tenía en su poder a la persona que anhelaba.

— ¡No lo estoy disfrutando! ¡Me da vergüenza! ¡Déjame! — el moreno volvió a gemir. El ojiverde había comenzado a lamer lentamente detrás de su oreja y parte de su cuello. Yuuri acababa de descubrir que tenía un punto demasiado sensible, del cual nunca se percató, y que no se debía solo a la droga.

— Ohhh, ¿de verdad…? — pregunto irónico el príncipe, Yuuri inmediatamente tapo su boca con sus manos fuertemente y cerró los ojos tensándose. Intentando no dejar escapar ningún sonido más, su orgullo era fuerte. Pero esto provoco al mazoku para retomar con mayor vigor las pequeñas lamidas, explorando por completo su oreja. Además de comenzar una nueva masturbación suave y lenta. —No es cierto… ¿verdad? — susurró de manera sexy sobre su oído y pellizcó con fuerza uno de los pezones.

— Haaa….aaa…Id-Idiota…— se sentía totalmente burlado y no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero era verdad que le gustaba, y mucho. Por más que intentara contenerse no había manera y Wólfram no paraba, ni siquiera para darle un respiro. Su cuerpo traicionero estaba pronto al clímax de nuevo, tras unos escasos minutos. No tenía ni un ápice de resistencia. Resignado cerró sus ojos con fuerza y decidió permitirse otro orgasmo a manos de su prometido. Pero antes de eso Wólfram rompió el abrazo y se hizo un momento a un lado quitándose la camisa. — ¿Q-que estas…?

Pudo sentir el contacto piel a piel con la del moreno. Aunque este aun llevaba puesto el pijama, la parte superior que había sido desabrochada se había corrido dejando al aire sus hombros y gran parte de su espalda. Empujando con una de sus piernas lo colocó totalmente boca abajo. Y mientras besaba desde su cuello hasta sus omóplatos, comenzó a acariciar la parte baja de la espalda y los glúteos hasta llegar a su entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¡De-De-Detente! — grito con fuerza Yuuri al sentir el contacto en ese lugar sumamente intimo. Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Sensaciones extrañas en un lugar que ni él mismo jamás había tocado de esa manera. Wólfram se alejo un poco y ceso el contacto, lo cual le alivió en la incomodidad del momento. Pero fueron solo unos instantes. Con un rápido y diestro movimiento hizo que se diera la vuelta nuevamente, colocándolo boca arriba, tal cual si manipulara un muñeco. Esa posición facilito que deslizara sus pantalones hasta quitárselos por completo. — ¡Oi! ¡N-no!...Estoy hablando enserio… ¡Detente!...Ahhh…No…

Los dedos del rubio comenzaron a masajear nuevamente sobre su entrada. Y ayudados por la humedad de la zona, atribuida a todos sus anteriores momentos de máximo placer, amenazaban con entrar fácilmente en él en cualquier momento.

—….Ahh…tienes que…estar…bromeando…— las únicas respuestas eran besos y caricias. "_Realmente no lo creo…."._ Estaba algo asustado, aun no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Concretar una primera vez que jamás imaginó. — ¡…No te dije que podías hacer esto!...E-Espera…un minuto…Dame, un minuto. — el dedo que jugueteaba sobre su entrada causándolo extrañas cosquillas se deslizo lentamente en su interior al fin, con cierta facilidad que jamás hubiera imaginado. —….Ahh…esto…se siente...demasiado….raro…— el tacto era difícil de describir, una mezcla de leves puntadas de dolor con algo de extraño placer. Muy diferente al placer que sentía normalmente cuando se tocaba de manera _normal_. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería que dejara de tocar ahí. Pero no podía hacer mucho movimiento con su cuerpo, ya que aún estaba demasiado relajado.

— Esta bien….cálmate...Pronto encontrare el lugar…— se sentía cálido y suave al tacto. Con su dedo palpaba todo lo que podía y de vez en cuando se retiraba un poco para volver a penetrarle, intentando acostumbrarlo a la intrusión. La zona estaba bien lubricada, agregó otro digito y lentamente volvió a penetrarle con facilidad. Separando los dedos y retorciéndolos de vez en cuando para dilatarlo más.

— ¡...HAA! — el cuerpo se le retorció por un gran espasmo y su erección palpito fuertemente irguiéndose mas, para luego crecer un poco y endurecerse. Había sido otra sensación extraña mas para la lista, una muy placentera.

—...Es ahí. — Yuuri lo miro con algo de miedo y extrañeza. Sin dejar de observarlo Wolfram presiono una vez más contra ese punto duro en su interior. Para apreciar la cara de placer que no podía evitar poner el moreno. Luego una vez más, y otra más. — ¿Se siente bien? Justo…aquí. — dijo desinhibido volviendo a presionar el punto G del Maou. Si estuviera en su estado mental normal, seguramente no hablaría tanto.

— Ca-calla…No…No se siente bien. — el cuerpo le temblaba y su erección ya pedía atención nuevamente, lo cual no podía creerlo. Pensaba que ya no podría excitarse tan rápido luego de haber acabado tantas veces seguidas, por más afrodisiaco que tuviera encima. Pero ese lugar que Wólfram estimulaba hacia magia con su cuerpo.

—...Yuuri. — extasiado al ver la cara del Maou se acerco y lo bezo varias veces sobre los labios húmedos, luego sobre el cuello y el pecho. Aunque su agarre era fuerte y sus acciones posesivas no dejaban de ser dulces y suaves a la vez. Lo amaba demasiado_. "Lo quiero todo…" _pensó al contemplar el cuerpo sudoroso, y casi desnudo por completo del moreno sobre la cama. Tembloroso y sobreexcitado se cubría el rostro con sus brazos. Jadeando y dejando escapar leves gemiditos. Era una visión terriblemente erótica y tentadora. No solo le atraía físicamente, sino que tenía la necesidad de sentirse completamente unido a él.

Retiro sus pantalones y ropa interior sintiendo alivio en su zona baja. Que aunque se había olvidado embriagado en la tarea de darle placer a su prometido, había estado clamando atención a gritos. Retomando su posición sobre el cuerpo del moreno se ayudo con una mano sosteniendo firmemente su erección y posándola sobre la entrada presiono levemente. —No….no vayas más lejos… ¡Detente!...si vas más lejos… ¡no seré capaz de perdonarte!

Por un segundo el mazoku reacciono ante lo que estaba haciendo. —...Aunque me detenga ahora…de todas maneras no me perdonarías…— dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Sabía que tan lejos había llegado y lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenia caso parar ahora. Empujo con decisión comenzando la penetración sosteniendo las piernas del pelinegro.

— ¡…AH….AHH! — casi de un solo tirón el rubio había irrumpido en su cuerpo. Arqueó su espalda y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. El dolor era fuerte, aunque no insoportable, y podía sentirlo también hasta sus piernas. Algunas lágrimas se aglomeraron en el borde de sus ojos como reacción. Se recompuso un poco como pudo e intento nuevamente quitarse de encima al rubio, como siempre sin caso. — ¡Duele!… ¡Idiota!... ¡Sácalo!

"_Esto es malo…" _pensó Wólfram y dio la primer embestida. "_Esto de verdad, .de verdad está mal". _El vaivén de sus caderas continúo sobre el tembloroso cuerpo que se aferraba a él, aumentando su ritmo y frenesí arrancándole gemidos y acercándolos a ambos al clímax. "_Pero…no hay forma de que me detenga". _El cuerpo de Yuuri se arqueo de placer mientras él se abrazaba con fuerza dando las últimas embestidas y dejándose venir dentro de él. "_Verdaderamente…quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese…No quiero que llegue la mañana"._-

Tomo suavemente el rostro del chico que le evitaba la mirada, sobre sus ojos algunas lágrimas amenazaban por caer. Sin dejar de observarlo lo beso una y otra vez suavemente hasta encontrar su lengua y unirla con la suya profundizando el beso. Suavemente degusto todo a su paso, un tierno y cálido contacto, dando rienda suelta a todo su cariño y afecto.

* * *

Wólfram estaba sentado en el borde de la cama anonadado. Recién se había despertado y al ver el cuerpo que dormía de espaldas a él en la cama recapitulo todo lo sucedido. _"De los casi tres años que llevamos comprometidos he fantaseado muchas veces con esto…Pero…..Hoy, hoy es la realidad….por dios… ¡realmente lo hice!"_ pensó mientras se agarraba la cabeza fuertemente con sus manos y sudo frio de preocupación, miedo y culpa. Un pequeño ruidito detrás de él lo sobresalto. Movimientos entre las sabanas.

— Uh…ughh…— Yuuri despertaba lentamente. Aun soñoliento intento incorporarse un poco sobre sus codos. — Ah…..mi cabeza… ¿es la resaca?...Tengo, tengo sed…— Presionó fuertemente su cabeza con su mano para intentar calmar el dolor, pero sentía que la cabeza se le partía al medio y la garganta seca que no le permitía tragar bien.

"_Si esto fuera un sueño….él sonreiría amable como siempre…Pero seguramente…_". Tomó un vaso con agua que había en la mesa de luz, el que se había servido y no termino cuando se levanto deshidratado. Y se lo extendió al moreno. — Aquí tienes…

— Ah…gracias. — contesto como normalmente lo haría feliz por el gesto de amabilidad y miro a la persona que se lo entrego. Por unos segundos se quedo en silencio observándolo mientras el rubio esperaba por la reacción. — ¡Wolfraaaaammmm!... ¡Tuuu!… ¡Anoche! — grito enfurecido tras recordar todo lo sucedido. El vaso que tenía en sus manos voló hacia el príncipe que apenas alcanzó a esquivarlo y se estrello por algún lado haciéndose añicos. Al ver que falló su ataque se intento abalanzar para alcanzarlo por sí mismo y atraparlo. — ¡AGHH!...— cayó duro en la cama sin poder levantarse y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

— ¿La droga todavía te hace efecto? — pregunto intrigado el rubio, y también algo preocupado. Más allá del hecho que recién había intentado matarlo.

— No es culpa de ninguna droga… ¡Esto es gracias a ti!

Su trasero dolía, lo suficiente como para darle una terrible puntada de dolor cuando se movió bruscamente hace unos segundos. Además todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido y agotado. Tras tremenda sesión de sexo era bastante normal.

— Pero….si yo te prepare con cuidado….Aunque era la primera vez así que tal vez lo hice mal…— lo ultimo lo murmuro bajito para sí mismo y el Maou no llego a escucharle. Aunque de todo lo que dijo algo le había pegado duro.

— ¿Preparar…? — algo de rubor se le había subido a las mejillas, pero no era de vergüenza sino de ira. — ¡¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo? ¡¿No deberías al menos estar arrepentido de lo que me hiciste?

La culpa golpeo duro al rubio nuevamente junto con las palabras, pero algo en su interior no le permitía mantenerse calmado, claro que sentía culpa pero por otro lado también estaba enfadado. — ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Por supuesto que no estoy tranquilo con esto!

— Realmente no puedo creerlo… ¡No puedo creer que hicieras algo así!...Sabía que eras un caprichoso consentido que siempre hace lo que quiere. ¡Pero no hasta este punto! ¡Maldito pervertido!...Y yo que pensaba que realmente te preocupabas por mí…

Cuando a Yuuri se le va la lengua se le va bien lejos. Si empieza no puede parar una vez que la furia se apodera de él. Como una bicicleta sin frenos. Aunque fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, que seguramente lastimaba y mucho. No dudo, y le dedico una mirada de desprecio que fue como un puñal en el corazón para Wólfram.

— Tú… ¡Eres un maldito insensible! — respondió devolviendo la misma mirada. — Sabias lo que siento por ti…Y aun así… ¡todo el tiempo andas delante mío tan descuidado!… ¡Viniendo a mi habitación por las noches, haciéndome desearte, provocándome!...Y la gota que rebalso el vaso fue dejarme verte en ese estado ayer…. ¡¿Cómo esperas que pueda resistirme a algo como eso? ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más! — la discusión se ponía cada vez mas acalorada.

— ¡Confié en ti! ¡Wólfram, confié en ti! ¡Y me defraudaste! — Yuuri se levanto de la cama parándose frente a frente con el rubio. Esas palabras habían asombrado al mazoku y hecho que se calmara un poco de su arrebato de ira.

— Eso no es confianza. Únicamente no te importaba. No te importa nada de lo que yo sienta. No te interesa cuanto puedas herirme. Solo te interesas por lo que a ti te conviene. Todo siempre se trata de ti y solo de ti. — la voz del príncipe fue calmada pero firme, sin necesidad de gritos, era hora de hablarle enserio.

El fuerte puñetazo de Yuuri se estrello contra su cara tumbándolo. Wólfram no respondió nada mientras se reincorporo lentamente para volver a mirarlo en silencio. No le sorprendió esa reacción, mientras le decía aquellas palabras pudo ver como la ira se apoderaba de los ojos del pelinegro y sabia bien lo desenfrenado que era.

Por más que le llamara debilucho todo el tiempo, reconocía que tenía fuerza. El golpe dolía y ya estaba algo hinchado, además de una pequeña línea de sangre colgando de su labio partido. Pero lo que más le dolía era su corazón. Todo terminaría en unos momentos. Todo estaba terminando en ese momento. Ya no tenía más que decir, al menos no en ese instante o podría volverse una pelea sin fin. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir ni de gritar mas. Nunca más.

— ¡Como te atreves a decir algo así!… ¡Vete! — le ordeno el Maou enfurecido apuntando hacia la puerta.

— Esta es mi habitación. — respondió desganado el ojiverde mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Vete de aquí, quiero que te vayas!… ¡No quiero ver tu rostro! ¡Es una orden!

— Entendido…

El dolor en su pecho era cada vez mayor, se estaba desmoronando en pedazos. Pero él ya sabía que esto pasaría sin duda alguna. Ya lo había pensado una y otra vez cuando se despertó. La tristeza le invadió, pero las lágrimas estaban ausentes. Aunque se sentía devastado por dentro él no era de llorar. Aunque eso no hacía falta para que Yuuri se diera cuenta de su estado emocional.

— Si estoy en el castillo es imposible que no me veas… Adelantare mi inspección a la frontera, se que un escuadrón sale esta noche...Me bañare en tu habitación y me quedare en el estudio. Pero necesito volver aquí por mis cosas en la tarde asique asegúrate de no estar por aquí en ese momento. — Su voz no tembló ni siquiera un poco, pero fue suave y melancólica. Dando media vuelta, sin mirar atrás ni vacilar ni una vez, salió de la habitación dejando a Yuuri solo.

Después de ver así al príncipe se había tranquilizado de golpe. Fue como un cachetazo que lo despertó de su furia. Aunque no pretendía mostrar compasión o perdón alguno, seguía terriblemente enojado con él.

Apenas entro en el cuarto del Maou el rubio se dejo caer en el piso apoyado contra la puerta, con una mano revolvió un poco los cabellos de su frente_._

— Todo….todo se acabo…por fin…Ahora si realmente lo he perdido…— murmuró y se quedo en silencio contemplando el suelo.

* * *

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Maldita sea, Wólfram! …Realmente, realmente lo arruinaste todo conmigo.

En el baño privado de la habitación del príncipe para su fortuna había una tina parecida a la del Maou. De esas que tienen adornos de los cuales el agua caliente sale en un chorro. Sentarse era imposible con un dolor agudo justamente en el trasero, tuvo que hacerse a la idea de bañarse parado. Apoyado contra la pared y aprovechando la ducha improvisada para lavar su cuerpo más fácilmente, maldijo al rubio una y otra vez hasta estar satisfecho.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Seguía sin poder creer que las cosas terminaran así. Pero a la vez tenía un límite. No podía odiar al mazoku de fuego, aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo y lo sabía muy bien. Además en su consciencia y su corazón le remordía haber gritado todas esas cosas hirientes.

En ese momento realmente las pensó ciertas, pero en el fondo era consciente de él que no era como lo describió. Sabía que si se preocupaba por él, Wolfram era la persona que más se preocupaba por él. Y seguramente no quiso lastimarlo de esta manera_. "Igualmente….no quiero verlo por un tiempo…." _pensó ignorando su lado amable. Era para mejor tener su espacio para aclarar su mente.

Yuuri era obstinado como muy pocos. Podía ser amable, bondadoso, alegre, y no le importaba regalar sonrisas a cualquiera. Pero cuando se enojaba, se enojaba enserio. Podía recordar la vez que pasó unos cuantos días sin hablarle a Wólfram hace un tiempo atrás, la pelea que hizo que este se mudara de habitación. O mejor dicho, que él lo echara de la suya. Pocas veces ganaba las discusiones contra el rubio, pero era es culpa de la personalidad que ambos tienen. Aunque cuando él realmente se enfurecía el príncipe acepta todas sus demandas sin rechistar.

Esa vez, al igual que esta, pudo notar la profunda tristeza en el mazoku. También la depresión que le siguió durante los días que no le dirigió la palabra y casi siempre lo evitaba si podía. Y todo el tiempo que dicha depresión le duro, aun luego de que volviera a hablarle y se normalizara un poco la situación.

Esa vez el había roto el corazón. Wólfram se había declarado sinceramente, por primera vez usando palabras directas. Y él lo único que hizo fue despreciarlo y mandarlo lejos. Sabía que lo lastimo seriamente y le remordía, pero igual mantuvo su decisión.

Esta vez era peor.

No era algo que creyera poder superar en un par de días. Realmente no quería ver al rubio en un largo tiempo. La inspección en la frontera por dos semanas era lo mejor.

"_Ahhh…me duele el trasero…" _pensó quejoso el rey. De repente algo extraño escurrió por la cara interna de su pierna y le causo cosquillas. — ¡¿Pe-pero qué? ¿Esto es…? POR DIOS, ESE IMBECIL IDIOTA! — Se estremeció al darse cuenta de lo que era, pero más aun cuando al limpiarse también descubrió pequeñas manchas de sangre. — Mi primea vez….no se supone que debería haber sido así…..Me siento como las chicas violadas de las películas que lloran mientras se duchan… ¡mierda….mierda!

No estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban acuosos. No le quedaba más que la frustración completa.

* * *

En la parte trasera del castillo, al fondo, se encontraban los pabellones de los soldados y el hospital militar. El que por supuesto estaba a cargo de Gisela. Dentro del pabellón principal estaba la oficinal donde se encargaban del papeleo y tramitaciones con respecto a las misiones, que realizaban solo asuntos menores. Las decisiones principales se toman en el despacho principal, supervisadas y autorizadas por Gwendal. Como siempre, hoy un soldado de bajo rango, joven e inexperto, se encargaba de atenderla. Siempre le daban este trabajo a los novatos.

— Disculpa…yo tenía que ir en la cuadrilla que parte esta noche, peor mi esposa….mi esposa esta por dar a luz en cualquier momento…— dijo tímidamente otro soldado al chico de la oficina. Sabía que era casi imposible conseguir un permiso, pero tenía que intentar.

— Sabes que necesitas alguien que ocupe tu lugar. — contestó el chico escuetamente. Aunque sentía pena por aquel soldado, verle la cara de desilusión y la situación en la que estaba. Seguramente no había conseguido nadie que pudiera ir por él. No era de mala gente, sino que todos tenían asignadas sus tareas y los itinerarios llenos.

— Yo….realmente necesito quedarme…— rogo nuevamente.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer nada….realmente me gustaría pero sin un reemplazo…

— Yo tomaré el puesto. — interrumpió el príncipe rubio. Recién había entrado y no tenía idea de los motivos. Pero había escuchado una parte de la conversación y sabía que aquel soldado no podía ir.

— ¡Excelencia! — ambos soldados saludaron cordialmente al recién llegado con respeto. — Pero excelencia sus tropas tiene fecha para la próxima expedición…— le recordó algo tímido el secretario mientras revisaba las listas para cerciorarse.

— Haré esta en su lugar y la próxima que me corresponde con mi equipo también

Las fechas eran muy cercanas entre sí, tendría poco tiempo de descanso a diferencia de lo normal_. "Había pensado en cambiar la fecha de mi salida, no tomar dos rondas….Pero…..No importa…así es mejor". _Vino para conseguir una excusa para irse del castillo después de todo.

— Pe-pero excelencia…el permiso…— si fuera un cambio entre soldados de bajo rango podía efectuarlo, pero el muchacho que tenía en frente no era cualquier persona. Y eso lo puso nervioso de cometer algún error que luego tuviese que pagar caro.

— Tengo la autoridad suficiente para validar el permiso, pero si no estás conforme puedes consultarlo con el Maou…

— N-no, no, está bien, ahora mismo hago el papeleo. — contestó el secretario más que convencido. Tomo unas fichas y realizo todo lo necesario entregándole una copia al soldado que dejaba el puesto. Al conseguir lo que quería, Wólfram dio media vuelta y camino a la salida. No se tomo la molestia de despedirse. Ese no era un día que estuviera de humor para andar siendo amable y protocolar.

— ¡G-gracias….muchísimas gracias! — grito el hombre que dentro de poco seria padre, y podría vivir ese momento en especial gracias al príncipe consorte.

— No tienes nada que agradecer. — respondió secamente el mazoku. Después de todo esto era para su propia conveniencia y no por ayudarlo a él.

* * *

El sol caía en el horizonte, la tarde se convertía poco a poco en noche.

Wólfram entro en su habitación. Todo estaba como había quedado, excepto por la basura que ahora había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba todo impecable y limpio. Obra de los sirvientes. "_El se fue como acordamos..."_ pensó al encontrar el lugar vacio. Pronto tuvo sus cosas empacadas y listas. Como siempre para todas las expediciones tenía que llevar provisiones y sus objetos personales importantes.

"_Me pregunto si estará bien...Tendría que haber tenido más autocontrol. Los dos nos dormimos directamente, ni siquiera limpie luego…". _Aunque su corazón estuviera acongojado, su prioridad siempre seria velar por el bienestar de su prometido. No había podido parar de pensar en cómo se encontraba. La hora de partir se acercaba, tenía que ir hacia los establos. Con su bolso al hombro y la espada en su lugar salió de la habitación tras dejar todo ordenado.

Al pasar por el frente de la puerta de Yuuri sintió ruidos dentro. Se quedo parado unos instantes en frente observándola. Se iría por dos semanas, era mucho tiempo y necesitaba hablar con él una vez más. Suavemente golpeó.

— Yuuri. — llamó pero no hubo respuesta. — Yuuri se que estas ahí…

— ¿Qué quieres? — contesto secamente el moreno. Se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, pero era lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para escuchar perfectamente.

— Yo solo quería saber….como esta tu cuerpo.

— Deberías saberlo. Después de todo fuiste tú el que me atacó. No necesitas preocuparte por mí. Si eso es todo, por favor vete.

Se tumbo en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta, apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo miro fijamente la pared. Estaba muy molesto aun, y mas con que tocara así ese tema sin delicadeza.

— Espera….sobre el viaje….Ya estamos por salir, me iré por dos semanas…

— Ya lo sé, conozco el sistema de las inspecciones. Bueno ahora sí, si eso es todo…

— ¡No espera! …Aun hay algo mas…— hizo una breve pausa. No oía ruidos dentro y no tenia manera de saber exactamente como estaba Yuuri. Pero por el tono de su voz se daba cuenta de que además de enojo había tristeza. — Yuuri yo….Desde hace mucho tiempo, mas del que te imaginas…estoy enamorado de ti…Cuando digo que haría cualquier cosa por ti, hablo enserio. Nunca quise lastimarte. Realmente…realmente lo siento mucho, Yuuri.

Con la frente apoyada contra la puerta espero por una respuesta, una palabra, cualquier cosa. Aunque el anhelo más grande era su perdón.

El rey escuchó en silencio. No esperaba algo así. Wólfram siempre era capaz de decir y hacer cosas que le hacían revolverse hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo. Abrió su boca para responder algo, pero se arrepintió. Intento una vez más, pero no había nada que pudiera decir. Espero en silencio y al poco tiempo escucho el ruido de las botas alejarse por el pasillo. Se acurruco más en su cama y apretó las manos contra su pecho.

Pero la horrible sensación no desaparecería. —…Idiota…— susurro por lo bajo.

"¿_Porque…..porque no fui capaz de resistir la tentación…? Pero no pude evitarlo, sigo sin poder evitarlo…"._ Caminaba a paso firme atreves de los pasillos, bajo las escaleras y comenzó a cruzar el corredor principal hacia la salida_. "Incluso ahora, con solo escuchar su voz a través de la puerta, lo único que quiero es tenerlo entre mis brazos"._ Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada pudo ver a los soldados listos para partir en sus caballos, se acerco y cargo sus cosas en su corcel blanco. "_Te amo Yuuri. Te amo tanto, que no puedo soportarlo. Por eso esto no podía terminar de otra manera. Es mi deber protegerte, de todo….incluyendo de mi"._

Las siluetas negras de los caballos desaparecieron a pleno galope, en el horizonte color naranja y amarillo resplandeciente.

Continuara…

* * *

**- Fin del capítulo 1 -**

.

.

.

.

.

**[1] Amigurumis: **muñecos hechos a croché, es decir tejidos. Es el nombre original en japonés para ese hobbie, el cual a Gwendal le gusta mucho y llena su habitación de esos muñequitos cutes =P.

**[2] Afrodisiacos:** todo lo que Anissina nombra en la receta de la poción son cosas que se consideran afrodisiacos naturales. Tienen diferentes efectos, no es que te comes una frutilla y te pones como un caballo en celo xD sino que se dice que estimulan levemente diferentes aspectos del cuerpo, dan energía o ayudan al relax. La idea de ella no es taaaaan descabellada, tomo todo y lo concentro en una sola bebida, por lo tanto reúne todos los efectos. Los nombres más raros (aleta de tiburón, ginseng, ginkgo biloba) son casi todos provenientes de China y supuestamente los más poderosos dentro de la lista de afrodisiacos que incluí. El alcohol es común también, ya que con varios de esos ingredientes se suelen preparar cocteles, por eso también está incluido aunque se le haya pasado la mano con el porcentaje.


	2. Prometo hacerte feliz

**Aclaraciones:**

— diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

Recuerdan que dije que iba a hacer como un sumario al final de las escenas que son casi tal cual el manga…..bueno no tengo idea de cómo 'marcarlas' en el fic ya que esta todo mezclado. Así que me limitare a dejar asentado que esto está basado en el manga Koi Suru Bo-kun (The tirant who fall in love, en versión inglesa), editado por Diyaio fansub y lo pueden encontrar fácil por google en la pagina del fansub. Yo leo esa versión, así que los diálogos que me han inspirado y algunos que he usado son elocuencia de la correspondiente traductora de ese fansub que trabaja el manga ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Prometo hacerte feliz.**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Haaa, que tranquilo esta todo. Algo monótono, pero para mí así está perfecto_" suspiro sonriente estirándose contra el respaldo de su silla. Otro día mas cumpliendo su horario en el despacho, como habitualmente tenía que hacer durante unas tres o cuatro horas. Jamás llegaría el día en que pudiera decir que amaba fervientemente su trabajo, pero ya no le disgustaba y dentro de todo la pasaba bien, aunque no dejaba de ser papeleo simple y llanamente. Pero hacia tres días que había sucedido aquel incidente y el rubio había partido del castillo a su adelantada misión en la frontera.

Ya había superado la etapa de la rabia y las maldiciones constantes, por supuesto que no era tan condescendiente para dejar de estar enojado, aun lo estaba y muchísimo, pero volvió a su actitud pacifista. Disfrutaba bastante la ausencia de su prometido y el tiempo a solas, casi como si fuera refrescante. Claro que esa sensación era producida porque ya se le había enfriado la cabeza acerca de todo ese tema, ahora pasaba sus días solo disfrutando de la vida misma sin pensar en nada. Era más interesante esa pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana y golpeaba suavemente su rostro, mientras observaba a su pequeña hija corretear por el patio, que cualquier cosa que haya pasado o fuera a pasar.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros del castillo no podríamos decir que el demonio de fuego se encontrara en paz mental, o algo cercano a eso, tal cual su rey_ . _

"_¿Y cuál es mi excusa? ¿Qué estaba demasiado enamorado para resistirme? ¿Qué él me tentó y se me sirvió en bandeja de plata? ¿Qué estaba aun drogado y no me había dado cuenta? Serás imbécil Wolfram…..Realmente jamás me creí capaz de algo así, jamás"_.

Nuevamente volvió a repasar cada cosa sucedida minuciosamente una y otra vez, algo que hacía desde que llegó. Ahora en su hora de descanso tomaba asiento en su habitación alquilada junto a la ventana, desde donde tenía buena vista de la calle principal de aquel pequeño poblado fronterizo. Un lugar acogedor para quienes vivían ahí, y de apariencia común y hasta pobretona para cualquiera que estuviera de paso. No tenía nada muy interesante que ofrecer aquel lugar como para ser considerado turístico, o de interés general al menos.

La culpa le remordía constantemente, había sido pocas las veces en su para los humanos larga vida (larga desde punto de vista humano) en las que había cometido errores realmente graves, pero algo como esto era aún inconcebible.

La realidad le impacto como si se hubiera tirado de cabeza a una piscina sin agua y chocado de frente contra el piso. Al llegar a aquel lugar le tomó un día más para volver a estar totalmente en sí mismo, aunque ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba diferente a lo usual. La droga que había tomado no se había desvanecido del todo de su sistema como él pensó, sino luego de dos días completos. Los cuales paso viajando sin caer ni remotamente en cuenta, pero ahora en aquella posada todo era más claro.

Lo que se le había pasado aquella noche era la excitación física, y no podría asegurar eso firmemente al recordar lo rápido que fue seducido por el moreno que ni siquiera tuvo intenciones de hacerlo. Pero ciertamente no estaba en sus cabales a la hora de tomar al chico que tanto amaba por la fuerza, cosa que en ese momento sentía que jamás se perdonaría y no se le ocurría castigo justo para consigo. Aunque sabía que Yuuri jamás querría hacerle una cosa así, tenía ganas el mismo de elegir una sentencia y hacerla cumplir.

Sintiéndose ansioso y con una sensación de malestar en el estomago se volvió a parar, amago a caminar pero se volvió al lugar y zarandeó un poco mas indeciso hasta recostarse sobre el marco grueso de la ventana de madera. Su frente apoyada en ella y su brazo más arriba agarrándose del borde con fuerza para sostenerse. — Serás idiota, hacer un cosa así…Imperdonable…No tengo perdón de dios…Se supone que yo tenía que protegerlo siempre…de todo, de cualquier cosa que le pudiera hacer daño…Hacerlo feliz, lo único que quería era hacerlo feliz y en cambio…Wolfram idiota…Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. — murmuro mientras dejo caer su cabeza y darse un golpecito contra el marco de la ventana a cada insulto para sí mismo, seguido de otro y otro algo mas fuerte incrementando con cada vez ya que no sentía tanto dolor. Hasta que exagerando en un mal cálculo se dio con mucha fuerza rebotando y tambaleando un par de pasos hacia atrás aturdido. Luego de bailar un poco en un pie recobro la firmeza sobre el piso y se tomo la frente agachándose.

— Uuuugh…debo recordar no volver a hacer eso…— se reprendió por lo estúpido que había sido mientras presionaba la zona dolorida. Auto infringirse dolor no era lo suyo, podía dejar las practicas barbáricas como autoflagelarse para otras personas. Tras la puerta escucho el llamado de uno de sus subordinados, los soldados habían terminado de instalarse en la posada y estaban listos para comenzar la primera inspección de rutina.

* * *

Una semana tas que el rubio se fue del castillo, el Maou se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla frente a una elegante mesa de té ubicada en un pequeño balcón a baja altura, que daba a una de las hermosas vistas que ofrecía el jardín del palacio. Se dispuso a tomar una galletita dulce y cuando tuvo que elegir entre las tantas formas extrañas, que supuestamente eran diferentes animales tiernos y rechonchos hechos por Gwendal, eligió la que parecía un pequeño perro amarillo vainilla. — Mmmm, es igualito a Wolfram. — murmuró mientras la observaba y rió, antes de sin piedad darle un mordida a su cabeza y degustarla. Había sido con malicia. Tenía que admitirlo, decapitar la galletita fue divertido.

Pero esta era una de las tantas veces, que sin siquiera notarlo recordaba al rubio por una u otra razón.

En la mañana al salir de su habitación a trotar le había dirigido una inocente mirada a la puerta que pertenecía a su habitación. En el desayuno el pastel que sirvieron le recordó que Wolfram siempre podía comer dos o tres iguales a ese sin empalagarse. Durante sus prácticas con la espada que le brindaba su padrino recordó los pequeños trucos que el rubio le había enseñado. Más tarde, a la hora de firmar papeles, inconscientemente extrañó más de una vez que le trajera el té y le hieran compañía sentándose a su lado. Y ahora, la inocente galletita que había sufrido decapitación por gula le recordaba al rubio en todo sentido. Podría decirse sinceramente, que más de una vez había pensado en su amigo-prometido como un perrito rubio amante de los dulces.

Su vida era normal, todo siempre igual a las tantas veces que el príncipe se ausentaba del castillo. No era como si le extrañara, claro que no, como podría ser. Pero su lado oscuro de la mente prefería mandarle esas pequeñas señales constantemente en llamada de atención haciéndole notar ese espacio vacío en su vida. Terminada su merienda prefirió retirarse antes, con excusas vanas que solo ocultaban su deseo de alargar el receso antes de que Günter llegara a buscarle para arrastrarlo a sus lecciones en la biblioteca. Un pequeño paseo extra por el castillo era mejor que estudiar.

Sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a ese enorme lugar. No importa cuántas veces recorriera esos pasillos tan imponentes, con el techo en forma de cúpula y adornados por doquier con ornamentos finos y ostentosos, jamás dejaría de sorprenderse. Era como si cada vez que pasara por cada lugar del castillo fuera la primera, por esto había desarrollado un gusto particular por pasear de vez en cuando recorriendo una vez más su enorme hogar.

Reparo en la puerta entornada de una habitación que conocía bien, y simplemente decidió entrar a observar. El gran ventanal dejaba pasar la luz en un ángulo perfecto que mantenía todo el lugar iluminado, hasta dejando ver las partículas de polvo flotar en el aire a través de los rayos del sol. A un lado se encontraban pulcramente ordenados unos junto a otros los viejos bastidores que contenían las pinturas que hizo Wolfram cuando era niño. Y regados por todas partes las nuevas creaciones del rubio.

No le sorprendió al ver una vez más que todas y cada una de estas lo representaban a él mismo en tantos estilos que jamás podría catalogar, aunque se tomara años de su vida estudiando las piezas archivadas en ese lugar cual historiador artístico. Simplemente tomo una que otra y las observo condescendiente. Nunca entendió el porqué de esa obsesión hacia su persona, o mejor dicho, se negaba a aceptar ese porqué. Su atención se vio dirigida al atril dispuesto a un lado de la ventana y la paleta de pinturas apoyada sobre el banquillo_. "Dejo la pintura sin guardar al irse... ¿Pero qué pensaba? ¿Si no cuida sus cosas quien lo hará?"_

Por inercia tomó un frasquito de una caja en la mesa cercana y comenzó a intentar raspar los restos dentro, pero obviamente los pequeños bultitos de colores sobre la paleta estaban completamente resecos y endurecidos. Ciertamente si el supiera lo básico sobre pintura profesional hubiera comprendido que eso ya era totalmente obsoleto, pero prefirió usar algo de agua y seguir intentando ablandarlo con el pincel_. "¡¿Porque estoy haciendo esto? No es mi problema, el debería cuidar sus propias cosas… ¡Y se suponía que estaba enojado con él! ¡Sí, eso! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo ayudándole? No pienso perdonarle aún_".

Si no fuera porque se recordó el mismo que debería estar enojado, el sentimiento no se hubiera hecho presente. Observo la paleta de pinturas, donde a pesar de no poder ablandar del todo los bloquecitos de ellos, logró obtener algo de pintura aguada que impregnaba el pincel entre algunos grumitos duros y secos. Se acerco a atril y comenzó a pintar sobre lo que el rubio había dejado a medias divirtiéndose bastante con los trazos que daba.

"Y… ¡listo! ¡Perfecto!" exclamó al dar el último toque. Había agregado algo sobre lo ya dibujado reconvirtiendo su figura morena precariamente en algo similar al rubio. Agrego amarillo simulando una cabellera ondulada y repaso el tono de la piel y ojos por encima hasta lograr más palidez y un verde esmeralda, por lo demás dejo todo igual.

— ¡Eso te mereces! A ver si ahora te gusta ser tú el que sale en una de estas cosas raras…— rió y dejo la paleta donde estaba anteriormente para salir del despacho conforme y sonriendo divertido por su travesura.

* * *

La segunda semana ya casi había finalizado. La espera era el doble de lo común y a él pareció no importarle, hasta había pensado bien seguro que eso sería poco tiempo alejados. Pero desde hacía unos días que sentía la necesidad de que le recordaran cuando se suponía que volvería su prometido.

— Conrad… ¿Cuándo es que volvía Wolfram? — pregunto sin poner demasiado interés en ello mientras aventaba la pelota nuevamente hacia el guante de su padrino.

— Ah…hum… — meditó el castaño, ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya que Yuuri preguntaba lo mismo en los pasados dos días? — Ya deberían haber salido hacia aquí, supongo que están en el comienzo del viaje y les tomara al menos dos días más llegar. Justo se cumplirán dos semanas para la vuelta. — le recordó otra vez más, pacientemente. Pese a todo, entendía las razones del joven. Había sido el doble de tiempo de lo normal que su hermano menor se había ausentado y no habían tenido una buena explicación del porque. — Majestad… ¿acaso usted y Wolfram han peleado? — por fin preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente comprensivo.

— ¡¿He? —

— Ya veo….Majestad, debería arreglar pronto las cosas con él, después de todo es su prometido. — comentó con la misma expresión anterior pero algo más divertido.

— ¡¿A qué viene eso? ¡Y llámame Yuuri, que para algo me pusiste el nombre! — se quejo el moreno y su padrino solo rió como de costumbre.

Como siempre cualquier indicio de comenzar una conversación acerca de su relación con el rubio murió antes de tener oportunidad de ser, entre la actitud de un Yuuri encaprichado y un Conrad amable que lo consiente por demás no se llegaba a nada. El juego continúo como siempre, y una vez terminado tuvo que regresar a su despacho para una nueva ronda de firma de papeles. Eso solo había sido un pequeño descanso que logro después de mucho rogarle a Gwendal.

Pero el general estaba cronometrando como siempre los horarios y esperándole sin dejarle ni un segundo mas ni uno menos, no es que soliera ser tan obsesivo con el trabajo, pero si no le ponía mano dura al moreno nunca lograba nada. El hacia el trabajo que el hijo mediano de los tres nunca quería hacer, ser el _malo_ de la película, aunque conociendo en el fondo a este hombre uno sabía que era mucho más dulce de lo que aparenta. El moreno ocupó su lugar y tras firmar una gran cantidad de papeles comenzó a relajarse y hacerlo más despreocupadamente mientras pensaba en sus propios asuntos, claro que sin ser irresponsable, el leía cada tratado o solicitud con cuidado.

Pero pronto la incógnita se presento en sus labios una vez más. — Gwendal… ¿Cuando llegaba el informe de la frontera?

El mayor no era ningún tonto, sabía que la pregunta camuflada no tenía que ver en que quisiera un reporte de que pasaba en los extremos de su reino, sino por quien volvería con el escuadrón que traía dicho informe. Ya eran varias las veces que Yuuri preguntaba de diferentes maneras sobre el mismo tema, con paciencia y sin darle importancia respondió una vez más.— Deben estar en camino, dos o tres días máximo.

La respuesta que recibió fue exactamente la misma que le dio su padrino, pero dentro de si había algo que no lograba satisfacerle. Sus sentimientos estaban divididos, era increíble como una persona puede ser tan contradictoria. Por un lado se alegraba, más tiempo a solas, y menos para perdonar y darle cierre a su problemática con el rubio; pero por otro se sentía solitario y desahuciado por tenerlo fuera de la rutina diaria de su vida más tiempo de lo normal.

El trabajo continuó normalmente. Cuando Günter llego el moreno sutilmente, como solo él puede ser, le consultó sobre el mismo asunto que a su padrino y al mayor. Aunque el consejero se revolvió por dentro, maldijo y recordó con tristeza que su rey ya había preguntado directamente indirecto sobre su caprichoso y rubio prometido que él odiaba tanto, respondió lo mismo que los otros. Yuuri tuvo que satisfacerse a la fuerza como todos los días, ya se le habían acabado las personas para preguntar. Sin contar a Greta, Gisela, Da cascos y alguna sirvienta al paso a la cual le hizo algún comentario para ver que decía, durante el día. Y eso porque no se cruzó a Anissina, o a la madre del rubio por el castillo.

Más tarde en la noche decidió tomar un baño, lo tenía pendiente después de un largo día y las pequeñas practicas de Baseball en las cuales había transpirado bastante. La enorme piscina era tan solitaria. Y ni que hablar de que le daba esa sensación tan fea en la parte trasera de su espalda, a través de la columna. No era frio, sino una sensación molesta muy complicada de describir pero que tenía que ver con miedo. ¿Y cómo no podría ser? Ese lugar era oscuro, húmedo, silencioso. Y lo peor de todo, tan enorme que por las noches podrías dudar de donde era su fin; o pensar que tal vez se abría paso a otra dimensión, más allá de las dos que ya conocía, y nunca terminaba.

Estar solo allí fue una razón más para recordarle la ausencia del rubio, era al único al que solía pedirle que le acompañara sin tapujos y admitir que se sentía incomodo solo. Además de que con los años se le hizo costumbre que fuera el rubio quien le acompañara, y no otra persona.

Luego de lavar su cuerpo entro en la enorme piscina de agua caliente, se sentía muy bien cuando poco a poco su cuerpo se sumergía y le inundaba de la calidez hasta los huesos, realmente revitalizante. Estaba completamente relajado en la bañera y fuera de toda paranoia al haberse acostumbra a la soledad del lugar, cuando un ruido a lo lejos hizo eco y lo puso en alerta. — ¿Q-quién es? — no pudo evitar que el tono de su voz demostrara su estado emocional en ese preciso instante.

— ¿Majestad? Ara, que sorpresa….y que grata. — comentó la voz de la Sexy Queen quien entraba al lugar cubierta solo por una toalla.

En el fondo Yuuri se lo imaginaba, las visitas extras a ese baño las daban personas contadas con los dedos de las manos, siendo ese el lugar privado del Maou. Pero cerciorarse de que era ella le había tranquilizado, y por fina aflojo la tensión de su cuerpo. Las historias de fantasmas que le contaba su madre no ayudaban con esas situaciones.

— Cheri-sama. — dijo con algo de molestia en su voz. La mujer no espero invitación para entrar en la gran bañera y sumergirse a su lado. El moreno decidió ignorarla y se apoyo contra el borde, no dándole la espalda pero tampoco siendo demasiado amigable.

— Su Majestad, déjeme lavarle la espalada. — pidió en un tono de voz juguetón y sexy muy animada al posar sus manos en los hombros del chico. La ex reina siempre era osada y el usualmente se sentía algo incomodo, y esta vez fue más que de costumbre.

— Cheri-sama, por favor no diga o haga cosas raras. — se quejó y movió bruscamente separándose del borde de la tina donde se encontraba apoyado. Pero en vez de lograr alejarla, la reina aprovecho cuando el joven moreno se echo hacia atrás y le abraso por el cuello apoyado sus pechos contra su espalda. Aunque conservaba su toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo. —¡¿C-C-Cheri-sama? ¡¿Qué hace? ¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡No podemos hacer cosas indecentes en los baños!

Su actitud no era más que para molestar al chico acosándole para ponerlo nervioso, le encantaba lo pudoroso que podía llegar a ser y sus reacciones. Así que simplemente como una niña encaprichada se aferro con más fuerza riendo cuando el intento zafarse. Hasta que luego de un rato, muchos gritos, excusas, e intentos del Maou por alejarla, este término por quedarse quieto y bajar la cabeza rendido mientras ella seguía colgada de él.

— ¡Su Majestad es tan liiindo! ¿Cómo podría no abrasarle? — dijo melosa mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la cabeza del joven rey.

— ¿Podría no abrasarme cuando estamos desnudos en el baño tal vez? — se quejó en un intento de negociación. Podría aceptar cariño en otro momento si dejaba de asaltarlo en su baño privado, ya que esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto.

Aunque los años y la costumbre le habían ganado, sabía que todas sus peleas a manera de juego con la reina las perdería. Pero estaba seguro de que dado el caso de que él propusiera algo seriamente, ella se negaría. Esos jueguitos jamás pasarían a mayores, Cheri no era más que una madre muy alocada y liberal para él.

— No se preocupe Majestad, Wolfie no se va a enojar porque no le diremos. Mi hijo es tan tacaño, no quiere compartirlo conmigo…Por eso yo quería tener una niña, los varones son tan distantes, no los entiendo para nada. — el discurso de la mujer le recordaba tato a su propia madre. Wolfram y él compartían la pena de progenitoras extravagantes, cada una a su manera, y esa fijación por desmerecerlos al ser hijos varones y no lindas y adorables jovencitas. Unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su cabeza y puso cara de inconformidad.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Wolfram en todo esto…? — murmuro entre dietes algo molesto. Los cabellos rubios de la mujer estaban cerca de su rostro y le recordaron a los del príncipe.

Aquella noche también había sido abrasado de manera posesiva, y tenido la oportunidad de apreciar esos rizos más cerca que nunca. Otra cosa que pudo recordar con claridad fue como se sentía el contacto de ambos cuerpos. En aquella ocasión estaba piel contra piel, desudo. Y el rubio le había hecho cosas que prefería no recordar, pero lo hizo.

— No se preocupe Heika, mi Wolfie volverá pronto.

— Dos o tres días más tardar, el escuadrón ya debe estar en camino y solo es de rutina, aunque haya sido el doble de tiempo de lo común…

— Awww, pero que tierno. Estar tan al tato de su situación. Se nota que le extraña mucho.

Pero si solo había repetido lo que le dijeron tantas veces los demás. Solo que claro, olvido el detalle de que él fue quien pregunto hasta hartarse de la respuesta.

— Créame, definitivamente no lo extraño para nada. — dijo seriamente, recordando su noche apasionada con más detalle, sorprendiendo un poco a Cheri con su tono. Quien no comprendió su actitud tan seria y cortante del todo. Claro que si lo extrañaba y lo sabía bien, pero no si había sexo de por medio.

* * *

Habiendo ya pasado dos semanas y medias, el rubio no había vuelto al castillo aun. Llevaba al menos cuatro días de atraso y Yuuri comenzaba a preocuparse incrementando las preguntas sobre cuando llegaba, o repitiéndole una y otra vez a Gwendal si algún Kohi había traído una carta avisando algo.

El moreno ceso un poco con las continuas interrogaciones cuando empezó a notar que ni sus propios hermanos estaban seguros de que responder, y lo que le decían era solo para tranquilizarle sus ansias. El solo los ponía más nerviosos, ya que podía ver en los ojos de los mayores la preocupación que comenzaba a surgir por el asunto, así que decidió callar y no volver a preguntar más.

"_No debería preocuparme tanto, es solo que al final que hayan sido dos semanas me afecto un poco. Solo es que es fuera de lo normal que él no este aquí. Dios, soy tan joven y estoy tan acostumbrado a la rutina, debería relajarme un poco…._" se reprocho el moreno luego de meditar sobre el asunto.

Conrart y Gwendal eran dos hombres bastante realistas y fríos dentro de todo, sabían afrontar muchas situaciones y había vivido incontable cantidad de problemas junto a ellos. Así que verlos perturbados, por más que solo fuera una pequeña chispa que podía leer en sus ojos, le hizo recapacitar. Tenía que calmarse un poco y dejar el tiempo pasar. "_Seguramente llegará una carta, él no es de los que no avisan, siempre ha sido responsable y no debe haber pasado nada. No tengo porque pensar cosas raras_".

— ¡Yuuri! — la melodiosa voz de su hija le llamo alegre a lo lejos. La chica bajo corriendo las escaleras para salir al patio donde él se encontraba despejando su mente, y de un salto se abrazo de su cintura. — ¡Yuuri! — volvió a canturrear su nombre.

— ¡Greta! — respondió como de costumbre cerrando la melosa escena de padre e hija que solían interpretar a menudo. Ambos rieron ya que eran conscientes de que les encantaba hacer teatro de sus pequeños encuentros, el moreno la abrazo con más fuerza y acaricio su cabeza hasta sacarse todas las ganas de mimar a su hija. — ¿Qué hacías Greta?

— Nada, no hay nada que hacer, estoy aburrida. Quiero ir a pasear papa, hace mucho que no vamos, ¡quiero ir al pueblo contigo! — rogo la jovencita castaña.

— ¿No tenias cosas por estudiar?

— ¿No tenias cosas por estudiar tu también?

El silencio se hizo presente.

Ambos se miraron durante un largo rato, y en la complicidad del asunto desviaron la mirada, obviando la culpabilidad de haber escapado de sus lecciones del día.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos caballos? — sugirió el moreno enseguida y el asunto anterior quedo olvidado. Apenas dio unos pasos con la niña que alegre tomaba su mano, se dio cuenta de que había sido totalmente manipulado y algunas gotas de sudor atacaron su rostro.

Ao como siempre era el único caballo que Yuuri podía manejar bien. Últimamente había tenido una mejoría con sus habilidades de equitación, pero su trato con otros animales era incierto, el único caballo que era lo suficiente manso para soportar sus errores era su fiel corcel azabache. Greta tenía su propio caballo, aunque era un potrillo aun, el cual Wolfram se encargo de entrenar desde su nacimiento hacia un par de años con el propósito de que a futuro fuera perfecto y seguro para su hija. Lo había logrado bien, ya que el joven animal estaba casi a la altura de la paciencia y era tan sumiso como el del rey.

El viaje al pueblo fue rápido mientras bajaban por la gran colina donde se encontraba el castillo, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad desde arriba. Al entrar al pueblo continuaron caballo hasta llegar cerca de una zona más animada y comercial, luego aprovecharon el servicio de un joven frente a una posada y dejaron los caballos para continuar a pie por un par de monedas. Las tiendas eran bonitas y el lugar también, había de todo y a su hija le encantaba pasear, mirar y de vez en cuando comprar algo. Pero para él las salidas de shopping, como no podía dejar de llamarlas, eran sumamente aburridas y solo la acompañaba para darle el gusto y aprovechar a tomar algo de aire.

Mientras esperaba haciendo tiempo junto a una de las tantas tiendas demasiado femeninas en las que la chica había entrado a mirar, cosa que sabia tomaría tiempo ya que ella parecía inspeccionar con una lupa cada lugar, los cuchicheos de un conversación cercana llegaron a él.

— ¿Tu también lo oíste?

— Si, era tan joven…una lástima.

— Claro, además era tan bien parecido, pero los accidentes suceden a cualquiera en cualquier momento. A la mala suerte no le importa tu apariencia o procedencia.

— Si, es verdad….Pero fue tan extraño, es muy raro que un caballo se caiga sobre su jinete. Igual se rumorea que murió rápidamente, no ha de haber sufrido mucho.

El poder de la imaginación del moreno se disparo. Alguien guapo, caballos, accidente, un rubio con paradero desconocido y una plática acerca de la mala suerte y los accidentes que pasan a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

De repente imagino la figura del rubio príncipe en su caballo a alta velocidad por algún camino de tierra solitario viajando de regreso al castillo, el animal resbala al pisar mal algunas rocas y cae. Lo demás no quería ni seguir imaginándolo. "_Nunca pasaría algo así. Wolfram es un excelente jinete y su caballo uno de los mejores_", se consoló con bases bien fundadas para justificar que eso sería un caso entre un millón. Pero una pequeña inquietud punzaba en su pecho. Hacía días que pensaba la causa del retraso del chico y la posibilidad de que fuera algo malo nunca la descartó, pese a que intentaba no pensar negativamente.

Pronto su querida y linda hija salió, arrastrándolo lejos de allí en dirección a mas puestos. Pero parecía que ese día tenía un radar para oír noticias de desgracias.

— Dicen que ayer, el balcón de una casa vieja en malas condiciones que nunca arreglaron, se derrumbó.

— Si, lo había escuchado, tengo un conocido que vivía cerca.

— ¿Hubo algún herido?

— Si, un chico joven, dicen que no es tan grave pero no podrá moverse por un par de meses.

Nuevamente la película se desato en la mente de Yuuri.

Por una calle de un pequeño pueblo el rubio caminaba con algún que otro soldado inspeccionando el lugar. Tal como en el relato el balcón de una vieja casa crujió y termino por caer de improvisto sobre los jóvenes. La imagen del rubio aplastado entre escombros daba vueltas en su mente. Tal vez costillas rotas, una pierna, o un brazo, o todas esas cosas. La idea de que estuviera herido y por eso no pudiera volver le remordía_._

"_No, si fuera el caso hubieran mandado un Kohi enseguida. Y Gwendal enviado un carruaje y a Gisela al lugar…..Lo habrían traído enseguida con nosotros_". Volvió a buscar el lado positivo de la situación, pero por su mente paso la idea de muchos otros tipos de accidentes similares. Como resbalar por las escaleras, caer de alguna colina en el camino, tal vez alguien dejo caer una maseta por error y tuvo la mala suerte de estar debajo… ¿Habían terremotos en Shin Makoku? Estar en una casa durante uno podría ser peligroso.

La próxima conversación fue frente a un puesto de verduras donde unas mujeres hablaban de enfermedades extrañas que aparecían de repente con uno que otro síntoma y desencadenaban en cosas terribles, claro que solo cuchicheaban mitos o rumores lejanos. Pero Yuuri había imaginado una terrible cantidad de cosas bizarras. Como que Wolfram pudiera ser alérgico a los pasteles y nunca haberse dado cuenta, o que la pintura con excremento de oso abeja tan asquerosa y que él aborrecía pudiera causar cáncer. Tal vez el agua del baño en la frontera es insalubre, o había epidemia de alguna enfermedad extraña que afecto a esas raras vacas de 5 cuernos y 7 estómagos, y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta el momento.

Pero todo eso solo aumentaba su paranoia y ya era más que notable en su cara. Transpiraba y sus ojos estaban consternados.

— ¿Papa te pasa algo? — pregunto Greta quien desde hace rato le observaba cambiar de expresiones y sostenerse de diferentes maneras la cara, entre tapándose la boca o apretándose las mejillas, un loco caminando.

— He…..he… ¡¿He? — Reaccionó asustado al darse cuenta de que había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo. — No, no, no es nada Greta, estoy bien. — rio tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Hey, eso es… ¿un cadáver? — escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una joven.

Greta y él venían cruzando un puente de madera para salir del pueblo, sobre el rio que corría debajo, mientras sostenían de las riendas a sus caballos que caminaban a sus lados. Casi no había agua en ese lugar, los canales eran pequeños. Era la estación seca y solo quedaba la gran marca vacía con pura maleza y piedras. Sus sentidos se agudizaron completamente al escuchar la palabra _cadáver_ y enseguida observo como la chica y su pareja miraban desde el puente hacia los matorrales desde el puente.

— ¿He?… ¡no puede ser! — exclamó el joven que la acompañaba. El moreno corrió y observo alarmado enseguida, como si se le fuera la vida y los ojos en eso. ¿Un cadáver? ¿Así nomas en la vera del río? ¿Y si era alguien conocido? ¿Y si era Wolfram?

— Ves, no era….Es solo un maniquí viejo. — aclaro el chico, riendo un poco, a su novia.

— Waaaaa…es verdad, no deberían tirar basura así. — dijo la chica melosa y riendo un poco por su error. Pero Yuuri sintió ira de que le hayan hecho pensar cualquier cosa horrible.

— ¡POR DIOS! ¡NO ASUSTEN A LA GENTE DE ESA MANERA! — les grito enfurecido, y la parejita se aterrorizo tanto que saltando sobre sí mismos desapareciendo en el acto.

"_Me parece que esta todo menos bien…"_ pensó Greta compadeciendo a aquel par, y observando como su padre continuaba maldiciendo, con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su frente.

* * *

— Majestad…disculpe el atrevimiento, pero nosotros, queríamos consultarle algo… — dijo con excesivo respeto un chico rubio de ojos claros, tras de él se mantenían unos cuantos mas muy parecidos, todos chicos lindos y rubios. Yuuri no necesito más que un vistazo para saber que esa era la guardia personal de Wolfram, y luego al mirarlos mejor reconoció a cada uno de ellos.

— Claro ¿Qué necesitan?"

— Queríamos saber si usted sabia cuanto demorara su excelencia…Ya sabe…la cuadrilla ha regresado hoy pero nadie nos ha avisado de su retraso. Todos estamos algo preocupados…

— ¡¿CÓMO? — interrumpió exaltado el Maou ante aquella noticia. "_Si el grupo que fue a la misión con el ya ha vuelto y no está entre ellos… ¿Dónde está Wolfram?" _pensó consternado, ahora si estaba asustado enserio y no sabía que pensar. — ¿Gwendal ya sabía de esto? — pregunto en un tono de vos que hizo a los jóvenes temer un poco.

El amable Maou al que respetaban pocas veces se veía de esa manera normalmente, solo los que habían tenido el placer de ver su otra forma habían esparcido rumores de que su ira era tan hermosa como letal.

— S-su excelencia Von Voltaire dijo no estar informado….p-por eso pensamos que usted…que usted podía saber algo. — agregó el soldado firme pero con algo de inseguridad en su voz. Por supuesto además de ser el rey, era su prometido. Los demonios no querían molestarle pero la paranoia ya era masiva, si el Maou no tenía respuesta, nadie la tenía.

Yuuri hizo un silencio mientras recapacitaba. — ¡Y porque debería saberlo! — bufó muy enojado sorprendiendo a todos, se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar mientras era observado por los atónitos compañeros del rubio.

—...Está muy preocupado. — musitó uno de los jóvenes con pena.

— ¡Claro idiota, como no va a estarlo! — le reprendió su compañero dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"_¡Ese maldito idiota, preocupándonos a todos! ¡No se merece esto, no se merece que nadie se preocupe! ¡¿Cómo que la tropa ya ha vuelto y él no? ¡¿Dónde mierda estás Wolfram? ¡Cuando vuelvas voy a matarte!"_ maldijo por dentro, pero por un momento rogo no tener que pensar que tal vez no volvería a ver al rubio. Todos los temores y paranoias se estaban acrecentando y entremezclando con su enojo.

* * *

"_Tres semanas exactas_" pensó el moreno. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa mientras estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla de lado, con el codo en el posabrasos y su mano sosteniendo su rostro. Su aspecto no era el mejor, todos lo notaban pero nadie decía nada. Ya que todos sabían el porqué de las pequeñas ojeras y sus cabellos desalineados, además de su mal humor constante. Se levanto asqueado una vez más, no podía estar sentado ni quieto mucho tiempo, estaba ansioso las veinticuatro horas del día.

Tomo rumbo por los pasillos directo a cierta habitación, hasta que se vio frente a su puerta cerrada e imponentemente alta. Abrió y entro un vez más, todo vacio y calmo como las otras veces. Había estado revisando la habitación del rubio todos los días al menos tres o cuatro veces mínimo en diferentes horarios. Llegó a la conclusión final de que el rubio había desaparecido enserio.

"_No quiero volver a ver tu rostro, eso le dije….¡Pero demonios no era tan literal! ¡No tenia que desaparecer como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra! Tarde o temprano tendrá que volver y si me está evitando lograre atraparlo aquí. Si sigo viniendo en algún momento tendré que cruzarme con él…..No puede no volver….no puede"_.

Ese era su mayor miedo, el cual negaba constantemente. Tenía que volver, aunque sea una vez tendría que hacerlo y por eso debía estar alerta para atraparlo y decirle un par de cosas. Estaba terriblemente enojado, pero a la vez preocupado, lo cual ayudaba a empeorar su enojo, por lo tanto estaba doblemente enojado y ni el mismo se soportaba_._

"_¿Porque desapareciste así? No puedes ser tan imbécil de tomar las cosas tan enserio…Deberías haberte ido solo un tiempo, entonces cuando volvieras estarías molestándome de nuevo, y yo me mojaría…..y luego te perdonaría….Pero no puedo perdonarte si no estás, no puedo perdonarte si no vuelves_".

Abandono la habitación melancólico cerrando despacio y dejándola tras de sí para perderse en el largo pasillo, después de todo tenia cosas pendientes que no podía dejar de hacer. Sentía que si la situación seguía podría llegar a deprimirse, aunque por fuera lo demostrara con su máscara de molestia por dentro sentía tanta opresión en el pecho y vacio, que nada podía llenarlo. Impotencia era lo único que le quedaba.

Antes de dormir decidió echar otro vistazo a la habitación, como había tomado costumbre. No tenía tantas esperanzas como en el día, pero no podía dejar pasar otra pequeña oportunidad. Cuando tenía su mano sobre el picaporte un pequeño ruido en el interior le llamo la atención.

— ¡WOLFRAM! — irrumpió de golpe lleno de expectativa e ilusión, dio un par de pasos observando todo y lo vio. Una sombra se movió en la ventana pero no tenia gran tamaño. Para cerciorarse, pero ya algo desilusionado, se acerco y observo hacia abajo. Desde un bode en la pared a más o menos un metro por debajo de la ventana un gato le observo y maulló para luego salir corriendo y saltar hacia otro lugar.

Se quedo observando la nada un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta del frio, cerró los ventanales y salió del lugar. Era hora de acostarse pero sabía que no habría caso, esa noche no podría pegar un ojo.

"_Lo admito...yo tuve algo de culpa. Admito que soy idiota. Admito que siempre supe que él sentía algo por mí, y que era serio, solo no quería tener que lidiar con eso. Él es demasiado obstinado, yo sabía que me quería. Todos me lo dicen todo el tiempo, pero no quiero volver a escucharlo…simplemente porque no puedo verlo de esa manera. Lo entiendo, yo esa noche…tuve algo de culpa, no debí haber ido a su habitación a esa hora…Pero en porcentaje yo debería haber sido el culpable en un cinco por ciento nada mas, después de todo no puedo aceptar lo que me termino haciendo_".

— Yo….ya entendí….Así que ya basta, ya es todo. Vuelve. Aunque no pidas perdón….solo vuelve aquí conmigo. Te ignorare, aunque te pongas triste, aunque me mires enojado, solo un tiempo…como siempre. Luego estará bien…_ — _susurró acurrucado entre las sabanas. Estaba completamente quebrado y ya no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera a quien le hablaba pero deseaba que sus palabras le llegaran de alguna manera.

— ¿Pero si no muestras tu cara como puedo perdonarte?... ¿Cómo puedo? Ya fue suficiente… ¡SOLO VUELVE A CASA! ¡VUELVE MALDITA SEA! — grito desahogando su pena de una vez mientras golpeaba la cama y se aferro con fuerza a una de las almohadas, clavando sus dedos en ella.

Perder a la persona más importante era algo que lo hacía pedazos por dentro.

* * *

El primer rayo del sol entro por la ventana, como supuso él aun estaba consciente como para recibirlo. Que caso tenia seguir recostado en ese lugar y más aun ahora siendo de día, le dolía la cabeza de tanto estar así. Se levanto para alistarse como siempre aunque un tinte de desgano teñía todas sus acciones, una vez terminó salió del lugar sin intenciones de realizar su rutina de footing. Por lo menos en ese momento no tenía ganas, aunque tal vez mas tarde su cuerpo lo necesitaría por costumbre.

Apenas puso un pie en el pasillo observo el corredor en dirección a la habitación del rubio. No estaba tan lejos de la suya propia, si no teníamos en cuenta que cada alcoba era como una casa entera por dentro de grande. Comenzó a caminar lentamente y ya a unos metros del lugar escucho leves ruidos en el interior_. "¿Un gato otra vez? Estoy seguro de haber cerrado la ventana ayer por la noche"_. Pero al avanzar los ruidos no cesaron y se escuchaban con más claridad. Apuro el paso para casi correr y abrió la puerta de golpe sin decir nada, sus ojos rodaron y se clavaron en el closet.

Agachado y casi metido dentro de él estaba la figura vestida de uniforme azul marino, aunque no pudiera ver más que la mitad de su torso hacia abajo no podría equivocarse jamás. Era Wolfram. Junto a él había un gran bolso militar y algunas cosas desparramadas por el piso.

— Y-Yuuri… ¿Por qué estás aquí? — preguntó el joven demonio al verlo parado en la puerta en silencio.

Yuuri en un par de zancadas estaba sobre él. Sin cuidado lo pateo con fuerza tirándolo al piso. Eso había sido un poco de descarga de todo lo que había estado acumulando dentro esos días.

— ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HABIAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO MALDITO INFELIZ?

El rubio aturdido se levanto sin entender que pasaba y se encontró con el moreno observándole desde arriba.-

— ¡¿Por qué me pateaste así tan de repente? ¡Eso fue cruel! — gritó enfurecido pero a diferencia que de costumbre el rey no vacilo sino que sus ojos centellaron, y su mirada llena de odio le hizo cerrar la boca de golpe y tensarse.

— Puedo ser más cruel si tengo ganas — dijo en un tono de voz de ultratumba tétricamente haciendo al rubio tragar duro. — ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Responde maldita sea! ¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando al preocuparnos a todos así? ¡¿Dónde te habías estado escondiendo?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no me estaba escondiendo! Solo hice una visita a las tierras de mi familia…

— ¡¿Y PORQUE NO AVISASTE? ¡¿Tan difícil es enviar aunque sea una carta? ¡Por dios no puedo creer esto!

— ¿Y porque debería haberte avisado? — comentó serenamente el demonio, dejando al moreno estupefacto. Esa indiferencia le dolía, a ambos. —Si se supone que intentaba alejarme de ti… ¿No es lógico que no intentara contactarme contigo? Y de todas maneras, ¿no se supone que eras tú el que me dijo que no quería ver mi cara? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es mi habitación…

— ¿Q-que…? — dudó nuevamente el rey sin saber que sentir, pero en un segundo la ira exploto dentro del el por completo. — EGOISTA….¡LO UNICO QUE ERES ES UN EGOISTA! ¡Preocupando a todos y haciendo lo que te viene en gana!

— ¡Eso es porque no quería volver a molestarte nunca más! ¡Yuuri! ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado lo que te hice? Porque yo no, y no quería volver a hacerte sentir de esa manera tan horrible de nuevo ¡Para lo que yo hice no hay excusa! Por eso decidí que lo mejor será que me aleje de ti. Hice un viaje a tierras Bielefeld y ya arregle todo, solo volví a buscar unas cosas….Yo realmente no entiendo porque estás aquí… — el rubio aparto la mirada pero enseguida sintió un brusco movimiento frente a él, el rey lo había tomado del cuello de su uniforme y calvado las intensas orbes negras en sus verdes ojos esmeralda.

— ¿Qué porque estoy aquí?... ¿Que no entiendes?... ¡¿Qué esperabas que hiciera Wolfram? ¡Estaba preocupado! ¡Llegue a pensar que habías muerto! ¡Estuve viniendo aquí todos los días! ¡Ayer vine 5 veces!

Soltó el agarre con fuerza al empujarlo hacia atrás y hacerle caer al piso, solo quería retomar algo de aire porque ya no era un momento en el que pudiera parar de gritar.

— ¿…Que pensabas? ¡¿Qué te saldrías con la tuya? ¡¿Qué podías desaparecer así sin más? ¡¿QUÉ A MI…NO ME IBA A IMPORTAR? ¡¿QUÉ YO…NO SENTIRIA NADA? ¡¿E-ESO ERA LO QUE PENSABAS? — no pudo evitar que se le quebrara la voz pero continuo gritando hasta ya no poder mas. — No….tienes idea…de lo preocupado que estaba…— las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas aunque su expresión de enojo no cambio para nada. No era su intensión terminar llorando, pero se sentía profundamente herido.

— Yuuri… — susurro el rubio al verlo en ese estado, se paro y acerco un poco a él acortando la distancia. — Estas llorando…

— ¡NO-no estoy llorando! ¡E-esto no es nada!...¡E-e-está lloviendo! ¡Sí, eso! ¡Está lloviendo! No…estoy….llorando… — sollozo mientras se intentaba limpiar las lagrimas sin caso, ya que estas seguían cayendo sin parar. Los brazos del rubio se enroscaron de repente en su cuello y sintió el calor de su abrazo.

— Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. — le dijo suavemente mientras apretaba al sorprendido chico con más fuerza. — No pensé que estarías preocupado por mi….Pensaba explicarle todo a mis hermanos hoy antes de irme…..Realmente no pensé que te sintieras así, te hice llorar…..Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. — el calor del cuerpo del rubio y la suavidad de sus palabras le terminaron de convencer. Se aferro con fuerza a él, realmente lo necesitaba.

— Prométeme…que nunca te irás así de nuevo…Que no me dejaras. No me dejes nunca…Yo quiero que te quedes…quiero que te quedes conmigo… — sollozó mientras se acobijaba contra su cuello con fuerza.

— Yuuri, no puedo creer que me estés perdonando. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes ser tan enclenque y amable con todos?...Realmente es increíble, inconcebible, eres tan idiota…

Tenía a la persona que mas amaba entre los brazos diciéndole lo que siempre quiso escuchar, desesperadamente pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado para siempre. Pero no podía sentirse feliz, sino triste. Culpable. Sentir que no merecía nada de esto.

— P-Promete…me…lo…Nunca más… — intentó volver a pedir, pero no podía articular mas palabras.

— Nunca más, nunca más…Lo siento, no te volveré a hacer sentir así nunca más, ni tampoco te dejaré. — dijo rápidamente el príncipe calmándole y acariciándole con fuerza y desesperación. — No llores Yuuri, cuando te veo llorar realmente no se qué hacer. — susurró y acaricio dulcemente su rostro. Rozó con su propia mejilla y nariz todo a su paso hasta que unió sus labios contra los suyos depositando un cálido beso.

— ¡NO! ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — se quejó el Maou luego de separarse un poco. De la sorpresa se le olvido que estaba llorando. Otro beso fue depositado debajo de uno de sus ojos, y un par más en sus mejillas, hasta recibir uno en el cuello. Todos los contactos eran tan cálidos y suaves, llenos de cariño, podía sentir en cada uno de ellos que aquel muchacho realmente lo quería y se preocupaba por él. — Estás entendiendo mal…Esto no, no es…

— Pero…me acabas de decir que estabas bien con esto. Que no querías que me valla. — se quejó sin comprender la actitud del moreno.

— ¡Que no! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Es totalmente diferente!

— Si no estás bien con esto….me iré. — dijo secamente sin vacilar.

— ¡¿Q-Que es esa actitud? Eso….no es justo.

— No me malinterpretes. No quiero volver a hacerte daño, no me iré para siempre, solo un tiempo. Yo te amo Yuuri, te quiero demasiado. No puedo dejar que algo como lo que paso suceda de nuevo. Yo no quiero no poder controlarme, no puedo evitarlo. Yo solo me alejare un tiempo y volveré. Solo necesito tiempo para olvidarte, para olvidar lo que siento…..Y así podre ser tu amigo, como tú siempre quisiste. Solo amigos…Amigos de verdad. Pero necesito ese tiempo, dame tiempo para olvidar todo.

— ¿Tiempo…?... ¿Cuánto tiempo? — preguntó dudando el pelinegro, en el fondo no le satisfacía estar escuchando al rubio hablar tan decidido acerca de olvidar así como así. Aunque tuviera razón, aunque era lo que él siempre pidió. _"¿Realmente le sería tan fácil dejar de amarme? ¿Después de habérmelo dicho con tanta convicción?" _pensó y se sintió algo mal de que le tomaran tan a la ligera.

— Cinco o seis años tal vez…..supongo que eso estaría bien.

— ¡¿Cinco o seis años? ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Demasiado! ¡Es lo mismo que si te fueras para siempre! ¡Eso no es ir y volver! — gruño impresionado y enojado por la manera tan ligera en la cual lo había dicho, parecía que para el mazoku no fuera nada.

— Pero si no es tanto… — efectivamente no lo era, ya que como todos saben la vida de los demonios es bastante longeva.

El rey se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio, lo pensó pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, solo podía sentir una cosa.

—No, no quiero. No puedes irte, no quiero que te vayas. Tienes que quedarte a mi lado, lo prometiste.

El ojiverde le observo unos instantes, dudo, pero las palabras de Yuuri estaban llenas de seguridad y sentimiento. Se acerco nuevamente y volvió a besarle sellando sus labios. El moreno intento zafarse de él, pero no se lo permitió. Le dio un par de pequeñas lamidas y lo sometió a que le dejara entrar en su boca para probarlo durante unos momentos. Más tiernos besos húmedos fueron depositados y por fin se separo un poco de él devolviéndole su libertad para el habla.

— No, esto no…No quiero que te vayas, pero no quiero esto tampoco.

— Yuuri cuando dices que no quieres que me valla, es como si dijeras que me quieres… Y para mi es este tipo de querer, yo solo puedo entenderlo de esta manera. Porque yo también te quiero. Te quiero a mi lado, quiero abrasarte, quiero que nos besemos, quiero hacerte feliz…como tu prometido. Si no puedes aceptar que te quiera de esta manera, déjame ir. Porque mientras este cerca de ti teniendo estos sentimientos nada cambiará.

Las palabras del rubio le hicieron callar del todo, solo pudo desviar la mirada. Comprendía lo que le decía, tenía mucho sentido, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Tras ese silencio el rubio lo apretó mas entre sus brazos y acarició su espalda mientras le daba otro beso debajo de la mandíbula, luego acarició los cabellos del color de la noche y continúo besando su cuello.

Yuuri se sentía abrumado, ese tipo de acercamiento era extraño. Pero no se resistía ya que no sabía que mas hacer. No tenía salida. — Me estas chantajeando…

— Si quieres puedes alejarte, no voy a impedírtelo… — susurró el rubio sin dejar de besarle. —Pero terminare mi bolso, avisare a mis hermanos, y me iré a casa de mi Tío. — comentó con una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa de satisfacción, separándose por fin de él viéndole a los ojos. Aunque sintió culpa de tener que comportarse así.

— ¡Me estas chantajeando enserio! — grito asombrado Yuuri, no se esperaba que realmente Wolfram tomara esa posición.

— No me gustaría decir que sí, pero. Parece que necesitas una excusa para aceptar esto. Yo también puedo jugar sucio de vez en cuando… — le dijo suavemente mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos una vez más. Sus dedos buscaron por debajo de las ropas contacto directo con su piel. Colándose por debajo del gakuran y la camisa que tuvo que sacar de adentro de sus pantalones, delineó el estomago y el pecho sin remordimiento, no tenía intenciones de parar.

Había esperanza, si Yuuri realmente no le quisiera ni un poco le habría alejado. Pero tantas dudas, tantas palabras bonitas, tenía que ser serio. "_Lo hare feliz. Si me acepta, definitivamente daré todo por hacerlo feliz. Por más que intente no puedo rechazarlo, se que está mal…Le hice daño, cosas contra su voluntad. Pero aunque sé que no debería aceptar que me perdone no puedo negarme. Solo una vez más seré egoísta, y aceptare esta oportunidad"._

Le beso. Tanto como quiso. Y el pelinegro no se resistió a dejarle entrar en su boca cuando sintió la cálida lengua rozar sus labios entreabiertos. Las caricias no cesaban. El tacto de Wolfram era suave y delicado en su estoma y su pecho, a medida que las ropas le abrían paso para permitirle continuar.

Ser acariciado se sentía bien, todo lo que le hacia se sentía bien. No se podía negar que el rubio supiera cómo hacer las cosas, y que amor en ese momento no le faltara. Pero no estaba bien del todo, mentalmente no estaba conforme. No podía aceptar la idea del amor entre dos hombres y que lo que estaban haciendo, y lo que el rubio quería hacer a continuación, estuviera bien o fuese correcto. El no amaba al rubio como él lo amaba a él, y no tenía intenciones de mentir ni de esconder que todo eso no terminaba de convencerlo.

Cayeron sobre la cama del príncipe, el colchón mullido recibió a Yuuri de espaldas haciéndole rebotar_. "Mierda… ¿porque tenía que abrir mi gran bocota?_" se reprochó y lamentó.

Wolfram ajeno a los pensamientos del moreno se encontraba sumido en lo que hacía. Retomando los besos y las caricias, dedicándole una mirada y una sonrisa tenue. El calor del cuerpo del rey era muy elevado, podía sentirlo en sus manos y sus brazos al tenerlos debajo de sus ropas. Acaricio una de sus piernas y se hizo un mejor lugar entre ellas corriéndola a la vez que notó como el moreno se ruborizaba fuertemente por asumir esa posición. Deslizo sus ropas desabotonadas y acaricio con libertad ese cuerpo tibio que tanto le gustaba. No esperó mucho para sostenerlo en sus brazos mientras terminaba de quitarle el saco del gakuran a medio caer, aunque por el momento dejaría la camisa en paz.

Yuuri sintió como besaba su cuello y descendía hasta el pecho. Los brazos del rubio lo tenían aprisionado contra su cuerpo con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarle ir ahora que lo tenía atrapado. Pero eso no le gusto para nada, no le gustaban esas extremas muestras de cariño y desesperación que no podía corresponder. Se giro un poco e intento darle la espalda, pero eso no desanimo al príncipe quien aun lo abrazaba con fuerza. Sus dientes se clavaron suavemente en los músculos de su cuello sorprendiéndole y haciéndole estremecer sin poder evitarlo.

Wolfram le quitó la camisa casi inmediatamente, lo único que hacía esta era molestarle y alejarlo del cuerpo del moreno. Una vez tuvo toda la piel expuesta para explorar, no se contuvo y le beso por todos lados buscando cuales eran los puntos más sensibles. Con una mano acariciaba su estomago, y con la otra le hizo sobresaltar cuando toco en aquel lugar.

El moreno se revolvió y la sensación de inquietud se acumuló en su estomago. Tenía miedo y vergüenza de dejarse tocar ahí. Se aferro a la muñeca del rubio mientras este desabrochaba su cinturón, y sin tener más tiempo a pensar en nada, se vio totalmente expuesto. El cierre del pantalón abierto permitió que los dedos de su pervertido prometido irrumpieran con más facilidad bajo su ropa interior."_Yo… ¿Dejaré que me haga lo que quiera?"._ Ciertamente lo estaba haciendo. Las corrientes eléctricas le recorrían la espina mientras era besado, lamido y mordido en la parte baja de la nuca. Una mano del rubio masajeaba suavemente sus testículos mientras con la palma ejercía presión sobre su virilidad, y la otra acariciaba su estomago suavemente.

"_¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" _se cuestiono sin comprender. Simplemente se había dejado completamente a merced del hermoso demonio de fuego. Frunció su ceño en una mueca de consternación mientras dejaba escapar un ligero jadeo entre sus húmedos labios.

— Oye, no tienes que lucir como si lo odiaras tanto…solo relájate... ¿No es más difícil forzarte?

El rubor creció en los cachetes del chico de pronto, ante el suave comentario del mazoku. — ¡Por supuesto que es difícil! — se quejo enseguida gritando_. "Esto es lo mejor que puedo manejar la situación…Como puedo relajarme cuando me…está…". _Los dedos del rubio presionaron con fuerza y comenzaron a masturbarle más rápidamente entre algunos masajes y retorcijones. —…Aah-…Aannh… —gimió suavemente ante las caricias.

— Ves…ya estás bastante duro, supongo que eso es bueno…Y también algo húmedo. — agregó el príncipe. Tan naturalmente alegre que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, y quedarse sin habla por un momento, sintiendo que ese era el momento más embarazoso de toda su vida.

— ¡Esto no es un partido! ¡No tienes porque relatar cada detalle de lo que pasa! ¡¿Qué no te puedes callar? — se quejó a los gritos mientras se levantaba y sentaba en la cama aun enredado entre los brazos del rubio. Pero Wolfram siguió sus movimientos y se mantuvo sosteniéndolo desde atrás.

—…Perdón... — dijo dulcemente y lamio detrás de su oreja bajando lentamente por su cuello mientras aceleraba las caricias en su entrepierna. Ni él mismo sabía que era tan hablador durante las cuestiones de cama.

— Ah-aanh…No…espera…ahh… — se retorció de placer mientras una de sus tetillas había empezado a ser pellizcada. Sostuvo el brazo del rubio mientras este mantenía un ritmo constante e irresistible para él. Pronto no lo soporto más e intento alejarse cayendo sobre la cama boca abajo pero no pudiendo escapar. Y entre los últimos retorcijones se dejo venir quedando agotado sobre las sabanas con el príncipe abrazándole. Unos segundos de paz pasaron. Descansó aquellos momentos con su cuerpo relajado, pero cuando entreabrió un poco sus ojos noto que Wolfram observaba por sobre su hombro. Los restos de su esencia que quedaban en sus dedos estaban siendo escudriñados. —¡¿W-Wolfram-san que estás mirando?

— Nada….solo estoy feliz. — le contesto dedicándole una sonrisa dulce dejándole atónito. Haber logrado hacer sentir bien al moreno, sin ninguna droga o nada raro de por medio, le hacía sentir del todo que sus esperanzas estaban bien fundadas.

Yuuri pensó que ninguna de las sonrisas que antes haya visto en él se acercaran a esa calidez y hayan sido más verdaderas. Le habían dejado sin palabras, y su corazón latió con fuerza cuando el rubio deposito un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Siempre tan cálido y suave al contacto.

Acaricio sus cabellos y continuó besándole, la lengua de Yuuri era cálida y no se oponía a cada contacto húmedo y suave que le propiciara con la suya. Disfrutaba mucho poder besarle. Le dio la vuelta entre mas caricias y abrazos hasta tenerlo boca arriba ubicándose sobre él. Poco a poco se deshizo de sus ropas. El uniforme, la camisa y los pantalones del moreno suavemente también fueron retirados seguidos de los de él.

Podía sentir el abrasador calor del níveo cuerpo sobre él, bien formado y perfecto. _"¡Demonios!… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Qué…estoy haciendo?"._ Se había rendido a la seducción de aquel hermoso joven de cabellos dorados. Dejándose, entre los mimos, perder la última fina capa de tela que le quedaba.

"_Mejor que lo recuerdes Wolfram…Todo lo que me estás haciendo…Recuérdalo bien…_". Su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho, sus manos y piernas temblaban, especialmente sus rodillas. No era su primera vez, pero eso lo estaba haciendo peor. Podía recordar lo que se avecinaba al sentir los dedos rozar su entrada comenzando a masajear y darle extrañas cosquillas. —….a-ahh…uwah… — gimió suavemente y se quejo al sentir los dedos irrumpiendo en su tembloroso cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban aun mas. Recibió un cálido beso en su rostro bajo su ojo y muchas caricias reconfortantes en un intento de ser recompensado.

— No tengas miedo…Abrásame. — le indicó con voz suave mientras llevaba sus brazos por encima de su cuello, enseguida el moreno hizo caso y se aferro a él. No habían lágrimas, veía como intentaba disimular el miedo en su rostro sonrojado y contraído. Pero sus ojos no podían mentirle. Podría ser enclenque y a veces cobarde pero esa faceta orgullosa le parecía extremadamente linda, y más tierno aun cuando intentaba disimularlo. Aunque Yuuri no era el único, él mismo sentía que se desasía de los nervios y tenia mariposas en el estomago.

El rubio tomo su erección firmemente y sin vacilar presiono contra su cuerpo, penetrándole con cuidado pero de una sola vez, sin detenerse hasta el final. —…Ah-aanh…W-Wolfram…due-le… ¡Aaah! — una vez más se había apoderado de su cuerpo y unido a él. El dolor se entremezclaba con otras extrañas sensaciones que no podría describir fácilmente_. "La razón por la que te dejo hacer esto…Es porque….eres especial para mí"_.

— Yuuri… — El vaivén comenzó poco a poco y los envolvió entre gemidos. Cada embestida y golpe de sus cuerpos les hacía temblar de placer, los gemidos del moreno llegaban directamente a sus oídos mientras se abrazaba con fuerza y retorcía en su cuello jadeando. Se apoyó con un codo sobre las almohadas para sostenerse y así poder dejar una mano libre. Acaricio toda la extensión de una de sus piernas hasta las caderas y comenzó a masajear suave y firmemente el levemente endurecido miembro del moreno mientras continuaba las embestidas a un ritmo más acelerado.

Las sensaciones eran enloquecedoras para ambos, se soltó del agarre Yuuri y le besó, entrelazando sus lenguas demandantes hasta que él mismo rompió el contacto. Le observo directo a los ojos. Las orbes negras entrecerradas brillantes y ese rostro sonrojado con sus labios enrojecidos y húmedos le enloquecía.

— Te amo… — susurró sin apartar la vista de él, en un suspiro entre jadeos.

Un nuevo beso continúo ahogando los sonoros gemidos en sus propias gargantas mientras aceleraba más el ritmo de los vaivenes. Con las últimas fuertes estocadas Wolfram se dejo venir disfrutando de una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo entero. Yuuri se arqueo y retorció sus piernas hasta la punta de sus dedos, mientras sentía como la sensación eléctrica y el calor proveniente de su estomago se esparcían por todos lados haciéndolo estremecer.

Apenas los últimos espasmos de sus músculos terminaron, se dejaron vencer por el peso de sus cuerpos y cayeron rendidos. Abrasados sobre la cama aun respiraban con dificultad.

* * *

Yuuri entreabrió un ojo lentamente, sentía los parpados tan pesados_. "Mucho calor"._

Se sentía sofocado, y al intentar moverse y no poder lograrlo se dio cuenta la razón. El rubio dormía profundamente abrasado a él con fuerza, en su rostro había una enorme y boba sonrisa acompañada de un ruborcito en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¡FUERA! — gritó tan fuerte que las paredes podrían haber caído en ese mismo instante.

— ¡¿WAA? — de una patada el rubio voló de la cama estrellándose contra el piso con fuerza. — ¡¿Po-por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿Qué pasa? Estaba durmiendo tan bien... — se quejó enseguida desde el piso frotándose su cabeza adolorida.

Su desnudez la noto segundos después, y de un manotazo arrastro las sabanas que cubrían al moreno en la cama para taparse sus zonas delicadas. Yuuri al quedarse expuesto se desesperó y tomó una almohada. Rápidamente se tapó la entrepierna como pudo.

— ¡¿Por qué estas en mi cama?

—… ¿He? — se asombro el rubio_. "No es posible…Eso significa que no se acuerda…"._ Al instante, Yuuri reacciono comprendiendo del todo su estado de desnudez. Observando su cuerpo, se quedo quieto y luego se ruborizo con fuerza mientras su corazón palpito acelerado_. "Parece que ahora si se acordó…"_.

—…Wolfram…— le llamó con esa voz que pocas veces le salía conscientemente. Sumamente terrorífica y esos ojos tan similares a los del Maou pero que eran propios. Un Yuuri muy enojado. — ¡¿Con una vez no te alcanzo? ¡Volviste a hacerlo de nuevo! — gritó y le arrojó con fuerza la almohada que tenia directamente en la cara.

Un impacto directo. Ya que Wolfram tenía las manos ocupadas tapando su desnudez. Cosa que el moreno había parecido olvidar al revolear su única _tapadera_. Hasta que el rubio rodo los ojos verde esmeralda un poco hacia abajo y se ruborizo.

— ¡¿Qué estas mirando?".- totalmente avergonzado y torpemente se revolvió hasta conseguir tomar la sabana del piso y arrebatársela a Wolfram. Quien esta vez uso la almohada, que ahora tenía en su regazo, para acomodarla nerviosamente y sostenerla mejor para taparse.

— E-extorsionador… Chantajista… No juegas limpio…— murmuraba el moreno mientras extrañamente se arrastraba hasta el borde de la cama con dificultad.

—… ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?

— Al baño…Me siento sucio, asqueroso.

— ¿Quieres que te ayud-?

— ¡No es necesario!

Dió los últimos torpes pasos y la puerta del baño se cerró, dejando al rubio solo. Wolfram suspiro y se mantuvo observando había ese lugar_._

"…_Él sigue quejándose. Dice una y otra vez que esto es un chantaje…Supongo que es cierto_" admitió con algo de pena. "_Pero, aunque repita eso una y otra vez…Lo único que he utilizado como mi arma fue amenazarlo con que me iría de aquí. No es una buena excusa después de todo. Esos ataques suyos para mi…son tan dulces como una declaración de amor_". Sus facciones se suavizaron por completo y sonrió con la mirada perdida.

— ¡GYAAAAAH!

— ¡¿Yu-Yuuri? — la puerta del baño se abrió y pudo ver al joven, ocultando sus ojos tras sus cabellos negros. — ¡¿…Que pasa?

— Maldiitooo… — Los lagrimones no pegaban con su cara de enojo para nada. — ¡NO TERMINES DENTRO DE MI! ¡La otra vez también me tomaste por sorpresa! ¡Tú, pervertido!

Wolfram se quedo estupefacto unos segundos sin reaccionar. — Ah… ¡AH! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

* * *

— Entonces, ¿dónde estuviste todas estas dos semanas? — le pregunto el moreno desde su asiento, mientras firmaba y revisaba los documentos.

Ambos se encontraban solos en el despacho. El té servido sobre la mesa con aperitivos. Comenzando su rutina normal, después de que el rubio sobrevivió a la ira de sus hermanos.

— ¿No te lo dije? Termine la misión y fui a casa de mi Tío.

— ¿Waltorana?

— Si, termine la misión y me dirigí al castillo Bielefeld, luego vine para aquí. Por eso me retrase unos días de más, pero no demasiado. Solo fue un pequeño desvió desde el camino de la frontera hacia aquí. Quería arreglar las cosas para pasar una temporada allí.

— Y aquí yo pensando que podrías haber muerto o algo…Supongo que ya cancelaste lo de ir a vivir allí.

— Sip, envié un Kohi con una carta. Aunque creo que mi tío estará desilusionado, se había puesto muy feliz cuando le dije que volvería a vivir con él.

— Bueno, mejor así. No hay porque pedir disculpas, después de todo tu vives aquí hace mucho. Tu hogar es aquí. — el príncipe se alegró por aquellas palabras, y más animado sonrió al recordar que había algo que quería preguntarle.

— ¡Ah, Yuuri! Hay algo que quiero confirmar… — dio unos pasos y se acercó posando una mano sobre el hombro del moreno, se inclino hasta su rostro pregunto. — Tu…Tu y yo. Somos amantes ahora ¿verdad? Estamos comprometidos seriamente. — preguntó contento esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Pero el silencio se hizo presente, y Yuuri no reaccionó hasta momentos después.

— ¡No digas cosas desagradables Wolfram! ¡Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera gay! — gritó muy indignado, asustando al rubio y haciéndolo retroceder además de dejarlo completamente confundido. Se levantó y se fue rumbo a la puerta. — ¡Que grosero! — volvió a quejarse en el camino mientras abría la puerta del despacho y desaparecía cerrándola de un portazo.

— ¿He? ¿HE? Pero….en ese caso. Nuestra próxima vez juntos… ¿cuándo sería?...

Tristemente, quedó solo y abandonado por el moreno, al que había ofendido. Los papeles sobre la mesa del trabajo inconcluso ahora le pertenecían, ya Yuuri no parecía que fuera a volver. —… ¿Va a haber próxima vez? — pensó con un lagrimón en los ojos.

Se paso un buen rato en blanco parado en ese lugar, hasta que suspiro desistiendo y observo el trabajo que le habían _regalado_. Se sentó y comenzó a revisarlo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té. Solo tardo en sumirse en ello unos momentos, pero volvió a tomar su taza y suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tan angustiado Von Bielefeld?

El príncipe se sobresalto y logro estabilizar su tasa antes de tirarla sobre los papeles, aunque algunas gotas de te cayeron y tuvo que hacer malabares refunfuñando para secarlas antes de que se arruinara algo. Murata en el medio de la habitación, ya cerca de él, rio un poco. Ciertamente el rubio debía estar muy concentrado en sí mismo para no haber notado cuando entro y saludo la primera vez.

— Hump. — bufó y le dedico una mirada a modo de saludo poco amigable, no le había gustado mucho el susto que le había dado.

— Así que era verdad que ya habías vuelto. Sinceramente estaba comenzando a preocuparme un poco… — comentó mientras tomaba asiento junto al mazoku. — Me avisaron que hoy habías llegado y decidí venir a ver. Déjame adivinar…La razón de todo este revuelo es Shibuya.

— Ugh. — reaccionó al haberle dado justo en el clavo. Murata sonrió conforme y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo una vez más por tener la razón. Era un poco ególatra de su parte, pero ser tan fácil leer las cartas de las baraja del otro era sumamente divertido.

— Entonces…¿Qué fue lo que paso? — indagó el chico de lentes manteniendo su mirada sobre el rubio sin vacilar, pero este se había quedado quieto sin hacer o decir nada. Intentando evadir con el tiempo el hecho de tener que responder. Pero no se lo permitiría, y no aflojo su mirada inquisidora.

No pasaba nada. Podía sentirse la brisa correr entre ellos, y si estuvieran en el desierto una planta redonda de maleza seguramente hubiera pasado rodando.

Obviamente Wolfram no tenía planes de confesar. Haber pensado en tener que contarles a sus hermanos todo lo que había pasado con el moreno para poder retirarse a sus tierras, había sido lo más embarazoso que pudiera imaginar. De solo recordar y pensar en tener que expresar con palabras todo lo que hizo con Yuuri logró que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero color rosáceo. El cual no paso desapercibido por el sabio, quien decidió intentar una treta más sucia para corroborar sus sospechas.

— Lord Bielefeld, parece que tienes algo en el cuello… — fingió inocencia mientras hizo parecer que llevaría sus dedos hasta el pañuelo que rodeaba el cuello del rubio. Pero apenas hizo aquel amague, Wolfram dio un brinco en el asiento y se tapo terriblemente preocupado. Hasta se había olvidado que Yuuri jamás lo había besado como lo hizo él. Era imposible que tuviera nada, pero había caído de lleno en la trampa.

Murata sonrió maliciosamente y le dejo ver el engaño. Los ojos verdes del rubio titilaron tristes ante esa crueldad, y si hubiera dejado salir algún ruidito lamentoso podría haber terminado de parecer un cachorrito apenado.

— Así que…realmente lo hicieron ¿he? — comentó divertido mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios, y sonreía lascivamente dejando rodar sus ojos hacia arriba. Wolfram frunció el ceño, pero no supo con que retrucar hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Pero cómo puede ser que te hayas dado cuenta si yo no tengo ninguna marc-?

El sabio seguro dedujo que él seguramente discutió con el rey y por eso había desaparecido después de la misión. Era coherente y fácil de llegar a esa conclusión. ¿Pero cómo se había dado cuenta del otro detalle? Más bien, o mejor dicho, de lo que ellos hayan o no hecho en la intimidad. Pero lo más importante ahora no era eso. Sino que se había pisado, y directamente admitido todo sin pensar lo que dejaba salir de su boca. Para cuando se la tapó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Recobró la compostura y decidió tomar una actitud indiferente. Aunque le molestaba que no hubieran pasado ni dos horas desde que estuvo con Yuuri y ya alguien lo sabía. La sonrisa en el rostro del chico de lentes le molestaba aun más.

— Calma Lord Bielefeld. — dijo alegre intentando apaciguarle. — Puede que no tengas marcas…Pero me crucé a Shibuya en el camino aquí. Y da la casualidad de que tuve que arreglar el cuello de su camisa, si no fuera por eso no lo hubiera visto.

El príncipe intentó seguir ignorando su mala suerte y no dar demasiada importancia.

—…Igualmente puedo decir que se siente el aroma del amor por todos lados en ti. — agregó con malicia el pelinegro, logrando hacerle subir los colores poniéndose como un tomate y amagando a revisar su cuerpo. — Era una broma, una broma. Que inocente eres cuando quieres. — carcajeo al ver como había caído, una vez más, el inocente mazoku.

— ¡¿Tan divertido es burlarse de mí?

— Bueno, bueno, ya. Paro. No más bromas. Pero de verdad pensé que Shibuya era un caso perdido… ¡Felicidades! ¡Por fin lo lograste Lord Bielefeld! — Vitoreó y aplaudió un poco suavemente contento. El rubio no compartió su felicidad para nada, sino que volvió a suspirar y perdió la vista en sus papeles. — ¿He?... ¿No estás feliz? ¿Acaso no están saliendo ahora? Bueno, son prometidos. Pero nunca antes concretaron nada. Y ahora que Shibuya dio el paso…

— Él no quiere dar ningún paso. No va a reconocer nada, acaba de enojarse conmigo por llamarnos amantes. Pero si no me reconoce como prometido y no somos amantes ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que somos? — comenzó a decir deprimido para terminar gritando enojado. Derrotado se dejo caer sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en ella y los brazos colgando a los lados sin vida y suspirar. — Ahhh… Esto es más frustrante que antes.

Murata dejo caer una gota de sudor en su nuca y lo compadeció. — Bueno pero al menos han empezado algo. Que él no lo reconozca es un poco el colmo, pero sabes que es obstinado como una mula. Al menos han empezado algo.

— No ha empezado porque él quisiera…..Es…complicado. Las circunstancias…Digamos que no es lo que cualquiera podría esperar para comenzar nada. En realidad…fue todo un accidente.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con Lady Karbelnikoff?

— ¡¿Cómo demonios es que tu siempre sabes todo? Tú mientes ¿verdad? ¡No estás todo el día encerrado en ese templo!

Nuevamente el chico de lentes sudo y se apenó. — Gracias a que su experimento con alguien le dio la idea de que sería bueno probarlo con muchos más hombres…Tengo que decirte que hemos caído todos. Incluyendo a Shibuya. — aceptó con algo de molestia al recordar el revuelo que había sido todo el castillo. — Apenas te fuiste todos lo sufrimos, y supusimos que habías huido. Luego por la actitud de Shibuya, la mayoría pensamos que algo había pasado entre ustedes. Así que por eso nadie cuestiono que desaparecieras así como así de la noche a la mañana. Pero al pasar tanto tiempo empezamos a sospechar que debía haber sido una pelea más grave de lo normal.

— ¡¿Entonces todos los saben?

— No, no. Nadie hubiera esperado que Shibuya y tu….Bueno, ya sabes. Ya te dije que yo lo daba como un caso perdido. Ahora debo ser el único que realmente está enterado, y si no lo hubiera confirmado seguiría sin siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

— No sé si alegrarme o no de que todos piensen así… — Aunque si se aliviaba de que al menos podía mantener su relación tan privada como él quisiera.

— Alégrate, por fin él te ha aceptado, aunque sea testarudo has empezado algo.

— El problema es que no sé donde va a terminar lo que empezó.

Continuara…

* * *

**- Fin del capítulo 2 –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Un poco de sinceridad

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Un poco de sinceridad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Me siento tratado como un perro ¿sabes?

Lo más lógico cuando uno escucha una afirmación extraña de otra persona y no sabe que responder, o supone que no es buena idea, lo mejor es dejarlo continuar hablando a ver qué pasa.

— Esto es peor que antes, mucho peor, no tiene comparación. Creo que estoy empezando a extrañar como era nuestra relación antes…

Pero cuando no dicen nada que te saque de dudas del todo y uno es curioso lo mejor es comenzar a indagar.

— ¿Realmente es para tanto Lord Bielefeld?

— ¡Por supuesto que es para tanto!

— Yo creo que cualquiera estaría más que contento de haber dado ya el gran paso, me parece que esa era la peor parte.

— ¡Precisamente eso es lo que lo hace peor ahora! Antes, lo que yo quería no podía tenerlo. Al menos sabía que era así y punto, que no había otra opción. Pero ahora es como si fuera un perro hambriento y me pusieran en frente un plato de comida y no me lo dejan comer, ¡pero ya me lo han dado a probar para hacer que sea peor tener que aguantarme!

Agarró la botella y volvió a servirse medio vaso de Whisky, y se lo tomó de una sola vez. Murata lo observaba compadeciéndolo un poco además de asombrarse de la resistencia al alcohol que tenía.

No era la primera vez que era su compañero de copas. Antes de volverse tan "cercanos", por no decir su confidente, había compartico con él una o dos noches de reunión y algo de ocio para tomar juntos. No era raro que los mazokus supieran disfrutar de bebidas más fuertes que lo normal para la edad que se suponía tendría comparándolo con un humano, la culpa la tenía la diferencia en la longevidad de ambas razas. Aunque él no se negó a acompañarle apenas soportaba medio vaso, y Wolfram estaba más ocupado por tomar todo lo que él quisiera que por insistirle en que continuara.

Pero no tenia porque quejarse, Wolfram Von Bielefeld era sumamente interesante cuando el alcohol lo ablandaba un poco. Todos sabían que era un chico alegre y con mucha personalidad, para nada inhibido. Pero tendía a reservarse un poco acerca de que, y que no, hablar con los demás, o solía elegir bien con quien lo hacía. Lo que Murata nunca hubiera esperado fue que lo eligiera a él para darse tantas confianzas, aunque pensando en la situación del rubio era lo más normal. No tenía absolutamente nadie para hablar acerca de Yuuri.

— Bueno es normal siendo Shibuya que siga siendo difícil acercarse a él, después de todo es muy cabeza dura, pero no pensé que llegara al extremo de ignorar todo lo que paso. — _"Aunque metiéndome un poco en su cabeza debería haberlo supuesto. Lo raro es que Lord Bielefeld no es una persona fácil de ignorar así como así… La pregunta es ¿cuál de los dos cabezas duras ganará al final?"_

— Dos meses.

— ¿He?

— Ya van dos meses completos…y unos días creo.

Murata lo observo y muy en el fondo lo compadeció enormemente. Una relación así no era una relación, porque directamente no pasaba nada. No necesitaba que el rubio se explique para entender cuál era su punto en todo esto.

— Dos meses sin sexo, sin nada. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que yo lo veo ignorarme y sé que está pensando en eso, que está esperando a que yo diga o haga algo para decir que no. Es como si antes de que abriera la boca ya me hubiera dado una respuesta… ¡Hasta cuando lo miro y ni siquiera estoy pensando en que tengo ganas de hacerlo! El solo se pone a hablar y hablar, y caminar, y hacer sus estupideces de enclenque para cambiar el tema… ¡Esta bien que estoy desesperado! ¡Pero no es como para ignorarme también cuando no estoy buscando nada!

— Típico de Shibuya. Igualmente yo creo que lo que necesita es una buena charla acerca de eso, después de todo el acepto una relación con un hombre sabiendo lo que significa.

Wolfram se quedo callado un momento pensando en lo mismo que pensaba cada vez que le daba vueltas al tema. No estaba en posición de reclamarle nada a Yuuri y a la vez sí, pero ese jueguito del chantaje que le había planteado era lo único que tenia bajo la manga. Pero no lo único en lo que quería que se basase su relación, por eso prefería callarse y aguantar.

El plano físico era tan importante como el sentimental, pero estaba atrapado entre hacer decaer uno y levantar el otro, o viceversa. Al parecer sin presionar no iba a conseguir nada, y ya no tenía un medidor como para darse una idea de cuánto quería estar con su…pareja.

Apenas pensar en esa palabra lo hacía dudar, después de todo ¿cuánto de pareja y cuanto no tenia su relación? Si lo pudiera ser pesado en una balanza le daría miedo ver cual cae más bajo.

* * *

Una o dos copas no le hacían mal. Y cuatro, o cinco… ¿o siete? tampoco tenían un efecto tan avasallador. No lo suficiente como para pensar que estaría cometiendo el mismo asqueroso error por el que terminaron enredados en lo que podría llamar su única y última oportunidad con Yuuri. Abrió la puerta y entro al despacho.

Ya era lo suficientemente tarde para necesitar de varias velas y que todos se hayan retirado dejando el lugar vacio. Aunque no a dormir, sino a hacer parte de sus trabajos en otro lado o tomarse un descanso, cada cual sabía manejar sus tiempos. Pero de lo que estaba seguro es que a esa hora el único que solía hacerle compañía a Yuuri mientras trabajaba era él, acompañándolo con un café o algún aperitivo, y tomando parte en el trabajo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el único que se quede trabajando cuando el horario para la mayoría ya termino? Eso era fácil de explicarse remontando a una época anterior donde el único que hacia algo era Gwendal y por lo tanto la cantidad de papeleo acumulado tenia mas años que el mismo rey actual. Porque no era solo remontarse al trabajo que Yuuri obviaba hacer desde que llego…sino mucho tiempo atrás. Digamos que el fuerte de la ex reina no eran los papeles tampoco.

Ya algo más cerca de donde se encontraba el moreno este levanto la mirada y sonrió a modo de saludo. — Ya casi termino por hoy, ¿podrías directamente saltar a la parte de servir más té en vez agarrar tus documentos?

Wolfram en vez de sentarse se dispuso a hacer justamente lo que el moreno pidió, la tetera parecía aun bastante caliente pero se notaba que llevaba largo rato esperando a que la usen. Yuuri debía estar concentrado en lo que hacía como para no levantarse a servirse algo, y parecía que ganas no le faltaban. Sirvió dos tazas y algunos aperitivos y se sentó en su lugar.

— Gracias. — dijo el moreno mientras recibía la suya y sonreía de nuevo. Pero sea lo que sea que tenía el papel en el que trabajaba lo estaba absorbiendo por completo.

— De nada.

Cuando se concentraba realmente se veía apuesto, siempre lo había pensado así. Especialmente cuando le tocaba ir al bate durante algún partido de Baseball, esos segundos antes de que lanzaran la bola y lo serio que se ponía calculando. Seguramente cuando jugaba de pitcher era igual o más serio que eso, pero ese casco que usaba no ayudaba a que pudiera observar su expresión. Eran los pequeños detalles que solo a una persona con un mínimo grado de interés en la otra encontraría interesantes. Y ni que decir que su grado de interés ya había superado las mil revoluciones y varios conceptos distintos de la palabra amor.

Habían muchas facetas de Yuuri que le gustaban, pero si tenía que elegir una seria esta. El momento donde salía a flote el porqué este chico se suponía seria un digno rey entre reyes, donde debajo del bien puesto apodo enclenque se escondía un varonil joven maduro. O al menos la promesa de uno a futuro. Divagando había perdido la cabeza apoyada en su mano observando al chico, hasta que Yuuri rompió el silencio y volvió de la babia a la realidad.

— ¿Sabías que escribir una carta a la gobernante de Marshal debe ser una de las cosas más difíciles del universo? Ya de por si rechazar una invitación a algún país que quiere que lo visitemos es complicado, ¿pero quién pone una clausula como que si la carta es de disculpas tiene que tener más de tres páginas por respeto al rechazar la invitación?, pero no mas tres y media porque si no se siente como si estuvieras exagerando con las disculpas y podrían tomar eso como una burla. Y encima este país tiene algo en contra de poner un punto final después de una S, porque la S es símbolo de la serpiente y el punto de un huevo…y no entendí muy bien pero parece que no les gustan las serpientes y los huevos juntos. Y si se te pasa alguna serpiente con un huevo ¡es como una indirecta de que mandaras asesinos a matar a la reina! ¡Se creen que mandaras ninjas a reclamar su cabeza! ¿Puedes creer eso?

— Todos los países tienen sus diferentes tradiciones y creencias Yuuri, ¿Por qué piensas que Günter se la pasa dándote clases de buenos modales internacionales?

— ¡Pero una S y un punto! No tengo nada contra el saludo de Tanaris de ponerte el pulgar en la nariz mientras levantas la pierna y das un salto adelante para darle la mano a los políticos… ¡Pero una S y un punto! Llevo más de una hora revisando una y otra vez la carta porque si se me pasa algo terminamos en guerra, y acabamos de firmar la paz hace menos de dos meses…

Al rubio se le escapo una risa viendo la cara de consternado y a la vez indignado del pelinegro. — Revisar tres páginas no puede tomar más de un vistazo a cada una. — Los ojos del rey seguían calvados en el documento, Wolfram se levanto y se acerco para mirar por encima de su hombro. Paneo rápidamente el texto y se agacho apuntando con su dedo sobre la primera hoja. — Mira aquí hay una.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldita! Y ahora tendré que redactar de nuevo todo… — se lamento mientras con énfasis tachaba encima de las palabras y hacia algunas notas al margen.

Wolfram observaba un poco más el documento mientras Yuuri seguía en lo suyo, hasta que el rebote de su propio aliento contra el cuello del moreno lo hizo caer en cuenta de su cercanía. Por primera vez desde que entro al despacho recordó a que había venido.

Demasiado cerca, el calor, el olor, el cabello, la piel. El hecho de que Yuuri ni siquiera prestaba atención a como estaban. Lo tenía a un paso, estirar la mano o acercar su rostro.

— ¿Wolf me estas escuchando? ¿Encontraste otra? — Yuuri volteó y se encontraron cara a cara a escasos centímetros, y Wolfram sabía que en ese momento se lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Si el moreno podía hasta oler cuando tenía intenciones de algo, en este momento lo sudaba por cada poro. No tardo mucho en ver como cambiaba la expresión de su rostro.

¿Cómo el ambiente podía cambiar tanto en tan solo dos segundos? No es que a él le molestara, pero sabía que al otro chico sí. Aunque esta vez se había propuesto que no lo dejaría ir, había venido a hablar pero en ese momento tenía ganas de intentar. Apenas levanto el rostro y se acercó escuchó el ruido del arrastre de la silla en el piso y las palmas de Yuuri golpear contra la mesa. Donde tendría que haber estado la boca por besar solo había cabello negro y sedoso, y lo próximo que vio fue tela negra.

— ¡Sabes! Creo que es todo por hoy con el trabajo, estoy cansado. Debe ser por eso que ya no puedo revisar mas este documento, mejor mañana. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches. — Si dio más que un paso fue mucho, porque apenas lo vio alejándose a toda prisa lo atrapo de la mano y tiró, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Hoy no sería otro día donde se quedaría mirando como lo dejaban con la miel en los labios. Hoy volvería al principio de todo si era necesario, a la época donde acorralar a Yuuri era un pasatiempo. Uno del que había olvidado lo divertido que le parecía hasta que lo tuvo contra la mesa con cara de circunstancia. Por suerte su cara no mostraba miedo nunca, eran más bien de incomodidad. De ese tipo de incomodidad como cuando tu abuela te da un buzo tejido a mano y tienes que decir "Si me gusta, es…muy suave y cómodo", pero te pica hasta el alma y la medida es siempre o muy grande o muy chica.

— Entonces si ya terminaste con el trabajo tal vez tengas algo de tiempo libre. — sin decoro alguno acerco mas su cuerpo al de él, y aunque el pelinegro trató de echarse hacia atrás la mesa se lo impidió, solo logrando que sus cuerpos se juntaran en el lugar menos cómodo posible.

— Ah…

No sabía si fue una exclamación por la sorpresa, un jadeo de excitación, o una queja de enojo. Pero no necesitaba mucho de Yuuri para perderse fuego, a veces solo le bastaba con mirar de lejos e imaginar, o recordar. Y ni que decir cómo le gustaba la situación, si tenía que elegir prefería ser el que acorrala al acorralado. Aunque siempre tuvo muchísima curiosidad y más de una vez trató de imaginar cómo sería si Yuuri fuera el que lo acorralase a él. Tenía todas las ganas de abalanzarse, besarlo y tocar todo lo que encontrara frenéticamente para que le respondieran de la misma manera y hacerlo ahí mismo en el piso o en cualquier lado, pero sabía que no pasaría así. De lo que estaba seguro es que hoy al menos no le dejaría escapar tan fácil.

Volvió a intentar un beso y se topo con la mejilla.

— No…

No retrocedió ni un centímetro y afirmo más las manos contra la madera como para dejar en claro que no desistiría tan fácil en dejarlo irse de ahí. — ¿Por qué…? — susurró paciente en un tono igual de bajo que Yuuri.

— Porque no…

No había mucha duda en sus palabras, pero su calma le invitaba a intentar presionar un poquito más.

Justamente una de las razones por las que llegaron a pasar dos meses sin que le dejara acercarse es porque él no era tan insistente como todos pensaban. Si podía ser caprichoso, podía hacer berrinches y quejarse de muchas maneras, pero también tenía mucha convicción y autocontrol. Y si algo no le gustaba era asustar a Yuuri, o pasarse de rosca presionando de mala manera. No, eso no funcionaba con él, para nada. Nadie lo sabía mejor por las veces que intento hacer las cosas de esa manera cuando apenas empezaban su compromiso.

Pero irónicamente no es que la presión sea algo poco efectivo. En realidad servía de mucho…si se sabía cómo, cuando y donde presionar. Y él ya tenía una pequeña idea de todas esas variables. Todas las señales en este momento indicaban que el próximo intento seria el final de todo con un golpe o…

Acerco una vez más sus labios a los de Yuuri y le besó, internamente sonrió y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Al parecer los besos no eran tan difíciles de conseguir como pensaba, y aunque él era quien ponía más énfasis en el momento no se sentía rechazado.

Podría hacer eso por horas. Besar, morder, lamer. Los labios de Yuuri eran algo de lo que no podía cansarse, pero también estaba bien si le dejaba profundizar un poco más. Encontró algo de resistencia, había tratado de evitarlo pero termino ganando paso dentro de su boca, aunque en esto era un poco más complicado si el moreno no ponía de su parte. Lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerle del todo. Cerró el abrazo alrededor su cuello mientras acariciaba su cabeza, las manos de Yuuri se posaron en ellos, por suerte no para quitarlos sino más bien sostenerse de manera algo tímida. Lo bueno era que poco a poco logro su cometido y que ahora fueran ambas lenguas las que se devolvían los favores.

No lo culpaba por entregarse a la situación, ¿quién podría decir no a algo como esto? Se sentía bien por donde se lo mire, era excitante y a la vez tranquilizador. No se arrepentía de haber comenzado todo, porque esta era la primera vez que hacían las cosas como se debía y en el ambiente correcto. El lugar podría dejarse a la duda, seguramente Gwendal tendría algunas cositas que decir al respecto en contra, y mejor ni hablar de Günter.

Húmedo, cálido, la respiración en la boca del otro. Cosas que al principio eran placenteras y hasta dulces para un beso se fueron tornando en otro tipo de excitación, y Wolfram no tenía tapujos en demostrar que sus manos y su boca comenzaban a descontrolarse tanto como él. Pero el rey tenía una opinión diferente al respecto de eso.

— Basta…— pidió suavemente sin alejarse demasiado pero rompiendo el beso. Sentía su respiración caliente en la mejilla, y la humedad sobre sus labios. No quería parar, quería seguir e intento besarle de nuevo pero al poco tiempo Yuuri volvió a alejarse. — Wolfram…

— Mmmh…— se quejó mientras sus manos y su cuerpo seguían pegados al moreno, y su boca amenazo con respiraciones inquietas sobre su cuello.

— ¡Estamos en el despacho!

— Nadie va a venir. — era el momento donde tenía que reprochar todos los peros que se le ocurrieran. — La puerta está cerrada.

— Y no tiene seguro. Basta.

— No puedo. — y entonces declaro el golpe de estado sobre el cuello del rey. Un beso, dos, un par de mordiscos y sus manos abriéndose paso por el cuello del gakuran. Estaba entretenido para pararse a desabotonar todo con paciencia, así que prefirió meter sus manos por donde pudo y tironear de su camisa bajo la ropa mientras seguía con el cuello. — Me prometiste…Yo esperé… Teníamos un trato. En su énfasis con cada acción se movía bastante, pero al parecer lo que supero al moreno fue el apretujón de caderas.

— Esta bien, entiendo…Pero no en el despacho. — Yuuri no lo miraba y lo mantenía algo alejado de sus arranques de locura sobre él, lo suficientemente firme como para que le estuviera prestando más atención que antes. — En otro lado… tu habitación.

Le estaban dando el gusto, obviamente no veía la expectación y ganas que él tenía en la cara de su amante sino que este solo desistió de decirle que no. ¡Pero qué demonios! El solo hecho de recibir la iniciativa le alcanzaba y sobraba. Que no estuviera bailando o dando saltitos en ese momento era un milagro, pero la sonrisa no se la pudo sacar nadie durante todo el camino por los pasillos. Lo bueno es que la alegría que tenía mitigó la incomodidad del viaje entre un lugar y otro con la calentura que llevaba encima.

Prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, no decir nada de nada que pudiera joder el momento. En el fondo tenía un amargo sabor de boca al rogar por sexo, y más la manera en como las cosas se daban, pero era preferible el silencio y convertir esa situación en algo mejor puertas para adentro.

Mientras pasaba el portal noto la duda en los pies de Yuuri, obviamente Wolfram no era un perro sino un lobo y el moreno se estaban metiendo en su cueva así que lo entendía. El nerviosismo lo sudaba, y no quería ser un bruto animal que lo pusiera mas incomodo. La puerta se cerro y lo primero que hizo fue apretarlo contra su cuerpo en un abraso largo y tendido.

Este era el momento donde podía decir "Si no quieres…" y dar alguna alternativa o hasta dejarlo ir. Pero el problema era decirlo y no poder aguantar las consecuencias, así que mejor callar. En última instancia si el momento se volvía una verdadera mierda podría dejar morir todo en unos manoseos, o hasta rogar para conseguir algún favor oral… Mejor dejaba de imaginar imposibles antes de que alguna parte de su cuerpo cambiara de propiedades al metal. Igualmente al punto de no retorno había llegado hace rato, dos meses en vela eran más que suficientes para cargar la testosterona necesaria para que lo soplaran y le dieran ganas.

— Te quiero. — la intención estuvo, pero más que un te quiero cariñoso había sonado más interesado en la otra cosa que quería en ese momento.

— Dos meses no estuvo mal.

— ¿He?

— Aguantaste dos meses. Eso significa que lo podemos hacer una vez cada dos meses.

Entonces la mente del rubio ató cabos y comprendió. Todas esas miradas provisorias y la expectación por rechazarlo de parte de Yuuri no habían sido porque si, lo estaba midiendo. Esperando y observándolo hasta que llegara este momento donde rogaría por algo de atención, midiéndolo a ver cuánto se demoraba hasta no dar más. Y si antes estaba caliente por excitación, ahora lo estaba por la rabia.

— ¿Me tuviste así dos meses porque se te dio la gana ponerme a prueba? — pregunto demostrando todo su enojo en el tono de vos y las palabras arrastradas. Los ojos de Yuuri rodaron hacia un lado en el piso, no por vergüenza o culpa, sino simplemente condescendencia. Wolfram le sostuvo aun más la mirada acusadora y feroz.

— ¡No es como si yo quisiera hacerlo! ¡Por eso cuantas menos veces para mi mejor! ¡Si no te estarías tirando encima de mí a cada rato!

— ¡Yuuri! Te dije que si no aceptabas algo me iría, pero lo del chantaje no era enserio. ¡Yo quiero una relación de verdad! Me estuve aguantando porque no quería presionarte, pero si vamos al caso nuestro trato no era ese.

— Una vez cada dos meses. ¿Lo vas a hacer o no? Porque si no me voy.

— Si tengo ganas, me muero de ganas. ¡Pero no de esto! No sé ni siquiera que es lo que estamos discutiendo, parece algún tipo de negocio. ¡No me gusta, no así!

— ¡Ya te dije que yo no soy el que quiere hacerlo! ¡Así que te guste o no, lo tomas o lo dejas, sino te aguantas dos meses más!

Wolfram cerró la boca y lo miro inquieto, ¿hasta qué punto iba a llegar todo?

— Está bien, ¿una vez cada dos meses? — serio con la decisión que acababa de tomar se adelanto y comenzó a empujarlo de nuevo hacia la cama, en ese momento Yuuri hubiera jurado que Wolfram se habría echado atrás, pero no contaba con que provocarlo era lo peor que podría hacerle a su orgullo. — Lo acepto, aunque si fuera por mi podría hacerlo todos los días…pero si es lo que quieres.

— ¡¿Todos los días? ¡Si hiciera algo así todos los días me romperías en pedazos!

— Está bien, entonces cada dos meses. Pero…— después de la caída lo tenía preso contra el colchón. — Si va a ser una vez cada dos meses va a ser mejor que te prepares. Porque lo voy a hacer hasta que no de mas.

Yuuri trago duro, el semblante de Wolfram era más serio que de costumbre y parecía no estar de buenas pulgas. Se comenzaba a arrepentir de haber tenido valor para desafiarlo.

En cualquier otra ocasión una discusión así habría sido totalmente corta pasiones, había admitir que ya no era lo mismo que cuando habían empezado en el despacho y llegado a la habitación, el ambiente decayó mucho. Pero a pesar de todo por supuesto que aun tenía ganas de estar con Yuuri, siempre tenía ganas. Lo normal para un adolescente y su testosterona, no se tendría que esforzar demasiado para entrar en tema nuevamente.

Lo único bueno es que al parecer el moreno había asimilado la idea o algo por el estilo, porque los nervios estaban, pero era más dado a la situación aunque le midiera los movimientos de sus manos poniendo otra encima y dando algunos toques de presión cuando le disgustaba que se valla para ciertos lugares. Si había persona quisquillosa en el mundo ese seria Yuuri, ya era su naturaleza. Le costaba imaginar si algún día no pusiera un pero para algo entre ambos.

Besos en el cuello, las manos por donde quería. Las quejas de su amante y los refunfuñones que se entremezclaban con algún retorcijón o temblequeo de su cuerpo. Se detuvo y lo observo directamente a la cara, los ojos del rey enseguida rodaron a cualquier lugar menos a los suyos, pero podía ver el rubor en sus mejillas y la agitación en sus labios. Le hubiera gustado más contacto visual, pero no lo culpaba. A diferencia de las otras veces sabían bien lo que estaba por pasar, cada cosa.

Su ceño siempre estaba fruncido en una mueca de capricho. Pero no había que preocuparse porque no duraría mucho, no se podía mantener cara de disgusto todo el tiempo. La verdad era que apenas poso sus labios sobre el ya no estaba enojado, podía ser sumamente estúpido de su parte pero Yuuri podía con él de la manera que nadie podía. Si él quisiera con muy poco podría doblegarlo en la intimidad y comprarlo con el movimiento de un solo dedo. Eso era el amor para Wolfram, esa cosa que lo volvió tan vulnerable ante otra persona.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era hacer como que estaba enojado, como si en esto hubiera un pequeño castigo implícito. Por suerte de manera natural lo lograba solo con mantener su rostro serio, lo cual para Wolfram era fácil. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de una persona que esta seria hasta cuando intenta hacer un chiste?

Con el gakuran fuera y la camisa abierta decidió su siguiente movimiento. Pero mejor sacarse antes las ganas de un beso, después de que hiciera otras cosas con su boca seguramente ya no sería lo mismo porque el moreno no accedería tan fácilmente como ahora. Una última probada húmeda de sus labios, su lengua, los jugueteos y los mordiscones. Volvía a pensar que podría olvidarse de todo y continuar solo con eso por horas. Yuuri lo dejo para pasar al camino sin retorno sobre su pecho, y el no desaprovecharía los derechos extras que tenia sobre ese cuerpo para besar y lamer lo que quisiera y como quisiera.

Tenía muchas opciones de como castigar a su pareja en la cama, y con mostrarse serio para intimidar a Yuuri no era suficiente. Pero ya había elegido su dulce tortura, aunque de malvada o cruel tenía poco seguramente el rey quisquilloso encontraría su gran pero en ella. Tal vez cuanto mas lejos llegara hoy, y más osado, las próximas veces se quejaría menos por otras cosas menores a estas, fuera como fuera saldría ganando.

Beso su estomago y sintió el temblor y acaloramiento dignos de alguien que sabe a dónde guía ese camino. Sería solo el comienzo de una larga noche.

* * *

— No, ya no mas…Basta, ¿piedad?

— Enclenque.

— Por favor, de verdad no puedo más…

Bueno, en el fondo comprendía la situación del moreno, pero igual rio. Ese tono de vos causaba gracia, ya después de tanto quejarse había pasado al momento de apelar a la lástima. Y para como conocía lo cola de paja que era Yuuri no le sorprendía que rogara.

Wolfram suspiro, y de piedad nada. Beso el cuello mientras presionaba más su mano contra el pecho del moreno y lo traía hacia él mientras continuaba el suave vaivén de sus caderas. — Yo todavía puedo unas mas.

— Pero ya van cuatro… ¿No puedes terminar de una vez por dios?

De nuevo dejo escapar una risita. — Cuatro tuyas… — se tomo un momento para cambiar la posición e indicarle al moreno que se ponga boca arriba sobre la cama, parecía aliviado de poder descansar todo su peso entre las almohadas. — Una mía.

Solo una, pero de las mejores. Con lo que tuvo que contenerse mientras hacía que Yuuri llegara al clímax todas esas veces había valido la pena. Digamos que la base de su castigo contaba en sacrificar su cantidad por calidad, y dejar al moreno con una experiencia extrema de lo que podía a llegar ser como amante Wolfram Von Bielefeld. Siendo hombre también sabía que el agotamiento que tendría Yuuri sería peor, y ya si lograba que llegue al próximo orgasmo mejor darlo por terminado.

— Todavía tenemos toda la noche. — Yuuri lloriqueo ante su comentario, y él le beso mientras su mano se encargaba de resbalar suavemente sobre su cuerpo hasta la entrepierna. Para tantas rondas anteriores tenía que agradecer que el moreno pudiera ofrecer algo aun ante sus toques. Lo acaricio en toda la longitud algunas veces y bajo acariciando sus testículos hasta perder un par de dedos en su interior. Sabía que Yuuri odiaba la facilidad con la que irrumpía en es aparte de su cuerpo, y por eso lo hacía cada dos por tres, era mejor acostumbrarlo a la incomodidad de sentir pudor que a evitarlo y que la siga cultivando.

Igualmente por más vergüenza que viera en él ese era de los mejores puntos a su favor a la hora de estimular. Eso y su pecho, o aun mejor combinados. Masajeó suavemente el punto en su interior exagerando los movimientos de entrada y salida a propósito mientras lamia y besaba una de sus tetillas. Los jadeos eran suaves por parte de su amante comparado con los suyos propios, alzo la vista y sonrió. Haberlo cansado tanto anteriormente hacia que este más sumiso que de costumbre, por primera vez pudo ver una digna faceta de placer en su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios lo llamaron para un beso cortándole los pequeños suspiros de la respiración más agitada de lo normal.

Su lengua invadió la frialdad de esa cavidad contagiándola con el calor propio, pero no le duro mucho hasta que fue interrumpido, sabía que recordaba donde había estado su boca anteriormente y no la querría demasiado tiempo cerca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada somnolienta del moreno. La noche no duraría mucho más que esto, pero tampoco le quedaba demasiado para acabar y que el día reclamara su poderío sobre el reino.

Retiro su mano de su cuerpo y la llevo hasta el suyo propio para ayudarse a entrar una vez más, algo de lo que se había cansado de hacer esa noche. Se había cobrado los dos meses de fantasía y de recuerdos pensando en cómo se sentía penetrar el cuerpo de su amante mientras hacían el amor…o tenían sexo, todavía había un debate sobre ese tema. Hacer el amor era demasiado cursi, sin contar todos los otros detalles que no quedan claros acerca de cómo se supone se llamaba su relación con Yuuri. Y tener sexo sería lo más normal y cómodo para hablar de eso, pero en el fondo le faltaba algo, él no quería solo sexo o un cuerpo en una cama de su parte.

— Mmmhh…te amo. — susurro despacio mientras se abrazaba a él y se acomodaba. A todos les llega el momento de debilidad, y no era la excepción para el rubio. Además Yuuri era demasiado distraído como para olvidar recordarle las cosas importantes. Sintió la incomodidad ante sus palabras y un ligero refunfuño, pero no le importaba que tanto a Yuuri no le gustara escuchar acerca de sus sentimientos, el seguiría haciéndolo.

Jadeos, vaivenes, el sonido de la cama y el olor del sexo. Depende de cómo se mire podría ser asqueroso o el momento más perfecto. Cada gemido y cada respiración agitada le excitaban más. Cambio la posición un poco, irguiéndose frente a las piernas del pelinegro y obteniendo mas placer del nuevo ángulo de las penetraciones rápidas y decididas. Ya no necesitaba medirse, ni parar de vez en cando, ni hacerlo suavemente para poder aguantar. Sabía que como empezó llegaría al final, lo cual realmente necesitaba.

Escucho algo poco entendible de su pareja, no sabía exactamente qué, pero podía imaginarlo. La pose y el cansancio no debían ayudar a sus músculos a resistir tanta acción de su parte, aunque estaba seguro de no haber sido tan brusco como para lastimar. Pero ya que era la última ronda no se iba a contener para nada. Apretó su agarre sobre el comienzo de sus muslos sintiendo clavarse los dedos en la suavidad de la piel y embistió con más fuerza. Sintió tensarse los músculos de las piernas de su amante y los suyos propios en toda la longitud de su espalda. O tal vez todo su cuerpo, ya no sabría muy bien porque se sentía en el punto justo donde si te interrumpen te dan ganas de prender fuego todo el castillo.

El chirriar de la madera se volvió mas continuo y los dedos de Yuuri sobre su estomago se clavaron más durante sus segundos finales de placer y sus últimas embestidas freneticas contra su cuerpo. El tan ansiado escalofrío y liberación de sustancias placenteras dentro de su cuerpo por fin se dio, y al parecer su cerebro fue generoso con esas últimas en compensación por el tiempo aguantado antes dejarse llegar al clímax. Un gemido ronco ahogado casi por completo marco del todo el final, al menos para él. Apoyó la mano contra la cama y no se dejo caer aun, faltaba algo más importante por hacer antes de descansar.

Con lo último de fuerzas tomo el miembro del moreno y lo masturbo con rapidez, por suerte en su cara y su cuerpo se reflejo que lo hizo en el momento exacto. Para cuando sentía que no podría mantener mas ese ritmo sin caer agotado del todo, Yuuri se aferro a su brazo soporte tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo por fin dejándose liberar. En cierta forma haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de su amante, tenía que admitir que a pesar de enclenque aguanto una sesión erótica de las más fuertes completa hasta el final.

Si podía sentirse más realizado después de ese orgasmo lo hizo al dejarse caer en la cama. Hacia unos segundos hubiera jurado que perdió su brazo a falta de fuerzas y por como lo comenzaba a sentir dormido, pero ahora ya tirado de una vez pudiéndose relajar era otra cosa. El primer rayo de sol en la habitación corto con el momento de paz de ambos al quemarles las retinas y se escucho un quejido acompasado.

— Ouuughhh…mucha luuuzzz.

— Luz del soool…

Hubiera sido un buen dialogo para una de vampiros. Pero también indicaba que dos personas en ese castillo tendrían un largo y, más cansado de lo habitual, día de trabajo como todos los otros del cual no podrían poner ni un solo pero ya que sería destapar su relación. Lo que por el momento ambos no querían para nada. Igualmente, no era un pecado dormir un poco más. Excepto para Yuuri que tendría que caminar hasta su habitación, y con el trasero en un estado como el suyo…sería complicado.

— Creo que haciéndolo así puedo aguantar esos dos meses. — se jacto Wolfram bastante conforme con la sensación de suavidad extrema de la cama.

El que tenía la misma sensación solapada por un dolor de caderas, piernas y especialmente otro lugar que prometía ser un gran problemita a la hora de sentarse en el despacho, sintió la necesidad de comenzar a quejarse. — Es demasiado, no me puedo ni mover. — lo cual era verdad, tirado boca abajo daba gracias de solo aun conciencia de que ese cuerpo le pertenecía a sí mismo, porque habían zonas que ya no sentía que fueran parte de sus extremidades. — ¿Si fuera una vez por mes sería menos duro?

— Por mi podría hacerlo todos los días, ya te lo dije…Creo que hasta más de una vez por día de vez en cuando. Pero tres veces por semana me parece justo.

— Una vez al mes…bueno, dos al mes.

— Dos por semana.

— Tres… ¿al mes?

— Una por semana y es mi última oferta.

Yuuri refunfuño en silencio, estaba agotado, no sabía que reprochar y necesitaba más neuronas vivas para ir contra Wolfram. — Una…por semana. Trato hecho. — con tal de dejar de sufrir así hasta le parecía un buen trato. Bueno, en realidad no, pero que más le quedaba.

Su opinión cambio más aun cuando escucho el grito de victoria del rubio y el peso de su brazo en su espalda abrasándolo más los ronroneos cercanos. Habían cosas nuevas que tendría que aprender a asimilar de su "amigo".

Lo único que jamás nadie podría negar, ni el mismo, es que no se sintiera querido.

* * *

Si había algo peor que los tratados, las cartas para las reinas con puntuación extraña, y contratos de economía…eran la Trigonometría y las matemáticas de la Tierra. Y eso que él era un chico afortunado que contaba con acceso a una extraña brecha en el espacio tiempo la cual podía aprovechar para estudiar en un mundo diferente al de los exámenes y al menos duplicar el tiempo que le quedaba para ponerse al día. Ya había superado Lengua, Historia en sus tres ramas diferentes, Ingles y el estúpido reporte de Educación Física extra por haber faltado a tantas clases. Y eso que Educación Física era lo que mejor se le daba, mas siendo parte del equipo de Baseball.

Le quedaban pocos días, si estuviera ya en la Tierra serian menos aun y estaría tal vez pensando en fracturarse algo con tal de tener una excusa médica para no rendir. Los exámenes finales para los Japoneses no eran algo que se pudieran subestimar, encima que pareciera que el gobierno y los colegios se pusieran de acuerdo en dar el mejor y más grande ataque de histeria a todos los estudiantes poniendo las fechas de las materias todas juntas. Igualmente en unos días tendría que regresar a su mundo si o si, y tener tiempo para un repaso general en su casa antes del examen y nada más.

Lo único bueno era que sería su último examen. Este, y le diría adiós a su vida de secundaria, aunque contando los años pasados no se podría decir que la había vivido demasiado. Cosas que pasan cuando heredas el alma de alguien destinado a ser rey en otra dimensión diferente, solo pequeños sacrificios.

Y el dolor permanente de trasero no ayudaba.

Cambio su peso para el otro lado de sus caderas y continuo intentando comprender si todos esos números y simbolitos raros en una ecuación que mide lo mismo que la hoja del cuaderno apaisada tenían sentido. No se consideraba tan estúpido, ni tampoco brillante, sino término medio. Pero la matemática hace a todo el mundo considerarse un poquito más estúpido cada momento que pasa y uno sigue sin entender.

El stress del estudiante es algo normal, no por eso uno deja de sufrir horrores esa etapa de la vida. Mal que bien uno lo pasa, pero más de un tercero sale mal parado en el asunto. Por ejemplo Günter que tal vez siga llorando en algún lado solo, porque es más que probable que todos lo hayan echado de todos lados por molesto, después de que Yuuri reafirmara que quería estar solo para estudiar tranquilo por enésima vez en un tono ya no tan calmado ni tan…civilizado.

En resumen, Yuuri estaba histérico.

Conrart asomo la cabeza en el despacho. Su ahijado estaba sentado con sus cosas entretenido, al parecer Günter si había exagerado, cosa que él supuso pero simplemente por si las dudas venia a chequear. Cerro convencido de que no había molestado y se fue.

Pero el moreno había llegado a tal punto de no entender lo que estudiaba que lo que sea que pasase alrededor reclamaba su atención inconsciente de inmediato. Sentir que venían a interrumpir abriendo la puerta que chirriaba, y cerrando la puerta que chirriaba de nuevo, el golpe de esta al cerrarse, y hasta los pasos en el pasillo le ponía inquieto. Se reacomodó otra vez en la silla y continuó realmente esperando que nadie más venga.

* * *

Pese a que una relación basada en días de un calendario no es tanto una relación sino mas bien algo como un itinerario de trabajo, Wolfram estaba más animado que de costumbre. Ese era el día especial de la semana, el día en que Yuuri tenía que rendir cuentas como pareja.

Al cruzarse en el pasillo con una de las sirvientas tomo los aperitivos que llevaba en la bandeja con el té y le dijo que sería él quien lo llevase al despacho. No era común que se encargase de esas cosas, pero había estado pensando que ya que era solo un día en la semana que tendrían algo especial debería planear algo. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de anticiparse para armar una cita en otro lugar, y menos para pensar en cómo hacer cosas así sin exponer del todo el cambio en su relación con el rey en frente de sus hermanos. O peor, en frente de la servidumbre. Ya era suficiente que las lavanderas sospecharan de las sabanas de la semana pasada como para regalar más material para rumores.

Al entrar no sintió el ambiente turbio hasta acercarse más al escritorio de Yuuri. Su cara lo decía todo, sabía que desde hace un tiempo tenía problemas con sus estudios de la Tierra y para evitar problemas se aseguro de no molestarlo en lo que iba de la semana. Nada que hiciera peligrar el humor y le arruinara el único día que tenía permitido acercarse como algo más que un amigo.

Los días se hacían más largos y las noches más cortas, el verano poco a poco se hacía presente aunque aun no en toda su magnitud y el calor era aun soportable. Todavía no era necesaria luz de velas rondando las siete de la tarde, le quedaba tiempo de sobra para inventar algo más atractivo en el itinerario.

Saludo y en respuesta recibió apenas un sonido afirmativo y unos murmullos de algo que Yuuri repitió con tal de no perderse en su lectura. Sonrió contento de verlo tan aplicado en algo, sin saber que como cualquier adolescente irresponsable el moreno había dejado el estudio para el final hasta quedarse sin tiempo. Sirvió el té y dos porciones de una torta que con su buen humor veía realmente apetitosa en ese momento, como era de esperar una desapareció y la otra quedo intacta e ignorada junto a su taza compañera.

Yuuri seguía concentrado en sus cosas, más que antes al menos, pero no lo suficiente para no molestarse ligeramente con una presencia observando desde atrás de su hombro. Puede que notara que Wolfram mantenía su distancia, estaba en completo silencio y sinceramente buscaba no molestarle para nada. De todos en el castillo su prometido era el que más le respetaba en momentos que él quería tranquilidad, y cuando le acompañaba casi siempre de alguna u otra manera calculaba perfectamente como darle su espacio. Pero estas semanas había estado más susceptible que de costumbre, así que se obligo a mantener la paciencia.

Luego de un rato y tras haberse acostumbrado otra cosa rompió su burbuja de paz.

— ¿Te gustaría comer algo en especial esta noche?

— No.

— Podríamos pedir que preparen la cena en el balcón, o visitar algún lugar en el pueblo.

Por un momento Yuuri medito las preguntas. — ¿No me digas que me he olvidado de que hoy había algún compromiso importante con alguno de los nobles? ¡Agh, no puede ser!

— No. No es ninguna junta que hayas olvidado o reunión de negocios. — rió el rubio mientras observaba de cerca la cara del moreno y se inclinaba mas sobre su hombro. — Solo nosotros dos, a eso me refería.

Yuuri lo observo con el ceño fruncido y claras señales de no entender.

— Ya sabes, hoy es ese día.

Su ceño continuaba fruncido.

Wolfram ruborizo un poco sus orejas y continúo. — Hoy es ese día de la semana… ¿recuerdas? Pensé que podríamos hacer algo para la cena. Así que, ¿aquí o afuera? Y que tan lejos prefieres ir, hasta podríamos pedir un carruaje, no hay problema con eso.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para eso! — recriminó el moreno rudamente mientras sacaba la mano del rubio de su hombro.

El príncipe se quedo estupefacto de incertidumbre y algo de indignación ante el arranque de su prometido y luego comenzó el berrinche. — ¡Pero! — había tanto por decir estando enojado que no sabía por dónde empezar. — ¿Vas a romper nuestro acuerdo? ¡¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso! ¡Teníamos un trato!

Yuuri no era de los que gustaran romper sus promesas, pero tampoco eran de los que tenían muchas pulgas bajo presión. — ¡Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para eso! ¡Estoy estudiando! ¡¿Qué no ves? ¡Esto es importante para mí y necesito tiempo, no como para andarlo perdiendo en esas cosas! Así que, si estoy estudiando no hay nada que hacerle, puedes verlo como una clausula extra. ¡No puedes reclamar nada!

— ¡Yuuri! No me puedes hacer esto, ¡¿todavía soy tu prometido sabes? — el moreno cargando todas sus cosas le ignoro y comenzó a ir hacia la puerta. Wolfram amago a seguirlo, pero estaba tan indignado que termino por quedarse en el lugar. — ¡Yuuri! ¡Era un trato!

El portazo marco el fin de la discusión. El rubio se quedo parado unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y se apoyo contra la mesa. En ese momento debatía si dejarlo estar o ir ahora mismo a continuar esa conversación.

* * *

La biblioteca era enorme, como todo en el castillo. Constaba de varias pequeñas salas dentro de la misma, y una división superior con balcones a modo de primer piso. Yuuri no estaba seguro, ya que nunca lo había visitado, pero al parecer también había un sótano con archivos y libros viejos. Al menos allí encontraría paz en algún lugar, sin esforzarse mucho por esconderse eligió una de las pequeñas salas. Estas estaban conectadas al centro de la biblioteca, no tenían puerta sino un pequeño arco de entrada. Tenían sus mesas, sillas, estantes, y lo mejor de todo, soledad.

Lo bueno de ese tipo de lugares es que cuando uno se acomoda siente que fuera su dueño aunque sea por el tiempo que permanezca ahí. En el fondo Yuuri lo era a ciencia cierta, después de todo ese era el castillo que gobernaba, pero por más egocéntrico que fuera jamás se tomaba tan a pecho los temas de propiedad.

"_Esto apesta. NECESITO tiempo para estudiar, ¿qué nadie lo entiende? Yo nunca pido casi nada complicado, solo que me den tiempo libre cuando necesito estudiar, y ni que me tomara todo el día. Me tengo que joder y pasarme el día con papeles, para después pasarme el resto de mi día con más papeles que ni siquiera corresponden a este mundo. Aunque tengo que dar gracias que yo si puedo hacer trampa…Bueno no trampa, solo aprovechar la diferencia de tiempo, pero es para sentirse afortunado"._

Tamborileó con el lápiz sobre su cuaderno, había comenzado una hoja en blanco de apuntes y tenía el libro en la página que se había quedado.

"_Realmente no puedo tomarme el día para…eso. Es más, si puedo evitarlo mejor. Ya sé que lo prometí. Ya sé que quedamos de acuerdo. Pero no es como si yo quisiera… ¿quién querría? Todavía me lastima y valla a saber si uno puede acostumbrarse a eso o será así para siempre. Además Wolfram… le gusta hacer todas esas cosas que… ¡Él puso su boca en...! ¡Dios! Jamás lo hubiera pensado, es decir, jamás. Meter la lengua ahí. No es lugar para eso…bueno tampoco para meter lo otro…ni nada. Pero entiendo lo de los dedos, uno mete la mano en todos lados, y lo otro seguramente…supongo será similar a como se siente una chica, supongo… ¡Pero la boca!"_

Yuuri se tapó la cara con las manos, sentía calor por todos lados hasta el cuello. Últimamente había aceptado a regañadientes entregar esa parte de su cuerpo a otro hombre, pero se sentía sumamente incomodo con cada cosa nueva que se le presentara. En el fondo no sabía siquiera si las disfrutaría si se diera una oportunidad de no preocuparse tanto por todo.

* * *

Había repasado en su mente una y otra vez la conversación y no llegaba a ningún punto. No era cuestión solo de sexo, era cuestión de tantas cosas que no existía posibilidad de expresarlo hablando. Las materias del corazón no deberían ser explicadas con una mesa de por medio y una taza de café como si de una reunión se tratase, además ya de por si lo suyo no era la labia sino mas bien pura emoción. Por algo no se sentía cómodo con pensar en reinar o encargarse de asuntos políticos como su hermano. Sabía reconocer que tenía serios problemas de vez en cuando en controlar sus emociones.

Tal vez si solo continuara insistiendo Yuuri comprendería que solo quería pasar tiempo con él. Enjuagó y seco los pinceles, no se arrepentía de haberse tomado un tiempo en su estudio para despejarse pero al ver los resultados se notaba que no era un día para la pintura.

* * *

Wolfram apareció en el portal de su habitación privada. Tarde o temprano lo haría, y si no lo hacía podría haber sido él quien tarde o temprano lo buscase porque el recuerdo de tener asuntos pendientes aun lo agobiaba. Aunque si fuera su decisión podría hasta posponerse días ese encuentro.

Tenía el cabello aun mojado y toda la pinta de venir del baño, le hizo recordar que el mismo debería tomarse el tiempo para uno. Volvió a concentrarse en sus libros, aunque con solo un encuentro visual breve supo entender que el rubio se sentía más tranquilo aunque inquieto que enojado. Puede que ambos siguieran siendo un par de idiotas y que los gritos fueran moneda corriente, pero si algo así hubiera pasado años antes tal vez esa misma habitación seria un campo de batallas minado y que el solo hecho de mantener silencio se lo considerara una falta de respeto. Pero Wolfram había cambiado y el también, poco seguramente pero como todo adolescente habían madurado.

Pero manías quedan, y como se podían comportar como personas serias podían volver a ser dos estúpidos que no supieran como terminar con el silencio que paso de ser genial a totalmente incomodo. Wolfram se paro junto a la silla vacía a su lado sin animarse a tomar asiento mientras el continuaba con la vista clavada en los libros.

Lo único que mantenía a Yuuri inconscientemente tranquilo es que en ese momento el llevaba el control, comparando la situación veríamos al amo y el perro que viene despacito hasta su lado a ver si ya ha sido perdonado para luego mandarse otra travesura. Pero tampoco era como para rebajar a Wolfram al nivel de una animal domestico únicamente. Porque si había que comparar con animales Yuuri era como ese gato que uno tiene en la casa y que se te ofende cada dos por tres, y de vez en cuando lo vas a ver por si ya se deja hacer mimos o te pega un arañazo.

Cuando Yuuri cerró los libros fue la señal para meter algún bocadillo. — ¿Ya terminaste por hoy? — pregunto con toda la intencionalidad de quien cambia el tema.

— Si, si sigo con esto siento que me va a explotar el cerebro. — bromeó en respuesta el moreno decidiendo dejar todos los rencores de lados y empezar de nuevo con el mejor humor. — Mañana a la mañana me levanto para continuar.

La conversación volvió a morir durante unos minutos eternos y mas movimientos de libros. Ya con la pila hecha y acomodada en la mesa Yuuri decidió que dejarla ahí para retomar en el mismo lugar porque sería lo más cómodo, su pequeño dictador interior ya había clavado la bandera en el medio de la sala para marcar el territorio.

Wolfram sintió toda la desesperación junta de hacer algo cuando lo vio intentar alejarse, aunque el moreno no había hecho nada evasivo o se fuera incomodo por su presencia en el lugar, se adelantó y lo tomo por el brazo antes de llegar a la salida. Lo miro nervioso a los ojos, abrió la boca y no salió nada. Miró al piso y volvió a intentar sin caso, se revolvió los cabellos impaciente y revoleo la cabeza antes de abalanzarse encima de su cuerpo con toda la torpeza posible y estamparlo contra la pared. No hizo nada mas, solo se quedo un momento en esa posición apoyado contra el cuello del moreno abrazándole.

— Si ya terminaste ¿tienes algo de tiempo? — preguntó dejando acomodarse un poco más a Yuuri, que por suerte le había perdonado toda la falta de tacto que solo él podía tener a veces.

— Wolfram, no quiero tener esta conversación de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero? — interrumpió rápidamente antes de que el rey siguiera haciendo conjeturas, y la forma en cómo tenso su cuerpo bajo él le dio la respuesta.

Ahora fue Yuuri quien abrió la boca y no salió nada, solo el rubor que crecía de golpe en sus mejillas. Wolfram se separo un poco de él y lo miro a los ojos aunque hubiese preferido que no lo hiciera. Silencio, y la expectativa de un beso que no iba poderse negar a recibir. Lo vio en sus ojos, en la forma de moverse y en el momento. Y luego lo sintió tibio sobre su boca. Se suponía que estas cosas no deberían sentirse tan abismalmente mejor a las anteriores en tan poco tiempo.

Entonces ambos se estaban besando.

Hay que recalcar "ambos" porque es importante, tal vez lo más importante que marca un quiebre en algo de lo que aun no estamos seguros.

El sonido de la respiración agitada y tan cercana del rubio seguía siendo extraño, pero la calidez reconfortante. Una vez acostumbrado el tacto de la lengua del otro era muy diferente, el sabor propio de los besos y los movimientos de un cuerpo cerca suyo. Varias cosas que antes había considerado bastante incomodas y hasta dado cierto asco se habían tornado muy placenteras. Tal vez era solo por ese momento, porque estaba de humor o valla a saber por qué, pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Haría como que no veía nada en los ojos del rubio cuando se separaba por un momento a buscar su mirada, ni le daría importancia a las caricias en su rostro con suma delicadeza, ni a cada suspiro que rompía el contacto de sus bocas mientras jugaban a la guerra con sus labios y sus lenguas. Sabía que Wolfram sabía que él sabía. Pero seguiría aparentando indiferencia.

Fue permisivo cuando el aliento del rubio le hizo cosquillas en el cuello y mantuvo silencio los segundos en el que este esperaba por su permiso. No estaba tan mal, le quedaba una sensación rara de disgusto en el fondo aun, pero era una batalla campal con la contraparte.

Pero siempre notaba cuando su pareja se comenzaba a descontrolar, y entendía porque, después de todo era hombre también. La diferencia es que él no se entregaba tanto al momento como el rubio, y podía tener la cabeza fría un poco más de tiempo. Cuando el demonio lo apretó más contra la pared y presiono sus caderas contra las de él, que cabe destacar como siempre eso le recordaba toda la similitud de anatomías, le entraron ganas de parar con todo.

— No, no de nuevo. ¿Podríamos no hacer nada en la biblioteca que se supone no deberíamos hacer en la biblioteca? — se quejo atrapado entre los brazos de Wolfram que hizo todo menos detenerse. El rubio rio antelo gracioso del comentario. Mas excitado aun con la idea de molestar a Yuuri paso de los besos a un leve mordisco sobre su cuello, tanteando donde encontrar los tendones para hacerle estremecer aun mas.

Yuuri forcejeo un poco, pero no podía mentir que no estaba entrando en tema después de los besos y que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel. Aunque en lo último que pensaba era en disfrutar sin tapujos, sino mas bien prefería preocuparse por quien fuera a entrar y encontrarlos así, o simplemente que no era el lugar adecuado para andar de arrumacos. No se sentía para nada cómodo sin privacidad. Aunque el lugar parecía más muerto que un cementerio, era enorme y estaban parcialmente escondidos, alguien muy apurado tal vez no los vería si se quedaban quietos ahí.

— No me gusta este lugar. — se quejó el moreno. — Alguien puede venir y…

— No si no hacemos mucho ruido.

— ¡No me importa eso! ¡Ese no es el problema! Ya te dije que yo no quiero hacer estas cosas.

Wolfram se separo un tanto y le observo algo anonadado. Apoyó las manos contra la pared a los lados de la cabeza del moreno cargando su peso en ellas con fuerza suficiente para asustarlo, aunque no había sido su intención sino más bien una pose de cansancio mental extremo.

— No, ese no es el problema. El problema es que me estoy poniendo de mal humor, me estoy cansando de esto. ¡¿Que no ves que solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo? Acaso me vas a decir que a lo de recién te estaba obligando, porque no me lo parecía.

— Pero nunca dije que me gustara. — aclaro una vez mas Yuuri, pero con algo de miedo de elevar su voz. No quería una pelea que llamara la atención en ese momento, seguía sin sentirse seguro del lugar, y de muchas otras cosas.

— Yo no te obligue a nada, pero si vamos al caso podría. No sé si recuerdas porque aun estoy aquí y no en Bielefeld. Podría haberte dicho de nuevo que si no pasa nada me iré, podría haberte dicho que teníamos un trato, podría haberte reclamado que quedamos en que estas cosas pasarían una vez a la semana…Y ¡ah! ¿Qué día era hoy? Me parece que es el día correcto. ¿Pero acaso use alguna de esas tretas? Porque que yo recuerde no. ¡Pronto te irás a la Tierra y lo único que quería era pasar tiempo contigo!

— ¡Son solo unos días! ¡¿Es suficiente esa estupidez como para que te enojes? Y tú sabes bien que no me gustan los hombres. Por supuesto que no voy a querer hacerlo, aunque me dijeras lo que dijeras igual no me gusta. ¡¿Es eso tan malo?

* * *

Murata había acomodado los libros que tomó en cada lugar de su estantería. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y salió al corredor principal bajando las escalinatas del primer piso. A medio camino escucho algunos murmullos y se acerco a ver, al reconocer el tono de las voces familiar pensaba saludar pero se detuvo en buen momento a una distancia prudente. Por instinto se escondió un poco tras una estantería.

Ya estando cerca había distinguido que el murmullo era de una discusión entre el moreno y el rubio, y por cómo se veía no era momento de que nadie fuera a saludar si no quería llevarse de regalo un par de miradas clavadas encima como cuchillos. Además el tenía conocimiento extra que los demás no para poder notar que la discusión era mucho más seria de lo que nadie pensaría sin saber las cosas que pasaban entre esos dos.

Suspiro pesadamente y miro hacia arriba resignado como esperando que le digan que hacer. Estaba en un pequeño problema, quería irse obviamente, pero no podía. Si pasaba por ahí seguramente lo verían, y no sabía que era peor. Si irse ya y darse a conocer saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo sin escuchar mucho más, o quedarse y hacer como si nunca nadie estuvo en ese lugar mientras discutían. Tal vez quedarse callado seria menos incomodo para todos, y no iba a negar que el gusanito de la curiosidad ya le había picado.

Se agacho y espero en su escondite. El eco producido por el salón y lo cerca que estaba le permitía escuchar, pero algo distorsionado. Pudo adivinar palabras y algunas frases sin esforzarse mucho, lo suficiente para entender de qué iba la discusión. Típica de parejas, tal vez decían cosas que en el fondo para uno no significaran mucho pero siendo sensible se entendía que para ellos lo eran.

Igualmente no podía opinar demasiado, nunca había tenido una discusión de esas. No de las que envuelven demasiados sentimientos complicados en ella. Tenía uno o dos recuerdos de alguna vida pasada en la que amo demasiado a otra persona, pero no pasaba de ser como si hubiera visto muchas películas a lo Titanic donde la gente se da las manos o se besan mientras mueren. Podría despertar llorando emotivado y con toda esa sensación fea en el estomago, pero él no amo, ni perdió, ni fue amado, esas cosas las hizo otra persona. Seguía sin ser lo mismo, nada que no pasara con un vaso de gaseosa y menos de cinco segundos haciendo zapping hasta que encontró algo interesante que ver.

Así que de amor mucho no entendía, pero ver como de un segundo a otro sus dos amigos se comían la boca era pictóricamente simple. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, en el fondo tenía ganas pero no supo si reír por la sorpresa. Era algo demasiado íntimo como para imaginarlo, o verlo. Sabía que seguramente ellos se besaban y todo eso, es lo normal, pero de ahí a estar en ese momento es otra cosa.

Intento no pensar mucho acerca de eso y ladeo la cabeza mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el rubor marcado y el calor presente.

* * *

— Eso… ¿significa algo? — pregunto el demonio enojado.

Aun con el aliento agitado el moreno pensó en mil y un cosas. ¿Amor? Esa era una palabra en la que no le gustaba pensar, ya sea sobre lo que sentía el rubio o sobre lo que sentía él. — Te estás comportando como una chica celosa, es molesto.

Wolfram rio irónico, había mucha verdad en que pudiera ser celoso y molesto, pero comentarios tan despectivos no ayudaban a su mal genio. — Y si me tratas como a una cualquiera creo que no es complicado comportarse como una.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Entonces ahora yo tengo la culpa? Me gustaría recordarte que si hay una víctima aquí, ¡ese soy yo!

— ¡¿Es que acaso no estás jugando conmigo? ¡Te gusta tenerme a tus pies, te gusta ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué yo soy el que está jugando? Tu…agh.

Quería seguir recriminando pero estaba tan enojado que se le trababan las palabras en la garganta. El príncipe le sostenía la mirada encendida con el mismo sentimiento. En el fondo los dos sabían que tenían razón, los dos cometieron errores y aciertos…tal vez mas errores pero bueno. Yuuri estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a retrucar de nuevo, pero Wolfram lo callo antes de que dijera nada.

— Estoy muy enojado. — no hizo falta que dijera nada mas, la tensión en el aire a su alrededor se podía cortar con un cuchillo de manteca. Un juego de miradas se extendió a lo largo de los minutos. — Y a pesar de todo te sigo queriendo tanto como para comportarme así…

* * *

Murata escucho un ruido que hubiera preferido dejar a la duda como chirrido extraño de las viejas maderas o alguna puerta, pero que fue inconfundible al segundo gemido. Con cara de circunstancia dio la espalda simétricamente al lugar de donde provenían y se puso en cuclillas observando el piso. No sabía qué hacer y se arrepentía un poquito de haberse quedado en vez de irse cuando podía, pero su mente enseguida comenzó a maquinar una que otra idea interesante.

* * *

Solo un par como Wolfram y Yuuri discuten, se besan apasionadamente, discuten peor y luego se besan de nuevo como si fuera lo último que harían en su vida.

Los botones de la chaqueta del moreno no opusieron resistencia a las manos mágicas del rubio que los deshicieron en una fracción de segundos con gran habilidad. Pronto tenía encima de su cuerpo las mismas hábiles manos acariciando y realizando la misma tarea sobre su camisa. — ¿Tengo…que volver a decir que paremos? — dijo como pudo agitado.

El mismo sintió como sus palabras no tenían peso, y lo confirmó cuando los labios y la lengua el rubio ya hacían de las suyas sobre su pecho. Dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa al recibir pequeños mordiscos sobre una de sus tetillas. El siguiente sonido fue algo peor, y una vez ya se le había escapado se tapo la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba empujar por los hombros al rubio. Esta vez la causa había sido la mano que con descaro ya estaba dentro de sus pantalones, ropa interior y mejor daba gracias de que no su cuerpo.

— Entonces no hagas ruido y lo que pase aquí será leve. — dejó en claro el príncipe, cosa que en el fondo alivio a Yuuri y dejó de imaginar que dentro de poco estaría desnudo de la cintura para abajo encima de la mesa de un lugar público.

La mano sobre su pene no lo ponía simplemente nervioso por vergüenza, también por sus movimientos sobre su piel y las caricias. No podía negar que desde que empezaron ya estaba duro bajo los pantalones, hasta si no lo hubiera estado se preocuparía de no ser un adolescente del todo sano, pero siempre le remordía llegar a ese estado tan fácilmente por la mano de otro chico. Y el hecho de que fuera el rubio le remordía mas, no se suponía que tu mejor amigo era la persona metiera la mano tus bóxers en la librería, pero aquí estaba.

Jadeo y se inclino buscando cobijo contra el cuello de Wolfram, temblaba y no podía evitarlo. Eso le enojaba, y también el dulce éxtasis que no paraba de sentir con cada movimiento sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas flanqueando, los músculos contrayéndose, la sensación de sus puntos más sensibles sobre el pecho al ser estimulados, los gemidos que se le escapaban, pensar que en cualquier momento iba a mancharse al venirse porque le masturbara otro tipo.

Pero el pensar acabo cuando su cerebro estaba más ocupado en disfrutar de los mejores segundos de placer que el orgasmo puede dar. Y todo acabó, se sentía tan pero tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. Pero más bien que mal.

Se abrazo o fue abrazado, no sabía muy bien. Sentía el cuerpo en ese estado donde no quedan fuerzas pero de alguna manera te mantienes en pie un poco más hasta recuperarte. En ese momento comprendía un poco mejor porque la cama era la mejor opción, no para hacerlo sino para después disfrutar de este momento luego del sexo a pleno tirado sin preocuparse por mantener contacto activo con sus músculos.

— Lo dejare aquí…pero estaré esperando en mi habitación. A menos que quieras que siga ahora en este lugar.

Maldito Wolfram que atacaba cuando uno estaba más débil.

* * *

Murata tenía una mano sobre su boca y la cara de desencajado que solo alguien que escucho los gemidos de su mejor amigo al que tenían contra la pared haciéndole valla saber qué podía tener. Pronto escucho pasos, pero solo de una persona. Al parecer tendría que permanecer más en s escondite, pero comenzaba a reconsiderar si fue haber estado en el lugar indicado en el momento equivocado, o en el momento exacto.

Tenía buena información que podría utilizar para algo interesante, solo tenía que pensar bien como usarla.

* * *

El moreno portaba un hermoso par de ojeras que decoraban su cara y enmarcaban su look de demacrado total. Bostezo y suspiro para tomar fuerzas al ver lo largo que parecían los pasillos de ese castillo. Tenía poco sueño encima y no había remedio, lo que pasó la noche pasada tampoco ayudaba. Era increíble que algo que pintaban tan bueno como pasarte la noche en la cama revolcándote con alguien podría ser a su vez algo que te deje en ese estado, sin contar las horas de estudio intensivo que tenia encima, claro. Esas solo aportaban mas al otro cansancio.

Envidiaba que Wolfram si podía seguir durmiendo, en cambio él tenía que caminar por los pasillos fríos a las seis de la mañana para desayunar y empezar a hacer rendir el día con el estudio de la Tierra, luego clases con Günter, después al despacho con Gwendal, gracias a dios había zafado de la segunda ronda diaria con Günter, y luego mas estudio. Se pasaba el día con la cabeza entre libros, y no entendía como aun no le había reventado.

Una buena taza de café y tostadas con manteca y dulce le darían ánimos para recobrar fuerzas, un vaso extra de leche tampoco vendría mal. El frío de la mañana no sentaba bien cuando uno apenas se ha bañado, llego a la cocina congelado pero lo bueno de ser el rey es que recibes toda la atención de las sirvientas. Y literalmente se encontró a los pocos segundos sentado como todo un Lord aristocrático a la mesa, con un increíble desayuno y el calor del fuego a un lado emanando de la chimenea del horno. Podría haberse quedado en su habitación, o mejor dicho ido a ella desde la de Wolfram, y pedido todo desde ahí. Pero si veía una cama no habría dios que lo levante.

Estaba con la deliciosa tostada chorreando sustancias golosas, tibia y crocante cuando la puerta se abrió y el Gran Sabio entró revolviendo todo como un huracán y llevándoselo a rastras.

— ¡Shibuya, buenos días! Hay mucho que hacer, vamos. — era lo único que había dicho.

— ¿He? Momento, momento. ¿Y el desayuno? — lloriqueó como si hubiera perdido el premio del millón de dólares.

— Ya lo llevaran a la habitación.

Sin entender tuvo que seguir a los tropezones y apuradas a su compañero Soukoku hasta un lugar que no le era familiar. — ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó frente a la puerta.

— ¡Sorpresa! Es mi habitación, ¿no es acogedora? Como una suite de un hotel de lujo, aunque supongo estas acostumbrado a disfrutar en grande siendo el rey. — bromeó el chico de lentes.

— ¿Tu habitación? — dudo el rey y su amigo solamente sonrió divertido obligándolo a pasar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. — Es genial Murata, pero los exámenes finales, estudiar, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que desayunar y comenzar si quiero aprovechar estos últimos días aquí.

— Ya está todo listo.

— ¿Todo listo? ¿Para qué?

— Para estudiar claro, ¿para qué más va a ser?

No sabía porque pero esa última parte había sonado intencionalmente extraña y malintencionada.

* * *

Wolfram llevaba todo el día sin ver a Yuuri. No es que eso fuese extraño, sino que lo extraño es que ese día nadie más lo había visto en ningún lado, tampoco la servidumbre. Cuando caminaba por uno de los pasillos y vio a su hermano terminar de hablar con alguien en una de las habitaciones y voltear hacia él fue cuando se enteró. Al parecer Murata se había mudado a una habitación del castillo y el rey llevaba todo el día encerrado con él. Tenía que admitir que el otro soukoku si sabia aprovechar las ventajas de ser alguien con poder en ese mundo, había convencido o más bien anunciado que el moreno y él se la pasarían estudiando y por lo tanto quedaban relevados de sus demás compromisos. Ya que eran solo unos días y en el fondo su hermano era bastante flexible lo había conseguido.

Pero ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y no habían salido ni una sola vez de ese lugar, un sentimiento de inquietante curiosidad lo tenía atrapado. Dio unas vueltas mas de brazos cruzados pensativo delante del lugar, se paro con convicción y tocó.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su prometido, Wolfram sonrió pero antes de que pudiera saludar la puerta se abrió un tanto más a causa de una mano ajena salida de la nada que hasta sobresalto a Yuuri al tomarlo de improviso.

— ¡Hey, Lord Bielefeld! — saludo extremadamente jovial el chico de lentes. — ¿Cómo estas, pasa algo?

Wolfram se sobresaltó por la extremada cercanía con la que se encontraban ambos, prácticamente Murata tenía a Yuuri abrasado por la cintura, pero podría ser también la cercanía al compartir el espacio que la puerta dejaba abierta. — No, yo. Bien. Nada en especial. — contesto con algo de duda.

— Me alegro. Bueno estamos en medio de algo, así que mejor continuamos. No, ¿Shibuya? — agrego otra vez con ese tono demasiado alegre, y la mirada que le dedico al otro pelinegro le pareció extraña, tal vez por la cercanía de sus rostros.

— A…aham. — vio a Yuuri a sentir algo confuso también antes de que la puerta se le cerrara en la cara.

¿Qué se supone que había pasado recién?

* * *

— Majestad, ¿me está escuchando?

La cabeza del rey reboto sobre sí misma y al parecer este recobro algo de consciencia. — ¿He, ha, si, qué? — miró para todos lados y en unos segundos parecía perdido en la babia de nuevo.

Era normal que alguien no le hiciera caso a Günter, cuando se iba por las ramas todos lo ignoraban, pero desde que apareció en la cena Wolfram había notado que su prometido estaba más idiotizado que de costumbre. Demasiado cansado, un tanto sospechoso.

Comió sin despegar la vista de él, y un par de veces observo el nuevo comensal que tendrían de ahora en más en la mesa. Pero en el fondo no le interesaba tanto Murata, no lo sentía para nada peligroso a sabiendas de cómo era después de conocerlo al compartir más tiempo juntos de vez en cuando. Al terminar la cena y ya todos listos para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones intercepto al moreno en el camino.

— Yuuri.

— Ah, Wolf. Perdona pero podemos hablar luego, realmente me siento cansado y quiero darme un baño. No me puedo sacar esta sensación de estar todo sucio y pegajoso.

Y Yuuri se alejo. Y él se quedo parado observándolo irse con las últimas dos palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza. En estos momentos extrañaba su inocencia.

* * *

Yuuri salió del baño sintiéndose completamente refrescado, solo de pensar en su enorme cama esperándolo le hacía babear, una buena noche de sueño y mañana podría levantarse temprano pero con ánimos. Pero los sueños fácilmente son rotos por terceros.

Murata apareció de valla a saber donde, aunque si hubiera estado más atento a su espalda lo habría visto venir de lo mas campante por el pasillo, y comenzó a arrastrarlo entre palabras bonitas y alegres hacia algún lugar desconocido. El huracán de nuevo, y el sumergido sin entender nada de nada.

— ¡Momento, momento, momento, momento...! ¡Momento! — paro todo haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos como quien espanta moscas hasta que el silencio lo tranquilizó para hablar como una persona normal. — ¿A dónde vamos? — puede que normalmente se dejase arrastrar…por cualquier persona a cualquier lado fácilmente. Pero si se trataba de algo o alguien entre su cama y él hoy la cosa se ponía seria.

— A mi habitación. — respondió Murata divertido.

— Murata sabes que somos amigos, que te quiero, que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero estoy destruido y realmente necesito descansar si quiero llegar a mis exámenes vivo. Y por más inteligente que seas seguro tú también necesitas dormir, ¡porque vamos! Estuvimos todo el día leyendo hombre…

— No sabía que eras tan sentimental Shibuya, también eres un gran amigo para mí. Por eso pensé que estaría bien que vinieras conmigo a ver las revistas de FIFA y acompañarme un rato, al igual que yo siempre te acompaño viendo las de las Grandes Ligas.

Había sonado un poco a extorsión, y seguramente se lo debía ya que hacía mucho que no se doblegaba un poco con sus hobbies para compartir algunos de su amigo, pero estaba cansado. — Mejor otro día, tengo mucho sueño Murata, me tengo que levantar temprano.

Yuuri le estaba dando la espalda y por como lo conocía se iba a ir sin remordimiento a hacer lo que se le antojara, así que no había mejor momento que ahora para dejar en claro quién mandaba ahí. — Bueno, si, supongo que estas cansado, yo también. Pero no sé porque estás taaaan cansado. Aunque sabes, creo que si hubieras estudiado en la librería te iría mejor con eso.

— Yo estudiaba en la librería, tú me insististe para que nos quedáramos en tu habitación. — Murata caminaba ahora a su lado hostigándolo con su sonrisita burlona, mientras veía como Yuuri comenzaba a sospechar sobre la situación.

— No, realmente quiero decir "estudiando" ¿sabes?

Yuuri se detuvo abruptamente delante de él, lo tenia de espaldas pero podía adivinar su cara de desconcierto o e preocupación. — ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto con voz preocupada cuando se dio la vuelta.

Lo tenía donde lo quería, y no se limito en inflarse de ego y prácticamente reír de él en su cara internamente. Yuuri sudaba mas y mas, así que mejor terminar de burlarse rápido y luego tranquilizarlo. — Bueno no dudo que Lord Bielefeld sea inteligente, pero no es el mejor como para pedirle ayuda para estudiar en la biblioteca. A menos que sea anatomía, claro. — y se le escapo la risita, querría haber seguido con alguna elocuencia mas pero no pudo.

La cara de Yuuri era impagable, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, y sumándole lo exagerado del moreno en estas situaciones para perder la calma no le impresionaría que en cualquier momento o empezaba de nuevo a intentar matar moscas invisibles negándolo, o simplemente salía corriendo gritando. Se acerco a él y lo encamino para donde iban antes con un brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras le animaba.

— Bien ya creo que entiendes mejor de qué va esto, así que ¿qué te parece si ahora si vamos a mi habitación y charlamos los detalles?

"_Maldición"._

* * *

Yuuri observaba el techo recostado en su cama. Podría estar durmiendo a pata suelta igual que su compañero tirado a su lado, ya sin los lentes este ocupaba su lado de la cama y la mitad del suyo, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a qué demonios estaría planeando Murata con todo esto. Es decir, ¿no salir de su cuarto? ¿Nunca? ¡¿Ni siquiera para ir al baño? Bueno, igual tenía sentido, aquí tenían baño propio con todas las comodidades, y hasta era más grande que el de su casa en la Tierra. ¿Pero eso de comer encerrados no sería algo extraño? Los demás seguro sospecharían algo, él no quería que sospecharan nada.

Recordaba su conversación con Murata y seguía sin comprender demasiado.

"_¡Shibuya espera! ¿A dónde vas?"_

"_Al baño. Pensé que estabas leyendo."_

"_Tienes el baño de aquí."_

"_Pero quiero algo de la cocina."_

"_Pediremos que lo traigan."_

"_Eso no es necesario, puedo ir yo mis…"_

"_¿Aun no te acostumbras a ser un rey? Puedes quedarte aquí descansando y pedir que te traigan lo que quieras, como un servicio a la habitación ilimitado y gratis."_

"_Sabes que no me gusta estar pidiendo de todo siempre, y no me voy a quedar sentado para toda la vida gritando para que me alcancen las cosas. Eso es malo para la salud."_

"_Déjamelo ponértelo más claro. De ahora en más no vas a salir de esta habitación hasta el día que nos toca viajar a la Tierra. Si quieres ir al baño, vas aquí. Si quieres comida la pediremos y la traen. Tienes tus cosas para estudiar, te traje algo de tu ropa, algunas revistas, una gameboy con al menos dos horas de batería…No necesitas nada mas, ¡tienes todas las comodidades!"_

"_¡Eso suena como si fuera un prisionero político!"_

"_Si te gusta verlo así…"_

"_¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?"_

"…_Creo que no lo entenderías aunque me tomara horas para explicártelo. Pero vamos a ver, tu y yo sabemos que no estás en posición de decirme que no ¿verdad? *risas* Bien, así me gusta. ¡Murata Ken, Rey de la habitación!...Ah, no te preocupes, no te tratare como a un preso, ¿Qué te parece el título de Gran Sabio? Genial, ¿no?" _

"_Para nada."_

Era normal que a veces Murata lo tratara de estúpido, pero no tenía razones para no explicarle, a menos que desde el principio no tuviera intenciones de decirle nada. Al menos la habitación era grande, prácticamente seria como estar encerrado en su casa. Y tal vez no fuera tan malo, ya no mas Günter, ni Gwendal, ni Conrart por esos días, solo paz para estudiar y el resto del tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, ¡adiós tratados internacionales y documentos de máxima urgencia!

En realidad tenía que agradecérselo. Mañana a primera hora lo haría, después de todo era un buen amigo.

* * *

Wolfram observo desde lejos la puerta de la habitación, no se animaba a ir otra vez mas. Para que hacerlo si cada una de las veces lo despedían más rápido, seguramente la próxima ya no iban a contestarle. Puede que sus hermanos se rindieran fácilmente, pero no él, aunque había perdido contra Günter en cuanto a acosar al Maou pero eso no era novedad. El consejero iba al menos una vez cada hora según los sirvientes, y él no tenía tiempo para exagerar tanto.

Pero volviendo al tema, la puerta. Cerrada, inerte, tan seria como solo la madera de roble reforzada podría ser. Impenetrable, ¿habría algún invento de Anissina para ver a través de las cosas?, creía recordar que si había uno pero no estaba seguro. Pero tal vez no era la mejor idea volar la puerta para poder entrar, después Gwendal seguro tendría un ataque y no estaba de humor para ignorarlo, así que mejor dejar la idea de utilizar ese invento de lado.

Quería ver, quería saber que pasaba tras esas puertas. ¡Todo el castillo quería! Quien no después de que llevasen ya día y medio encerrados, esa noche serian dos días completos y esto ya comenzaba a picarle en su orgullo. ¡Yuuri era su prometido y estaba encerrado con otro hombre desde hace dos días en una habitación sin que nadie supiera que hacían! Eso le iba a pesar a su reputación.

Claro que desde la primera a la última vez que pregunto Murata le había dicho lo mismo. "Estamos estudiando" y que no molestara. Era muy probable, más que probable. En el fondo no desconfiaba del Sabio, pero era más fácil echarle la culpa a un tercero.

Estaba celoso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba celoso de esta manera tan particular. En realidad hasta hacia un par de meses cuando nada pasaba entre ellos el solía sentir celos, pero la situación ya era tan común que se había acostumbrado en cierta forma. Recordemos que el moreno lo mantenía como su mejor amigo y él se estaba dando de baja poco a poco como su pareja. Esto le recordaba más a cuando apenas conoció a Yuuri, esos celos irremediables de verlo con otras personas demasiado apegado, o solo enterarse que lo estaba.

Tenía ganas de arremeter, gritar, acusar, disponer, poner, golpear e imponer todo lo que se le cruzara por la mente hasta que le abrieran la puerta para poder sacar a Yuuri de las orejas de ahí dentro. Pero se estaba controlando, aunque seguramente tarde o temprano terminaría haciendo todo eso ya mencionado, por ahora lo seguimos dejando ocurrir dentro de su imaginación.

Y al final el día paso volando aunque se la pasara con un humor de perros durante toda la cena y hasta en sus sueños. Hacía mucho no recordaba dormir tan inquieto y mal, pero eso no quitaba que durmió cantidad suficiente para cualquier persona y más. Era el inicio del último día de los soukokus en Shin Makoku por una pequeña temporada, los días de examen en el otro mundo se extendían por al menos una semana en este y estaba dudando de si Yuuri seria capas de desaparecer desde la habitación al baño sin siquiera saludar. No sería la primera vez que viviría el abandono esporádico del moreno, hasta le daba nostalgia nuevamente recordar los principios de su relación y los problemas que causaba que hiciera eso, pero quería verlo. Lo mejor en este caso era aplicar tácticas de guerra.

Atrincherarse en el baño y campear.

* * *

— Murata no está bien irnos sin avisar…No me parece justo.

— No te preocupes por eso, Lord Voltaire ya sabe, además todos están enterados que hoy era el último día.

— A Wolfram no le va a gustar esto, y lo sabes.

Claro que Murata lo sabía, lo reafirmó en su sonrisa, pero eso no lo detuvo a seguir empujando a su compañero de viaje hacia la enorme tina.

— ¿A dónde creen que van? Yuuri, ¿te parece bien irte así sin avisar? ¿Acaso no soy tu prometido? Deberías tenerme mas respeto.

Eso literalmente había sonado chapado a la antigua, ¡ah que memorias! Pero no era momento para la nostalgia, aunque su mano enseguida cubrió sus orejas en respuesta condicionada esperando el tirón por parte del rubio.

Yuuri observo el piso, la pared y algún otro lugar nervioso pero no respondió. — ¿No me vas a contestar? — pregunto impaciente casi exigiendo que le hablase.

— Ah, Shibuya por el momento no dirá nada que lo comprometa. Por hoy soy su asesor, y lo único que tenemos para decir es que ya nos íbamos. — interrumpió el chico de lentes mientras acercaba mas el cuerpo del moreno al suyo tomándolo por los hombros de manera amistosa con su brazo. — ¿No nos deseas suerte antes de irnos? No nos queda mucho tiempo. — eso no era del todo cierto.

Si estaba buscando provocarlo lo conseguía muy rápido, una vena palpito en su frente. Guardo silencio, uno tan tenso que se escucho el ruido del pelinegro basebolista al tragar saliva.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque el rey no piensa dirigirme la palabra?

— Porque yo se lo he ordenado.

Wolfram enarco una ceja.

— Veras estamos en…una especie de cambio de roles. Seguramente los mazokus mejor que nadie saben que el que tiene el mayor poder es el que manda, y una excelente táctica es no utilizar ese poder sino solo anunciar que uno lo tiene y eso basta para que el enemigo se la piense dos veces antes de hacer su movimiento. Si no recuerdo mal esa misma táctica es la que utilizamos con Morgif en el pasado contra los humanos. Y el mejor poder es el conocimiento. Yo sé algo que Shibuya prefiere que me calle, por eso hemos llegado a un pequeño acuerdo y él tiene que complacerme.

En esos momentos el sabio agradecía la desconfianza de su amigo en si él podría o no podría publicar anónimamente el chisme de la pareja real haciendo cosas indebidas en la librería con un lujo de detalles que todas las sirvientas y cada soldado chismoso iban a amar. Tal vez debería haber pensado más en eso de fundar una imprenta y crear el diario de Shin Makoku, con sucursales por todo el reino, tecnología de punta. Por supuesto Murata jamás haría eso, pero gracias a dios Yuuri era ingenuo.

— Yuuri, ¿realmente vas a caer en este juego? ¡No me digas que de verdad vas a ignorarme solo porque alguien más te lo dice!

El moreno estaba aun más nervioso que condenado que va a la orca, pero no respondió y ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

— El ha aceptado mis condiciones, así que por el momento las cosas son así. Pero no te preocupes quedamos en que solo seria hasta que volviéramos a Shin Makoku, y cómo no estará aquí de todos modos no podrían hablar, no es tan malo ¿o sí?

Al parecer si lo era por el empujón que casi lo tira de boca al piso y el huracán que se llevo a rastras a Yuuri como alma que lleva el diablo. Murata se recompuso y silbó mientras los veía irse por el pasillo a modo de broma. Con una sonrisa en el rostro pensó que con suerte todo se daría como pensaba, y si no tendría que conseguir unos calmantes para poder hablar con Wolfram y explicarle cual era su idea.

* * *

El demonio caminaba hecho una furia tomando del brazo con fuerza al pelinegro que prefirió ejercer el derecho de guardar silencio. Eligio la primera habitación libre que encontró y lo metió dentro, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y jalándolo contra ella de un golpe para acorralarlo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos escudriñando hasta el fondo de su alma, Yuuri intentó romper el contacto visual e intentar dar pelea. Antes de que hiciera nada el demonio lo tomó por el cuello y lo sostuvo a la altura de su mirada, había miedo en sus ojos, miedo de verdad.

Wolfram nunca había sido tan rudo con él, tal vez si físicamente, pero no psicológicamente. Esas cosas eran más normales de Saralegui, ese enfermo hostigador. Pero no del rubio. Yuuri trago como pudo algo de saliva y espero casi congelado sea lo que sea que pasara después.

— ¿Te acostaste con él?

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, porque no era capaz de hacer alguna otra mueca mas en esa posición forzada. Se olvido de responder algo observando la fogosidad de esos ojos verdes amenazadores, ciertamente jamás había visto así al príncipe encantador. Parece que estos también tenían un lado aterrador escondido tras lo mágico y perfecto.

— Te pregunte si te acostaste con él.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por dios! ¡NO! ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

— ¡Te está chantajeando y haces todo lo que él te dice! ¡Nunca pensé que serias tan estúpido! ¡¿Harías todo lo que él te pidiera no? ¡Tal cual lo haces si yo te lo pido, y estamos en la misma situación! ¿Así que porque no acostarte con el también? Lo harías si te lo pidiera ¿verdad? ¡Si te presionara lo harías, tal cual lo haces conmigo!

— ¡No hice nada…! ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Wolfram, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Es Murata, es un hombre, es mi amigo! ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

— ¡Yo también soy un hombre, y era tu amigo! ¡Me puedes decir lo que quieras acerca de tu moral y de los prejuicios, que está mal, y todo lo que quieras inventarte! Pero… ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota por dejarte chantajear así por cualquiera! ¡¿Qué pasaría si viene otro y hace lo mismo con malas intenciones? ¡¿Terminarías haciendo lo que cualquier tipo te dijera?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Quieres calmarte? ¡Porque si no te calmas, yo no puedo calmarme!

Aunque enojado y con ganas de seguir gritando Yuuri avanzo e intento tomar al rubio por los hombros para mantenerlo quieto. Wolfram forcejeaba mientras continuaba discutiendo con él.

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Estoy cansado de esto, cansado de todo! ¡No quiero ni pensar ya en lo que podría haber pasado si todo esto no fuera una estupidez del Gran Sabio! ¡No quiero tener que ser el que se ocupe de cuidarte por ser un descuidado, no ahora! ¡No estoy como para ser tu niñero Yuuri!

— ¡No hice nada y no iba a hacer nada! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo entiendas? ¡Ni con Murata ni con nadie! ¡Porque…! ¡Yo…! ¡Nunca dejaría que un tipo me pusiera las manos encima, te deje hacerlo porque eras tú! ¡¿Lo entiendes? ¡Solamente a ti te dejaría hacer algo como eso!

Todo lo que iba a seguir reprochando se quedo atragantado en la boca del mazoku de fuego. El aire de pronto no era suficiente, todo lo que había gritado lo tenia exhausto y ahora que su adrenalina bajo a cero de un topetón se sentía descolocado.

Contagiado de la calma Yuuri se dio un respiro y apoyó la frente en los hombros del rubio. — Solo te permití hacer algo como eso porque eres Wolfram. Porque te conozco, se que eres una buena persona…Siempre estuvimos juntos para todo, nunca sería lo mismo con nadie más.

Wolfram lo abrazo, no había nada más que hacer. Abrazo a Yuuri con fuerza y se dejo abrazar de la misma manera. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, lo que siempre necesito en todo ese tiempo. — Yo también te amo, Yuuri. — le comento en tono de plena alegría contra su oído.

El moreno se separo de golpe de él como si tuviera la peste y lo sostuvo a distancia prudente con el ceño fruncido. — ¡Y cuando dije yo algo como eso! ¡No pongas palabras tuyas en mi boca Wolfram! ¡Quítate esa costumbre, y más con temas tan vergonzosos!

— ¿…Cómo? Pero si acabas de decirme que me querías…

— ¡Yo no dije eso tampoco! ¡Yo solo dije que te dejaba hacer esas cosas incomodas únicamente a ti!

"_¿Eso no se supone que sería lo mismo? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que estás diciendo enclenque?". _Wolfram lo abraso dulcemente como a un niño y le palmeo la cabeza. — Está bien, está bien.

— No me digas "está bien, está bien", ¡no quiero que interpretes las cosas como te conviene como siempre haces!

— Me conformare con que entiendas lo que siento y me seas fiel solo a mí.

— Ya te dije que no haría con ningún otro hombre eso. — Yuuri comprendió rápidamente el silencio y agrego. — Ni con mujeres tampoco. Después de todo aun estamos comprometidos, sabes lo que pienso acerca de traicionar la confianza de la gente…

Wolfram sonrío durante un largo rato mientras continuaba abrazado de Yuuri. En ese momento lo único que le faltaba era un beso cálido y reconfortante para que todo terminara bien, y el moreno no se lo negó. Se sentía tan bien en este momento que decidió probar suerte.

— De casualidad… ¿no te queda algo de tiempo libre antes del viaje? — preguntó meloso con esa chispa en sus ojos esperando el pack completo para cerrar un día genial.

— NO.

Continuara…

* * *

**-Fin del capítulo 3 - **

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Conflictos internos

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Conflictos internos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuuri se tiró en el sillón y se hundió en el mientras encendía la televisión, tenía un vaso de Coca Cola servido en la mesilla y una bolsa de papas fritas. Típica vida de la Tierra, como la extrañaba a veces, no había nada mejor que la sensación de estar en su casa después de no haberlo estado en mucho tiempo, el ambiente parecía más fresco pero aún era familiar. Se sentía cómodo en ese lugar pequeño, como más acogido, tenía que pensar acerca de que haría a partir de mañana ya que la escuela secundaria no sería más una excusa para venir. Obviamente nunca dejaría de visitar su hogar periódicamente, ya vería como organizar la agenda.

— ¡Yuu-chan~! ¡¿Ya saliste del baño?

— ¡Siiii, Ma!

— ¡¿Puedes ir a comprar huevos? Necesito para la cena!

— ¡Si, ya voy!

Sabor a vida normal, le encantaba.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación remoloneando en la cama con la luz apagada. El repaso general para mañana le mantenía las ideas frescas, aunque siempre andaba con nervios previos a los exámenes se podría decir que estaba tranquilo de saber que entendía todo. Sentaba bien estar haciendo nada en la oscuridad simplemente descansando, pero lo mejor sería intentar dormir. Lo hubiera logrado fácilmente si no hubiera empezado a escuchar ruidos desde la habitación de su hermano. Hace poco había remodelado su habitación y la cama de Yuuri ahora estaba contra la pared, al parecer la computadora de Shouri quedaba justo al otro lado, cosa que no le había molestado nunca porque hacía bastante que no se daba el caso de que estuvieran ambos en la casa al mismo tiempo.

Sería el momento perfecto para golpear la pared, gritar y quejarse para que bajase el volumen si no fuera porque el ruido de la película se torno bastante particular. Yuuri pensó que la habitación de sus padres estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pero no por eso el se arriesgaría a ver una porno sin bajarle bien el volumen. Pero los hermanos siempre son diferentes, y como él era el cuidadoso Shouri tenía que ser el descarado.

"_¿Qué se supone que haga? Golpear y gritar: ¡Hey Shouri, bájale el volumen a esa porno que no me deja dormir! ¡Gracias!" _se quejo irónico mentalmente.

Escucharlo a través de la pared hacia más evidente lo fingido en la voz de la actriz, se sentía algo asqueado por eso, y el querer dormir y no poder. Se dio la vuelta y doblo la almohada sobre su cabeza, el sonido era casi nulo pero el recuerdo en su memoria de lo ya escuchado, e imaginar que continuaba, era lo que lo molestaba ahora. Giro y se tiró boca arriba mirando el techo, lo peor de todo es que ya se había puesto caliente. Impensable o inevitable tal vez, término metiendo la mano en sus pantalones como quien busca algo en el bolsillo. La mejor solución para el problema era esta, y tal vez hasta le ayudase a dormir, porque se le había ido todo el sueño de golpe.

Se recostó hacia un lado y se acomodo hasta estar cómodo. No tenía ganas de imaginar que pasaba en el video de su hermano o rememorar alguna de sus fantasías estándar favoritas, esta vez lo primordial simplemente era sentir y esforzarse en eso pero al parecer no funcionaba del todo bien. Era imposible pensar que no podía hacer esto, es decir, siempre podía, pero al parecer hoy su cuerpo pensaba diferente. Empezando a analizar la causa termino por intentar lo que solía hacer el rubio con él. Wolfram lo tocaba de una manera muy particular, y sumergido más en las sensaciones, que ahora si estaban funcionando como se esperaba, no reparo demasiado en las otras connotaciones de sus actos.

Le agradaba esa manera de hacerlo, giró hasta quedar casi boca abajo acurrucado sobre su almohada agarrándola con fuerza. Extrañaba la sensación del otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, apoyado contra su espalda, más pesado y caliente que sus sabanas. Su cuerpo sensibilizado recordó cómo se sentía el toque de otra piel contra la suya, el calor de un abrazo, los movimientos acompasados. No estaba concentrado en las sensaciones de sus recuerdo sino en las de este momento a solas, lo que recordaba eran solo pequeños detalles, como los cabellos rubios que solía ver de reojo por sobre alguno de sus hombros. Definitivamente le gustaba esta manera de hacerlo, se estremeció y ahogo su respiración contra su almohada, todo había acabado.

Lo que seguía ahora era un largo momento de paz y calma mental para poder empezar a preocuparse y cuestionarse un poco acerca de cuanto había influido Wolfram en él...y su cuerpo.

* * *

Estaba sentado en la cafetería del instituto observando por la ventana. Miraba las chicas, miraba los chicos y miraba las chicas de nuevo. Le faltaba aun la mitad del día antes de terminar con todo, y ahora al menos tenia media hora más de receso. El tiempo pasaba lento observando la gente caminar, los que iban solos, las parejas, los grupos de amigos. Si, era diferente a Shin Makoku, podía ver una que otra chica de la mano con otra, pero dos amigos apenas y tenían unos segundos de contacto mientras se empujaban jugando, en cambio allá seria de lo más normal ver dos chicos de la mano y a las chicas haciendo arrumacos directamente. Una vez que te cansabas de fantasear con lesbianas hasta era lindo ver cuánto se querían las mujeres en pareja.

Los hombres eran diferentes, ellos podían ir de la mano a veces pero no era lo que te hacía notar una pareja. Simplemente lo veías en sus acciones o su mirada, estaba implícito aunque fueran menos afectuosos que las chicas, por no decir que andaban pegadas como un caramelo unos de otros. Claro que de vez en cuando veías un par de esos, el chiste del momento era llamarles "los recién casados" y reír un rato, pero eran minoría. La cuestión es que…la gente de Shin Makoku se veía más feliz que mucha de esta gente en la Tierra.

Generalizar vuelve las cosas vagas, pero había ciertas diferencias notables. La gente no tiene porque siempre ser feliz, pero si parecer más o menos libre. Él estaba atado a un estereotipo al igual que la gran mayoría, pero no tener esa cadena hacía pensar que la gente al ser más sincera consigo misma y darse la oportunidad de salir con quien sea que les gustase se sentían más felices. En Shin Makoku valía todo, se preguntaba cómo habría sido pensar tanto en chicas como chicos desde haber nacido, se le hacía confuso. ¿Cómo saber cuando tienes un amigos entonces?, ¿cómo saber nada si se vale todo?

¿Cómo había sido la vida de Wolfram con esa filosofía?

¿Cómo podría haber sido la de él con esa filosofía?

Intento imaginarse con algún hombre cualquiera que vio pasar, con varios de ellos. No funciono, eso sí que era bastante desagradable. No tenía idea de cómo explicarse a si mismo su problema, porque ni siquiera sabía cuál era.

* * *

Dos días más pasaron y por fin tenía la libreta en sus manos con la promesa de un diploma en un par de meses. Unas chicas que no conocía le habían pedido el botón de su gakuran y él no se lo había dado, pero si acepto sacarse algunas fotos. [1] Lo que él años antes había soñado hoy se sentía muy diferente, más lejano, menos importante, pero seguían siendo parte de sus memorias de instituto.

Volvió a Shin Makoku sintiéndose más ligero por un lado y más pesado por el otro, sin contar los regalos que le enchufó su madre a último momento para cargar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan inseguro de ver a alguien, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontrar con Wolfram? ¿Lo miraría extraño? ¿La situación sería rara? ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir?

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ¡Conrart! ¡Günter!

Había cruzado el portal y estaba sentado quieto en medio del agua sin enterarse de nada, hacia un segundo juraba haber estado sentado en la bañera de su casa. Por fin reacciono del todo al tener a su padrino y el consejero encima haciendo preguntas como: ¿cuántos dedos ves? Y Wolfram intentando explicarle que le había estado hablando y el no reaccionaba.

— Cuatro, ¡y estoy bien! Solamente me quede pensando en algo y no me di cuenta de que cruce el portal.

— Es un poco estúpido no darse cuenta con todas esas vueltas y las luces por el camino… — Wolfram no estaba convencido. — ¿Y en que estabas pensando?, no me vas a venir con el cuento de que conociste a alguien especial e intentar dejarme ¿no?

— ¡Te dije mil veces que no te estoy engañando!

Wolfram sonrió. — Solo estaba probando si estabas lucido, enclenque.

Fue él quien ahora sonrió, le gustaba que las cosas fueran como siempre.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes? Y más vale que me digas que excelentemente bien, así podre sentirme orgulloso y darte un buen premio. — las sonrisas de Günter y Conrart cómplices con la de Wolfram enseguida le hicieron reír a él también pensando que algo se tenían entre manos.

— Hey…han preparado algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué me están escondiendo? — pregunto Yuuri entre sonrisas.

Todos se miraron y nadie podría esconderlo no importa cuál sea la respuesta del rey, aunque le hubiese ido mal ya no importaba. Entonces Yuuri la vio, escondida detrás de una columna con su vestido de una pieza, las medias y sus zapatos de uniforme. Ella río y se escondió tras la columna de nuevo, pasaron unos segundos y se asomo de nuevo, el reía y ella reía hasta que salió corriendo a toda carrera.

— ¡Papiiii!

— ¡Greta!

Cayo sobre él en el agua y su risa infantil hizo eco en todo el lugar, ciertamente la niña daba alegría desde el día en que llegó. A todos les gustaba ver a la familia junta, porque todos eran parte de ella y ocupaban un lugar especial de alguna manera. Günter no tardo en reprender a todos en el agua y quejarse el mismo de haber quedado todo mojado, y como buen tutor sacarlos mientras aplaudía para apurarlos a que vallan a cambiarse. Yuuri llevo a Greta en alzas hasta que sus doce años pesaron demasiado y la dejo en el piso para que camine a la par de todos mientras conversaban.

— ¿Y qué paso con Murata?

— Es verdad, Majestad, Wolfram estaba preguntándole acerca de eso cuando no respondía y nos asustamos.

— Nada, decidió quedarse unos días más porque sus padres estaban en casa, y según él eso no pasa muy a menudo porque viajan mucho por trabajo. Llegará solo mañana, supongo. ¿Y desde cuando le dices Murata?

— Desde que pasamos muchas noches bebiendo juntos, ¿celoso?

— Nop.

— Humpf. Algún día voy a lograrlo.

Todos rieron y Wolfram intento mantener su cara de encaprichado a propósito hasta que no aguanto más y se unió al coro de risas. Greta había extrañado mucho a sus padres, y al parecer su familia permanecía más unida que nunca.

* * *

El día anterior había sido genial, con Greta en casa y la ex reina coincidiendo en su visita, no accidentalmente, el castillo rebosaba de alegría. No es como si estuvieran tristes normalmente, sino que se adhería una cuota extra de felicidad en familia que nadie podía rechazar. Los deberes normales seguían para todos, pero siempre se podían tomar tiempo para planear algunas salidas o hasta pequeños viajes. Durante los últimos meses de visita de Greta, la cual tenía derecho a una cierta cantidad de días hábiles en el internado para salir, el lugar favorito había sido las playas de la familia Karbelnikoff. Pero esta vez no había muchos planes que valgan, el itinerario ya estaba ocupado por los deberes mezclados con la diversión, y con Murata de regreso todo se había puesto en marcha.

La fiesta de la sidra se festejaba en Torimia, ubicada en el continente formado por Gresia, Torimia, Conashia, Suveria y Nasela. Afortunadamente podría decir que los rencores del pasado con respecto a estas regiones eran agua bajo el puente, y ni más ni menos que las relaciones políticas iban viento en popa después de salvar a más de uno de la opresión de Día Shimaron en el pasado. La fiesta de la sidra era algo diferente a lo que solía conocer de la Tierra, como todo en Sin Makoku tenía que tener alguna particularidad, y era que en este lugar los humanos hacían sidra de casi cualquier cosa que se les cruzaba. Lo bueno era que tenían ciertas cosas aptas para menores y otras no, asique el evento estaba habilitado para toda la familia.

Gwendal, Conrart, Josak, Anissina, Cheri, Yuuri, Wolfram, Greta y Murata viajarían a l capital de Torimia para asistir a las festividades como invitados especiales. El evento estaba abierto al público, y pese a lo que se pudo haber pensado sobre el rechazo entre humanos y mazokus, la festividad tuvo aceptación entre el pueblo y se rumoreaba que asistirían desde todas las regiones de Shin Makoku, esta vez el evento seria el doble de grande para la gente del lugar y al parecer estaban previstos este año ya que habían duplicado la producción de mercadería. Económicamente seria productivo, y socialmente en cierta manera seria el primer encuentro de las dos razas en paz. El fin de una era de guerras y conflictos y el comienzo de una nueva, aunque más allá de todo siguiera habiendo facciones humanas que mantenían los estándares del pasado y se resistían a una tregua con los mazokus.

El viaje duraría muchas horas, perderían toda una mañana con eso pero valdría la pena. Pasarían por las tierras Spitzweg y sus bosques tupidos y luego por los prados de la región Radford, lamentablemente no había tiempo para paradas y visitas en el camino ya que si no jamás llegarían. Luego una vez llegasen a los límites de los territorios mazoku tendrían que cruzar el gran rio en barco, atravesar Gresia y tal vez con una hora más de viaje estarían entrando a la capital de Torimia.

Teniendo en mente todos eso los preparativos de la mañana eran un descontrol, sirvientas de aquí para allá encargándose de los víveres necesarios entre comida y bebida, y los soldados cargando el equipaje, en su mayoría el de la reina que como toda mujer coqueta llevaba muchas cosas innecesarias que nadie entendía porque la hacían feliz. Parecía que se iban a la guerra, literalmente, porque no había tanto movimiento en el castillo desde la última, pero mucho más alegres. No era para tanto, pero si se daba el caso pasarían allí un par de días, o al menos una noche ya que la ex reina estaba encaprichada con hacer turismo. Según los rumores en realidad ella ya conocía bien el mundo entero, solo que tenía un par de amores que visitar.

— Majestad, los carruajes están listos y ya se subieron todas las cosas necesarias además del equipaje.

— Que me digas Yuuri, Conrad…

Conrart sonrió. — Wolfram, Greta y su excelencia viajarán con usted en uno. Y en el otro viajaremos mi madre, Gwendal, Anissina y yo.

— Ok, ¿pero qué hay de Josak?

— Él viajara con el conductor arriba.

— Pero el viaje es muy largo, ¿seguro estará bien ahí?

Conrart rio un poco, Yuuri se preocupaba por todos hasta en el detalle más banal. — Está acostumbrado, y no es para nada incomodo. Además estoy seguro de que no le durara mucho el poder tomar aire fresco.

Yuuri no entendió a que se refería hasta cuarenta minutos después cuando Gwendal obligo a parar el carruaje y exigir a Josak un cambio de lugares sin razón aparente. Aunque se notaba a la legua que no fue bueno para su sanidad mental compartir un carruaje con su madre y Anissina al mismo tiempo haciendo sugerencias comprometedoras acerca de su relación.

— Anissina, querida, realmente deberías hacer algo por ese carácter de mi hijo. Como su madre me preocupa que se vaya a quedar solo siendo tan gruñón y tú llevas tantos años a su lado… ¡No sabes cuánto agradezco eso! ¿Pero no te parece hora de dar un paso más? ¿Tal vez presionar un poco? — se quejo la ex reina lamentándose por la ventana que su hijo terminara escapando.

La inventora lo medito un momento. — ¿Y cuál es tu sugerencia?

— ¡Un ataque directo! Es momento para una visita nocturna, ¡él no podría decirte que no siendo tan encantadora mujer!

La científica se sintió alagada y su sonrisa rebosaba de alegría, pero ambos hombres presentes se mantenían callados sabiendo que nadie jamás iba a comprender que cosas pasaban dentro de esa cabeza. — ¡Ya lo entiendo! Y tampoco veo un problema en si se negara, puedo ser muy persuasiva.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu!

— Igualmente podría sacarlo a rastras de la habitación o si llegara el caso ¡usar alguno de mis brillantes inventos! Yo creo que si se hace eso todas las noches seguramente se doblegara su conducta y se convertirá en alguien más permisivo.

Cheri hizo una pausa comenzando a entender cada vez menos de lo que su amiga le decía. — ¿De qué estás hablando linda?

— Si su problema es que es muy gruñón no hay que darle el gusto, si se lo saca de su habitación cuando no quiere a cada rato terminara acostumbrándose al trato con otros mazokus.

— Querida, Gwendal no es un gato, puede que le gusten mucho pero no se ha convertido en uno todavía... — Conrart y Josak comenzaron a reír, habían estado esperando este momento, pese a que su madre merecía bastante enfurruñada con que le tomasen el pelo.

En la parte de arriba del carruaje el mayor estornudo a sabiendas de que significaba eso.

— ¡Hey, Gwendal! ¡Ten cuidado con el viento, tal vez deberías taparte, podrías pescar un resfriado! — grito Yuuri desde la ventana del carruaje que iba en frente.

— ¡Lo que usted diga!

Sabía que sufriría este viaje, lo sabía.

* * *

La mitad del viaje fue tan larga que el calorcito del carruaje y los vaivenes le pudieron al Maou, no tardo mucho en caer dormido sentado, y Wolfram siguiéndolo, ya que para él el sueño era tan contagioso como los bostezos. Murata se había mantenido entretenido observando por la ventana el paisaje, y Greta con uno de sus libros de aventuras hasta que el chico de lentes se percato del leve movimiento frente a él y comenzó a observar a Yuuri caer poquito a poco hacia un lado. Divertido observo como el moreno encontraba sustento en los hombros de Wolfram y no perdía tiempo para acomodarse entre sueños contra este. Si solo tuviese una cámara para filmarlos, seria genial poder mostrarle luego que lo que no hacia despierto lo hacía dormido.

Murata empujo a Greta sin dejar de mirar hasta que la niña miro también y dejo escapar una risita, el chico llevo un dedo a su boca. — Shhhh…

Greta sonrió divertida y lo imitó haciendo lo mismo. Realmente si tuviese una cámara. El moreno se acurruco más contra el cuello de Wolfram y al parecer el rubio encontró su respiración cálida placentera ya que se revolvió y apretó más contra el otro cuerpo. De repente el carruaje se detuvo sin ser obstáculo para los dos dormilones, la parada del mediodía indicaba más de la mitad del camino, ahora deberían encontrarse ya a poco tiempo antes de tomar el barco hacia Gresia en medio de las estepas de la región Radford.

Ambos bajaron en silencio y la primera en indagar acerca de la pareja fue Cheri que al no verlos salir o escucharlos se acerco curiosa a mirar. — Oww, ¡míralos juntos! Al menos Wolfie está consiguiendo su felicidad, y yo que pensaba que últimamente todo estaba acabado…Me hace sentir una mala madre al no tener confianza en su niño. — se lamento a la vez que se alegraba.

Al final todos encontraron divertido ir a curiosear en el interior del carruaje para ver la escena y hacer o no algún comentario pero al menos compartir la alegría del momento. No había prisa en despertarlos hasta que prepararan el almuerzo y estuviera todo servido.

* * *

Después de toda la travesía esperaba estar más cansado, pero esa siesta en la primera mitad del viaje lo había salvado. Por fin habían llegado a la ciudad capital, descargadas todas sus cosas en el hotel que tenían reservado y todo iba genial aunque había un detalle que le perturbaba. El lugar era bonito y no había vuelta que darle, las habitaciones eran las mejores que podrían ofrecerles seguramente, tratándose de la familia real y allegados. Además de que sus preocupaciones con respecto a Wolfram eran inexistentes después de los primeros cinco minutos de su encuentro por más preocupado que él había estado por eso, pero ahora se sentía de nuevo trasladado al pasado. Nadie se iba a tomar la molestia de explicar que pese a que eran prometidos llevaban más de un año sin compartir habitación, y así es como había terminado ahora, en el mismo espacio personal compartido con el rubio.

Si, genial, habían pasado _cosas _últimamente, pero no era lo mismo que volver a vivir juntos aunque fuera solo por un par de días. En el fondo se volvía a sentir bastante inseguro e incomodo, especialmente por la actitud que podría llegar a tomar su prometido durante la noche.

— Yuuri.

La puerta se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo sus preocupaciones. — ¿S-si? — no pudo evitar tartamudear nervioso y se había notado.

— Venia a avisarte que están todos listos y ya nos vamos para el pueblo. ¿Te sientes mal o algo?

Wolfram estaba tan normal, de repente sintió hasta culpa por ser tan idiota y la seguridad volvió a embargarlo de nuevo. — No, estoy bien. Solo me asustaste al abrir la puerta tan de golpe. — respondió seguro y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Humpf, de verdad te asustas con cualquier cosa Yuuri, ¿dónde se ha visto rey más enclenque? — el rubio se acerco hasta él mientras terminaba de atar sus botas.

— Ah, pero tengo que cuidar esa reputación, no vaya a ser que pierda mi título del mas enclenque ante otro rey y me dejen de querer. — bromeó y le arranco una sonrisa.

— No creo que sea fácil superarte, de verdad. Y aunque pasara igualmente seguirías siendo nuestro enclenque. — Wolfram se agacho y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se acerco a su cuello y lo rozo con sus labios, mordiendo suavemente a su paso a modo de juego. — Te extrañe.

Para cuando reaccionó el rubio prácticamente ya cruzaba la puerta dedicándole una mirada divertida y riendo, dejándolo solo y con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Al salir el rubio se topó de golpe con el espía pelirrojo frente a frente, por un momento su asombro se fundió con algo de miedo de que haya visto la muestra de cariño dentro de la habitación, pero en cuestión de segundos recobró la compostura y lo ignoro continuando su camino. Josak sonrió divertido, si había visto y sabia que Wolfram lo sospechaba por su actitud, solo que o no le importo o esperaba que él no dijera nada al respecto. Y justamente eso haría, no decir nada, aunque disfrutaba mucho su descubrimiento.

* * *

La fiesta rebozaba de bebida de todos tipos entre jugos y por supuesto sidra, al parecer los padres de los niños locales eran bastante permisivos a la hora de dejarles probar tanto las alcohólicas como los extractos naturales, y aunque él se había opuesto al principio tuvo que aceptar que en el fondo solo un poco no mataría a Greta. Pese a que Wolfram era un chico de bebida había puesto mala cara con la idea aunque se callara, pero como él, termino por ceder en sus caprichos de padre sobreprotector.

La comida tampoco faltaba en ninguna mesa dispuesta en las calles, y los restoranes se encontraban llenos. Se podía ver la gran cantidad de humanos poblando las calles, pero el colorido de los cabellos mazokus y la inigualable belleza de más de uno resaltaban entre multitudes. Los comercios abrieron sus puertas de par en par invitando a la gente a entrar, los barriles de sidra se amontonaban en las esquinas y aunque fuera increíble muchos más se amontonaban vacios en las callejuelas, todo tipo de frascos de coloridas frutas en conserva adornaban los mesones dispuestos en la avenida principal entre las tartas y los pasteles.

Yuuri no era un amante innato de la bebida, pero como a los niños la sidra no lo iba a matar, tal vez solo darle la acides de su vida, que veía en puerta al bailar tantos vasos ofrecidos por prominentes figuras políticas delante de él. Entre "pruebe este por favor" y "la cosecha de otoño tiene un sabor particular" los sorbos de cada copa se acumularon en su estómago, y pronto en su cabeza, estaba complicado emborracharse con sidra pero podía imaginar un lindo dolor de cabeza mañana por la mañana solo pensando en que esta era la primer parte de la fiesta que tendría que aguantar.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando se encontraba sentado en un pintoresco apartado a la sombra de uno de los mejores restaurantes, nunca estaba solo al ser el rey y necesitar escolta, pese a los tiempos de paz, pero era su momento de tranquilidad y descanso de tanta charla. Se dedico a mirar el paisaje urbano de la ciudad un momento, el aire fresco que corría por la calle principal templaba algo el ambiente caluroso, el clima de este país era ligeramente diferente a como se encontraba Shin Makoku. El pueblo era lindo, en el fondo no entendía mucho de arquitectura y las casitas para su estereotipo terrestre eran todas medievales sacadas de alguna película de Hollywood, dos pisos, hechas en su mayoría de madera y tejas adornando los techos con chimeneas.

Cansado de mirar el paisaje se dedico a mirar a las personas, había una gran sobrepoblación de hombres gordos alegres con narices rojas, seguro era una especie autóctona de esta fiesta. Gwendal parecía estar pasándola no muy bien con tanta bebida fermentada en el estomago, en cambio los demás eran como un barril sin fondo, ni que hablar de la ex reina que pese a todo su refinamiento parecía gustar mucho de todo siendo o no poco fino y de plebeyos.

Si algo le llamaba la atención de los mazokus que lo apadrinaron al llegar era la buena disposición a disfrutar de la cosas que se salían de sus costumbres, al fin y al cabo luego de las primeras veces que viajó al nuevo mundo donde ejercía como rey y asimiló la idea, estando en la Tierra busco y leyó algunos libros de historia antigua relacionados con la aristocracia. Ahora comprendía mejor que Wolfram no era tan quisquilloso como pensaba o delicado, simplemente las cosas con las que él le salía le shockeaban, y para lo que debería ser el comportamiento de un ex príncipe como los leyó en la Tierra debería haberse justificado si le ponía un grito en el cielo. Pero no, ahí estaba riendo junto a Greta, la niña humana que termino adoptando junto con él en medio de una guerra con esa raza, en una fiesta llena de gente común y trabajadora.

Cuando se ponía filosófico recapacitaba, y tenía que dar gracias a su suerte de conocer tan buena gente y no haber quedado mal parado entre aprovechadores y manipuladores de todo tipo. De no ser por todos ellos hace tiempo podría haber terminado muerto en una zanja o apuñalado por la espalda por algún súbdito con complejo de superioridad y codicioso (tal vez en su momento Stoffel podría haber sido un digno ejemplo de que sería la mala suerte de caer con la gente inadecuada). Y de no ser por Wolfram, y tenía que aceptar que también Günter, en esos momento no estaría sentado como un digno rey con todo su porte y siendo observado por hermosas señoritas desde varias esquinas. Su autoestima mejoro, con ella su actitud y una vez que sabes cómo lidiar con todo eso de ser un noble las cosas a tu alrededor se ponen cada vez mejor, sonrió complacido por los halagos silenciosos y se dejo observar.

* * *

La noche pintaba más divertida de lo que pudo imaginar nunca, o tal vez la borrachera era lo que le hacía ver todo tan gracioso. No sabía si era el que estaba bastante borracho, en su etapa alegre, o si los demás eran los que hacían cosas raras. Vio a un hombre tambalear contra una mesa al intentar fallidamente algún tipo de cortejo con una señora y rio junto a algunos acompañantes con los que conversaba en ese momento.

Ese pueblo no tenía un castillo, pero si un ayuntamiento, el sistema político se basaba en un gobernador electo más que en la monarquía impuesta. La fiesta privada se dispuso en el patio del edificio, ordenando mesas bien dispuestas y cubiertas con amplias telas blancas sostenidas por parantes haciendo juego con los manteles, hasta había una alfombra roja y todo en el medio. Le recordaba a una preparación de bodas de alguna película yankee de la tv, faltaban solo el gran pastel de cinco pisos con los muñequitos plantados arriba y la novia con el vestido para terminar el cuadro.

La gente considerada como nobles o de alta alcurnia sobraba para ser un pueblo tan pequeño, aunque siendo el rey demonio la visita más ilustre de la velada, se habían reunidos desde todos los rincones para intentar cruzar siquiera un par de palabras. Los jóvenes humanos se veían bastante complacidos con esta era de paz, y era de esperarse ahora teniendo al alcance de la mano gente de sus edades pero más bellas de lo que habían visto nunca. Después de todo hasta el humano más bien parecido, o la humana más hermosa se seguía quedando corto a la hora de ser comparado con un mazoku. A su vez, los visitantes jóvenes de la raza longeva se veían divertidos con esta idea de ser tan populares, dejándose cortejar o haciendo ver como que podían ser cortejados.

Yuuri se había acostumbrado a la idea, desde hace mucho que ser el centro de atención en las fiestas simbolizaba también obtener atención _especial _tanto de hombres como de mujeres de casi todas las edades. Hasta se había acostumbrado a las típicas peleas entre las señoritas a la hora de bailar por él, que gracias a dios nunca llegaron a tirarse de los pelos pero en más de una juraba que podría haber pasado. Él no era el único al cual solían acosar, de buena manera y sin ser molestos por suerte, sino que sus amigos del castillo eran todos figuras altamente reconocidas y populares. Ni hablar de Günter, al cual prácticamente tenían en un pedestal de oro y bajo la categoría de dios supremo de la belleza.

En términos normales si no te hacían indirectas en una fiesta sería extraño, aunque él estando comprometido tenía una especie de sello tatuado por Wolfram en la frente y la mayoría de las insinuaciones que recibía se las hacían como broma. Pero de vez en cuando sucedía que alguien se ponía pesado, lo cual generaba una situación incómoda de la que era complicado zafarse siendo educado y políticamente correcto. Sus ojos parecían estar clavados desde hace un rato en una de esas situaciones, de la cual él no era participe, sino su prometido.

Wolfram era hermoso. No como una doncella, sino simplemente hermoso, porque mas allá de todos los otros calificativos su belleza particular seguía resaltando y nadie se le iba a negar. Tal vez en algunos años cuando alcanzara otro tipo de hermosura más madura para un hombre podría hasta destronar a Günter, cosa de la que solían hacer varios tipos de bromas al respecto. No era de extrañar que en esa fiesta resaltara entre humanos y mazokus de su edad, para con los humanos hablando de edades mentales más que de años vividos, pero en este caso particular algunos jóvenes se veían demasiado insistentes. Si alguien sabia sacarse gente _pegote _de encima era Wolfram, bastaba una mirada fulminante de esos ojos esmeraldas y un par de comentarios para que se leyera entre líneas "Me molestas, desaparece." Pero en este caso parecía que hasta él tenía problemas.

Observo callado asintiendo a todo lo que le decían los hombres y mujeres demasiado arreglados y algo borrachos a su alrededor mientras observaba fijamente. Un chico de cabellos castaños color caoba y algo más alto que el rubio parecía insistirle en que le dejase acercarse entre intentos de bromas y tambaleos dignos de alguien que se paso de copas porque sus padres no lo habían vigilado como se merece, porque seguramente ellos también estaban en un estado similar al suyo. Permaneció hipnotizado con cara de pocos amigos observando la situación hasta que reacciono y paneo los alrededores en busca de los mayores.

Si Wolfram tenía problemas mejor ni hablar de Günter, una manifestación tendría menos gente que la que él tenía a su alrededor en ese momento, Yuuri guardó un minuto de silencio por su secretario y lo dio por muerto sin mucho remordimiento. Conrart estaba parado junto a Josak en una mesa alejada, aunque el espía solo estaba haciéndole muda compañía mientras su padrino hablaba animadamente con un montón de gente entre gestos y risas, cosa extraña ya que el castaño no solía comportarse de manera tan abierta y animada, la bebida sin duda hacia magia en él. Y cuando lo vio intentando animar al grupo haciendo una pila de copas por un momento dudo si estaría del todo bien o no, era demasiado extraño ver al hombre ensimismado y sereno haber pasado a ser el alma de la fiesta.

Josak hizo contacto visual con él por unos instantes, le siguió la mirada hacia la escena que sucedía mas allá con el rubio de protagonista cuando el sutilmente se la indico. La contemplo un momento y rio para devolverle una mirada extrañamente picarona y hacerle una ademan con su cabeza como invitándolo a que arreglara sus problemas solo. Además tenía ese _algo _en sus ojos que no sabía que podría significar, cosa que él era aun inconsciente de que el espía lo que tenia era que sabia demasiado.

Gwendal, nadie podía decirle que no a Gwendal, que aunque sea buena gente y muy amable cuando lo conocías, tenia esas pintas de El Padrino que asustaban a la mayoría. Una mirada de Gwen y ese tipo saldría volando para pensárselo dos veces, o más, antes de siquiera intentar otra vez molestar a Wolfram. Le costó ubicar al mayor, y sin duda a Gwendal nadie podía decirle que no, pero a Anissina ni dios podía, incluido el general. Jamás de los jamases espero ver a ese par borracho, juraría sobre la tumba de Baby Ruth que Cheri tenía algo que ver con eso y metió algo en la bebida, reían demasiado, tambaleaban y estaban más cerca de lo que los amigos de la infancia suelen estar. ¿Y qué era eso? Anissina le susurró algo al oído y… ¿acaso se dirigían a la salida? Mierda…jamás pensó que…bueno mejor no pensar en que por ese camino llegarían al hotel y…mejor cortar con la imaginación cuando comienzas a ver sabanas revueltas y mucha piel desnuda en tu cabeza. Mañana o vería muy feliz al hermano mayor de Wolf, o con la típica cara de "¿Qué paso ayer?". Para los que pensaran que la sidra era ligera, mejor replantearse la idea.

Cheri era un caso perdido antes de mirar, ni se le ocurriría llamarla porque terminaría con porras acerca de lo bien que se le da a su hijo con los hombres antes que con algo de utilidad. Igualmente su vista la localizo enseguida sentada cual reina egipcia rodeada de hombres que tenían la vista más que perdida en su escote y ella parecía complacida con eso. La última persona con las habilidades para despachar gente y que esta no pudiera poner un solo pero ante él y sus palabras tan correctas dichas con exquisita educación estaba cuidando a Greta. Murata comía pastel con la niña, y al parecer estaba contagiado del espíritu de Josak dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice e indicándole con la cabeza como seguían acosando a su prometido.

Suspiro. Él no era realmente bueno en esto, tampoco quería parecer posesivo o verse involucrado en situaciones muy embarazosas de ese estilo con Wolfram, no estaba en posición de hacer algo así con su nueva relación en las sombras y aguantar al mazoku cariñoso esa noche. Pero en el fondo, y no tan en el fondo, el Maou tenía un sentimiento de molestia arremolinándose dentro de él y dando patadas cada vez que ese muchacho se acercaba por demás o sus manos parecían intentar ir a donde ni siquiera debía pensarlo. Si no intervenía él la fiesta podría terminar con una persona rostizada, o al menos con un ojo en compota, porque podía ver desde esa distancia como el demonio de fuego estaba en sus últimos minutos de paciencia y buenos modales, apretando sus puños que temblaban ligeramente.

Ni se disculpo con la gente que dejo plantada e ignoró ese largo rato al salir disparado hacia el lugar, ni con la gente que chocó en el camino, no tendría que preocuparse de mucho ya que mañana vagamente alguien recordaría todo eso. Como quien no es invitado a la fiesta se metió de prepo rápidamente entre el muchacho y el rubio. — Lo siento, tengo algo que discutir con mi prometido. — le dijo tajante y sin dar tiempo a nada tomo a Wolfram por el brazo y se lo llevó.

Con muy pocas buenas intenciones el chico bufó enseguida molesto por la intromisión. — Eh, pero estábamos pasando un buen rato, ¿o no guapo? — una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro.

Yuuri se quedó sin palabras, era eso o insultar ya que su sangre corría acelerada por sus venas, pero el rubio tenia las justas y necesarias.

— ¿Esas son maneras de hablarle al rey? Cuidado con la boca plebeyo, te recuerdo la posición en que estás.

Maldita la idea de ese tipo de darle a Wolfram una excusa para partirle la cara con todas las de la ley.

— Ofrece una disculpa ahora mismo. — exigió mientras se alejaba del lado del moreno abalanzándose sobre él.

— ¿Por qué tan enojado? Si recién la estábamos pasando bien hasta que llego _su majestad._ — pronuncio con especial ironía. — Aunque verte así también te sienta bien, me gusta.

— ¿Me estas provocando?

— Depende de qué tipo de provocación hablemos.

— Deberías agradecer que me estuve conteniendo por respeto a las ideologías de mi prometido, pero como mazoku este tipo de ofensas se pagan caro. Si me hubieses conocido hace un par de años ahora yo…

— ¡Suficiente! — intervino Yuuri cuando el tono de Wolfram se salía de control y apoyó una mano en su hombro para impedir que la noche terminara realmente mal. El otro joven que hasta hace momentos parecía aun divertido con el juego se vio ofendido luego de exaltarse por la reacción del rubio.

— Humpf, si no fuera porque Yuuri así lo quiere te hubiera hecho pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a molestar a un mazoku. La próxima vez que nos veamos espero que demuestres el respeto que se merece al Maou. — terminó diciendo con la nariz en alto y todo el orgullo de una raza guerrera encima. El joven dudó antes de bufar diciendo algo por lo bajo, que a Yuuri no le sonó para nada agradable, e irse. Ambos se lo quedaron mirando hasta que se hubiera alejado por completo y reunido con otro grupo de jóvenes humanos.

— ¿Está todo bien? — pregunto Yuuri suavizando las facciones tras unos momentos.

— Por supuesto que sí, enclenque. — pesé al tono suave que usaba con él Wolfram mantenía la vista clavada sobre aquel muchacho y el semblante serio. Yuuri sabía bien porque, solo faltaba un poco de resentimiento para que a alguien se le ocurriera tomar venganza, aunque apenas vio que el rubio perdió interés pudo sentirse tranquilo. Confiaba plenamente en el juicio del demonio de fuego.

* * *

Entrada la media noche el clima refresco pero el ambiente seguía alegre. Había pasado el resto de la fiesta junto a Wolfram, cosa que tenia asumida porque seguramente él consideraba que así era mejor por si sucedía algo malo, igualmente esos detalles eran los que mantenían a Yuuri tranquilo. Pese a seguir siendo muy poco paranoico y hasta descuidado con su seguridad teniendo en cuenta su rol como rey, había aprendido que tener un guardaespaldas si es mejor que no tener nada. Además se la estaba pasando bien con el rubio.

Habían bailado, hablado, tomado y comido de todo. En ese momento recordó una de las últimas fiestas donde estuvieron juntos, su cumpleaños, aunque no se podía comparar el despliego que Shin Makoku solía hacer con ese evento a esta fiesta más reducida. Había estado poco y nada con el mazoku de fuego durante aquella fiesta, que él recordara solo le venía a la mente haber bailado un par de minutos y luego no verlo en toda la noche.

Haciendo retrospectiva, el último tiempo se habían distanciado bastante. Pero hoy se habían quedado en la pista de baile por casi una hora entre idas y venidas y había sido divertido, cosa de la cual antes solía sentirse bastante incomodo pese a que se acostumbro que siempre seria común tener parejas de bailes masculinas tanto como femeninas, pero en el fondo siempre prefería bailar con las chicas, se sentía más normal. La cosa es que después de haber compartido una cama para algo más que dormir con él, compartir la pista de baile se hacía mucho más fácil y le había encontrado el gusto.

Lo bueno era que el príncipe se comportaba con su interés normal de toda la vida hacia él, pese a su relación en el armario no sentía paranoia de que el rubio anduviera demasiado cariñoso o se atreviera a hacer algo que de que pensar a la gente. Aunque eso que rondaba la mente de Yuuri y lo tranquilizaba, lo mantuvo ajeno a que ciertos ojos o eran demasiado perspicaces o sabían demasiado para notar todas las sutilezas. No fue complicado para Cheri notar la química entre ambos, o para Josak y Murata reír ante la actitud de Yuuri que pese que mantenía distancia disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de Wolfram.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Murata se acerco a él y a Wolfram, al detenerse acomodo a Greta mejor sobre su espalda de un respingón. — Esta muy cansada. — dijo riendo mientras todos contemplaban a la princesa dormida. — Yo la llevo al hotel, ustedes pueden quedarse. Para mi es demasiada bebida por hoy también, lo único que estoy deseando es una cama.

Yuuri no sintió pena por su amigo, ya había tenido tantas chicas como pudiera imaginar por ese día, así que seguramente se habría divertido. Ambos accedieron y saludaron, antes de emprender camino hacia la entrada para pedir un carruaje Murata le guiño un ojo a Wolfram y le brindo una sonrisa de complicidad que al moreno no le gusto demasiado y se puso ceñudo.

— ¡Diviértanse! — grito burlón antes de alejarse y para picar mas al pelinegro.

Wolfram solo sonrió divertido. — Voy a buscar algo para comer.

— ¿Vas a comer más? — le pregunto mientras este ya se iba hacia una de las mesas de postre a lo lejos donde estaba el tumulto de la fiesta, ellos se encontraban algo más apartados en el patio. El rubio solo asintió animado y riendo, sabía que había comido tanto dulce como para meses de abstinencia, pero seguía teniendo espacio para más.

Estando solo la brisa le revolvió los cabellos negros, sentaba bien despejarse en ese lugar. Esa zona solo recibía el fulgor de las luces y más allá comenzaba una pasmosa oscuridad por los senderos del jardín. Decidió que podía caminar un poco sin alejarse demasiado, una vez que te acostumbrabas a la oscuridad las luces de la pista de baile eran demasiado brillantes y esa penumbra era más acogedora para un buen descanso. Los jardines del ayuntamiento estaban más hacia el fondo, pero él se mantuvo en la zona que se comunicaba con los corredores al aire libre del edificio, ahí también las rosas crecían bien cuidadas adornando el lugar.

Escucho voces con ecos que provenían de la galería, enseguida reconoció el tono de un grupo de muchachos conversando animados alejados de la muchedumbre en ese lugar apartado. No reconoció la voz del susodicho por su tono, sino más bien por el hilo de la conversación.

— _Mas respeto, soy el prometido del rey. — _al tono burlón le siguió un coro de risas. — _Solo estoy siendo considerado por respeto al Maou. _Si claro, pero bien que hasta que alguien vino no tenía tantas agallas, tenía que aparecer su novio para salvarlo porque sino…Hay, hay, un humano, cuidado. _¡Pero si me hubieses visto años antes!_ — las risas continuaron entre otros comentarios cantados en tonitos burlescos de los otros dos chicos que se encontraban con él.

A Yuuri le estaba irritando tener que aguantar escuchar las burlas, pero ahora desde un ángulo que podía verlos bien los jóvenes sostenían botellas en las manos y trastabillaban en sus pasos mientras intentaban recrear la escena actuándola. Era un grupo de borrachos con todas las letras, y pensaba en alejarse antes de escuchar algo más pero la curiosidad de saber que decían acerca de Wolfram creció.

— Huy cuidado con el mazoku, seguramente tiene más experiencia. ¿Qué no dicen que viven miles de años? ¿Cuántos tendía? ¿150? ¿200? Si parecía solo un muchachito caprichoso, al final gracias que llegaba a verse como yo y tratando de hacerse el malo. Tuvo que llamar al otro chico bonito para que viniera, que cobarde actuar solo cuando superan en número. Yo podría con los dos, ahí o en mi cama. Que de no ser tan hosco ya estaría en ella, terrible bombón pero con una personalidad de mierda, él de pelo negro se veía más amable. Seguro que se hace mucho el malo, pero debajo de otro tipo son los que más gritan…y mejor que sea así a ver si compensa ese carácter. De seguro que ahí ya no es tan rudo, como me hubiera gustado tener a ese bombonaso en una habitación y mostrarle _todo mi respeto_, lo mejor debe ser ver qué cara pone cuando la esta chupan…

De pensar solo en ese tipo con las manos en Wolfram el corazón se le aceleraba, y no precisamente de emoción. Él no necesitaba más de unos segundos para que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza, podía soportar ciertos insultos aunque le molestaran, era tendiente a ser pasivo hasta cuando lo insultaban a él, pero habían ciertas cosas que lo ponían loco. Y esos insultos sexuales no ayudaban mucho, ni las palabras obscenas que seguían soltando entre todos de que o que no harían con el rubio lo llevaron al límite.

— Cuida tus palabras que estás hablando de mi prometido. — interrumpió en tono serio y todos lo miraron entrar a la galería. Su porte y su actitud habían cambiado, no era el chico amble sino el soberano que se presentaba con orgullo y una mirada fiera más aguda que de costumbre. Este era Yuuri, si, pero también el Maou aunque no tuviera que ver con desordenes de personalidad o liberaciones extremas de maryoku. Era lo que en el fondo era Yuuri en sí mismo, simplemente que mas enojado y metido en su papel.

Por un momento los tres jóvenes hicieron silencio, pero el alcohol desinhibidor llevo al castaño a retrucar. — Y a ti quien te ha llamado, ¿Qué no ves que esto es una fiesta privada?

Yuuri no contesto sino que continuo mirándolo serio.

— Ah claro no te gusta que hablemos mal de tu noviecito… Escucha, no estamos molestando a nadie aquí y si no te hubieras venido a meter tu solito no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Porque no solo te vas? — el chico tambaleo mientras hablaba y se acerco un poco más a enfrentarle, en el fondo el hecho de que intentara sonar correcto y educado no era más que otra burla.

— No lo pienso dejar pasar así como así cuando del que se habla de esa manera repugnante es alguien que me importa.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas atónitas un momento ante sus palabras y echaron a reír. — El rey quiere mucho a su noviecito, eso es taaan tierno. Pero que vas a hacer ¿he?, ¿llamar a alguien para que nos castiguen? — la sonrisa en la cara de ese sujeto se estaba tornando muy molesta, y este se le acercaba mas y mas para irritarlo. — ¿Me vas a castigar? ¿No era que te decía el rey de la paz? No creo que me vallas a mandar al calabozo, no. No puedes hacer nada, he, ¿no? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Puede que se haya presentado prepotente como una figura de autoridad, o intentando serlo, pero Yuuri era solo un adolescente mas con algunas copas encima y ese tipo se estaba poniendo pesado. Si de algo tenía fama el moreno era de ser muy temperamental y explotar de improvisto.

El impacto en la cara de castaño sucedió tan rápido que solo llego a dar tiempo para un "UHHHH" en coro del resto de los presentes y el silencio mortuorio. Todos sabían que había pasado pero nadie reaccionaba, los segundos de paz antes de que se desate el huracán. Y así fue, de un segundo a otro todos reaccionaron, Yuuri y el castaño arremetieron tomándose de las solapas enojados mientras los demás comenzaban a animar a los gritos la pelea. Por suerte, pese a que era uno contra tres, los otros dos se mantuvieron al margen respetando que esto tenía más que ver con algo personal que con un grupo de matones que apalean todos juntos a un tipo por enojo.

Estaba sumido en la pelea, forcejear de la ropa y ver donde iría el próximo golpe, hasta que de la nada un tirón desde atrás lo ahogo con la camisa y se vio separado de su contraatacante sin entender mucho de nada.

Wolfram lo tenía agarrado con firmeza y lo fulminaba con la mirada. — ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo?

El grito trajo a la realidad a Yuuri y esfumo toda su convicción para quedar solo como un chico inocente y tonto que sabe que se metió en problemas. — Eh…esteee… ¿peleando? — al parecer no era el momento para intentar ponerle humor a la situación porque la cara del rubio solo empeoró.

— Hey, esto es entre él y yo, ¡no te metas! — el castaño intentó agarrar a Yuuri pero el príncipe se interpuso delante y lo mando hacia atrás.

— Tú cállate y estate quieto. — fue la única orden que Wolfram dio, parándose con prepotencia y la mirada fiera. No funcionó, y al primer gancho que intento tirar su contrincante a su rostro él lo esquivo con facilidad y con más fuerza y rapidez hundió su puño en su estomago. Ahora solo tenía al chico nockeado encima, a sus amigos sin saber que hacer a un lado y a un par de guardias que se acercaban a ver qué pasó.

Lo demás sucedió tan rápido, enseguida los guardias tomaron al chico semi inconsciente y se encargaron de la situación llevándoselo junto con los otros, que Yuuri se vio a solas con un muy enojado Wolfram.

— Va a ser mejor que tengas una _muy_ buena explicación para esto. — exigió el príncipe mientras le marcaba el pasillo insistentemente con su dedo.

— Bueno, yo… — intentó defenderse yéndose hacia atrás con la leve intención de escapar a través del patio.

Apenas estuvo a la intemperie la naturaleza se dispuso a sonar la campana de tiempo en el ring y salvarle de la pelea.

Una gota, dos, tres.

De repente lo que asombró a los presentes ahora los espantaba cuando el chaparrón se desato con furia sobre el lugar. Caía tanta agua que pronto el piso tenía una capa cubriéndolo que se deslizaba con fuerza hacia las alcantarillas, las enormes gotas de agua rebotaban con fuerza y salpicaban tanto como los chasquidos de los pasos de la gente apurada que huía a resguardarse en algún lugar. Para muchos borrachos fue como el baldazo de agua de improvisto que los termina de despertar, para otros era divertido, y para más de una señora coqueta una desgracia. Pero para el moreno era el mejor día para darse una ducha natural.

— ¡Vamos al hotel! — gritó a Wolfram entre el ruido de la tormenta y salió disparado hacia la puerta principal del ayuntamiento. Con el rubio siguiéndole los talones avanzo a las corridas por la calle principal, el hotel quedaba a unas ocho cuadras bajando por ese camino y doblando en la otra principal otras tres a la derecha. Podría haber esperado un carruaje, pero tuvo la inmensa necesidad de aventura y de hacer algo tan divertido como correr bajo la lluvia entre portales y balcones refugiándose por diversión.

Wolfram lo intentó detener un par de veces, pero no importó, porque la gracia del asunto Yuuri la había encontrado en no detenerse ante ningún charco o cosa que encontrara por el camino y seguir a toda carrera hasta el hotel sin dejar alcanzarle. Luego de un rato y algunas risas, más por su parte que de su prometido, había logrado que lo siguiera en su terquedad de hacer el viaje a pie. Agitados y sin aliento llegaron a la entrada del lugar, ahora que había parado sintió con más crudeza el frío de la noche y el agua que tenia encima, estaban empapados de pies a cabeza chorreando. No es que no haya sentido en el camino que pese a llovizna de verano no era para nada calurosa, sino que no le había importado por la adrenalina del momento.

Dos sirvientas del lugar salieron enseguida a atenderlos, una de ellas con dos enormes toallones que les vinieron como anillo al dedo, especialmente para Wolfram que se encontraba pálido y tiritando, al parecer el frío no le sentaba demasiado bien. La habitación que compartían tenía baño incluido, y aunque no era enorme como para treinta personas como el del castillo, era la suite con más espacio del hotel y ambos podían compartirlo sin problemas. Después de un día de fiesta completo en calles de tierra y con calor un baño venia de pelos, pero con el frio que tenían por la lluvia reposar solo en el agua caliente era lo que sentaba mejor.

Wolfram no le hablaba. Desde que llegaron y entraron no le había dirigido la palabra y que el recordara tampoco lo había mirado mucho que digamos cuando entraron al baño. Antes lo había buscado acusadoramente con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos, pero él se había intentado escabullir o simplemente hecho caso omiso, y ahora el rubio había optado por el mismo juego. Pero Yuuri se sentía culpable al saber que su compañero estaba enojado, y seguro ignorándolo tan abiertamente antes solo lo había empeorado.

Se sumergió más en el agua y mantuvo sus grandes y arrepentidos ojos negros sobre la figura del rubio que no le prestaba atención alguna. Después de un rato desistió y se hizo a la idea del silencio haciendo todas sus cosas como si el otro no estuviera allí. Recién una vez salieron a la habitación y a medio vestir el rubio se acerco a la puerta, Yuuri escucho el ruido seguro al ser puesto, y luego que venía hacia él. El rubio solo se paro enfrentándolo y espero callado con _esa _mirada.

Luego de un rato Yuuri se ruborizo y comenzó a explicar en voz bajita y con pena. — Estaban…bueno…ellos estaban hablando mal de ti, y no me podía ir dejándolos así sin mas...

Wolfram rodo los ojos hacia arriba e hizo una mueca, como si le sorprendiera y a la vez no que la explicación para la pelea fuera algo así. — ¿Y por eso terminaste a las piñas? Eso es algo que pudiera esperar de mi no de ti…Bueno en realidad creo que si es mas de ti…

Hizo una pausa estúpida rememorando cuantas peleas iniciaban cada uno y un balance de lo temperamental que eran ambos, estaban bastante peleados en realidad. Mejor dejarlo en que cuando uno se salía de sus casillas el otro tomaba el papel del centrado y viceversa.

— ¡El problema es tu seguridad Yuuri! No puedes meterte en peleas siendo el rey, por muchas razones, no puedes. ¿Y qué pasaba si alguno tenía un cuchillo o algo? ¿Sabías que una persona con un cuchillo podría matarte antes de que te des cuenta o puedas hacer nada? No importa la magia que tengas, ni tampoco importa si portas un arma, la cual nunca tienes, simplemente no puedes ir por ahí metiéndote en peleas y poniendo en peligro tu vida.

— Pero no pude Wolfram, no sabes las cosas que estaban diciendo y… — intento comenzar a explicar rápidamente pero se vio interrumpido.

— A nadie le importa lo que se diga de mí, no puedes ser tan irracional como para… — bueno en realidad si importaba, a él le molestaban los chismosos y que Yuuri se metiera en un lio por defenderlo a él lo hacía sentir especial y feliz, pero no era el caso en ese momento. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a explicar todo eso, sino enfocarse en reprender a Yuuri teniendo en cuenta cosas más importantes, pero esta vez fue él quien se vio interrumpido.

— ¡Si importa! ¡A mí me importa!

El moreno se veía bastante ofendido y absorto por el comentario.

— ¡Yo, solo no pude! Me iba a ir aunque estuviera enojado con ese tipo por cómo había actuado antes. No me gusto verlo molestándote, y no se iba, estaba muy cerca de ti tan pegote y solo quería que se alejara y dejara de molestar en la fiesta pero no podía hacer nada. Y después escucharlo hablar mal de ti me enfureció aun mas, pero fueron esas otras cosas que dijo las que…De solo imaginar al tipo este contigo… y seguían diciendo cosas repugnantes. Yo solo fui y le dije que se detuviera, que no dejaría que nadie hable así de mi prometido, y luego solo pasó. Estaba realmente enojado, muy enojado, y no sé como termine en la pelea pero si tengo que serte sincero no me arrepiento, pegarle a ese tipo me hizo sentir tan bien, ya no podía soportarlo más…Tenia esta cosa que me oprimía dentro y lo único que quería era partirle la cara…

Yuuri se detuvo cuando el rubio reía por lo bajo y lo miraba divertido y muy alegre aunque él estuviera acelerado recordando las cosas que pasaron.

— ¿Por qué estas riéndote? — pregunto inocentemente sin entender nada.

— No puedo creer que estuvieras celoso. — negó sin creerlo ni el mismo con la cabeza mientras continuaba sonriendo. — Es decir, jamás pensé pudieras hacer una escena de celos…no como esta.

Yuuri no entendía nada, pero veía a Wolfram demasiado emocionado, y no le gustaba. — Yo no estoy celoso…ni tampoco lo estaba antes.

— ¿Cómo que no? Pero si recién estabas… — el rubio no se enojo ni parecía tomarlo en serio, solo continuaba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía estar a punto de entrar en modo "yo entiendo lo que yo quiero" en cualquier momento.

— No, Wolfram, yo no estoy celoso. No me atribuyas cosas que no son, solo estaba enojado por como hablaban de ti. — se defendió mientras era abrazado y las cosas le gustaban cada vez menos.

— Eso es exactamente lo que…— el rubio hizo una pausa, rio de nuevo y negó con la cabeza dejándolo estar, como el sí que se le da a los locos. — Te quiero, y solo voy a dejar pasar todo lo demás por esta vez mientras sepas que no tienes que volver a hacer ninguna estupidez como esta.

— Wolf, Wolf, basta. Hay que aclarar esto, yo no estaba celoso… ¿Quieres dejarme? — forcejeo y se quejo, pero ya lo tenía pegado. La mesa tras de sí no le dejo caminar más hacia atrás y los besos que comenzó a darle sobre su cuello no los podía ignorar. — ¿Wolfram qué te pasa?

— Es que no puedo resistirme a que seas tan tierno.

— ¡Que no soy tierno! No quiero ser tierno, todos tiene que dejar de decir eso. Y cuidado con esas manos. No, no toques ahí, Wolfraaaam. — lloriquear no sirvió de nada y su resistencia física era poca porque no sabía cómo actuar cuando el rubio lo miraba con ojos dulces y continuaba con la sonrisa del millón de dólares dibujada de oreja a oreja.

Se dejo besar mientras pensaba en lo complicado que era enfrentar esa actitud de Wolfram. Y menos cuando no paraba de observarle, no importaba si era por enojo o ternura, pero esas esmeraldas verdes podrían derretir hasta un tempano de hielo, o la barrera protectora que él tenía sobre su corazón. Aparto la vista y amago a empujarle levemente arrepintiéndose al tocar su cintura, había calculado bajo, las manos del rubio no le dejaron retirarse y lo guiaron suavemente a recorrer sobre la cinturilla del pantalón. El cuerpo del rubio estaba suave, como era de esperarse luego de un baño, tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto por las rodillas. Se arrepintió de dejarse llevar aunque solo hubiera rozado con sus dedos y retiró las manos apoyándolas en el borde de la mesa.

"_Es tan difícil decirle que no…"_

Esquivo nuevamente la sonrisa amable y complacida de la cara del mazoku, podía entregar su cuerpo como venía haciéndolo, pero no lo otro, tenía sus propias razones para no hacerlo. Era más fácil simplemente no mirar y dejarlo ser, cosa que aunque lo ignorase o no Wolfram seguiría con lo que venía haciendo sobre su cuello que le daba tantos problemas con su cuerpo que no paraba de reaccionar. Volviendo a lo que había pensando antes en la fiesta, su relación con Wolfram había mejorado y no podía negar que el cambio se dio en el momento que estas cosas comenzaron a pasar mas y mas seguido. Ya estaba enterrado hasta el cuello, ¿no? De esto no podría escapar y solo quedaba un plan en la mente de Yuuri para una posible solución…pero no podía pensar más con el rubio metido en sus pantalones.

Ya había sido complicado intentar repasar sus ideas con Wolfram pasando su lengua sobre su piel y acariciando zonas sensibles bajo su remera. El olor fuerte a shampoo de los cabellos húmedos bajo su barbilla, era el mismo que había usado él, pero sobre el príncipe parecía oler diferente. Todo sobre Wolfram parecía verse diferente, no importa que usara o se pusiera se vería bien, hasta las simples ropas de dormir parecían mejores de lo que eran. Él se había vestido con algo parecido, una remera cómoda de mangas cortas y cuello redondo, y unos pantalones, donde Wolfram ya había metido las manos, iguales a los de él cortos hasta las rodillas.

La lluvia rebotaba contra la ventana y la luz de la luna iluminaba más que la de las velas en el interior, el olor a tierra mojada y de la habitación extraña estaba presente pero todo se sentía más lejano para él. Tuvo que dejar de pensar en todos esos pequeños detalles del todo cuando la calidez y humedad se cernió sobre su virilidad de improvisto. En realidad no tan de improvisto, pero si para alguien que tiene la cabeza en cualquier lado menos en los hechos. Jadeo más por sorpresa que por complacencia y se aferro al borde de la mesa depositando su peso ahí para no flanquear.

"_Mierda, sí que es muy difícil decirle que no." _

Hablando de lucha interna que debatía en porque esto le gustaba tanto. Wolfram debía saber que esta era una de las cosas que lo doblegaban fácilmente, la forma en cómo con empeño hacia penetrar en esa cavidad su parte más sensible y hacia cosas con la lengua que ni podía imaginar. No podía pensar siquiera en negar que eso lo volviera loco, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera adivinar segundos antes como se sentiría la próxima vez que esa boca le dejase resbalar dentro. Todo su cuerpo era una gelatina derritiéndose entre los dedos del rubio, con facilidad sus pantalones llegaron al suelo y su ropa interior a media pierna fue obligada a seguir el mismo camino. Ya no había forcejeo ni quejas por su parte, si quería abrir la boca para decir algo pero se sentiría culpable por largar solo mentiras cuando lo que estaba sintiendo era otra cosa.

Ni siquiera sintió deseos de apartar las manos del rubio cuando se encaminaron hacia su entrada, solo sintió la incomodidad y vergüenza que dudaba si algún día dejaría de sentir, o al menos pensar en ello. Hasta eso se era menos extraño cada vez, y cuando los dedos hábiles del rubio se adentraron más sin pudor comenzando a rozar esa zona tan especial la combinación de los dos placeres era exquisita. No podía pensar en nada negativo al respecto, y que ya no hubiera dolor o molesta no ayudaba, mientras fueran dedos porque lo otro era aun discutible. Pero que su cuerpo se acostumbrara de esta manera le hacia las cosas más difíciles, además de que encontrarle el gusto desataba innumerable cantidad de preguntas acerca de si mismo para las que no tenía ni vaga respuesta.

Lo cuestionable venia ahora, lo sabia apenas Wolfram dejo lo que hacía y le abrazo un momento antes de insinuar cambiar a la cama. Con media ropa abandonada en el camino termino en el colchón y con el rubio encima de un segundo a otro, rebotando por el peso y sintiendo su risa junto a su rostro. Los besos estaban vetados desde que metió la boca donde no debía, y el príncipe conocía esa clausula muy bien, pero no como para insistir un poco con la mirada hasta decidir darse por vencido. Sintió como le subían la camiseta hasta el pecho, no era justo comparado con que Wolfram aun conservaba todo puesto, pero no se la sacó.

Los arrumacos le sentaban bien para apaciguar la frustración de antes, porque se había dejado llevar y si hubiera sido su decisión todo habría terminado hacia unos momentos atrás, pero claro que el príncipe caprichoso jamás le dejaría hacer eso. Ni tampoco el podría haber sido tan cruel como para acabar sus asuntos y tirarse en la cama dándole la espalda haciendo como que no sabía nada de su problema, como hombre eso era doloroso y de respetar. Lo que no le estaba sentando bien era extrañar la sensación de algo en su interior, un vacio inexplicablemente nuevo. _"Dios, al menos díganme que termino siendo bisexual…" _maldijo interiormente, se había pasado demasiados años pensando en mujeres para renunciar del todo a ellas.

Sus pensamientos fugaces se vieron interrumpidos por encontrar su mano posada sobre el botón del pantalón de Wolfram. Su mano antes no estaba ahí, y el estaba seguro de eso, puede que se cuestionara su tendencia sexual hace cinco segundos pero no era enserio y no esperaba poner manos a la obra tan rápido. La causa de todo era tan fácil como que el rubio aprovechándose de que su mente estaba en la luna llevó sus manos por su cuenta a ese lugar y a su espalda, el también quería ser abrazado y besado y poco a poco intentaba encaminarlo a ello.

Los dedos le temblaron y fue el príncipe quien desabrocho sus propias ropas y apoyo su mano en la base de su estomago. El brazo de Yuuri quedo petrificado, y su corazón por el contrario trabajaba a mil revoluciones por segundo. Estaba nervioso pero reacciono luego de un largo momento, Wolfram seguía con lo suyo y parecía no tener expectativas que lo avasallaran, ese tiempo le sirvió para animarse y rozar la zona con la yema de sus dedos. No estaba para nada mal, era solo piel después de todo, el estomago del rubio era firme y calentito, justo como el suyo propio. Escuchó un ronroneo junto a su oído, no había hecho casi nada pero al parecer a su prometido le gustaba, la curiosidad y esos sentimientos que no entendemos pero nos impulsan a ir más lejos le animaron a rozar el borde de la ropa interior, lo que no esperaba es que con solo bajar un centímetro mas rozaría la parte más masculina de todas que se encontraba lo suficientemente despierta para llegar tan arriba. Había sido solo sobre la ropa, ni siquiera para sentir la forma ni nada parecido, simplemente para notar que hay algo, pero quito la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

Si pudieran sus ojos serian como espirales de lo mareado que se sintió de repente, era demasiado. Extremadamente extremo para Yuuri Shibuya y su pobre corazón que latía desbocado junto a sus mejillas color carmín. Pudo ver una leve sonrisa divertida de Wolfram y sentir el aliento de la risita, se sintió muy estúpido en ese momento, sintió como si le diría algo acerca del tema para burlarse y frunció el ceño en anticipo pero lo único que recibió fue un. — Te amo.

"_Mierda."_ No podía luchar contra esos, los odiaba y más cuando lo agarraba de improvisto y lo decía en ese tono tan particular que solo podía venir de los labios de Wolfram. Estaba seguro que hoy soñaría con esa mirada, si le ponía alas detrás y lo filmaba desde ese exacto punto de vista podría venderlo a la tele en la Tierra como el avistamiento de un ángel o algún dios, ni siquiera necesitaría editarlo para agregar luz detrás porque el rubio tenía su propio brillo incorporado.

Cuando estaba ocupado tirando los pantalones e interiores a un lado Yuuri le observo detenidamente, el príncipe lo miro sin entender que estaba mal hasta que él tironeo de su camisa. — Quítate también esto… — Oops, eso no sonó como Yuuri quería, y la sonrisa picarona del rubio lo volvió a poner como un tomate. ¿Cómo explicar que no quería ser el único sin ropa, ahora que ya lo había dicho como deseando verlo desnudo?

No se pudo preocupar mucho más tiempo, porque la parte que menos le gustaba se le venía encima, literalmente. De repente recordó lo que oyó de los tipos esa noche antes de la pelea, estaban muy equivocados al pensar que Wolfram sería sumiso, aunque Yuuri estaba más equivocado al encasillar todo en un estereotipo de la Tierra y lo que es ser sumiso o dominante se confunde con arriba y abajo. Escapó un poco hacia arriba en la cama y termino exagerando hasta quedar contra las almohadas en la cabecera de la cama, pronto sintió como se le acomoda algo acolchado más arriba para apoyar su espalda y la cabeza. Estaba más sentado que acostado, y eso lo dejo expuesto cuando el rubio pego su cuerpo al de él.

El beso antes de que lo hicieran no se lo negaba nunca, no importa que hubiera pasado antes por esa boca, eran sus segundos para estirar el tiempo y hasta lo tranquilizaba. Wolfram era bueno besando, en cuanto a él, no lo sabía pero estaba intentando. El tipo de intromisión que sucedió a continuación no era ni remotamente parecido a acostumbrarse a unos dedos, aunque en el fondo notaba las diferencias cada vez que pasaba una vez más. Se abrazo al cuello del rubio y se concentro en el placer intentando perderse en ese pensamiento, luego de un tiempo no se le hacía tan complicado lograrlo, entre la suavidad de la cama y los suspiros uno se terminaba por envolver en el baile de ambos cuerpos.

Wolfram intento besarle, no pudo corresponder porque necesitaba respirar, al volver junto a su cuello mordió suave y tímidamente la piel del rubio. Los roces de ambos cuerpos se sentían bien y estaba de humor acorde al ambiente, pero pasado un tiempo sintió la necesidad de tocarse, el problema era que algo tan simple podía ser más complicado de lo que parecía. Tenía demasiada vergüenza de hacer algo así, aunque al imaginarse un final para Wolfram y el llegando a nada la idea no le parecía buena por muchas razones. No sabía cómo _casualmente _llegar a ese lugar de su anatomía sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, era una fantasía la idea de hacerlo poco evidente o casi nulo y hasta que se dio cuenta al menos tuvo tiempo de que su cuerpo subiera un par de grados más su temperatura. ¿Y que importaba ya? Después de todo ya estaba jadeando, a veces gimiendo y mas allá de todo lo estaba disfrutando sin esconderlo demasiado, ambos estaban a la par con todas esas cosas solo que esta era la primera vez que era mutuo.

En realidad esta era la primera vez que podrían decir que pasaba algo completamente mutuo. Porque al menos Yuuri poco a poco se destapaba, y en este caso los vaivenes de caderas y las embestidas no venían solo por parte del rubio, aunque no se pudiera comparar el nivel de actividad, el moreno participaba de la iniciativa. Su mano derecha fácilmente encontró el camino libre hasta toparse con el estomago del demonio, era inevitable estando tan juntos, por un momento se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer pero antes de que intentara retirarse fue la mano de Wolfram la que le devolvió al lugar y adopto otra posición para permitirle acceso. Desvió su rostro cerrando los ojos y pese a la vergüenza de saber que estaba siendo observado comenzó a acariciarse, jadeo y en un segundo se olvido de todo.

Al final esto era lo que realmente necesitaba, por más que antes fuera placentero no era suficiente para llevarlo al límite, y su cuerpo enseguida adhirió a la idea al ponerse más duro. Al parecer no solo había afectado a su excitación sino a la del rubio también sintiéndolo palpitar en su interior. Llevo la mano libre hacia arriba sin saber muy bien donde buscar sostén, las almohadas no le permitían agarrarse de la cabecera, pero una de las manos del rubio se entrelazo con la suya mientras la otra aun hacia soporte al lado de su cuerpo. Su ritmo de masturbación era rápido igual que las embestidas, y se encontraban ya en el momento de inconsciencia total nublados por el placer que avecinaba el clímax.

Su corazón latía desbocado y para cuando acelero mas el ritmo de su mano Wolfram había comenzado a embestir con más violencia. Sumergidos en el descontrol de los últimos instantes el calor del liquido invadió su mano y su interior. Y había sido…simplemente genial. Si le daba algo que pensar o no, otro día seria, su cuerpo perlado de sudor sostenía el de su prometido encima y en lo único que pensaba era en acurrucarse más con él y dormir.

* * *

Era más medio día que mañana, igualmente los pajaritos cantaban fuera y el sol renacía después de un día de lluvia con todo su esplendor. El espía se sentía fresco, y debía ser el único con esa sensación porque hasta el último de sus compañeros no terminaba de dar señales de vida que mantuvieran la esperanza. Al parecer el segundo día en el pueblo seria de descanso total, pero eso no quería decir que había que dormir todo el día, por eso se había encaminado a la habitación de los dos chiquillos para despertarlos.

* * *

Yuuri escucho algo así como una risa entre sueños, se revolvió en la cama y gimió disconforme, el sol en su ojo soñoliento no le sentó para nada bien. Su cuerpo estaba perfecto, a excepción de su retina que pareció derretirse por el rayo de luz, pero tenía bastante dolor de cabeza y moría por algo fresco que le humedeciera la boca y le quitara la resequedad de la garganta.

— Despierte majestad, que es el más vivo de los dos.

Era el tono burlesco característico de Josak cargado de jocosidad. Igualmente sabía que si se quedaba mucho en la cama su dolor de cabeza solo empeoraría, a él le sentaba mal dormir mucho a diferencia del rubio. Se levanto de golpe y las sabanas terminaron a la altura de su entrepierna, cosa que no le dio mucha importancia hasta que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y pensó la típica pregunta del que tiene resaca en vos baja. — ¿Qué paso anoche?

— No lo sé pero parece que se divirtieron. Tengo que decir que no esperaba ver llegar este día, realmente había dado todo por perdido entre ustedes. Aunque ya lo sabía desde ayer, me han tomado por sorpresa.

Yuuri observo hacia abajo y se encontró desnudo, en un arrebato por taparse, lo que Josak ni siquiera veía porque la sabana lo cubría bien al verse de lejos, hizo un terrible alboroto arremolinando los brazos hasta colocarse un bulto de manta sobre sus partes. Estaba tan abochornado que moriría…Hasta que vio a Wolfram desnucado durmiendo en pelotas al lado de él… Le dio con una almohada hasta que lo despertó a golpes tirándosela luego para que se tapara. Igualmente al rubio le importaba mas saber donde era la guerra que su desnudez, el moreno simplemente queriendo morir llevo su mano a la cara.

Josak reía agarrándose el estomago hasta que se irguió y negó yéndose mientras continuaba carcajeando por el pasillo. Había sido divertido desde el segundo que entró ahí y descubrió la ropa regada por el piso y encima de los muebles, lo que sea que haya pasado debe haber sido realmente bueno. Lo que hacia la sidra en grandes cantidades, entre estos y los de abajo el día en el hotel pintaba bueno.

* * *

Al entrar en el salón comedor el ambiente general era de gente que tenía dolor de cabeza, acidez o ambas cosas juntas. Las sirvientas parecían madres entregando bebida, leche, y algunas medicinas muy dulcemente a cada uno que lo solicitara, ya que nadie aguantaba mucho el ruido y apenas alguien subía la voz se escuchaba un "shhhh" generalizado. La habitación en la que se encontraba era más pequeña que el comedor principal, pero estaba mucho mejor decorada, ya que era un lugar de reuniones especiales o en este caso para la elite que se alojaba en el lugar.

Wolfram estaba en modo zombie a su lado, no entendía nada y no parecía tener ganas de hacerlo tampoco, la diferencia es que eso en el era normal muchas veces por las mañanas. En cambio los demás tenían el típico síntoma del borracho después de la fiesta.

No supo porque Günter estaba desparramado sobre la mesa hasta que al llegar su tasa de café con leche se levanto dejando en evidencia las marcas que sus acosadores le habían dejado, Yuuri tuvo que esforzarse por no imaginar cómo y qué había pasado para que aparecieran esas marcas en el cuello del mayor y sus ojeras. Mejor ni le preguntaba, porque seguramente se echaría a llorar y se atribuiría una infidelidad para con él dando explicaciones que no necesitaba.

Greta balanceaba sus piecitos sentada junto a Murata, que dentro de todo se encontraba como él en un estado rescatable con algo de acides únicamente, a Yuuri le había tocado el dolor de cabeza. La niña estaba callada y cuando lo vio sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un ademan con su manito saludando y luego con su dedo sobre la boca la señal de silencio. Se ve que le habían dicho que todos se sentían indispuestos y no haga mucho ruido, tenía todo el pastel que quería y se ve que la estuvieron mimando demasiado así que no se podía quejar.

Josak entró luego de ellos y rebosaba de vitalidad, se sentó junto a Conrart que tenía mala cara y pidió un café en silencio. Al parecer el problema de su padrino era que estaba afónico, cosa que según las burlas del espía sucedía siempre que tenía una resaca y al castaño no le resultaba nada divertido. Igual Yuuri pensaba que se había divertido anoche, fue bueno verlo despejarse con otra gente y si eso le costaba la voz era poco pago al lado de todos los amigos que se había hecho.

El peor era Gwendal, no llegaba a estar tan ensimismado pero se encontraba encorvado sobre la mesa con una cara que jamás le había visto ni ante el peor problema por el que haya pasado el reino desde que el llego, y eso que habían pasado muchos. Cheri estaba a su lado no tan animada como siempre por el dolor de cabeza, pero seguía viéndose hermosa y arreglada, que junto con su actitud calmada la hacían ver como una mujer diferente.

— Cariño, por favor, cuéntale a tu madre que paso. Gwen, tienes que contarme, soy tu madre y no quiero que mueras solo por ser testarudo.

Gwendal bufo e intento dar vuelta hacia otro lado ignorándola completamente, Cheri se colgó de él y apelo a una técnica que Yuuri ahora comprendió de donde saco Wolfram, poner carita de gato mojado con sus enormes ojos verdes y rogar.

— Por favor hijo, quiero saber, no tengas vergüenza. Solo quiero saber si paso algo, solo eso, vaaaaamos~ Sino tendré que quitarte ese pañuelo… — Cherí atino a tocar el objeto en el cuello del general y este por fin se movió rápidamente para no dejarla.

— Madre por favor, no me avergüences. — se quejo mientras se agarraba con fuerza la cabeza porque la migraña empeoró con su movimiento brusco de antes, peor Cheri comenzó a forcejear comenzando una estúpida pelea por quien tira más fuerte del pañuelo, que a su vez acogotaba cada vez más al general. — Me duele mucho la cabeza para esto…

— A mi también, pero es tu culpa por ser tan terco. — se quejo la reina que no cedía pero tenía mala cara tanto como su hijo por la resaca que empeoraba con la pequeña riña familiar.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una mujer muy hermosa y soñolienta apareció. El camisón desarreglado, corto hasta la mitad de los muslos y bien escotado dejaba poco a la imaginación, era menuda y algo baja, pero distribuida generosamente, su cabello despeinado era tan largo que pasaba sus caderas con unas hermosas ondas rojo fuego. Yuuri dudó, solo conocía una persona con ese tono tan particular pero no se asemejaba para nada a lo que estaba viendo, la voz de la mujer lo saco de toda duda.

— Gwendal. — canturreó el nombre con mucha energía haciéndole a más de uno tomar su cabeza. — ¿Recuerdas lo mismo que yo de anoche?

Gwendal soltó de golpe el pañuelo y la inercia lo tiró de boca al piso dejando el objeto de seda en manos de su madre y revelando marcas muy similares a las que tenía Günter.

— ¿Nosotros realmente XXX y XXX, y después cuando vinimos aquí XXX, XXX, y tu XXX y luego yo XXX y luego ambos XXX hasta la madrugada? — si el COMFER [1] tomara ese dialogo seguramente se haría una fiesta, lo único que se escucharía serian muchos pitidos agudos.

Mientras Anissina ahora recapitulaba por su cuenta, Gwendal parecía estar cavando un pozo en el piso para morir en el. Algunos de los demás hicieron como que no escuchaban nada, pero tenían la oreja parada para no perder detalle, y otros como Cherí se mantenían expectantes con una sonrisa, en tanto Murata había llegado a tiempo para taparle las orejas a la niña que la inventora no había visto en la mesa porque prácticamente no se fijo en nadie más que en quien le interesaba al irrumpir al salón.

— ¡Es genial! — fue lo primero que atino a decir la chica después del silencio, todos la miraron con ojos de plato, especialmente el general.

— ¡Si, es genial! — agregó Cheri olvidando su resaca y bailoteando en la silla como si su equipo favorito de Baseball ganaba el súper tazón.

— Por supuesto, ¡como no lo había pensado nunca! Mi hermano ya no me seguirá mandando molestas cartas con pretendientes para estipular un compromiso, y yo puedo darle el gusto de ligar mi preciada existencia a un hombre sin necesidad de tener una molestia a mi lado y sin tener que perder tiempo conociendo una mujer digna. ¡Porque a Gwendal lo conozco de toda la vida! ¡Es perfecto! ¡Gwendal es el hombre perfecto!

Cheri tomó una servilleta de las limpias de la mesa y comenzó a sollozar, seguramente de felicidad. Gwendal no entendía nada, y los demás entendían todo.

— Además es eficiente en la cama, lo cual no es para nada despreciable para una mujer como yo, pero aun más útil en una pareja estable donde pueda utilizar nuestra propia interacción y desempeño para todos esos inventos que nadie quiere testear. ¿Por qué nadie querrá? Son maravillosos inventos…

Bueno esa era la parte mala de todo, pero preferimos ver la parte linda. Cheri se recompuso y antes que ningún sonido saliera de la boca de Gwendal o alguna otra arruga se formara preguntó. — ¡¿Cuándo es la boda?

Anissina observo a su amiga en silencio con cara seria de las que asustan, pasaron los segundos y el silencio era terriblemente incomodo mientras ambas mujeres se observaban, hasta que la inventora sonrió ampliamente emocionada de nuevo. — ¡Eso también es una maravillosa idea! Creo que estar dormida aun afecta mi rendimiento, no puede ser que no haya pensando en estas cosas antes. Podemos casarnos mañana mis…

Gwendal pensó que fugarse de la boda no era tan buena idea como fugarse anticipadamente de la boda. Corrió hacia la salida chochando a Wolfram que aun estaba dormido parado en el camino, al que tiro a cualquier lado y ni siquiera le remordió o pensó en pedir disculpas. Con magnificencia esquivo la sirvienta con la bandeja que entraba en un giro que para Yuuri fue bastante a lo Matrix y paso por al lado de la pelirroja dejándole solo su recuerdo y la brisa que revolvió sus cabellos. Abochornada por todo Anissina se revolvió en su lugar y salió disparada por detrás llamándole a los gritos.

Esta es una de esas escenas que son geniales para contar a los invitados de la boda. Si, como que tu esposa antes de ser tu esposa recorrió la mitad de la ciudad prácticamente desnuda sin importarle nada, persiguiéndote a toda carrera hasta ponerte una patada voladora directa en la nuca, derribarte sobre un charco de barro y arrastrarte al mejor estilo de las cavernas de tu cabello semi inconsciente de nuevo hasta el hotel para planear la boda en la que estarías contando esto.

Las delicias de la vida. O las cosas que podías ver desde la ventana del salón comedor con un trozo de pastel, café caliente y ganas de reflexionar porque la vida del hermano de tu novio te recuerda tanto a la tuya pero a su vez das gracias de que no sea la misma.

Continuará…

* * *

**-Fin del capítulo 4-**

.

.

.

.

.

[**1] El botón del Gakuran y las fotografías:** específicamente el segundo botón de la chaqueta negra del uniforme clásico japonés, ya que este botón es el más próximo a su corazón. La tradición estudiantil consta de pedir ese botón a un chico que te interese porque simboliza su corazón, normalmente esos botones tienen grabados el escudo del colegio o algo similar. Las fotografías también son algo que suelen aprovechar para tener un recuerdo de las personas que les interesan o interesaban, y siendo que a veces un desconocido es el que te pide una foto o alguien que no conoces mucho es como un logro que te la acepten.

**[2] COMFER: **es el comité de radiodifusión en Argentina. Por decirlo de manera simple son los que censuran y catalogan las cosas de acuerdo al contenido. Puede que sea algo muy autóctono de mi país únicamente, pero como chiste lo tenemos muy arraigado el hacerle referencias por ser los que han terminado censurando innumerable cantidad de animes y otras cosas de manera absurda y mutilándolos a troche y moche. No estoy segura, pero creo que varias de las cosas retocadas por la mano del COMFER también han afectado ciertos programas de otros países de América Latina.


	5. Cada vez mas cerca

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

(N/A: nota del autor)

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Wolfyuu

**Advertencia:** Lemon, sexo explicito.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Cada vez mas cerca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Greta suspiro mientras sostenía su cabeza en sus manos, miraba por la ventana, se aburría como un hongo y ya se había cansado de estar con los demás, por más bien que se llevara con todos extrañaba la gente de su edad. A Beatrice, a las chicas del instituto, y por qué no, también al niño de las verduras y la carne seca. Después de todo Pachiri tenía su lado interesante, aunque odiara que tuviera que ser el que transportaba de aquí para allá a sus peores enemigos, los vegetales deshidratados y la carne salada reseca. Pero mejor se callaba sus opiniones de cuan interesante podría ser el chico, o sus planes a futuro con él, porque si se filtraba algo frente a sus dos padres… estaba muerta.

Tener dos padres era más complicado de lo que muchos piensan.

Tenía que agradecer que ayer la hubieran dejado tomar sidra, cosa que en realidad ella hubiese hecho aunque le hubieran dicho que no, porque tenía todo el derecho de opinión sobre algo que era una estupidez exagerada. Pero que la dejaran hacía las cosas más fáciles. Si, ayer había sido divertido. Pero hoy estaba en el apogeo del no saber qué hacer, antes de decidir desenchufar su cerebro y dormir, a que seguir revolviéndose en su propio aburrimiento y cansancio de no hacer nada.

Este clima no ayudaba, tanta agua, tanto barro. Fue divertido las primeras dos horas, había refrescado y como a la mañana fue soleada y estaba algo caluroso, más de uno lo tomo como una bendición, pero después de todo el día lloviendo se había vuelto tedioso. Mañana regresarían al castillo, tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de pedirle a Anissina visitar las tierras Karbelnikoff, extrañaba la playa y a Denshame, era divertido ver como peleaban por quien era mejor para casarse con la pelirroja. Aunque ella entendía que Anissina era genial como era y estaba feliz sola, no podía esperar a verle la cara a Denshame cuando le contara acerca de Gwendal, seguramente él estaría feliz, después de todo lo único que quería el muchacho de cabellos rojo fuego era la felicidad de su hermana.

Greta sonrió comenzando a imaginar mil y un situaciones divertidas. La lluvia no dejo de caer, y el ruido continuaba haciendo eco eternamente, pero ella ya se encontraba mucho más animada.

* * *

El carruaje dio un tumbo, se sintió un chirrido extraño de la madera y los caballos relincharon de manera preocupante; el ruido de sus cascos alborotados se detuvo tras unos minutos y se escuchó el murmullo de la voz del chofer.

— ¡¿Qué paso? — pregunto el general, desde el carro anterior, mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

— ¡Estamos atascados! ¡La rueda se ha hundido casi entera en el barro!

Eso explicaba porque había terminado Wolfram encima de él tan de repente, y porque estaba aplastado contra la puerta, y también la inclinación anormal del vehículo donde viajaban.

Sin remedio, se vieron obligados a bajar todos. Gracias a que Conrart lo atajo apenas abrió la puerta no se dio de boca en un charco de barro, y el rubio había logrado mantenerse estable para no seguir la misma ruta, pero no había sido fácil bajar para ninguno. Apenas se encontró sobre el camino este parecía más bien estar formado por baches y pequeñas lagunas de agua, no lo recordaba tan irregular cuando habían venido, pese a que era de tierra y un viaje de esos si no estabas acostumbrado era como meter tú estomago en una licuadora, de tantos vaivenes y las vibraciones de algunos saltitos consecutivos.

La lluvia realmente causaba estragos, cuando vio la rueda esta por poco se perdía en el fondo de un charco en el piso, era feo pensar que podría haber venido caminando confianzudo y meter su pierna entera en esa especie de vórtice dimensional. Ahora entendía más el consejo de su padre, el cual en aquel momento igual no había venido a cuento como muchas de las cosas que le decía cuando se pasaba de copas, de que si la calle se inunda lo pienses dos veces antes de cruzar por una zona cubierta de agua. Nunca sabias que podía haber debajo del turbio color de un charco.

Realmente se sintió en un viaje familiar. Greta intentando no aburrirse. Cheri quejándose del clima, la humedad y el calor junto con Günter. Conrart ya sin chaqueta y medio metido en el barro, junto con Josak y el cochero, en una típica escena que alegraría a cualquier soltera que tenga problemas con su auto en la ruta y unos hombres guapos trabajaran para ayudarla. Y él junto a Murata, Wolfram y Anissina mirando.

En cierto punto se sentía inútil por no ir a ayudar, pero sabía que no podría hacer nada sino estorbar. Hasta Wolfram, que era miles de veces más capaz de hacerse cargo en una situación como esa, se tenía que mantener al margen con el mismo sentimiento, después de todo, demasiados hombres para una sola rueda serian más molestos que de ayuda.

Hacía calor y había humedad, pero corría un viento frio. No sabía si tenía sed, o hambre, o solo ansiedad y en el fondo no quería nada. La ropa le picaba, odiaba haber transpirado y seguir haciéndolo, se preguntaba cuando inventarían el desodorante en barra en Shin Makoku, y hasta el más mínimo roce lo irritaba.

— Que día de mierda…

Había sido a coro y todo, por más que lo murmuraron bajo y para sí mismos.

Buscó con su mirada los ojos verdes y encontró que estos hicieron lo mismo, ambos bufaron una sonrisa y volvieron a mirar a la nada. Era simple y llanamente gracioso, de él era de esperarse ese lenguaje y el tipo de comentario, pero Wolfram solía guardárselos para sí mismo, él si tenía siglos de educación estricta a la que hacer merito. Después de volver a mirarlo, comprendió que la educación no te da paciencia cuando estas pálido y pareciera que la presión te bajo más de la cuenta, mejor sería decidirse por si comer algo, tendrían tiempo de digerirlo tranquilos antes de volver a subir en a la licuadora. Porque esa rueda gritaba que no se dejaría arreglar tan fácilmente.

A Wolfram no le sentaban bien los barcos, pero los días como este no le sentaban bien a nadie.

El tiempo paso y mal que bien el carro salió de la zanja en el camino, aunque esa rueda parecía que terminaría su ciclo al llegar al puerto, estaba demasiado maltratada como para esperar más vida útil que algunos meses. Además todos compartían el sentimiento de inseguridad de volver a caer en otro pozo y quedar estancados otra hora y media, y así sucesivamente el resto del viaje. Pese a que iban mucho más lento y zigzagueando, porque el cochero intentaba tomar las mejores partes y más firmes.

El cruce entre Torimia a Gresia incluía un puente sobre un río no tan vasto, pero tampoco despreciable. Yuuri ya conocía el camino por de ida, y ahora lo contemplaba a la vuelta por el simpe hecho de la ilusión de verlo al revés. La única diferencia que encontró, eran los soldados estacionados en grupo a medio camino de uno de los pueblos principales de ese lugar que tenían que cruzar.

— Sooo…— la voz del cochero apaciguó a los animales mientras reducían la velocidad hasta detenerse, tal cual sugerían que querían que hicieran aquel grupo de hombres.

Con total respeto uno de ellos se aproximo a la ventana y se dirigió a Yuuri con una reverencia.

— Lamento interrumpirlos en su viaje pero hemos tenido algunos problemas y no va a ser posible que continúen camino a través del pueblo. Hemos puesto en condiciones aquel camino secundario hacia el este, les tomara más tiempo pero podrán rodear y volver a retomar esta misma ruta hacia el puerto.

En el fondo el soldado no supo cómo dirigirse al joven, ya desde lejos sabían que se aproximaba alguien importante, ambas diligencias tenían todas las pintas de la alta alcurnia. El cabello negro era inconfundible, pero la juventud del muchacho lo había desconcertado pese a que por rumores era más que por sabido que el Maou era un jovencito apuesto y bastante único. Solo esperaba haber mantenido bien el protocolo neutral, y que no fuese un insulto obviar los títulos correspondientes.

El hombre trago duro y carraspeo nervioso para sí mismo al no obtener respuesta, y ver que discutían en el interior. Si el joven amable de recién era impactante, las otras personas dentro no dejaban nada que desear, otro soukoku que llamaba mucho la atención y un mazoku de sangre pura. Echó un vistazo al carruaje trasero y palideció al observar a otro mazoku bastante mayor observarlo con el gesto severo.

— Está bien. Señor cochero, ¿ya ha escuchado?

— Por supuesto su majestad.

— Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? No entiendo que puede haber cortado el camino en todo el pueblo.

— Vera señor… Su Majestad… — el hombre se sintió relajado cuando el jovencito sonrió amable y apenado ante su preocupación por los títulos. — No es la entrada del camino lo que ha sido obstruido, es todo el pueblo. Las lluvias han provocado un alud en zonas altas que tapo la ciudad completa, los desastres naturales de este tipo no suelen pasar a menudo, lamentamos que justo se haya topado con esto en el camino.

El joven guardo silencio obnubilado por unos momentos. — ¡¿Tapado por completo? ¿Y la gente, están bien?

— Para la magnitud del desprendimiento el porcentaje de sobrevivientes es bastante positivo. — el rey de un momento a otro se volvió mas sombrío, ¿por qué estaba tan dolido ese muchacho? Podía ver en sus ojos genuina tristeza, pero no tenía idea que pensar, no cuando nunca se topo con una situación como esta antes.

— Gracias. — fue lo último que le dijo en un tono muy apagado y desapareció dentro del carruaje. El cochero emprendió camino, y ese soldado, así como todos los otros, seguiría sin comprender nada hasta mucho tiempo después.

Luego de un rato de estar pegado a la ventana en silencio, el cual todos los demás en el carro le respetaron pero con cara de inconformidad, podía ver como se acercaban al pueblo aunque aun no podía observar con mucho detalle. No sabía que sentir cuando comenzó a distinguir las masas de tierra y barro entremezcladas con los cimientos destruidos de las casas, las cosas de la vida cotidiana desparramadas por aquí y por allá. Aunque, estando tan lejos apenas podía distinguir cosas de gran tamaño como mesas, muebles o camas. En si, en el fondo se alegraba de no estar parado en ese lugar, porque si viera algo como un oso de peluche enterrado en ese desastre o una muñeca, se le partiría el alma.

No había personas, ni cadáveres, ni nada por el estilo en esa maraña que era el desastre de la ira de la naturaleza, por suerte. Y por otro lado, esto lo único que le daba era un sensación de inherente distancia, o tal vez era que sentía tanto junto que no estaba sintiendo demasiado a la vez, lo único que sabía era que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un nudo en la garganta tan enmarañado como ahora.

Desde que llego a ese mundo se vio estampado contra la pared de la realidad y la crueldad humana en todo su apogeo, teniendo en cuenta que literalmente apenas había llegado lo apedrearon, le pusieron una espada al cuello, lo secuestraron y una larga lista de etcéteras. Sin contar todas las cosas horribles que el vivió en carne propia, para su desgracia también tuvo que ver como a otras personas les hacían cosas impensables, ya sea desde gente quemada viva hasta mujeres a las que expropiaban sus bebes para enterrarlos vivos o muertos después de que recibieran salvajes golpizas. Sin contar la gran cantidad de niños o personas que vio morir en sus brazos o en campos de batalla.

Yuuri llevaba dos años y medio en ese mundo. Dos largos años para acostumbrarse a ver las cosas de otra manera gracias a la experiencia propia ganada, además del apoyo y los consejos de sus allegados. Había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles, y también tenido que comprender que este tipo de crueldades, ya sean infundidas por los propios humanos o por fuerzas mayores, pasaban. Y no había nada que hacerle, porque iban mas allá de los límites de lo que él pudiese manejar. Había que luchar con otra estrategia, tomar las cosas desde un ángulo diferente. Ya no podía ser el chico que se tira al campo de batalla y se para entre las dos espadas de los capitanes de ambos bandos, esperando que hablar de paz y amor o ideologías terrestres los haga cambiar de opinión, se tomaran de las manos y firmaran un tratado de paz aceptando que se equivocaron y deberían ser más tolerantes.

Eso era iluso, y lo había comprendido de la mala manera, pero lo había comprendido.

Las decisiones como monarca se tenían que pensar a futuro, hacer tripa corazón y aguantar el presente intentando cambiarlo de la mejor manera posible sin esperar soluciones mágicas. Por mas maryoku que poseyera, y por mas que había intentado varias veces hacer uso de eso para mejorar las cosas en modo Maou. No es que Gwendal, Wolfram, o Conrart (aunque este último sea más cuestionable) fueran insensibles, sino que se apegaban a la realidad de que a veces las cosas simplemente suceden y no podemos hacer nada. El problema era que tanto siglos de _nada _había desviado un poco el camino de la gente de este mundo, tanto mazokus como humanos u otras razas. Y un poco de visión Terrestre no venia mal, por algo él era rey que rompió la cadena de títulos como: el destripador, la decapitadora, el torturador, la sangrienta, etc.

Lo bueno es que pese a que su cuerpo comenzó a envejecer como mazoku, su mente parecía madurar a una velocidad estándar bastante buena, comenzando a comprender porque la experiencia de vida, por ejemplo, con respecto a Wolfram era lo que hacía al chico más maduro y capacitado que él. Sin contar que le esperaba una adolescencia que duraría al menos por los próximos cincuenta años, se sentía que el cambio había sido positivo, e intentaba continuar por esa senda recapacitando mas en el _'¿qué es mejor?' o '¿qué pensaría Gwendal en mi lugar?',_ porque si había buen ejemplo a seguir ese era el General. Poniéndose sentimental podría asegurar que había encontrado otro padre, un hermano mayor, y hasta una especie de héroe más realista que un ninja, un bateador de Baseball o Superman. Y después de verlo pelear un par de veces, podría replantearse bastante lo de los superpoderes, sin contar la magia, que ya con eso estaba para la academia de Charles Javier con entrada asegurada y honores.

La pregunta a la cual volvía una y otra vez durante todo su viaje fue: _"¿Realmente no se puede hacer nada?". _

Si esto hubiera pasado tiempo atrás, lo primero que hubiese echo era saltar a los escombros y desenterrar a mano limpia en vano alguna mesa, o silla pensando que era buena idea o para simplemente desahogarse. Luego, cuando Gwendal lo levantara de las solapas para llevarlo a rastras a un lugar seguro, hubiera rogado al mazoku de tierra que hiciera uso de sus poderes para ayudar. Lo cual después de más de dos clases de "Como canalizar bien la energía de tu elemento" era obviamente estúpido, porque tenías 75% de probabilidades de fomentar un segundo alud que añadiera dos metros más de lodo sobre las casas.

Recapacitando en todos sus posibles errores, imaginando las quinientas posibles peleas que podría haber tenido con Wolfram, y sentirse orgulloso por ser capaz de auto reflexionar sobre todos sus errores del pasado, una pequeña idea comenzó a germinar dentro de su cabeza. Una que necesitaría muchas horas más de revisión, enfriarse unos días, y ser retomada para pulir detalles. Pero al ver más adelante el campamento de refugiados y sus condiciones, sabia que esa cosa, lo único que él podía hacer, necesitaría más ayuda externa de la que nadie imaginaba.

Y ese era el lado complicado de todo este asunto.

* * *

Yuuri había estado en esos días, donde el autismo era considerado un síntoma normal, y el único que parecía ciegamente contento era el secretario del castillo y tutor del chico. Günter había explicado, sin que nadie se lo preguntase, que la faceta seria y preocupada del rey era una de las que más le gustaba en su lista (no tan secreta) de cosas que tenían que ver con el joven moreno. Wolfram había encontrado una vez esa lista en un diario… y prefería olvidar que es lo que había leído ahí, porque habían cosas explicadas en detalle que ni él jamás se hubiera fijado si no es que lo leyera, y eso que Yuuri era la persona en la que más se interesaba, pero no había llegado al límite de notar cómo le crecían las uñas entre una semana y otra antes de que se las cortara de nuevo.

Sin contar al consejero, la sensación general acerca del comportamiento del rey no era tan buena que digamos. En el fondo todos sabían a ciencia cierta, que Yuuri pensando demasiado significaba algún tipo de problema en puerta, algunos se preocupaban más y otros menos, depende como terminaría esto influyendo en sus vidas. La mayoría siempre trataba de imaginar opciones de que nueva loca idea saldría de esa cabeza, pero era demasiado complicado siquiera acercarse a la realidad al no conocer casi nada de la Tierra, porque la influencia de ese mundo era la que hacia rodar los engranajes de aquel retorcido cerebro.

Gwendal sabía que sea lo que sea que pasara, él tendría que fruncir su ceño y le saldría como mínimo una arruga más en su frente. Como siempre había pensado en dar un no rotundo a todo, aunque eso nunca funcionaba, así que también había tratado de prever la situación y ver que opciones secundarias tenia para convencer al rey de que lo que quería hacer no era posible y conformarlo con alguna otra cosa.

Esta vez, nada de eso había funcionado.

El mayor estaba parado inquieto junto a sus dos hermanos, haciéndole compañía a Yuuri frente a la multitud de nobles en la sala de consejo. En cuanto el chico abriera la boca sería un desastre, además no sabía que peor soportar luego: si la mala impresión con la que se irían todas estas personas importantes y con demasiada influencia a sus casas, o la desilusión pintada en la cara del ingenuo jovencito. Él no podía protegerlo de todo, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero el mundo de la política era más amplio, complicado y peligroso que cualquier campo de batalla.

Yuuri se aclaro la garganta y se dirigió a todos. — Buenas tardes. — comenzó su discurso con el debido protocolo pero con un tinte de simplicidad que nadie podría igualar.

Los presentes eran todos mazokus respetados, de los círculos que solían asistir siempre al vals y otras fiestas ofrecidas en el castillo, la mayoría pertenecían a la región central de Shin Makoku y aunque había enviado la invitación abierta a todo el reino ninguna cabeza de las diez familias estaba disponible. En el fondo no quería incomodar demasiado a nadie, porque él sabía que lo que tenía que discutir sería complicado de hacérselos entender, y más de convencerlos de que se prestaran a la idea. La gente que había venido, en su mayoría, eran los mismos que buscaban siempre la gracia del rey durante todas las reuniones. Yuuri no renegaba de eso, sino que lo tenía en cuenta como su principal punto a favor, algún día tendría que sacar provecho de todas esas personas.

— Muchas gracias por haber venido, entiendo que mi invitación puede haber sido algo repentina y no muchos podrían tener el tiempo de asistir, por eso a los que sí han podido tengo que darles las gracias sinceramente.

Yuuri hizo la correspondiente pausa antes de entrar en tema, la gente de la sala se encontraba alegre, demostrándolo unos más que otros. Algunos de los hombres sonreían complacidos abiertamente por la atención del rey, otros se mantenían serios pero podía leerse en sus ojos que compartían el sentimiento.

Wolfram tenía cara de póker. Gwendal se encontraba serio como siempre, así que no levantaba sospechas. Y Conrart tenía una maestría en poner cara de _nada, _totalmente indescifrable.

Entonces Yuuri comenzó su discurso, el cual abriría un debate bastante polémico, y muchas otras discusiones que harían que esa reunión durara varias horas.

* * *

— Malditos ricos avariciosos estirados… — maldijo por lo bajo Yuuri mientras hacía burbujas en el agua. Acurrucado en la enorme pileta de agua caliente, la figura de una vaca inerte tallada en piedra vertía agua sobre su espalda, mientras él mantenía su ceño fruncido con la cara hundida hasta la nariz.

— Te dije que no era una buena idea. — comentó el rubio, más que reprochándole sintiéndose divertido al escuchar algunas quejas e insultos del pelinegro acerca de la reunión.

Si, había discutido con Wolfram al respecto la noche anterior antes de decidir lo de la reunión, y el rubio no había opinado muy positivamente al respecto. Pero ya había decidido seguir con su idea de todos modos, esperando que con suerte lograra al menos convencer a algunas pocas personas, pero su prometido tuvo la razón y al final fue completamente ignorado.

— Solo estaba pidiendo un poco de cooperación, ¡tampoco era para tanto! Solo eran algunas donaciones…

— A nadie le gustaría la idea de regalar sus cosas porque sí a un desconocido. — comentó el rubio en un tono que a Yuuri le dio sutilmente a entender que él pensaba lo mismo. Después de todo Wolfram era parte de esta sociedad medieval, y también le costaba entender este tipo de cosas.

— No estaba pidiendo que regalen sus casas, o las cosas que usan, o a las que les tienen cariño. A mí tampoco me gustaría que me obligaran a regalar mis cosas, pero si tengo algo que no uso ¿para qué lo quiero? ¿Qué sentido tiene guardar trastos que te olvidas que tenias durante años en alguna caja y no las tiras solo porque si? Estaba pidiendo ese tipo de cosas, no las importantes.

— Las cosas de la gente siguen siendo _sus _cosas. Por más que las tengamos guardadas durante años siguen siendo nuestras, no es tan simple.

— ¿Por qué los nobles se ven tan apegados a las antigüedades? Como toda esa porquería que guarda Günter receloso en el sótano…

— Yuuri… esos son los tesoros nacionales…

—… Mal ejemplo. Pero el punto es el mismo, solo son cosas inútiles que pueden ayudar a otra persona que no tiene nada. Como dicen en la Tierra "¡la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros!"

— Puede que tengas razón, pero no es tan simple.

Yuuri observo a Wolfram de reojo y este lo miro serio, cerró sus ojos y con cara de encaprichado siguió haciendo algunas burbujas en el agua caliente.

"_Impensables costumbres extrañas" _Habían dicho los nobles entre otras tantas cosas que discutieron. La reunión se había vuelto una maraña de voces indignadas que discutían entre ellas, pero no por estar en desacuerdo, sino por demostrar quién era el más conservador y el mejor defensor del punto de vista noble mazoku. Aunque no era un problema de ser mazoku o no, a Yuuri le sonaba mas a un problema de ser rico y poderoso, tener muchos bienes materiales y no querer separase de ellos.

Lo que había decidido luego de pensar acerca de aquel pueblo derruido en Gresia, era algo que había visto varias veces en las noticias, y algo en lo que su madre más de una vez le había hecho participar, aunque él no había entendido en esa época del todo su significado. Elegir algunos juguetes viejos para regalar le había costado cuando era pequeño, también fue tacaño y no quiso hacerlo, pero después de una lección por parte de sus padres y viendo que no tenía otra alternativa se acostumbro a la idea. La ropa vieja y otras cosas tenían el mismo destino, era mejor eso antes que sacar a la calle bolsas en el día que pasa el camión que se lleva la basura pesada o quemarlas a fin de año. Para que tirar una silla vieja si la vas a cambiar, cuando a una víctima de un terremoto le puede servir mas.

Aunque no toda la gente hacia esas cosas, o no fuera común, él había tenido la suerte de que en su familia le hubieran enseñado uno que otro concepto de benevolencia y reciclado. Tiempo después siendo más grande, había visto por sí mismo con más detenimiento las notas sobre esos terremotos u otros desastres como tsunamis, y como la gente que hoy tenía algo al día siguiente se quedaba sin nada. Imaginándose en estar en el mismo lugar comprendió que recibir aunque sea lo mas mínimo sería una buena ayuda para comenzar de nuevo. El mismo gobierno enviaba agua, y hasta subvencionaba planes para crear nuevas viviendas, pero la mayor ayuda venia de parte de la gente y las donaciones de ropa y entre otras cosas.

Pero ese era un concepto en una sociedad avanzada, no para la que se encontraba en Shin Makoku. Sabía que sería más que complicado lograr que comprendieran siquiera la idea, pero por una vez había confiado en el poder de la monarquía, y de su palabra como rey para hacer que la gente cooperara. Pero Gwendal tenía razón, la política era más complicada de cómo él la tomaba siempre… tan a la ligera.

— ¿Tampoco es tan radical, o sí? Ya habíamos hablado de estas cosas, y se contenerme más con las ideas revolucionarias, pero son solo cosas viejas, no era como para un debate sociopolítico tan grande… Esperaba que al menos uno se sintiera curioso por donar algo, y que otros pensaran que no sería tan mala idea o que no perderían nada con darme el gusto, esos tipos siempre quieren quedar bien conmigo, no está mal sacarle provecho. Es decir, si es loco todo esto para este mundo y todo, pero tampoco tan descabellado.

Wolfram se hacia el desentendido mientras Yuuri parecía hablarle más al aire que a él. Por suerte. Porque no tenía ganas de explicar que pensaba, o explicar la conducta de todos los nobles que pusieron el grito en el cielo. Lo que para Yuuri significaba ser moderado con sus ideas geniales venidas de otro mundo, y reformas extraordinarias que sacarían a flote al país, igualmente eran demasiado extremas para el corazón y la mente de más de uno. A Günter casi le había dado un paro cardiaco mientras debatía entre el amor a sus ideologías y el amor hacia su rey, cuando Yuuri le pidió cosas para comenzar a armar paquetes de bienes para enviar a Gresia, aunque luego había terminado aceptando y adaptándose, tomarle gusto a la idea y la benevolencia en todo el asunto, pero el primer choque había sido fatídico.

Si para el secretario había sido complicado, ni imaginar lo que pasaría por las mentes de los demás nobles. Todos amaban al rey, con razones más sentimentales o políticas unos que otros, pero estas cosas eran las que hacían cuestionar a más de uno la capacidad del moreno como regente de ese país. La preocupación de Wolfram o Gwendal iba mas allá de la simpleza del chico y sus ideas extraordinarias, llegando más bien a prever conspiraciones, motines, levantamientos y otras cosas que podrían darse a espaldas del gobernador actual. Cosa que no era moneda corriente en la historia de Shin Makoku, pero después de lo sucedido con su propio tío Stoffel, había que tomar las cosas con pinzas.

La cara seria del rubio no se debía solo a que le costaba hacerse a la idea de regalar su ropa vieja o algún juguete antiguo de hace décadas atrás, sino a esas otras cuestiones, que aunque parecía preocuparse demasiado, no estaba de mas darles una repasada mental y tener algún plan bajo la manga. Aunque, en el fondo, antes que estas cuestiones complicadas, siempre terminaba pensando en su apego por el aro de metal, o la pelota de cuero de cuando tenía 20. Y si dársela a o no Yuuri para su causa. Además de cómo pedirle a su tío que se desapegue de eso. Después de todo vivían en paz, para lo que en un país se puede llamar paz como aceptable con cierta cantidad de conflictos y delincuencia, y no era tan necesario ser extremista como antes.

En el fondo Wolfram era caprichoso como un niño, y receloso con sus cosas. Y no quería ni imaginar qué pensarían de todo eso las cabezas nobles de las diez familias, se podía hacer una idea de la indignación de Waltorana, que seguramente daría el no rotundo a tirar así como así las cosas de de su infancia.

* * *

A pesar de todo, en los días venideros a ese mal trago de la reunión, Yuuri estaba consiguiendo algo de cooperatividad. Pero los nobles que le dieron la mano eran los mismos de siempre.

Cheri se vio bastante emocionada, cosa que sorprendió a todos. La mujer disfruto eligiendo millones de vestidos viejos que por una razón u otra no usaba mas, y que de vez en cuando daba a alguna sirvienta de confianza alguno de ellos. Al parecer la ex reina solía tener algún momento de generosidad donde le donaba a alguna chica simpática de la servidumbre una pieza de maquillaje, o vestido en secreto. El moreno vio que había en las cajas de parte de la mujer, había ropa que tenía tela como para al romperlas hacer tres o cuatro vestimentas diferentes, además de que seguramente esa gente del pueblo no necesitaba un vestido de gala para ningún vals. Pero mas allá de eso, la reina lo había hecho sentir bien.

La consigna que Yuuri impuso había sido regalar lo que uno quisiera, no había límite para que fuera, cualquier cosa servía, y no importaba la cantidad. Si alguien daba más de cincuenta vestidos, o solo un par de pantalones militares viejos, no importaba. Pero nunca espero que esa regla convirtiera eso en las cajas de donaciones más peculiares de la historia.

Los vestidos de la reina eran poca cosa comparados con las cajas de Anissina llenas de artefactos de formas raras, piezas de metales y pociones que mejor no saber que hacían. Ya que ella consideraba que cosas como el karvodailnirol y la detrimindexta eran útiles para todo el mundo. Para todos pareció raro que la inventora entregara inventos, pero además de cosas que ella realmente consideraba basura, había artefactos útiles que eran parte de la producción en masa, y esos realmente eran una donación verdadera, ya que serian descontados de los fondos de la inventora. Yuuri le hablo acerca de eso, pero la ella lo había ignorado, si ya había decidido regalar las cosas nadie le iba a decir que no. Era mejor así, después de todo Anissina siempre tenía la última palabra.

Gracias a dios, en las cajas de Gwendal no había animalitos vivos, ya que las mascotas le sobraban al general entre los gatitos y otros pequeños animales que salvaba del abandono. Pero rebosaban de animales tejidos, al parecer al mazoku la idea le vino bien para aminorar la cantidad que tenia, porque regalándolos a los soldados y el personal del castillo no bastaba para deshacerse de todo lo acumulado en tantos años.

La caja de Günter tenía mucha ropa, la mayoría fueron los intentos fallidos de hacer copias del mundo Terrestre que usaba Yuuri, y al parecer el secretario había mandado a hacer muchas de esas en este tiempo, de las cuales nunca se enteró. Además habían volúmenes de libros que le intrigaron, cuando Conrart le murmuro al oído que al parecer eran copias de su diario donde tenía la "Biografía no autorizada del 27avo Maou de Shin Makoku, Su Gran Majestad Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri" el chico no quiso saber más nada. Si Günter pensaba en esparcir su culto adorador hacia él en otros pagos, no quería ni enterarse.

La caja de Conrart era la más moderada de todas, por no decir la más chica. El mayor no era acérrimo de tener muchas posesiones, su vida de exilios constantes lo avalaba. Yuuri tuvo que abstenerse de querer prohibir las armas como donación, pero teniendo tantas cosas raras y pensando que los inventos de Anissina fueran más peligrosos, no pudo decir mucho al respecto. Por alguna razón Conrart tenía demasiadas, y había encontrado en esta idea una manera de deshacerse de ellas.

En la caja de Josak había muchos volados, ropa de mujer de talla XXXL para personas con súper bíceps y otros trajes varios, con pelucas incluidas y sets de maquillajes. También había armas, y polvos y líquidos que mejor no preguntar, porque siendo el mejor espía también había que reconocer que tenía un poquito de ninja, y de asesino. Yuuri quería revolver en esa caja con todas sus ansias, con suerte encontraría la navaja de Mc Giber, tendría que ser un buen rey y contenerse de la tentación.

A pesar de la buena voluntad de todos sus amigos las demás cajas eran compartidas entre soldados y sirvientas que se prestaran a cooperar, pero habían sido pocos. El ambiente cerrado hacia la idea, aunque le decepcionara, Yuuri tenía que aceptarlo. Wolfram se hacia el tonto y no comentaba nada, pero era uno de los que aun no había agregado nada de nada a las listas (aunque fuera anónima la donación, con tan pocas personas Yuuri tenía un control mental de quien había dado algo a grandes rasgos).

Pero el problema del moreno había sido Greta, la niña era difícil desde que llego al castillo, con una personalidad muy fuerte, y pese a todo, si ella quería le podía ganar una discusión a cualquier mayor con tres o cuatro palabras. Su hija se había negado a cooperar hasta entender del todo la idea, para su mala suerte ni siquiera pudo sacarle algo rogándole que lo hiciera por su papi. Greta solo quería comprender, y en el fondo fue la decisión más sabia de todas, y la mejor respuesta de porque no querría entregar algo suyo sin saber bien las razones de por qué lo hacía.

La cantidad de cosas que tenían ahora era bastante al ser mirada por los ojos de una persona, el moreno se sentía algo satisfecho, pero observándolo desde otro punto de vista más realista, era demasiado poco para tantos desamparados por la catástrofe. Y la mitad mas uno de todas las cosas eran realmente inútiles, ya que las personas no podrían usarlas.

— Tal vez sería mejor vender algunas de estas cosas, el dinero podría ser más útil. — comentó Yuuri sosteniendo un aparato extraño, que parecía un elefante con la trompa en forma de rociador de jardín, en la palma de su mano.

— Ya podremos pensar luego en eso, lo bueno es que ha habido un progreso, ¿verdad? — sonrió Conrart a su lado.

— Si. — el moreno no estaba muy convencido de eso aun, el mayor continuo sonriendo comprensivo pese a que Yuuri mantenía su cara seria.

* * *

A pesar de todo, Yuuri no era una persona que se rindiera tan fácil, por lo que continuaría con su idea hasta el final. Ya hacía tiempo que le había tomado la mano a eso de crear planes que pudiera llevar a cabo por sí mismo, sin tener que relegar las decisiones o la puesta en escena a sus subordinados. Haciendo honor a eso, en este momento contemplaba el podio que habían preparado para él en un lugar del pueblo. Le había costado horrores conseguir que Gwendal aceptara dejarlo presentarse públicamente, al menos tres días y media centena de soldados patrullando la zona.

Igual, las precauciones eran de esperarse. La gente emocionada se amontonaba riendo, charlando, sosteniendo flores y sosteniendo niños. No es como si fuera un partido de baseball, pero tenía los nervios en la garganta, se iba a enfrentar a su peor enemigo y por cuenta propia.

El público.

Trago duro y dio un repaso mental acerca de cómo había llegado el solo, sin ninguna influencia y por mas hasta Conrart no dejarle hacerlo, a pensar siquiera en que podía pararse en medio de la plaza frente a todo Shin Makoku a dar una conferencia. Shouri era el de la madera de político, y al que no le importaba la idea de pararse frente a cámaras de televisión y hablar en público, pero él de solo pensarlo se le caían las medias.

Luchando por no vomitar o seguir temblando, cerró la cortina de la carpa donde se encontraba, ver el público no había ayudado para nada. Sentía que la sangre se le había drenado del cuerpo hacia los pies en un instante.

— Replanteándote la idea, ¿he? — se burló Murata.

— ¡Cállate! Solo me pones más nervioso. ¿D-donde está Wolfram?

— No lo sé, aun en el castillo me parece, no lo he visto desde esta mañana. ¿Necesitas apoyo psicológico de tu novio?

— ¡No es mi novio!

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Es… mi prometido.

— Sabes, eso no te ayuda mucho en realidad.

El moreno decidió terminar ahí el tema, no era el momento de preocuparse por su relación con Wolfram, ni en como se suponía que se llamaba. Aunque no estaría mal que el rubio estuviera ahí en ese momento, por razones más que obvias relacionadas con la cantidad de cosas vividas juntos, se sentía más seguro con su compañía.

— Bien, ya no puedes echarte atrás. — comentó el sabio mientras observaba el panorama como él lo hizo minutos antes. — Ya es hora. No es bueno hacer esperar a las multitudes, ya sabes cómo se pone el público. Y no te ayudaría para nada que estén impacientes, por más que la gente adore a alguien, basta poco y nada para que se pongan violentos. Y con la bomba que vas a tirar…

— Deja de hablar como si esto fuera el holocausto. De verdad no me está ayudando…

— Pensé que algo de humor te haría pasar los nervios. ¿Por qué no imaginas a todos desnudos? Eso siempre ayuda. Aunque si te equivocas y te imaginas a ti desnudo, sería como esa clásica pesadilla.

— De verdad, de verdad, no me está ayudando lo que dices.

— ¿Si quieres puedo salir contigo? Después de todo soy el Gran Sabio y consejero del Maou. — dijo con una sonrisa amigable.

— ¿D-de verdad? ¿Puedes?

— Pero claro, además nadie me diría que no puedo… Y si quieres, también puedo darte la mano por Lord Bielefeld, ya sabes, como ahora andamos muy de amigos podría hacerle el favor de hacerlo en su lugar-

— ¡Cállate y solo sal conmigo!

A pesar de que se enojo por el sentido del humor de su amigo, Murata había logrado relajarlo un poco. Günter parecía que en cualquier segundo lo iba a presentar, y el momento de salir al escenario había llegado. Los nervios no se habían ido, pero a pesar de todo estaba decidido a hacerlo. Luego de la pomposa introducción y los alaridos del pueblo, salió.

En realidad esta era la primera vez que, consciente de su posición, daba la cara en público. El día que el llego a Shin Makoku había desfilado a caballo por casi toda la ciudad, y aunque le había durado poco porque Ao en un momento se puso loco y parecía un auto de carreras, no había sido muy consciente de lo que eso significaba. Que te reciban con flores, aplausos, gritos y reverencias era más de lo que parecía. Ahora entendía un poco más porque todos en las películas medievales ansiaban el poder, ser la persona importante, y ser venerados. Lo único que esperaba es no quedar del todo como un idiota sumamente avergonzado, por todo el aspaviento dedicado a él.

Saludo con su mano lo más alegre que pudo. Murata lo imitaba y parecía disfrutarlo como si fuera una estrella del deporte en el campo de fútbol, también saludando hacia todos lados con una sonrisa en su cara. El podio era pequeño, pero no por eso mal decorado. El hombre culpable de esa ornamentación estaba parado a un lado aullando y llorando de emoción, mientras que su protector había tomado lugar detrás de Murata y él, junto a su hermano. Ni Gwendal, ni Conrart lo hubieran dejado pararse en medio de un lugar al aire libre, siendo blanco fácil, sin tenerlo al menos a dos metros de distancia. Entre el público y el podio había una pequeña valla, y un sequito de soldados de uniforme verde en hilera. Otros portando color caqui y azul rondaban el área, mientras que los soldados comunes se mantenían entre la gente.

A pesar de todo, una presentación nacida de la noche a la mañana, no le daba tiempo a nadie a planear nada. Los disturbios que preveían que podrían desatarse eran menores, pero un atentado a gran escala o cualquier tipo de ataque más organizado, tenía muy bajas posibilidades. Dejando a un lado eso, el pueblo parecía contento y emocionado por el evento, el panorama daba una sensación de estabilidad y tranquilidad.

— Buenas tardes…

El micrófono de pie preparado para él estaba ajustado a la altura perfecta, aunque era de esperarse de Günter el saber exactamente como tenía que haberlo acomodado para su rey. También era el maryoku del consejero el que lo hacía funcionar, y este estaba más que feliz por hacerse cargo de eso.

— Les agradezco a todas las personas que hay aquí, que hayan venido a escuchar mis palabras. Lamento que tal vez para más de uno esto no sea lo que esperaba, pero yo no soy un hombre de discursos preparados. Por más que he pasado toda la noche pensando en uno, no he podido encontrar las palabras adecuadas, así que todo lo que puedo ofrecer es hablar desde mi corazón.

El silencio con el que comenzaron a escucharle se rompió durante su pausa, con el grito aislado de un par de personas animándolo en respuesta. Yuuri sonrió, ser una persona común y corriente tal vez no infundiera tanto respeto y admiración como un noble, pero en cierta manera lo acercaba al pueblo.

— La Fiesta de la Sidra se ha festejado hace poco en uno de los países del sur, con el que ahora tengo el placer de decir que hemos formado una alianza, Torimia. Como muchos de ustedes, mi familia, mis amigos y yo también hemos asistido. Me ha alegrado enormemente ver que muchos de los habitantes de mi pueblo, Shin Makoku, se han animado a ir también. Y también me hace enormemente feliz ver que no haya más necesidad de odio o rencores, que hiciera que los mazokus se alejaran de los humanos. Es un orgullo para mí, ver a la gente de mi país siendo tan tolerante y de mente abierta como para aceptar un nuevo futuro para ambas razas.

Sin que lo esperara, el público decidió interrumpir para aplaudir y alabar sus palabras. Yuuri pensó que seguramente deberían haberse emocionado, los términos que tanto le habían recalcado Wolfram y Günter que usara para referirse acerca de Shin Makoku habían servido para algo. No había duda de que llegara el día en que tendría que acostumbrarse a decir _'mi pueblo', 'mi gente', 'mi país', 'mi reino'_. Además, siendo que su plan era ganarse el favor de su público, tenía que decir cosas que les agradaran. Su primer discurso no le estaba yendo para nada mal.

— Lamentablemente no para todos, aquellos días de fiesta han sido felices. Creo que todo el que haya asistido recordara la lluvia que duro por dos días seguidos, y si no deben de haberla sufrido aquí también. Shin Makoku es un país basto y prospero, tenemos tierras fértiles, hermosos bosques, una hermosa ciudad. La lluvia es una bendición para las cosechas, especialmente para nuestra nueva incursión económica que esta yendo cada vez mejor, las plantaciones de arroz.

Otra pequeña interrupción de aplausos alabó y le dio su apoyo, al haber sido nombrado uno de sus últimos proyectos.

— Pero como he dicho antes, lamentablemente no para todos este diluvio ha sido beneficioso. Las tierras centrales de Gresia, nuestro país limítrofe, han sido devastadas por un alud. Yo personalmente he podido apreciar lo que la desgracia causo con mis propios ojos, y no hay nada más triste que esto. Mi país es prospero, veo esta hermosa ciudad o cualquiera de las otras y siento que somos afortunados, pero también todos sabemos muy bien lo que se siente ser devastados. Hemos sufrido ataques, aquí, en las fronteras, en ciudades de territorios aledaños. Pero no importa lo que el hombre o los mazokus puedan causar a través de la guerra, la naturaleza también puede ser igual o más cruel que las personas. Es por eso que al ver a la gente sufrir, no puedo quedarme tranquilo. Y también es por eso que hoy estoy aquí, porque necesito su ayuda.

Esta vez fue él quien hizo una pausa por su propia cuenta, pero la gente continuaba en silencio expectante. Murata lo observo y le dio ánimos con su mirada, Yuuri sabía que de ahora en más era la parte difícil. Observo de reojo hacia atrás, Gwendal cerró sus ojos y Conrart le dedico una genuina sonrisa amable. Al menos no estaba solo.

— Necesito de su ayuda, para poder ayudar. Esto es algo que no puedo hacer solo. Esto no es algo que solo una persona hace por otras, es algo que muchas personas tienen que hacer por otras personas. Por eso me gustaría saber si puedo contar con ustedes, las victimas se han quedado sin nada, necesitan alimento, bebida, ropa, cualquier cosa que puedan ofrecer sirve. No es necesario dinero, si alguien quiere ofrecerlo no diré que no sirve, pero en realidad cualquier cosa sería útil. No necesitan entregar sus pertenencias, no estoy pidiendo que regalen sus objetos personales. Si no en su lugar eso que no usan, las cosas viejas, lo que tienen guardado. Por más que estén rotas, o que lleven años de uso, a estas personas cualquier cosa en este momento les vendría bien. ¡Si hay algo que pudieran ofrecer-

— _¡¿Por qué? —_ se escucho un grito de un hombre bastante rudo, desde el público.

La pregunta dejo estupefacto al moreno, a su lado su amigo hizo un sonido reprobatorio, un leve silbido, como si estuviera esperando por esta reacción pero hubiera sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió el Maou sin comprender.

— _¡¿Por qué habíamos de darles algo? —_ repitió el mismo hombre de antes, mientras los demás espectadores permanecían callados. Aunque el sentimiento general de expectativa no parecía estar del lado del rey. Yuuri se sintió que era la multitud contra él.

— Porque no tienen nada, porque lo han perdido todo. No tiene casas, no tienen comida, ni agua.

— _¡¿Acaso no tienen su propio gobierno también, no tienen su Rey? —_ gritó alguien desde el fondo. Hubo un leve asentimiento general ante eso, un murmullo lleno el lugar entre los comentarios que hacia la gente.

— _¡Es su gobierno el que debería darles algo!_

— _¡Eso! ¡¿Por qué Su Majestad tiene que darles algo?_

— _¡Nuestro Maou no está obligado a darles nada!_

— Nonononono, ¡un momento! ¡Nadie me está obligando a nada! Yo no _tengo _que darles algo, yo _quiero _darles algo.

— _¡¿Por qué? _

— _¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué?_

— _¡Su Majestad! ¡¿Por qué? _

El público se estaba sublevando, como uno ya había hablado y estaban en grupo, se sentían más confiados. Pero a pesar de eso, no era una sublevación que pareciera ir a terminar en tomatazos o huevos podridos contra su cara. Esta gente realmente no comprendía la idea.

— Esto es una donación. Cuando la gente sufre una desgracia, las personas intentan ayudar, hay que darse la mano los unos a los otros. Si fueran ustedes los que hubieran sufrido esto, ¿no sería genial si alguien los ayudara?, ¿no estarían felices si les enviaran ropa y comida? En mi mundo, el mundo donde nací, la gente dona lo que puede ante una catástrofe. Donamos ropa vieja, juguetes, cosas que para nosotros son inútiles, pero que a los demás los hacen felices.

— _¡Pero son nuestras cosas! _

— _¡Si, son nuestras! _

— _¡Si quieren ayuda que sea de su propio pueblo!_

— ¡Escuchen! — Yuuri intentó en vano hablar entre los gritos.

— _¡¿Quién dice que nos ayudarían a nosotros?_

— _¡Nunca nadie ha hecho eso por nosotros! ¡¿Por qué hacerlo por ellos?_

— _¡Ellos no nos ayudarían! _

— _¡Los humanos no ayudan a los mazokus, pero los mazokus siempre ayudan a los humanos! ¡No es justo!_

— ¡SILENCIO! — hasta Murata a su lado dio un respingo, e interiormente quiso reír un poco de que el despliegue de personalidad de su amigo lo haya asustado tanto. El moreno se aclaro la garganta en medio del incomodo silencio que se había formado, nadie movía un musculo. Se sentía un poquito halagado de ser tan respetado. — Mis disculpas por haber gritado, no es mi intención imponerme, estoy aquí para pedir su ayuda humildemente. Pero esto no es una obligación.

Esa sentencia desato un murmullo general. La gente hablaba impresionado sobre que esto no era una política, o un plan, o algún movimiento impuesto por el gobierno. En pocas palabras, la gente no entendía nada. El pueblo estaba acostumbrado a que les impongan, no a que les propongan.

— Tenemos cajas preparadas y listas para ser enviadas. La gente del Castillo Pacto de Sangre ha colaborado durante la última semana, y al día de hoy hemos logrado esto. Creo que sería bueno que supieran que hoy estoy aquí, frente a ustedes, pidiéndoles de la misma manera su ayuda como se la he pedido a los nobles anteriormente. Como dije, no estoy exigiendo, estoy pidiendo su colaboración. Las personas que quieran colaborar, pueden ver hacia allí, hay un pilón de cajas listas y de soldados que aceptaran lo que deseen entregar. Tienen la orden de esperar hasta mañana, luego enviaremos lo que sea que haya sido recolectado a la ciudad de Stapo, en Gresia.

Las palabras de Yuuri se habían vuelto algo duras pese a que intentaba mantener la calma, Murata le interrumpió y le dijo. — Shibuya, ¿me permites? — y como si el moreno comprendiera que ahí acababa todo, le dejo el resto de la situación mientras se hacía a un lado.

— ¡Buenos días! Muy bien, ya creo que todos me conocerán, pero soy el Gran Sabio, un placer estar frente a ustedes. Esta es mi primera aparición pública y al igual que mi compañero el Maou no tengo absolutamente nada planeado como un discurso o algo parecido. Sepan disculpar también la falta de cortesía política de nuestra parte, como verán las diferencias entre el mundo donde nacimos y este no solo se basan en nuestra apariencia. Sinceramente no quiero repetir las palabras ya dichas, así que solamente quiero agregar algunas cosas para terminar. Nuestro mundo y este tienen demasiadas diferencias, la cultura es una de ellas y es lo que más nos aleja. Nuestra forma de pensar esta dictaminada por nuestra educación, el medio y el entorno en el que vivimos, aunque no seamos conscientes todas estas cosas son las que nos hacen como somos. Como pueden ver, siendo nuestro Maou alguien venido de un mundo completamente diferente y que se rige bajo otras reglas, su manera de pensar es extraña, y hasta algunas cosas pueden parecer una locura.

»Él sabe que para todos ustedes esto es difícil de comprender, y a pesar de todo hoy se ha parado aquí igualmente, y los días anteriores ha tenido reuniones y charlas al respecto con la nobleza. Por más que nadie comprendiera sus ideales, continuó intentando e intentando frente a las personas que no podían aceptar lo que decía. Seguramente más de uno en este momento este pensando o cuestionando la cordura de este chico, o muchas otras cosas, es totalmente normal. Pero yo les pregunto, ¿no es esta también la persona que los ha llevado a donde están? ¿No es el hombre que ha acabado con la guerra con muchos otros países, y así asegurado las fronteras? ¿El que con sus locuras libero gente, les dio educación, trabajo y condiciones dignas para vivir? En el fondo todo es lo mismo. Todo ha surgido de esta misma manera. Al igual que hoy se presente aquí, con el apoyo de unos pocos, y plantea una idea que suena absurda e inentendible, antes ha presentado todas y cada una de las demás ideas que han logrado las cosas que antes he mencionado. Simplemente, me gustaría que reflexionen acerca de esto. En cuanto a pensar en el porqué ayudar a otros si nunca nos han ayudado a nosotros, solo les dejare una frase: Si uno no da la mano primero, ¿por qué habría el otro de extenderla hacia nosotros? Muchas gracias.

Yuuri estaba triste, el pueblo podía verlo decaído. El moreno no había hecho mucho caso, y casi antes de que Murata terminara su discurso y despilfarre de simpleza, ya se estaba retirando del podio tras un Conrart que parecía no tener palabras para animarlo. En realidad le mayor sabía que no las había, porque Yuuri ya había aceptado la realidad.

— Shibuya, no estés triste.

— No estoy triste, solo algo decaído. Y gracias por lo que dijiste.

— Bueno en realidad no me molesta tanto hablar en público, y verte a ti lograr hacerlo ante tantas personas… No podía dejarte solo, no es de un buen amigo hacer eso. Aunque creo que hemos dejado mucho que desear, ninguno de los dos sabe hablar como político. ¿Tal vez si le pedimos unas clases a tu hermano?

Yuuri sonrió. No tenía que tomarse las cosas tan a pecho. Ya tenía cajas con donaciones preparadas y listas para viajar, a sus amigos que lo apoyaban, y lo más importante de todo, se había desahogado por completo. Había dado todo lo que tenía y se esforzó al máximo, siguiendo su espíritu deportista, eso era lo que importaba más allá del resultado. No por esto dejaba de estar reflexivo, y aunque el peso en su corazón y su mente había aminorado, para los demás continuaba viéndose muy decaído.

Günter había tomado el micrófono y le daba una charla al público acerca de dignidad, humildad, benevolencia y muchas características más de su adorado rey, mientras que reclamaba a todos por no saber cómo dirigirse dignamente a su soberano. Igualmente, la gente no lo escuchaba, como mucho estaban embobados alabando su belleza pero sin importar ni una sola palabra de lo que decía. Al final, el hombre parecía una actor en medio de una obra de Shakespeare, recitando cosas incomprensibles en frente de un público que aunque lo que dijera tuviera sentido, no comprendían su vocabulario tan noble y cortés.

De entre las demás personas que abandonaron la multitud y se dispersaron, una pequeña niña se escabullo entre los soldados y las bardas. Para cuando uno gritó, ella estaba a pocos metros de Yuuri.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú, niña! ¡Que es lo que haces, no puedes pasar ahí-!

— Esta bien, déjenla. — ordenó el Maou, y el soldado que la perseguía tuvo que asentir y volver a su puesto, las dudas se las termino de despejar Conrart al asentir con su cabeza.

La niñita aparentaba como mucho cinco años humanos, pero tenía una mirada vivida y despierta como la mayoría de los niños mazokus a esta edad, que era el quíntuple de lo calculado. Observó a Yuuri en silencio durante unos momentos y luego dijo:

— ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

A Yuuri le sorprendió la pregunta, se agachó y pensó en cómo debería contestarle, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente la niña era más inteligente de lo que él pensaba.

— Porque quiero ayudar a la gente, pero nadie parece querer escucharme.

— Yo te escuche, pediste que regaláramos nuestras cosas. Papá dice que eso es una locura, que si no nos obliga el gobierno no hay porque hacerlo. Nosotros no somos ricos, nuestra comida es para que comamos nosotros. Mamá, yo y mis hermanos.

Yuuri sonrió dulce y puso su mano en su cabeza.

— Tienes hermanos, ¿he?

— Si, mis dos hermanos.

— ¿Y tu papá es el que trabaja para todos? ¿Qué es lo que hace?

— Tenemos una panadería.

— Eso suena bien. Pero tu papa está equivocado, me ha entendido mal como todos los demás. Yo no quiero que regalen sus cosas, yo quiero que den lo que puedan dar. Yo también tengo cosas que aprecio mucho, los regalos de la gente importante para mí, mi bate de baseball, mi guante de cuero y muchas otras cosas más. Pero también hay algunas que ya no uso, o no me sirven. Ese tipo de cosas que uno tira a la basura. Pero esa basura no es inútil, sirve para ayudar a gente como esta, gente que las necesita.

La niña lo miró durante un momento y no dijo nada. Él se levanto y dio su charla por terminada, justo cuando pensaba voltear e ir dentro de la carpa a descansar un poco, sintió como tiraban del extremo de su chaqueta.

La niña extendía la palma abierta con una moneda dorada en ella, lo más alto que podía.

— No voy a tomar tu dinero, pero gracias. Lo que importa es la intención.

Cuando intentó darse vuelta de nuevo, otra vez sintió el tirón. Esta vez ella extendía el muñeco que había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo.

— Hey… ¿pero ese no es tu amigo?

— Si.

— ¿Entonces?

— No importa. Es para que no estés triste.

— No estoy triste. Y no voy a aceptar a tu amigo.

Antes de que pudiera decir que no otra vez, la chica se lo clavo en el estómago de golpe y empujo hasta que Yuuri lo sostuvo. Salió corriendo de repente, y al estar lo suficientemente lejos para que no se lo devolviera gritó:

— ¡No estés triste! ¡Mejor dáselo a otro niño que no tenga una amigo, Pochiri estará feliz!

— Pochi, ¿hu? Eso me trae recuerdos. — el moreno sonrió observando el muñeco de tela en su mano. La niña tenía razón, ya no estaría triste. Sus palabras de hoy al menos habían llegado a una persona.

— ¿Quién es Pochiri? — preguntó Murata curioso mientras tomaba el muñeco para jugar.

— ¿Eh? Ah, es algo que paso antes de que llegaras por primera vez, veras-

El ruido de una marcha de soldados y un carro lo interrumpió. Por la calle del costado, venia al frente en su caballo blanco alguien que conocía muy bien, y sentada sobre una caja tapada con una manta en un vehículo bastante peculiar, estaba Greta.

— Siento haberme perdido tu discurso, enclenque. ¿Murata te agarro de la mano por mí?

— ¡¿De verdad se lo habías pedido?

— Claro, aunque mi hermano mayor quisiera, él no te la hubiera dado por más que se lo pida. Y siendo tan enclenque seguro necesitabas apoyo moral, después de todo no se te da bien ser un rey digno en frente del público. Igualmente, de verdad lamento no haber estado contigo. Pensé que llegaría a tiempo, pero algunas cosas se complicaron…

Yuuri observo la caja que llegaba escoltada por los soldados y un par de caballos. Greta, apenas el vehículo extraño paró, dio un salto y corrió hacia sus brazos.

— ¡Yuuri!

El moreno atrapo a la chica a medio vuelo, y aprovechando la inercia la hizo dar una vuelta antes de que toque el piso. Ya en este punto, se había olvidado completamente de cómo se sentía por lo del discurso.

— Papá, ya entendí de que era de lo que estabas hablando. — fue lo primero que la niña tuvo necesidad de decirle emocionada. — Y si es lo que tú quieres, y además es parte la educación que me da mi padre para que sea una mejor persona, ¡entonces Greta también va a ayudar!

Yuuri le dedico una mirada al rubio, ¿qué era eso de la educación que le dan sus padres?, Greta no solía hablar así a menos que alguien le haya dicho algo. Después de todo solo era una niña, con palabras de adulto en su boca. Se sintió agradecido por el gesto y sonrió, el rubio parecía algo incomodo por haber sido descubierto.

— Hija… Gracias. — fue lo único que le dijo cuando se agacho y la abrazó. — Y entonces, ¿qué es eso que trajeron?

— ¡Hey, tú! ¡Bajen la mercancía y ubíquenla por ese lado junto a las demás provisiones! — ordenó el príncipe a uno de los soldados, enseguida varios más se unieron y comenzaron a hacer lo que pedía.

Yuuri se acerco al lugar y observo la primera caja de madera que bajaron, era cuadrada y cerrada herméticamente con un gran pasador de metal. Sin pedir permiso el moreno la abrió para curiosear su contenido. Empaquetados correctamente uno tras otro, había una seguidilla de enormes bastidores, tomó uno previendo lo que eran y lo sacó. Efectivamente, una pintura de Wolfram.

— Wolf… ¿Qué-

— Esta es una de las primeras que hice, la recuerdo bien. — le interrumpió el rubio mientras la tomaba en sus manos. — La verdad no me parece nada interesante la naturaleza muerta, pero tengo lindos recuerdos de esta época. Apenas comenzaba mi carrera artística.

— Son tus pinturas, y tus recuerdos… No puedes deshacerte de ellas.

— ¿No eras tú el que se quejaba de que no hay que guardar porquerías en el cajón de los recuerdos del sótano, o acumular cosas innecesarias? ¿Tan rápido te has arrepentido? No me decepciones.

— ¿Porquerías? ¡Pero si son geniales! ¡No puedo aceptar que entregues tus pinturas!

— Yuuri. Los recuerdos son recuerdos, pero para mí estas no son nada en realidad. Ya tengo mis propias favoritas de distintas épocas, y esas sí que jamás las entregaría a nadie, porque son mías.

La manera que Wolfram recalcaba que algo era suyo no dejaba lugar a objeciones. Si calificaba algo como de él, era suyo y punto. Por algo lo había perseguido por mar y tierra cuando se conocieron, porque había sido etiquetado como '_mi prometido'. _Y seguramente era mejor no meterse con sus cosas, ya que por como sonaba no reaccionaria muy bien.

— Estuve pensando mucho que podría ofrecer, pero la mayoría de las cosas eran complicadas, ya que casi todo lo que tengo son regalos de mi familia. Las cosas de mi infancia las tiene mi tío, y de la ropa se ha encargado mi madre. Pero las pinturas, eso si me pertenece solo a mí y a nadie más, y por más que mi tío pusiera el grito en el cielo, yo puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera. Aunque eso me trajo algunos problemas, y por eso el pedido se atrasó algunos días. Lograr que me lo enviaran de Bielefeld fue algo complicado, pero por suerte ha llegado a tiempo.

— ¿Te pelaste con Waltorana?

— No, solo discutimos. Pero al final nunca se enoja conmigo, así que está bien. Hemos tenido mucho peores.

— Pero igual Wolf… Yo… no sé. Esto me hace feliz pero, no tienes por qué. Y las pinturas no le servirían a la gente…

— Lo sé, enclenque. Por eso organice una subasta para esto, y para todo lo demás que no sirve. Con el dinero podrás comprar todas las provisiones que quieras para enviar. Además, toma.

Wolfram le entregó un manojo de papeles bien ordenados atados con un hilo, el típico papeleo político con el que solía trabajar. Antes de que Yuuri pudiera ojear demasiado, el rubio agregó:

— Eso es de parte de mi hermano mayor. — Gwendal gruño de fondo, volteo y se hizo el desentendido a pesar de que había estado mirando. — Todos los detalles ya han sido arreglados. Günter ha seleccionado estrictamente los nobles, y hecho las listas de invitados. La mayoría de la gente que asistió a tu reunión previa ha aceptado con gusto la idea de una subasta. También han aparecido algún que otro coleccionista extraño, mandando una y otra vez cartas pidiendo que incluyan ciertos prototipos de los inventos de Anissina. Al parecer las sumas de dinero de las que estaban hablando son bastante jugosas, y la gente se vuelve loca por algo de la Lady Veneno de los cuentos infantiles.

Cuando Yuuri volteó a ver a su alrededor, Conrart ya estaba dando órdenes a los soldados y acomodando las cajas con tal de que la gente las viera fácilmente, y así atraer la atención. Todo estaba ordenado, como siempre habían discutido y planeado algo a sus espaldas. Pero eso era lo que más lo hacía sentir emocionado. La comisura de los labios del moreno se curvó sutilmente, aunque sus cejas dijeran lo contrario y siguieran apenadas.

— Lo ves Shibuya, al parecer no estás tan solo como pensabas. — comentó su amigo mientras tomaba el informe para observarlo. — ¡Lord von Voltaire ha sido muy tierno al preparar este proyecto con tanto detalle solo para el lindo Shibuya! — comentó en voz alta colocando su mano contra su boca, irónicamente como si contara un secreto, y volteando a ver al mayor.

— ¡Yo no soy tierno!

Fue lo único que se escucho, antes de las pisadas de las botas militares. Todos rieron, y pronto Gwendal tenía colgada a Greta de su traje, la niña intentaba abrazarlo a toda costa aunque el hombre se viera totalmente avergonzado y quisiera escapar.

Yuuri estaba feliz, tenía su familia, tenía a sus amigos. No necesitaba nada más. Que sus planes se vieran apoyados por ellos, también lo había hecho sentir lleno. Hoy fue sido un gran día después de todo.

* * *

El resto del día había pasado normalmente. Con sus ánimos reanimados, el Maou lo había disfrutado. Y entre todos se percibía un sentimiento de cercanía y felicidad, que hacia las cosas mejores que de costumbre.

Montaron un rato por la tarde. Fueron de picnic. Pasaron tiempo con Gwendal y sus amigurumis, el cual se veía extremadamente feliz porque todos compartan un poco de gusto por su hobbie, y a más de uno le impresionó la paciencia y delicadeza que tenía para explicar cómo tejer. Anissina por una vez no había intentado convertir a nadie en rata de laboratorio, y demostró porque tenía el título de maestra del general, uniéndose al grupo esas horas. Y más estrictamente pero no menos divertida, explicó cómo hacer un Koala del Infierno bastante lindo.

Yuuri además de contento se sentía profundamente tocado, de un momento a otro cuando estaba vulnerable, todos habían salido con un gran ataque conjunto de acciones amables y consideradas hacia él, que le pegó tan duro como un cañonazo. Y ese golpe todavía repercutía en su pecho.

Aún se sentía algo vulnerable. En aquel momento sobre el escenario, justo cuando todas las personas comenzaron a replicar, le habían dado ganas de llorar. Era fácil perder el control de las emociones bajo presión, y para él manejar las suyas, si no era con enojo y adrenalina, se le complicaba bastante. Aunque, podría decirse que en la mayoría de las personas eso era normal. Había visto más de una vez a compañeras de escuela quebrar ante la presión de un profesor, o hasta otros alumnos hacer llorar a chicos de otras clases de la misma manera. En el fondo, haberse enfrentado a esa multitud había sido un logro personal bastante importante, era la primera vez que enfrentaba a tanta gente por decisión propia y lograr hacerlo tan calmado. De veces anteriores, recordaba haber tenido sus momentos de discusión contra varias turbas iracundas, pero había estado tan enojado que, en la mitad de los casos, había terminado mas como Maou que como Shibuya Yuuri peleando contra la gente.

Un tema aparte había sido Wolfram. En el momento en que estaba en el podio, por unos instantes lo odio por no estar a su lado, extrañando la compañía incondicional que siempre le daba. Todos estaban cerca de él donde sea que mirase, menos Wolfram. Pero ni que hablar de cómo se revolvió interiormente cuando llegó, y mostro todo lo que había hecho por él, además de contarle como lo habían planeado con todos los demás.

Wolfram seguía siendo… Wolfram. Era tan él, que Yuuri ya no se asombraba. Luego de aquello y después de la cena, habían hablado más largo y tendido sobre el tema, y pese a que el rubio no quería contarle demasiado, termino admitiendo que había sido él quien se reunió con los demás para planear mejor las cosas. Igualmente, se había esforzado en recalcar varias veces, que no planeo solo las cosas o se le ocurrieron todas las ideas, sino que todos participaron. Porque aunque no lo pareciera, el ex príncipe solía tener bastante modestia y avergonzarse por este tipo de cosas. Como Yuuri ya sabía, apenas le dio las gracias sinceramente, Wolfram tuvo que callarse y aceptarlo sin rechistar. Era divertido verlo nervioso.

En estos momentos, caminaba junto a él a lo largo del pasillo, teniendo una conversación más relajada y normal sobre cosas relacionadas a ese día. Riendo y bromeando, tal cual como siempre se manejaban entre ellos.

—…Y esa vez recuerdo que realmente se había enojado conmigo. Deberías haberlo visto gritando por las escaleras _"¡¿Wolfram von Bielefeld, que hiciste? ¡Ese no es el comportamiento adecuado para un noble! ¡¿Acaso yo te he educado así?"._ Estaba rojo, y el pastel encima de él todavía tenía algunas de esas rosas de mazapán bien adornadas, todas pegadas por su cara y su pelo. Creo que nunca lo había hecho enojar tanto, pero aunque tuve que tragarme flor de castigo no me arrepiento, hasta el día de hoy que recuerdo como se veía su cara. Después de eso, no creo recordar otra vez en la que se enojara tanto conmigo, y esto que te cuento creo que fue hace más de treinta años…

Mientras Wolfram contaba su anécdota, y hacia la imitación de su tío gritándole mientras sacudía su dedo acusadoramente en el aire, Yuuri reía a más no poder imaginándose a Waltorana. Casi antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación del Maou, el moreno pregunto:

— Y entonces, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo? No creo que los castigos de aquí sean como los de la Tierra. A mí me dejaban sin televisión, y era como si me cortaran los brazos. Una semana sin TV era para morirse, no te imaginas el aburrimiento. Sino mi hermano solía encargarse en el momento, hasta el día de hoy que le gusta pegarme un cachetazo en la nuca cuando hago algo que no le gusta.

— Quede vetado de las fiestas de nobles por un tiempo, cosa que él decía que era una calamidad y una deshonra. Y así era en realidad. Pero en el fondo la verdad esa parte del castigo se la agradecía, las fiestas cuando era niño no podía tragarlas, me tomo mucho tiempo aprender a no aburrirme y tratar con la gente sin querer incendiar algo en el proceso. Lo peor fue limpiar los baños de los cadetes en el pabellón militar. Cuando mi tío se enoja, no escatima en la asquerosidad de sus castigos…

— Ughh, hombre, ¿no tiene piedad acaso? Pensé que eras algo así como el niño mimado de la casa, su sobrino favorito. Si el tipo te adora.

— Ah, pero cuando se enoja no hay amor que valga. Él es así.

Poniéndole un punto final a la conversación, el rubio enmarco su frase con una sonrisa que daba a entender que por más que fuera como fuera, el amaba y respetaba a su tío. Yuuri abrió la puerta, y cuando Wolfram estaba por saludar como de costumbre, para irse dando por terminada la charla con el paseo, escuchó:

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Miro al moreno aturdido, y este le devolvía una mirada seria que no supo leer muy bien.

"_¿Pasar? ¿A la habitación de Yuuri?" _

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo tuvo prohibida la entrada a ese lugar. Tanto que la costumbre de considerarlo como un área prohibida ya se le había arraigado.

Luego de aquel incidente, donde su prometido puso el grito en el cielo y lo echo sin muchas excusas de ese lugar que compartían, él se había pasado algunas temporadas indignado negándose siquiera a visitar la habitación normalmente como cualquier otra persona. No iba con Günter a despertarlo, no iba con Conrart a buscarlo para jugar al baseball, no entraba con Gwendal a hablarle de tratados y documentos fuera de horario por la noche. Simplemente, esa puerta era la línea final de un lugar que se negaba volver a pisar, y Yuuri no parecía descontento con su decisión.

Luego de mucho tiempo, cuando los ánimos poco amigables de ambos ya se habían enfriado, por alguna razón no muy clara tampoco volvió a ese lugar. Pensándolo en este momento con rapidez, no tenía ninguna excusa para no haber vuelto a entrar. Su relación con Yuuri estaba bien, el moreno ya no estaba enojado, los problemas del pasado eran agua bajo el puente. Pero él no volvió a entrar a la habitación del Maou. Tal vez había sido una huelga, una manera de hacer una pataleta, una forma de mostrar que en el fondo estaba resentido por haber sido desplazado. No lo sabía.

Pero ahora, la puerta de ese lugar prohibido, al que nunca había considerado siquiera la idea de volver desde hace tiempo. Estaba otra vez abierta para él. Yuuri lo estaba invitando a entrar.

Wolfram no respondió, y el moreno no dijo nada más, sino que solamente entro dejando la puerta abierta. El príncipe dio un paso y dudo, luego muy lentamente entró sin cerrar y observo. Todo seguía igual, y a la vez no. Muchas de las cosas eran familiares, otras eran nuevas, pero el ambiente general era el de un lugar extraño, desconocido. Este ya no era más su hogar, ahora tenía su propia habitación. La manera en como Yuuri se desenvolvía normalmente dentro le daba algo de curiosidad, algo tan banal como eso le hizo comprender que en el fondo aquel incidente había sido más serio de lo que consideraron. Si todo lo que hasta el día de hoy había pasado, no hubiese sucedido. ¿Dónde abrían terminado yendo a parar Yuuri y él?

Tan solo un par de años y se había desentendido del espacio que fue también suyo tan fácilmente. Recién en este momento, recordaba mejor el tiempo que había compartido con el moreno mientras vivían juntos. Las discusiones sobre dónde y cómo poner las medias en la cajonera, el porqué sus botas no estaban donde las había dejado, pedirle al otro que apagara la vela antes de dormir. ¿Dónde habían estado todos esos recuerdos durante el último año? ¿Tan fácil seria simplemente olvidar?

Mientras él se encontraba en su momento privado de reflexión consigo mismo, el Maou no lo había interrumpido, pero ahora luego de un rato se dejo escuchar.

— Wolf cierra la puerta, por favor. Te la vas a olvidar abierta.

— ¿Eh?... Ah, sí.

Hizo caso y una vez cerrada, sin soltar la manija, se quedo clavado en el lugar frente a ella. Estaba en blanco. No tenía idea de que pensar, y en realidad no había procesado del todo lo que venía pensando. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué no podía hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que se iba a comportar normal? No quería verse tan perturbado, pero ya era demasiado tarde y además no reaccionaba del todo para intentar actuar de otra manera.

— Wolf… ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿O de comer? Veo que han dejado bocadillos y algo de jugo por aquí.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, y observo desde la puerta la mesita del fondo donde estaba parado cerca el rey, vio como durante un momento le observaba serio y luego sonreía para llamarlo alegre otra vez.

— Vamos, ven aquí. Podemos compartirlo, siempre dejan demasiado. Ven.

Asintió decidido y camino algunos pasos en silencio hasta quedar en el centro del lugar, ahí volvió a quedarse atornillado al piso, sin siquiera saber ni el mismo porque. Se estaba poniendo más y más nervioso, sentía que estar ahí estaba mal. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en esconder su incomodidad, es más, en ese momento prefería disculparse e irse con tal de salir. No sabía si llamarlo cobardía o no, pero no se sentía cómodo ni siquiera como para intentar darle el gusto, sino simplemente tenía ganas de irse a otro lugar.

Se demoro demasiado en dejar salir las palabras, Yuuri lo observaba estar en silencio parado ahí solo petrificado. El moreno ya había intentado crear un ambiente mejor, pero no estaba funcionando. Le daba pena pensar como en algún punto de su pasado, su relación con Wolfram haya tenido un quiebre tan grande, como para estar viviendo ahora esta situación. Se acercó en silencio el mismo, viendo que el rubio no se movería más allá de ahí, y le abrazó.

— Quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy. Pero no me gustaba tener que hacerlo mientras otros estén mirando o algo, prefería que estemos solos. Gracias Wolfram, se que siempre puedo contar contigo.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. No podía estar perdido en la nebulosa para siempre, y que fuera el enclenque el que lo tuviera que venir a consolar. Como si se hubiera roto lo que sea que lo tenía aprisionado, se sintió libre al fin. Devolvió el abrazo y sonrió mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

— De nada, después de todo soy tu prometido. Tengo que ayudarte, sino se vería mal. — terminado el chiste con el cual Yuuri había resoplado una risilla, se separó un poco y lo miro directamente. — Por supuesto que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

Yuuri sonrió más plenamente, se miraron durante un momento.

Era el instante perfecto para un beso.

— ¿Quieres comer tarta de manzanas?

Bueno, tal vez no lo era.

— Está bien... Vamos a comer tarta de manzanas— respondió con un resoplido.

La decepción de Wolfram fue evidente, pero el pelinegro parecía feliz, así que no le importó por demasiado tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, y renovó sus ánimos para ir hasta la mesa con una sonrisa. Pensó que no le importaría hablar de cualquier cosa mientras comían algo, la habitación ya no tenía ninguna influencia, pero Yuuri sí. Podía hablar, podía reír, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo y pensar que le gustaría algo más. Si vista se clavaba una y otra vez sobre sus labios, realmente quería ese beso.

Yuuri sabía. Desde antes, en su pequeño destape emotivo, había visto las intenciones en su cara e interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta. Sus palabras salieron solas, como si escapar de eso fuera una necesidad desde el fondo de sí mismo. Por eso la estúpida pregunta para cambiar de tema salió sola, se alegraba que Wolfram no le reprochara, su gesto de seguirle la corriente le había sonado dulce. Una cosa más para agregar al tarro, hoy ese chico le estaba cavando demasiado hondo de una sola vez. Tal como antes, podía notar fácilmente en su cara sus intenciones, y viéndolo a los ojos adivinar que estaba pensando. Hoy era un día especial, si el rubio quería algo, entonces se dejaría estar. Sería el pago por el gesto anterior. Y él realmente se sentía con ganas de complacerlo.

Claro que tenía límites, por ejemplo pese a que entendía a donde todo iba a llegar, no podía comenzarlo por sí mismo. ¿Acercase y besarlo? De ninguna manera. No podía. Mejor esperar a ver que hacía y cuando las cosas pasaran, que pasaran y nada más.

— ¿Quieres comer más torta? Sé que te gusta mucho. — le ofreció alegre mientras tomaba la pala e intentaba cortar otra porción. Sintió como agarraba su muñeca, los dedos se clavaron en su cara y pudo imaginar lo que seguía.

— Me gustas tú.

Wolfram lo besó.

Fue iluso pensar que esperaría más tiempo, pero extrañamente lo notaba nervioso. Su compañero solía ser muy seguro de sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo, especialmente para demostrar sus sentimientos hacia él, y más luego de que las cosas se tornaran serias entre ambos. Antes eran más las indirectas y los comentarios retorcidos, ahora directamente se lanzaba a usar palabras como amar muy a la ligera. Pero por fin recordó. Esta era _su habitación_.

Había dejado entrar… no, había invitado a entrar a Wolfram a su propia habitación. Y ahora le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera.

Y lo peor de todo, después de la última vez. El sexo ya no parecía estar tan mal.

"_No me reconozco a mí mismo."_

Pero tampoco era que estaba muy descontento con eso, había aprendido a aceptarlo. Solo que aún le quedaban un par de problemas de por medio, y otras cosas a las que no se acostumbraba físicamente del todo. Besar no era una de ellas, eso lo disfrutaba tanto como cualquiera, y que el rubio aun tenia sabor a la tarta lo hacía aun mejor. Los besos de Wolfram sabían a manzana y dulce, cosa que le sentaba bastante bien.

La mano en su rostro pasó a acariciar su nuca entre sus cabellos, perdiéndose en la sensación placentera del masaje, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. Pensaba en que seguramente, estar tan sumiso sorprendería al demonio, pero no podía notar ningún indicio de ello. En el fondo, estaba expectante por ver qué reacciones tendría hoy acerca de su comportamiento. Se besaron largo y tendido, jugando con sus labios y lenguas, mirándose de vez en cuando. Paso un tiempo hasta que sintió sus manos recorrer la parte baja de su cintura, hoy estaba algo más sensible que de costumbre, porque la suave caricia la sentía diferente.

Enrosco sus dedos entre los cabellos rizados y tiro un poco de ellos, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. En respuesta obtuvo un pequeño suspiro por parte de su pareja, lo que le hacía sentir cada vez más confiado. Era consciente que pese a lo dominante del príncipe, él también tenía cierto poder sobre este chico, aunque no se consideraba un maestro del sex appeal para saber cómo usar eso a favor. Tampoco se sentía tan mal por ser inocente en relación a los aspectos sexuales, prefería ser así, su falta de valor para afrontar el cuerpo de otra persona no le sugería tan grandes problemas. Pero igualmente, de a poco estaba descubriendo con la experiencia acerca de ese otro lado del asunto, y al menos tenía ganas de intentar. Algo pequeño, no se sentía con ganas ser tan lanzado como para meter mano en lugares demasiado vergonzosos, pero no por eso no tener algún desenfreno menor que deje impresionado a Wolfram.

Estaba incomodo, suponía que el rubio también, siendo que las sillas una al lado de la otra y ellos sentados de costado, no les ofrecían el mejor espacio para acercar sus cuerpos. Corrió su silla, y antes de que el rubio dijera nada, ya estaba sentado a horcajadas encima de él. Por un momento aprecio el rostro de sorpresa que estaba esperando por ver, y luego simplemente volvió a besarlo para retomar donde estaban antes.

Ahora si estaba mas cómodo, y aunque apenas se habían puesto en esa posición, el rubio ya se notaba mas excitado que de costumbre. Aunque obviamente era más por la actitud que él había demostrado, que por la presión entre sus zonas bajas. Era increíble cómo obtener esta reacción de tu pareja te levantaba los ánimos, dándote una sensación de autosatisfacción increíble. Para alguien con su tipo de autoestima tendiente a mantener un perfil bajo, esto era un terreno desconocido y listo para explorar. De a poco, claro, de a poco. Se pregunto si después de Wolfram tuviera otra pareja, como se comportaría con esa persona, ¿estaría acaso muy cambiado en el futuro? Pero dejo inmediatamente ir esos pensamientos, no era momento ni lugar, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de contemplar la idea. Mejor viviría el presente, y dejar el futuro para el futuro.

Concentrándose en eso, sus piernas comenzaban a adormecerse un poco. Se podía sostener bien porque que sus piernas eran lo suficientemente largas para llegar cómodamente al piso, pero seguía siendo algo molesto. Se intento acomodar, y los movimientos que hizo parecieron otra cosa, pero sin cortarse volvió a moverse despreocupado. — Estoy incomodo— aclaró.

— ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar? —preguntó el rubio.

Yuuri asintió, sabiendo que otro lugar, significaba únicamente su cama. Cuando se paró no se arrepentía de la decisión, tenía las piernas entumecidas y le dolía bastante la cadera, la posición anterior no era buena para estar demasiado tiempo. A medio camino le dio un vistazo a la puerta, no podía ver bien si estaba o no cerrada correctamente, pero antes de que fuera a fijarse el mismo el demonio avisó:

— Le puse el cerrojo cuando cerré.

"_Así que había cerrado por las dudas… No pierde tiempo"_ pensó Yuuri, aunque él estando en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Le agradecía eso, no le gustaba para nada cuando la gente se metía en su habitación sin avisar. Y por mas que no hubiesen estado más que conversando, le hubiera molestado que alguien entrara y los viera juntos. Tanto por el chismorreo después, como por la interrupción. La verdad prefería que se topasen con la puerta cerrada y pensaran lo que quisieran, a que entraran a molestarle.

Se sentaron en el borde de la cama, y en silencio comenzaron a quitarse las botas. Wolfram observo a Yuuri, el moreno estaba serio pero no parecía demostrar nada más. Tal vez no rebosaba de alegría o expectación, pero tampoco demostraba incomodidad o enojo como veces anteriores. En sí, no tenía idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de su prometido, y menos después de esa actitud de antes. Justamente eso era lo que lo había desconcertado, y ahora estaba pendiente de lo que hacía intentando adivinar en qué pensaba. Porque el hecho de que Yuuri tomara aunque sea un poco de iniciativa, le daba muchas esperanzas en cuanto a su relación.

Cuando terminó de quitarse sus botas, el Maou lo miró. Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado a medio camino con las suyas. Sorprendido por haber sido descubierto en las nubes, volvió a terminar con lo que hacía algo apurado. Mientas, el moreno comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta negra, cosa que vio por el rabillo del ojo y también le pareció algo extraño. Hoy, todo le llamaba la atención en su actitud. _"¿Desde cuándo está tan dispuesto?"_ pensó sorprendido, pero no menos alegre, aunque esa felicidad por el momento solo revoloteaba en su interior. Pero, por más desprevenido que lo tomara esa actitud, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Con sus botas fuera, no se preocupo en quitarse la chaqueta como había hecho Yuuri, y simplemente lo empujo hasta hacerlo recostar normalmente en la cama con él encima. Antes, eso hubiera ameritado una queja, o al menos algo de resistencia física, pero no estaba haciendo nada, solo lo observaba desde abajo con esa cara seria pero tranquila que tanto le estaba costando leer. Que él recordara, nunca lo había visto observarle de esa manera, pero se lo notaba tan tranquilo que no había nada malo al respecto. Solo que no era normal. ¿Tal vez empezaba a ver la parte de este chico que no conocía, la parte que nadie había conocido nunca? Decidió que seguramente era eso, este era Yuuri en la intimidad. Siempre le gustaron sus ojos negros, pero verlo así ahora era otra cosa, más brillantes y profundos que nunca.

Para Yuuri no era extraño que Wolfram se lo haya quedado mirando, era fácil saber que su nueva actitud lo tenía cautivado, de la misma manera que un gato se queda mirando fijo cuando zamarreas un cordón de zapatilla en el aire. Sus ojos verdes estaban grandes, brillantes y expectantes, cosa que le daba un toque tierno a su cara de chico lindo. Tuvo la necesidad de reír, pero se aguantó, seria arruinar el momento.

La boca del demonio ya estaba en su cuello, paso sus manos como antes por su cabello y lo acaricio un poco, mientras echaba a un lado la cabeza para hacer más espacio. Siempre que le besaba en este lugar su cuerpo reaccionaba enseguida, y más de una vez bastante exageradamente, pero estando relajado sobre las mullidas almohadas era completamente diferente. Ya había planeado que esta vez se dejaría llevar, intentaría disfrutar todo lo más posible, pero no esperaba que saliera tan bien. No había ni siquiera empezado a hacerle eso y ya estaba inquieto, sin poder aguantar se retorció un poco ante el primer mordisco más firme. Enseguida notó como al rubio parecía gustarle su reacción, porque continúo con énfasis haciendo lo mismo varias veces, y se volvió complicado soportar tantas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo.

Pensaba aguantar un poco más antes de obligarlo a detenerse, pero el rubio paró solo. Si él antes no se había querido reír cuando vio su cara de gato curioso, Wolfram ahora no se contenía de sonreírle burlonamente. Yuuri podía imaginar que su cara no debía ser la mejor en este momento, y no podía recomponerse como para cambiarla. Efectivamente se encontraba ruborizado y algo agitado, además de con una mueca de relax y placer. No tenía ganas de esforzarse en esconderse o algo, simplemente reclino de nuevo su cabeza hacia el costado sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Su pose relajada, y que exponía su cuello en todo su esplendor, hizo tragar duro al príncipe.

Si Yuuri se iba a comportar así, ¿cómo se supone que se controlara? Decidió tantear la situación. Mientras le observaba, lo poco del rostro que podía ver en detalle, dio un lametón sin pudor por la zona expuesta de su cuello, desde dentro de la camisa hasta la base del lóbulo de la oreja. Nada. Ni una queja, ni manos que jalaran de su ropa disgustadas, ni gruñidos de disconformidad. En vez de eso, apenas un pequeño suspiro, y seguía en la misma posición que antes sin moverse. No pensó mucho en si lo sumiso le iba a durar también cuando hiciera algo más osado o no, directamente decidió que sería un idiota si no aprovechaba la oportunidad. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a lo que hacía mientras metía su mano en la camisa.

Yuuri ya sabía que tardaría poco en comenzar a hacer de él lo que quisiera, no era de los que dudaran de aprovechar algo como esto. Wolfram mas bien era de los que le das la mano y si no te das cuenta, en vez de tomarte el codo, lo tienes colgado encima. En particular no le molestaba, ya lo había tocando tanto y en tantos lados, que ahora estaba preparado y era consciente de todo lo que podría pasar. No era como si esa semana y media que pasó, desde que volvieron del festival, no habían compartido este tipo de momentos. Quisiera o no, Wolfram siempre lo atrapaba. Aunque tenía que agradecerlo, el sexo lo había dejándolo anímica y psicológicamente relajado, y por eso no sufrió tanto stress de su trabajo como otras veces. Más aun, por todo el tema acerca de su plan, las donaciones, etc.

En pocas palabras estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida sexual activa. Como todo adolescente, en el fondo estaba contento con eso.

Los dedos del demonio acariciaban su estomago mientras abría su camisa. Yuuri lo besó, mientras Wolfram se sentaba mejor en la cama, para desabotonarla del todo y quitársela. Por primera vez, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio y desabrocho la cadena que llevaba para aflojar el crabat, siempre había querido tocar ese colgante antes. Los botones de la chaqueta militar azul se abrieron en hilera de un solo tirón, y fue el rubio quien se encargo de su camisa para quitarse todo junto. Ya en igualdad de condiciones, con ambos torsos desnudos, volvió a sostener su peso sintiendo que el cuerpo del demonio hervía sobre él.

Volvió a llevar sus manos a su cabello, tenía algo con eso, le gustaba como se sentía sedoso entre sus dedos. Con algo más de pudor se animo a tocar sus hombros, haciéndolo de esta manera ahora mas calmadamente, era diferente a las demás veces cuando lo habían hecho. Antes no había prestado tanta atención, pero ahora podía sentir la piel suave y los músculos firmes bajo sus dedos. Sabía que su espalda era algo similar, pero no pudo dejar de sentir un dejo de envidia, el rubio tenia buen cuerpo y nadie lo podía negar.

Sus manos cambiaron del cuello a la espalda, mientras que apenas soportaba las caricias que le propiciaba el demonio de fuego sobre su pecho. Sentía los movimientos del cuerpo encima del suyo, podía comprender bien lo ansioso que estaba, hoy era un día en el que particularmente ambos estaban muy dispuestos. La gran carga emocional tenía que ver, pero físicamente estaban malcriados, siendo que los encuentros entre ambos cada vez eran más seguidos. Además, esto de tomar algo de iniciativa apenas comenzaba desde esta ocasión, y se notaba como repercutía en Wolfram. Cuanto más tocaba, más nervioso e impaciente lo ponía. Y al notar esas reacciones el mismo también se impacientaba.

Le gustaban las caricias fuertes, y tal cual las sentía las devolvía. Las manos de ambos eran grandes, lo cual venía bien para abarcar más espacio sobre el cuerpo del otro. Paso sus manos por la espalda del rubio de arriba abajo, en respuesta este se arqueó un poco y rompió el beso que apenas comenzaban. Solo de ver la cara de Wolfram tuvo ganas de continuar, pasó sus manos al frente y apoyo la palma completa sobre su estomago, estaba tenso y se contraía por la respiración acelerada. Él se encontraba igual, jadeando ligeramente, ya bastante acalorado.

Wolfram se atragantó con su propio aire, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente por el sobresalto y la sorpresa, al instante siguiente su cuerpo flanqueó y cayó, apoyando la frente en la almohada junto a la cabeza del moreno. Yuuri lo había derretido en un instante, había sido rápido para no arrepentirse, pero luego de ver la cara desorbitada del rubio ni siquiera lo pensó cuando ya había apretado el agarre de su mano otra vez. Podía sentirlo duro, a través del pantalón, la erección del rubio era distinguible a medias. Presiono su palma una vez mas y la deslizo hacia abajo firmemente, el demonio de fuego murmuro algo inentendible junto a su oreja, no sabía si en realidad tuvo la intención de decir algo o no. Él podía imaginar bien lo que estaba sintiendo, las manos ajenas sobre el cuerpo de uno se sienten muy diferentes a las propias.

Verlo tan excitado aumentaba sus ganas de continuar provocándolo. Al subir sus dedos delineaban el relieve de su cuerpo presionando, y al bajar lo dejaba pasar entre ellos, lo que fuera que el pantalón de tela gruesa permitiera. Le gustaba cómo reaccionaba a las caricias. Con su mano libre lo abrazo por la cintura, podía sentir la transpiración bajo su palma. Un gemido que nunca había escuchado antes resonó en su oreja cuando mordió su cuello levemente, sería complicado de olvidar como se oía eso, y quería volver a escucharlo. Pero por más que continúo haciendo lo mismo de antes, el rubio no volvió a repetirlo, cosa que le decepcionó un poco.

Wolfram quitó su mano con violencia, y lo sostuvo contra la cama con torpeza mientras lo besó. Sus labios, su lengua y su aliento estaban fríos, supuso que por haber estado respirando con la boca abierta. Fue una sensación extraña, pero no tardo mucho en asimilar su temperatura. Las mano del príncipe, que había estado posada junto a su cabeza como apoyo, lo tomó por la nuca. Mientras que la otra muy torpemente busco su entrepierna, para ofrecer el mismo tipo de caricias que le dio antes. Esto era lo que más lo cohibía siempre, pero estaba tan acostumbrado, que decidió continuar dejándose llevar y movió sus caderas al compás de las caricias.

Llegados a este punto, a ninguno de los dos les quedaba autocontrol. Se revolvieron entre caricias algo brutas, pero no menos placenteras, besos húmedos y mordiscos desenfrenados. Luego de varios minutos tuvieron que parar, entre el cansancio y la adrenalina, necesitaban un respiro. Esta vez comenzaron otro beso más calmado, pero no menos erótico. Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué punto se habían vuelto tan buenos en eso, pero no había quejas al respecto. Ahora era fácil coordinar los movimientos de la lengua para que se volvieran suaves caricias, y como usar sus dientes para algo más que chocarse sin querer, dando pequeños mordiscos sobre los labios del otro de vez en cuando.

Yuuri había vuelto a posar su mano en la entrepierna del rubio, y a su vez el demonio la tenía en la suya. Las caricias no habían cesado sobre esa zona, solo que ahora eran suaves y pausadas, en realidad sobre la ropa no tenía mucha gracia de esa manera pero era el platonismo de la acción lo que importaba. El rubio le desabrochó el cinturón y se hizo lugar para acariciar directamente por debajo de su ropa interior. Supo aguantarlo bien, por más sensible que estuviera no era la primera vez que recibía un trato tan osado, podía mantener el control. Llevó su mano hacia abajo, pero en vez de ponerse a desabrochar el cinturón también, la deslizo en el interior entre los pantalones y la ropa interior. Ahora si su corazón dio un palpito severo, esto no era lo mismo que antes, la prenda intima era mucho más fina de lo que esperaba. El calor de la zona ardía en toda su mano, la transpiración, la humedad, y no quiso reparar en que la tanga era demasiado chica como para tapar todo. No había vuelta atrás, tendría que seguir al menos un momento si es que luego quería sacar su mano de ahí.

Tragó duro, y aunque le temblaran los dedos, presionó su erección comenzando a masajear tímidamente. Lo que sea que hacía, por más torpe que fuera, igualmente desconcentraba al príncipe, que no podía mantener mucho el ritmo acariciando su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, le temblaba hasta la punta de los dedos, pero igual no se sentía asqueado. Simplemente tenía miedo, la situación también lo avergonzaba demasiado. Wolfram se quedo quieto, apoyó su cara contra su cuello y lo besó muy suavemente de vez en cuando. Estaba dándole su espacio para hacer lo que quisiera, explorar como le plazca.

La vergüenza ganó al fin, y termino retirando su mano. Su prometido espero unos momentos más y luego se levantó enfrentándole la mirada, cuando el sonrío levemente no pudo soportarlo. Corrió la vista hacia un lado con el rostro acalorado. Wolfram lo siguió y lo besó. Después se arrodillo en la cama para quitarse los pantalones, durante ese momento que quedó solo creyó que moriría, no podía parar de pensar en si lo estaba mirando y con qué cara. Que el rubio, ya desnudo, se posara sobre él para recordarle que también tenía que quitarse sus pantalones no ayudo, en un simple vistazo no muy bien calculado había visto todo. En realidad era estúpido, pero de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos íntimamente, jamás lo había querido mirar. Pese a que antes, cuando su relación no pasaba de unas palmadas en la espalda o un abrazo casual de amigos, si lo había observado curioso en el baño más de una vez.

Estaba rojo hasta la médula, y la verdad no entendía tanto porque, se suponía que como hombres eran menos pudorosos de por sí. No era una nena, y menos era su primera vez, pero igual se había puesto como un idiota. Lo gracioso era que estar desnudo el mismo, ya no le molestaba. Una vez quedo expuesto, ambos en igualdad de condiciones y uno encima del otro, ya no había tanto problema. De un momento a otro, gran parte del nerviosismo se le había pasado. Yuuri era tendiente a tener la atención dispersa, y los pequeños detalles lo distraían. El roce de la piel desnuda era más interesante, prefería destinar sus sentidos solo a eso.

Wolfram movía las caderas sobre él de manera suave y constante, apenas le respondía de la misma manera, sino mas bien se concentraba en acariciar levemente su espalda. De vez en cuando el rubio lo tocaba, pero él no, apenas se había animado a observar una que otra vez hacia abajo. Prefería cerrar sus ojos y besarle. Duró poco, los besos en su boca pasaron a su cuello, su pecho y lo que venía imaginando sería muy placentero. Mientras lo masturbaba sin mucha misericordia, la boca del demonio jugaba con una de sus tetillas, esa combinación fue complicada de soportar por mucho tiempo. Jaló a Wolfram hacia arriba nuevamente para abrazarlo, y él no espero más invitación que esa.

Nuevamente esa sensación extraña, le sorprendía la facilidad con que su cuerpo permitía que el otro entrara en él. Cada vez que lo hacían, la lubricación o la preparación previa ya no era problema, le costaba pensar aun que tan acostumbrado estaba. Las primeras estocadas fueron más fuertes, el rubio acaricio una de sus piernas y la empujo para hacerse más espacio, el vaivén se detuvo y luego comenzó más suave de nuevo. Sabia lo mucho que Wolfram disfrutaba esto, pero lo que hace tiempo le preocupaba horrores ya había sucedido. A él también le gustaba hacerlo. De lo que antes se resistía física y mentalmente, ya había pasado a ser algo que aprendió a disfrutar con algo de paciencia de por medio. Desde las últimas veces, le había encontrado el gusto tanto a la penetración como a tocarse a sí mismo durante ella, aunque no solía darse rienda suelta del todo con eso.

Wolfram se sostenía en sus codos, así que le sobraba espacio para hacer lo que quisiera, como mirarlo a él tendido debajo. Cerró los ojos pensando en que más que seguro lo estaba haciendo, pero por más que quisiera esconder su cara no tenía como. Echó su cabeza a un lado e intento no pensar más en eso, sino concentrarse en las sensaciones. Ni loco pensaba darle un espectáculo, se contendría todo lo que pudiera mientras mantuvieran esta posición, sin hacer ninguna cara demasiado extraña. Después podría abrazarlo y esconderse en su propio cuerpo si quería. Se sentía extraño cada vez que se deslizaba en su interior, y más placentero al alejarse de su cuerpo, pero lo mejor era cuando la pose justa hacia que rozara ese punto en su interior. Arqueó sus caderas un poco, y suavemente las movió al compás. Tocarse a la vez lo hacía aun mejor, pero el ángulo de la penetración no era el adecuado, su inquietud por moverse terminó por llevarlo a la desgracia.

En un plis plás, era él quien estaba arriba. Wolfram lo había dado vuelta con mucha habilidad y rapidez en un solo movimiento. Yuuri se petrifico, no se lo había esperado. El rubio lo besó mientras lo atraía hacia él haciéndolo recostarse. — Así puedes hacerlo como quieras— se explicó dulcemente en voz baja. El moreno no respondió, pero intento relajarse, y sintió las manos del rubio ir hacia abajo. Adivino lo que seguía a continuación y su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente, realmente le tocaba ir arriba de esta manera y no tenía idea de cómo se hacía. En el fondo sabía que Wolf no lo iba a culpar por no saber, era bien consciente de su falta de experiencia y que era con quien se estrenaba en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber, pero no podía no morir de nervios.

Jadeó cuando fue penetrado de nuevo, se sentía extraño estando de esta manera. Al estar recostado fue más fácil esconderse contra su cuello, no pensaba hacerlo sentado exponiéndose por completo ni loco, apenas comenzó a probar con un movimiento leve apenas perceptible. Se preguntó si para Wolfram esto sería placentero o no, no era tan fácil como cuando él iba encima, pero en realidad había tenido razón. De esta manera podía hacer lo que quisiera. Busco el ángulo que mas placentero se sentía y se dejo llevar, con movimientos suaves y bastante controlados.

Esto era lo que Wolfram buscaba en realidad. Estaba demasiado excitado para aguantar lo suficiente complaciendo a Yuuri, como para lograr esperar hasta que él se viniera. Tener al moreno encima jamás había pasado antes, y realmente le ponía. Pero los movimientos suaves y lentos no alcanzaban para llevarlo al límite tan fácilmente, por más placenteros que fueran. Hacerlo lentamente también era algo que le gustaba, además de sentir el momento con la persona que quería mucho más dulce, era bueno tomarlo con calma. Cuanto más durara, mejor sería el final. Dicho así, parecía que Yuuri también lo estaba disfrutando bastante de esta manera, la forma de moverse que tenia no seria frenética pero tenía su parte descarada, y su vaivén tan pegado a su cuerpo se sentía muy bien. Los jadeos contra su cuello lo corroboraban, a su prometido le gustaba de esta manera. Ambas cosas lo volvían loco, entre el movimiento tan sexy y su actitud excitada. Apretó con fuerza su cintura y bajo hasta su trasero, agarrando con fuerza sus nalgas para seguir el compás.

Se había equivocado, por más lento que fuera no aguantaría demasiado. Se mordió el labio y disfruto de hundirse en el cuerpo de su amante unas veces más, luego preguntó:

— ¿Te falta mucho?

Yuuri apenas se armó de valor para responder, porque le convenía mas que quedarse callado, ya que el también estaba en su límite y obviamente no sería bueno perder la oportunidad.

— No.

Como habían cambiado antes, cambiaron de nuevo. Wolfram no se contuvo, sin muchas consideraciones volvió a entrar de un solo envión y comenzó con las frenéticas embestidas. Ya en el límite no había mucho en lo cual pensar, Yuuri se limitó a tocarse sin tapujos y corresponder a cada movimiento sin pudor alguno. Ya no le importaba su cara, los gemidos, los movimientos que hacía o que no. Abrió los ojos y observó al rubio, la adrenalina le dio valor para sostenerle la mirada sin problemas. Se pregunto si él tendría esa misma mueca en su rostro o no. Pero le gustaba ver la cara de ese chico pintada de placer. Con la mano libre que tenia, se aferro a sus caderas jalando cada vez que embestía, marcando el ritmo final.

Se tiró hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama, y escuchó un ronco gemido ahogado el demonio, mientras llegaba al orgasmo y sus contracciones se entremezclaban con las que sentía venir del cuerpo del rubio. Wolfram comenzó a tardar más entre un envión y otro, siendo que el cansancio ya le había ganado, hasta que ambos relajaron todos sus músculos a la vez y le cayó encima. Con el último dejo de sus fuerzas, Yuuri se volteó un poco, haciéndolo caer en la cama para no sostener su peso. Y se abrazó apenas dejando apoyado su brazo encima de su cintura.

Pasaron largo rato respirando agitadamente, sin ganas de moverse, ya que el cuerpo parecía estar tan relajado que si movían un dedo perderían la magia de ese momento. Al cabo de un largo rato, Yuuri se acurrucó sobre su pecho y ronroneo levemente agotado. Wolfram apoyó torpemente una mano en sus hombros y lo aferró con fuerza, para luego acariciar un poco sus cabellos negros.

— Estas congelado.

— No tengo ganas de moverme.

Pero se vio obligado a hacerlo cuando el demonio se levantó, para comenzar a tirar de las sabanas y sacarlas para taparse. Ya luego de tanto, no le molestaba para nada ver a su pareja desnuda. En unos momentos ambos estuvieron tapados, y les sentaba mucho mejor acurrucarse de esa manera. Yuuri volvió a su posición de antes enseguida, y el príncipe se sintió más que complacido cuando fue abrazado de esa manera por él.

Wolfram se sentía lleno. Completamente satisfecho física y emocionalmente. Era la primera vez que realmente se sentía así junto a su prometido. Esto sería algo que difícilmente olvidaría, un recuerdo para toda la vida. Acaricio a Yuuri suavemente, mientras respiraba contra su pelo. Amaba mucho a este chico, demasiado.

— Me gustó hacer el amor.

Yuuri rio suavemente. — ¿Qué manera cursi de hablar es esa?

— ¿No eras tú el que siempre hablaba así?

—Bueno, sí, siempre. Me refería a que tú no sueles hacerlo. Pero es que yo ya había decidido que no tendría sexo con alguien solo por tener, al menos mi primera vez. Hacer el amor sonaba mejor.

El príncipe se sintió mal al recordar cómo habían sucedido las cosas antes, las que los habían llevado a estar en la cama en este momento, de esta manera. El moreno seguía tranquilo, sin haberse movido de encima de él, y no podía ver su rostro. Continuó acariciándolo.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por lo de tu primera vez…

— Ah— Yuuri se levanto y se acomodo boca abajo a un lado, sosteniéndose con sus codos y observándolo a la cara. Wolfram se quedo tendido boca arriba y lo miró apenado. Yuuri rio un poco suavemente. —No te preocupes por eso. En realidad, no es tan mal recuerdo. ¿Acaso nosotros no teníamos algo en común? Te conozco desde que llegue aquí, y hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos. Además, siempre fuimos amigos, y esta esa cosa del compromiso… Siempre tuve cierto lazo sentimental contigo. Sabemos que no fue la mejor manera, ni como pasó todo, pero tampoco creo que haya sido tan malo. Si lo hubiese hecho con otra persona, no creo que tampoco hubiera salido muy bien. Nunca espere que ese fuera un momento perfecto o algo así. Con todos los nervios, la vergüenza, no saber qué hacer o como hacerlo… no me parece que pueda llegar a salir del todo bien. Lo importante al final es lo que uno siente.

"_¿Desde cuándo este mocoso es tan maduro? Siempre sale con algo que me deja sin palabras…" _pensó Wolfram en blanco. Hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba, Yuuri parecía sincero y muy tranquilo mientras hablaba. Mirando sus ojos negros en este momento, otra vez notó que no tenía idea de que estaría pensando. Al final, aun no conocía a Yuuri tanto como él pensaba, nunca se termina de conocer a una persona. Haber descubierto esto lo puso feliz, le estaba confiando otro lado de sí mismo, y parecía que esto era exclusivamente para él.

—Pero… yo te… No fue que tú quisieras. ¿De verdad puedes verlo de esa manera?

El moreno sonrió algo apenado. — Estuve demasiado tiempo pensando en eso, tenía que encontrarle el lado bueno tarde o temprano.

El rubio se sintió mal de ver como todo era únicamente conformismo. No pudo indagar mucho más en eso porque la siguiente pregunta del rey lo sorprendió.

— ¿Y qué tal tu primera vez?

— Esa fue mi primera vez, así que ya sabes.

El pelinegro se lo quedo mirando fijo. — Sabes, puedo ser un idiota, pero no soy ningún tonto. No me jodas, se que ya tenias experiencia, me puedo dar cuenta de eso. Tú ya habías tenido sexo antes.

A Wolfram se le subieron un poco los colores, se sentía algo nervioso, sus orejas ya estaban algo rojas. — No ese tipo de sexo.

— ¿Ese tipo?

Como el rubio no le respondió, el moreno comenzó a pensar a que se refería con eso.

— ¿Te refieres a la diferencia de hacerlo con una chica, que hacerlo con un chico? Ya sabes… que se hace por otro lado… y eso.

— ¡No! ¡Solo otras cosas! — se sintió incomodó de seguir respondiendo solo por exaltarse. — No lo he hecho con ninguna chica… Bueno si. No. N-no exactamente eso. — cada vez que hablaba la embarraba mas, calló por un momento y luego agregó decidido. —Tú eres el único hombre con el que he estado, y eso es lo que importa.

Eso solo despertó más la curiosidad del moreno. — ¿Estuviste con chicas?

El príncipe lo miró sin querer entrar en detalles, pero no pudo dejar de notar que Yuuri no estaba para nada incomodo hablando acerca de estos temas.

— No es correcto hablarte de si tuve o no amantes en mi pasado a mi prometido. — se hizo el difícil, aunque lo que dijo no tuviera o no algo que ver con lo que pensaba realmente.

— Ahhh, vamooos. ¿Por qué no? Es solo algo que ya pasó, no me voy a enojar o algo por qué me cuentes, cosas que hiciste con personas antes. ¿O te avergüenza algo de lo que hiciste?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no he hecho nada raro de lo cual avergonzarme!

— Heeee… eso solo me hace pensar cosas malas. — dijo burlón el Maou. Sabia como picar al rubio para que terminara soltando la lengua quisiera o no.

— ¡Que no! Solo fue… tocar un poco. Y eso otro, el otro tipo de sexo, pero nunca…

Yuuri lo miraba intrigado y expectante, mientras él no sabía cómo decir las cosas y se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Usualmente no se le complicaba tanto hablar, siempre era directo con sus palabras y para expresar lo que pensaba sin tapujos, pero esta actitud de su prometido tan segura lo había tomado por sorpresa. Que Yuuri lo presionara así, no sucedía tan seguido. Dejando de lado cuando se enojaba, eso lo volvía otra persona diferente.

— Con la bo… Solo sexo oral.

El pelinegro hizo un pequeño círculo con su boca como un pececito tropical asombrado, y asintió lentamente. — Por eso es que sabias hacerlo tan bien. — murmuró mientras continuaba asintiendo lentamente, haciendo como que reflexionaba para él mismo, pero con intenciones de que lo escuchara.

— ¡Que no! ¡Ya te dije que no he estado con otro hombre, y menos le hice eso a alguno! ¡Solo aprendí de lo que me hicieron a m-!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se le escapó sin querer, el rubor se le apelmazó en las mejillas, y sus orejas se pusieron más rojas. Debería replantearse controlar mejor su temperamento, que todo lo que le decía el moreno decía para provocarlo lo alteraba tanto como para desconcentrarlo así, y callarse la boca.

Yuuri también se ruborizo levemente. Se rio un poco y susurró. — Pervertido…

El rubio se enojó, viéndose abochornado completamente se dio la vuelta en la cama encaprichado, y le dio la espalda. Yuuri rio aun mas, se giró bruscamente rebotando en el colchón sin cuidado, y lo abrazo mientras se colocaba un poco por encima de él.

— No te enojes.

— Me hiciste decir cosas que no quería. — respondió molesto y mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

Al moreno le importo poco su berrinche y continuó preguntando. Wolfram había hablado, y él no sabía nada acerca de esta parte del rubio, el bichito de la curiosidad le había picado.

— Cuéntame acerca de tus novias. ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor? ¿Alguna vez te han rechazado? ¿O tu rechazaste a alguien?… eso si puedo imaginarlo, seguramente…

Wolfram rodo encima de él y lo observo a los ojos.

— No tuve novias. Tú eres mi primer amor, y lo único que me interesa. No necesito nada más, ni a nadie. Nunca he amado a otra persona, lo que tuve antes no tenía nada que ver con eso y jamás funciono por demasiado tiempo con la misma persona. Pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo solo, me había cansado de intentar, después de todo no había problemas en pasar años sin nadie, tenía otras cosas de que preocuparme. Pero llegaste tú, y todo cambio de repente. No me pude resistir, y me enamoré de un idiota que apareció de la noche a la mañana, sin siquiera saber cómo pasó.

Yuuri no tenía mas para decir, esperó y el demonio de fuego suavemente se acerco para besarlo. Wolfram estaba siendo mucho más dulce que de costumbre, le dio el gusto de seguirle la corriente, pero dejo de pensar acerca de lo que había dicho antes. Una vez terminaron, el príncipe se dejo caer un rato en la almohada contra su cuello, y ser acariciado. Pasaron un tiempo en esa posición, el moreno simplemente observaba el techo. Wolfram se levantó, y se acomodo un poco los cabellos.

— Es mejor que me valla ahora, ya estoy cansado, sino voy a quedarme dormido. Seguramente también quieres descansar.

— No te vayas.

— Günter siempre viene a despertarte todas las mañanas, ¿o no?

— No importa.

Wolfram se sorprendió.

— Seguro se avergüenza tanto de verme desnudo, que tal vez no te diga nada por estar aquí. No creo que tampoco se atreva a contarlo por ahí, seguro se desangraría solo con recordar que nos encontró juntos en la cama. Y si no, fui yo quien te invitó, así que no hay problema. Esta es mi habitación y puedo hacer lo que quiera, no me pueden decir nada en realidad. Además, tienes papeles que te avalan, que sirvan para algo, dicen que eres mi prometido.

El rubio dudó, pero terminó por recostarse de nuevo. En poco tiempo cayó dormido, disfrutando del calor del moreno.

"_Mentí."_ pensó Yuuri luego de un rato, miro al rubio en sus brazos y acaricio sus cabellos un poco. _"No soy tan buena persona después de todo." _Sonrió levemente. Se acurrucó a su lado en la cama y observó el techo otra vez. _"Lo siento, para mí esto sí es solo sexo. Es mejor que sea así, puedo escucharte decir cuánto me quieres, pero no sentir nada. Puedes hablar de amor, ver que lo sientes, pero tengo que mantenerme alejado de eso." _

Pensó que enamorarse sería muy fácil, podría caer rendido hasta la punta de los dedos si no tenia cuidado. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

"_El amor entre dos hombres no puede durar." _Entre personas del mismo sexo, eso había dicho el programa de la TV que vio hace un tiempo. Estaba en su casa, se había quedado solo mientras sus padres no estaban y aburrido observaba la tele, cuando lo engancho al comenzar terminó viéndolo hasta el final bastante interesado. Después de todo, se encontraba en una especie de relación con otro chico, aunque en aquel momento su compromiso seguía siendo únicamente platónico. Entre todo lo que se dijo, planteaban que el amor entre personas del mismo sexo no dura más que algunos años como mucho. Que la gente se aburre, duran poco tiempo, y las relaciones a largo plazo al fin también terminan de la misma manera. La atracción en una relación así es pura pasión, curiosidad sexual, etc.

Como todo lo que dicen en la TV, más de la mitad era pura mierda. En el fondo sabía que no había suficientes pruebas para hablar de algo así, ni tampoco maneras de comprender del todo lo que siente una persona o no. La mayoría de las relaciones heterosexuales también suelen durar poco, y las que duran mucho… ¿acaso no muchos se terminan divorciando? Casarte y pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, no era tan fácil como todos lo hacían creer. El no se tragaba del todo lo que escuchó, tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto. En realidad lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa, y ver una nota sobre eso simplemente lo había sensibilizado un poco, y dado algo más de lo que dudar. Quiera o no, lo que escuchara o viera subliminalmente le afectaba, y en mayor o menor medida, conscientemente también tenía sus influencias.

Wolf algún día lo iba a dejar, todo podía acabar como empezó. Por más que ahora lo amara, seguramente cambiaria de opinión. Ahora podía estar ilusionado, recién comenzaban algo, pero con el tiempo lo conocería mas y…

Por eso era mejor mantener la distancia, no se quería encariñar demasiado, o acostumbrarse a esto. Prefería ser frio en su interior, no pensar tanto en el amor, se sentía más seguro. Y si algún día todo terminara todo, lo pasaría mejor. Después de todo, nadie quiere terminar con el corazón destrozado.

Estaba teniendo una etapa extraña, con demasiado sentido de auto preservación. No era tan descabellado, un shock y un cambio tan grande como el comienzo de una relación así, rompiendo los ideales de toda la vida que tenía antes, era lo suficientemente importante como para que psicológicamente buscara la manera de hacerle frente. No lo estaba canalizando muy bien, pero podría haber sido peor.

A veces pensaba, que tal vez si pasara mucho tiempo con él, seguramente terminaría enamorándose. Y no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Si luego su relación terminaba y lo dejaba, iba a sufrir como nunca antes, pero al menos habría conocido el amor. Igualmente prefería seguir pensando en intentar no dejarse llevar por el momento.

Se durmió pensando un poco más en eso. Se sentía bastante mal por esconder algo así de Wolfram, aceptar sus palabras con una sonrisa. Era peor que simplemente no responderle nada, pero al menos el rubio no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Él nunca haría algo que lo lastimara, todo esto se lo guardaría para sí mismo. Dejaría que pase, lo que sea que pase, si se enamoraba o no al final, sería cosa suya. Pero prefería evitarlo. Aunque se le complicaba muchas veces, Wolfram era endemoniadamente dulce con él, y demasiado despampanante para no notarlo. Cada vez que lo abordaba con sus ataques románticos, era demasiado. Ya estaba bastante inmerso en esta relación, lo único que no quería era hundirse aun más.

Wolfram se despertó a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, se sentía algo desconcertado, hace mucho no se levantaba por si solo a esa hora de esta manera tan natural. Le recordaba sus días en la academia, donde tenía un reloj natural que lo obligaba a estar arriba diez minutos antes de que tocaran la campana. Observo a Yuuri, sonrió, y le besó dormido. Con cautela y rapidez se deslizo de la cama, recogió su ropa y se vistió, hacia un poco de frio.

Dormiría en su habitación después de todo.

No quería soportar a Günter si se quedaba, pasara lo que pasara seguro seria para problemas luego. Estaba más que contento con la invitación de Yuuri, y que demostrara que no le importaba ser visto en tal situación con él, durmiendo desnudos en la cama. Además de halagado, se sentía querido. Antes, esto hubiera sido inconcebible. Ya se lo imaginaba gritando excusas a toda velocidad y enredando su lengua, también agitando sus manos de esa manera tan estúpidamente exagerada que siempre tenía. Como hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso, tan tonto. Se rio en silencio un poco de solo recordar.

Su relación estaba bien como estaba, y sin que nadie supiera nada. Tal vez era hora de dejar de presionar tanto a Yuuri, lo estaba haciendo bien solo.

El problema para el rubio seria que, en el interior del chico, no todo estaba del todo bien. Y él había tomando una decisión así, sin poder tener en cuenta ese detalle muy importante.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Fin del capítulo 5-**


End file.
